The Edge Of The Dragon
by TheIronEmperor
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen won at the battle of the Trident and now seventeen years later he and his children must deal with the consequences of his decision to marry Lyanna Stark
1. The Tridant

**The Edge Of The Dragon**

Rhaegar Targaryen looked at the chaos around him the battle had been going on for at least an hour Men were dying on both sides the rebel army was in chaos not anticipating how many targaryen forces there would be Rhaegar hacked down a foolish rebel soldier from his horse he looked down at the man he just killed it was a boy no older than nine and ten.

"I need to end this," he said softly to himself he looked across the field to the man he had being looking at earlier The Man in Full plate armour with the baratheon sigil on his chest his helmet had stag antlers.

It was clear who that man was... "Robert Baratheon!" he yelled at the top of his lungs his enemy finally noticed him Rhaegar could not see the man's face but he could feel the hatred that seemed to radiate from the young lord of storm end.

They were both on horseback they charged at each other Robert was faster and his hammer smashed into Rhaegar's chest if it weren't for the excellent quality of his armour his chest would of been smashed in he got lucky be he couldn't keep counting on his armour.

As Rhaegar body smacked on the ground he gasped his vision went blurry he felt like he was going to pass out before he did he saw Robert dismount he forced himself to stay awake he rolled out of the way as Robert raised his hammer Rhaegar drew his knife and stabbed it in the rebel's leg Robert fell to his knees Rhaegar grabbed his sword and swung it at the Usurper's neck but he was still winded and instead hit his helmet which came flying off in response Robert punched Rhaegar denting the helmet.

Robert Grabbed his hammer and straddled Rhaegar's chest raising his weapon to finish him off Rhaegar could see the Pure Hate In Roberts Eyes "This is for My Lyanna," he snarled Rhaegar grabbed his Knife which was to his side And stabbed it into a gap in Robert's armour and twisted the blade Robert fell beside Rhaegar and finally a group targaryen soldiers rushed to help there prince Two of them lifted him to his feet while the other three restrained the Usurper "I'm fine," the prince says "get the Usurper to a maester," he ordered the Knights looked confused "my Lord?" One said "Do as i command Ser," He ordered the knights sprung into action Rhaegar mounted his horse he rode to the southern part of the battle field he saw Barristan Selmy Fighting Eddard Stark He dismounted Just in Time to See Ser Barristan knock Stark to the ground He held his sword to Ned Stark's head Before noticing Rhaegar walking towards them "my prince" he said bowing his head but still keeping his sword at Stark's head "there's no need for that Ser Barristan " he said gently pushing his sword away from Stark's head before extending his hand To Eddard.

Stark hesitated but allowed Rhaegar to help him up "ser Barristan" he said "escort Lord Stark to the camp see that he is given everything he needs" "at once My Lord" Ser Barristan says Rhaegar Mounts his horse "Rhaegar!" Ned calls "is my sister safe?" Rhaegar hesitates he hasn't heard a word from her since he abandoned in that wretched tower "she will be" he said softly as he rode off.


	2. Tower Of Joy

Hey guys I'm pretty new at this so forgive any mistakes I'm going to be making the first four or five chapters the prologue after that there will be a seventeen years jump hope you're all enjoying the story.

 **Chapter 2 Tower Of Joy**

Rhaegar Had being riding for days he only knew he was in Dorne from the long sandy fields he finally came to the tower of joy he snickered at its name tower of joy it reminded him of the maiden vault in king's landing nice looking but a prison all the same.

As he got closer he could see the two kingsguard in their shining armour he dismounted and smiled as he saw his old friend Arthur Dayne walk up to him "ser Arthur" he says warmly before embracing the man he then turned to Gerald Hightower he was about to extend his hand but then the white bull knelt before him "your Grace" He mutters Rhaegar smiled and pulled the man to his feet "easy lord commander I'm not king yet. He then turned to Arthur "take me to my wife" he said

Rhaegar was nervous as he walked the steps of the tower he knew she must of given birth by now that is why he left her here in the first place "stupid" he thought to himself we should of left for Essos the moment we were married.

He opened the door to her room he almost cried when he saw her she was lying on the bed her brown hair soaked with sweat her grey eyes had large bags of exhaustion but the worst part was the blood it soaked her dress and the bed sheets despite all this she had a small smile on her face which widened when she saw him "Rhaegar" she said softly "My love" Rhaegar sobbed running to her side and grabbing her hand.

"It's alright my lord" the Maester say's "she had a difficult birth but she pulled through" Rhaegar laughed in relief "of course she did" he said "she is a wolf of winterfell" one of the handmaidens walked up to rhaegar with a baby in her arms "your son my lord" she said smiling she passed the boy to rhaegar who this time cried with joy causing Lyanna to start sobbing The baby clearly favoured his mover with his big brown eyes and tuffs of dark hair still Rhaegar knew this was his Son.

"Jon" Rhaegar says "his name is Jon" Lyanna look surprised "that's a Northern Name" she says "yes Rhaegar smiles "a northern name for a northern prince" he passed his son to Lyanna then turned to maester a put a friendly hand on the man's shoulder "what's your name friend?" he says to the skinny young man "Edwyn my lord "the man says Rhaegar then turned to the handmaiden "and yours my lady?" he says "Rona my lord" the young woman says.

"I will not forget what you two did for me and my wife today" Rhaegar says "I promise that I will find a way to repay you both now if you'll excuse me I'd like a moment with my wife" The two bowed their heads then exited the room Rhaegar turned to his wife and kissed her on the forehead "I'll have the servants change your sheet and get you a new dress" he said softly Lyanna nodded weakly "I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible" she says softly "I'm afraid I'll have to leave again in a few days" Rhaegar says Lyanna's eyes suddenly went wide and her hand quickly grabbed Rhaegar's arm as if he was about to fall "you're not Leaving me again" she says fearfully Rhaegar sigh's "the war is not yet over and you are still till weak to travel" although given her newfound strength he didn't really believe that "you're scared" she says softly you think I'm vulnerable now that I'm a mother but you didn't fall in love with a damsel in distress Rhaegar".

Rhaegar looked at her for few moments but she still had that steely gaze of defiance he sighed in defeat "we leave in a week he said" Lyanna smiled and embraced him with one arm. "thank you my prince" she said happily.


	3. Goodbye

**I was hoping i would have the prologue done by now but its going be couple more chapters after this enjoy**

 **Goodbye**

Rhaegar rode over a hill finally seeing Riverrun he had sent his army to lay siege after the battle of the trident but Riverrun was a fortress It would take months to break it an even then Thousand's of men would die and Rhaegar was so sick of people dying for what he did.

Rhaegar rode into the camp and found His old friend quickly "Ser Barristan" he said taking of his helmet "my lord" the knight says "what's the situation Ser" Rhaegar says Barristan takes him into a nearby tent it was empty except for a wooden table with a map of Westeros on it "the north has surrendered to crown In exchange for their lord's life" the knight explains "Jon Arryan has taken the knight's of the vale back to the Eyrie Baratheon forces are still giving us trouble in Rosby but the Tyrell's have sent a relief force" "good" Says Rhaegar Barristan looks at him nervously Rhaegar senses something is wrong.

He gives the knight a reassuring smile "what is my friend" Rhaegar says "my lord if I may" Barristan says "where is lady Lyanna" Rhaegar's smile disappears "she insisted on coming but I convinced her on taking a carriage she's a few days behind why?" Barristan sighs "Martell spies saw her with the child Doran knows about you two and has pulled his armies back to Dorne" Rhaegar clenches his fists in anger but then sighs "I shouldn't be angry I have insulted their family and disgraced Ellia we will have to make do without them."

"What of the Tully's?" Rhaegar asks Barristan guides him out the tent "Hoster Tully is know where to be seen Ser Brynden the Blackfish is commanding Tully forces but his men are sick and ready to mutiny so perhaps you could use that" "very well" Rhaegar says I have all I need thank ser Barristan He then walked towards the gates of Riverrun.

"My lords wait!" Barristan called behind him but Rhaegar kept walking when the tully soldiers saw who approached them he half expected them to fill him with arrows but as he thought the drawbridge lowered and out came the blackfish "ah prince Rhaegar" Said mockingly bowing "to what do I owe this pleasure" "Ser Brynden" Rhaegar said politely "I have come to ask your forgiveness" The Blackfish suddenly froze speechless he managed a simple "what?" Rhaegar stood tall "my father has committed horrible crimes and has been a terrible ruler but if you lay down your arms I swear to you he will not sit the Iron throne long you and all the other rebel lords will be pardoned provided you swear fealty to me as your new king."

Brynden sighed "these are generous terms and my men are weak... very well I accept but one of your trebuchet's fired earlier it injured my brother if he dies I'll kill whoever fired it" the Blackfish said Rhaegar smirked "I doubt all the knights in the seven kingdoms could save the man".

 **A few Day's later...**

Rhaegar and Lyanna walked the battlements of river run night was just falling "would you like to see your brother Lyanna" rhaegar says Lyanna shakes her head I'm not ready to face him i betrayed him and got our father and brother killed" she sobbed Rhaegar holds her "no my love" he says soothingly "that was my father's fault it had nothing to do with you" he held her for a few minutes before she looked up at him "I want to see Robert" she says Rhaegar sighs "maester Edwyn says the blade cut deep and he's high with fever he's shocked he lasted this long" Lyanna nods "I know" she says "he's hanging on for me I want to say goodbye" Rhaegar nods "of course" he says.

 **The Maester's sick room...**

Rhaegar waited outside the door and listened "Robert" he heard Lyanna say softly "Lyanna" Robert Croaked "my love" "it's me" Lyanna says "are they hurting you?" Robert said fearfully "no" Lyanna reassured him "they are treating me well Rhaegar is here" she says "I'm sorry I let him take you" he said "there way noting you could do about it" she says soothing "but I promise you Rhaegar never hurt me" Robert paused "you love him" Robert said Lyanna didn't answer Robert laughed painfully "this whole rebellion way built on a lie all those men died because I was too fucking stupid to see the truth" "Robert..." Lyanna started "don't" Robert cut in "just stay with me till the stranger takes please Lya" there was silence for a long time "I will" Lyanna says "of course I will" Rhaegar heard her start to sob the he felt a single tear fall down his face.

 **More soon my friends...**


	4. Burn them all

**Hey guys I'm going to do something a little different this chapter I hope you like it I've had so much fun writing this and will continue to post as often as I can with that been said let's get on with the story...**

 **Burn them all**

Rhaegar rode on his horse in the centre of his army along with Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower and Barristan Selmy Ser Gerold was less than happy about attacking King's Landing he was loyal Aerys but Rhaegar trusted he would remain loyal him King's landing was a fantastic site Rhaegar had grown up there the place where he watched his father descend into madness.

He knew what he had to do he thought of so many other option's he could send his father to the wall, he could banish him to Essos, he could look him in a tower somewhere but every time he thought of a idea he heard the sound of men screaming as they burned...no he to kill him it was the only way.

 **A day later...**

The siege had been set up perfectly the city was ready fall all Rhaegar had to do was give the order but he was stalling he sent a envoy to his father with a message "surrender the throne to me proclaim me the new king of the seven kingdoms and save thousands of innocent people from dying" Rhaegar knew it was foolish but he was hoping the seven would for once do something good and relive Aerys of some of his madness.

"My prince" ser Arthur says behind him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder "it's time" Rhaegar sigh's "give the order.

 _ **Jaime Lannister**_

 _Jamie ran through the red keep the entire city was chaos Prince Rhaegar's army had breached the city ad causing havoc across the city the gold cloaks were barely holding them back and would fall soon but that wasn't the true problem Jamie knew what the king's plan was he ran into_ Wisdom Garigus and knew what he was Planning so Jamie killed him he also managed to find Wisdom Belis but he couldn't find Wisdom Rossart the hand of the king so he did the next best thing he stormed into the throne room and marched towards the Mad king who was sitting on the iron throne "where's my son's head!" Aerys yelled his eyes filled with an intensity that nearly made Jamie filch "I TOLD YOU TO BRING ME HIS HEAD!" he screamed bouncing on the throne like a spoiled child.

Jamie walked up the steps and pulled the king off the throne and threw him down them the mad king groaned in pain Jamie jumped down and straddled the king's chest "where's Rossart!" he yelled in the kings face before punching the king in the nose breaking it Burn them" Aerys muttered Jamie punched him again "TELL ME WHERE!" Jamie yelled "burn them" Aerys said coughing up blood Jamie punched him five more times "tell me!" Jamie said desperately Aerys then opened his eyes wider then Jamie thought possible the yelled "BURN THEM ALL!" Jamie heard a deep rumbling beneath the red keep he got off the king and sprinted out of the throne room and down the hallway he lived here long enough to know where the Black water was he dived out of a window thankfully seeing water bellow him his ear drums nearly burst as the red keep was engulfed in flame.

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

Rhaegar had no idea what was happing he ran through the city avoiding fall derbies and flame he stopped long enough to see Gerold Hightower engulfed in flame as he screamed in agony he saw Arthur Dayne try to help the Lord commander but then a small piece of the red keep smashed into his old friend's shoulder Rhaegar wanted to help him but knew he had to keep running that's all he thought keep running keep running keep running...

 **Dun Dun Dunhh so Jamie failed to save the red keep and the surrounding areas but did manage to the rest of the city unfortunately most of Rhaegar's men were pretty close to the red keep when it happened... i give full detail of the damage next chapter see you then...**


	5. Bow to the dragon

**This is going to be the last chapter of the prologue after this there will be seventeen year leap where I will introduce new characters but don't worry we still see plenty of the classic characters with that been said let's get on with the story**

 **Kneel before the dragon**

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Two months later...**

The destruction of the red keep had shocked the entire realm no one believed that even the mad king could be that insane most of the court had been including Ellia and her children Aegon and Rhaenys Rhaegar was inconsolable he wouldn't see anyone but Lyanna he just locked himself in his room.

Gerold Hightower was dead and Arthur Dayne was severely injured Grand maester Pycell (who the wildfire survived because he was in a brothel at the time) said that the knight would die but maester Edwyn the man who had delivered her baby was convinced that he could save him it was now public knowledge that she was Rhaegar's wife and the lords of Westeros were not happy the Riverland's and the vale were upset that there men died fighting for something that was a lie. Stannis Baratheon the new lord of the stormlands was disgusted at Rhaegar for breaking a sacred vow but Martell's outraged the most especially since Lyanna and Rhaegar had married and given birth Before Ellia was dead.

Only the north seemed to accept her but even they were not happy she couldn't blame them she hadn't even seen her brother yet for fear how he would react. Dragonstone had been named the provisional capital while the red keep was being rebuilt it is where Rhaegar would be coroneted as king.

Lyanna hadn't been able to sleep Jon spent the whole night screaming usually Lyanna had Rhaegar to help but not for the last couple of months she looked exhausted but she tried to keep a smile on her face she needed to look as good as possible today she wore a red and black dress the colours of her new house at the centre of her dress was a direwolf and a dragon touching foreheads it was meant to resemble her and Rhaegar.

she ran her hand across her belly which had slightly swelled she had not bled the last two times she had not told Rhaegar she wanted it to be a happy moment.

Lyanna met Rhaegar at the doors to the Sept of Dragonstone he was dressed in a relatively simple outfit of black with a high collar and a red three-headed Dragon over his left breast. The leather was patterned to look like Dragon scales. A crimson sash was wrapped across his chest, over his shoulder.

Rhaegar slightly smiled when he saw her "my queen" he said Lyanna gave him a larger smile "My king" she said Rhaegar turned to the gold cloaks "open the door" he told them they bowed then opened the doors the sept was filled with lords lady's and guests throughout the seven kingdoms she saw Rona the handmaiden who helped save her life standing with Rhaegar's young brother Viserys and holding Rhaegar's new sister Daenerys who's mother died giving birth Lyanna made a mental note to make sure Rhaegar kept his promise to Rona.

Rhaegar and Lyanna knelt before the high septon In the light of the Seven I hereby proclaim Rhaegar of the House Targaryen First of His Name, as King of the Andals and the First Men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He placed the Dragon circlet on Rhaegar's head The High Septon then took the second crown resembling an exact replica of the old crowns of the kings in the north An open circlet of bronze engraved with the runes of the First Men surmounted by iron spikes made in the shape of long swords with a wolf head at the front of the crown Lyanna was impressed with how much detail the jeweller put into it."I also proclaim Lyanna Targaryen His Wife, as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms" The old man placed the crown on her head. "Long may they reign" he announced "long may they reign" the audience repeated before clapping and cheering.

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

 **The next day...**

Rhaegar held court in the great hall of Dragonstone he sat atop his new throne the iron throne was destroyed along with the red keep today he accept oaths of fealty from the great lords of Westeros his wife Lyanna sat beside him on chair not quite as grand as a throne but still impressive rhaegar looked at Jon Arryn "lord Jon Arryn do you swear fealty to me and swear to serve me faithfully as warden of the east?" lord Arryn knelt "I swear fealty to you and swear to serve you and your heirs your grace".

"Lord Eddard Stark do you swear fealty to me and swear to serve me faithfully as warden of the north?" the young man knelt before him "in sight of gods and men "I swear fealty to you and swear to serve you and your heirs your grace" Rhaegar saw him briefly look at Lyanna he hoped the two would reconnect in time.

The other lord's gave their support and fealty promising to serve Rhaegar until he dies the Jon after him even Doran Martell pledges his allegiance but Rhaegar does see his brother Oberyn look at Doran with disgust then the second prince looks at Lyanna with pure hatred in his eyes all is mostly well until Rhaegar calls Stannis Baratheon

"Lord Stannis Baratheon "do you swear fealty to me and swear to serve me faithfully Lord of the stormlands?" Stannis looks at Rhaegar "I will not" he says bluntly the whole court gasps "you will not?" Rhaegar says " my brother fought against you I fought against you" Rhaegar sighs my lord if you don't kneel I will be forced to-" Stannis cuts in "and I will not serve you just because you won and deposed your father a dragon is still a dragon and will always breath fire on the realm."

Rhaegar stared at the stubborn man "very well my lord" Rhaegar says standing "Stannis of the house Baratheon I Rhaegar of the house Targaryen the first of my name lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm strip you of all lands and titles and sentence you to live out your days on the wall guards take him away' Two gold cloaks flank Stannis and lead him out of the throne room Lyanna looks at Rhaegar is that really wise my love the stormlands are angry enough about Robert?" Rhaegar gives her a weak smile I need to show that I'm not the weak king my father was but that I cant still be merciful my love" Lyanna looks at him nervously Rhaegar notices this "what is it Lya he asks gently she looks him in the eye "I am with child she says quietly" this time Rhaegar gave her a wide smile.

 **And that's the end of the prologue see you in the next chapter which will take place seventeen years later.**


	6. Marriage Plans

**So this is the first real chapter of the story since the other chapters were just part of the prologue I'm sorry to say there will be a lot of talking and no action for a couple chapters but i promise things will pick up asap i just need time to settle into this new universe I still plan to post a new chapter every day since I have a lot of free time.**

 **saphirablue25** **I understand how you feel and i did consider giving Jon a new name I even wrote a scene were Lyanna and Rhaegar debated about it but then I realised I didn't want to give him a new name because it wouldn't feel like I was writing about Jon so I dived in to game of thrones lore a discovered that Aegon the unlikely named his first son Duncan after his best friend to honour him while Jon isn't named after anyone he still has a northern name so think of it as Rhaegar's way of honouring his northern wife.**

 **Marriage Plans**

 **Seventeen years later...**

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

Rhaegar sat at the head of the table in the small council chamber he had made it a habit to attend as much meetings as possible so he could make sure the realm was been governed properly the realm had been in complete peace for nine years since the war of Ironborn independence where he and Ned Stark personally put down the Rebellion executing Balon Greyjoy and sending his only surviving children Theon and Yarra to live at Winterfell and giving the Iron Islands to Rodrik Harlaw.

Rhaegar saw he was the last one to arrive at the meeting "apologies my lords" Rhaegar says "name day celebrations are hard to prepare for" Petyr Baelish nicknamed littlefinger his master of coin spoke up "if you'd excuse me your grace it is your 39th name day celebration i would be honoured to help you with any final details" Rhaegar forced a smile he hated how the worm of a man licked his boots "you have already given much help with the coin Lord Baelish my wife and I can handle the rest we are here for a larger matter,

He looked at the rest of the council his oldest friend Arthur Dayne survived the burning of the red keep but was crippled he couldn't use his left leg and could barely use is right arm therefore Rhaegar had dismissed him from the kingsguard and instead made him Hand of the king some looked down on this decision but Rhaegar wanted someone he could trust

He had dismissed Grand Maester Pycell a few months after he became king the man was a snake and servant to the Lannisters so he replaced him with Maester Edwyn the man who saved his wife's life.

The Master of whisperers seat of occupied by Varys the spider although Rhaegar didn't fully trust the man he trusted is skills as a spymaster.

Many of his council advised against making Renly Baratheon Master of Laws since he killed one of his brothers and sent the other one to the Wall but Rhaegar trusted the young man he had a good heart and would always keep the common people in mind.

Although not a council member Barristan Selmy had been named lord commander of the king's guard after the death of Gerold Hightower so he was allowed to stand guard in the council room Rhaegar considered Jamie Lannister for the role but Ser Barristan fought him Jamie fought for his father and he didn't trust him enough

The last member of the council was Darron Flyn he was Rhaegar's ranking General and assisted Rhaegar in military matters he proved himself a capable commander during the siege of Kings Landing and he personally saved the injured from being left behind that's why Rhaegar put him on the council he cared about the men under his command the man himself looked the part of a commander he was middle aged his black hair was going grey and reached down to the end of his neck he had thick beard and hard brown eyes many described him as stoic and while he cared for his men he understood the hardships of war and the cost it took.

"Now" Rhaegar said "fill me in on the details" you have already gone through" Varys leaned forward "Your Grace" he said I was just telling the good lords of the council about how there is a possible pretender to the throne" all the exhaustion Rhaegar felt from the last few days suddenly disappeared "what pretender?" Rhaegar demanded Varys paused for a second then continued "an upstart living in Pentos under the care of Illyrio Mopatis claiming to be the son of Maleys Blackfyre he calls himself Daemon IV Blackfyre" Grand Maester Edwyn speaks up "is there really any truth to this claim the blackfyres have been thought to be dead for four decades" Varys shrugs "my little birds tell me he has the purple eyes and silver hair of the Valryian blood line but whether he is telling the truth or not who can say?" "You will have to say lord Varys" Rhaegar says clearly annoyed "your Grace" littlefinger says perhaps it would be easier to send a few knifes to cut his throat Arthur is shocked by this "we are not part of an assassins guild we should kill people because they might be a threat" General Flyn backs the hand up "we don't even know if he's truly a Blackfyre he could just be fool looking to make his way in the world".

The council looks at Rhaegar for his decision Rhaegar considers his options the sighs "lord Varys find out the true lineage of this man then come back to me we will deal with the problem then" the council looks discontent but does not say anything.

"Now" Rhaegar says "let me tell you why I called this council early it is my opinion the my children are due to be married" Rhaegar thought of Jon his eldest Son he was seventeen years old now and had grown into a strong handsome man he always wore a outfit similar to that of the nights watch because of this he earned the nickname the Black Dragon although many in Dorne called him the Black Bastard they had spread Rumours that he was not Rhaegar's son and that Lyanna was a scheming Northern Whore trying to put a bastard on the throne Rhaegar didn't believe it for a minute but still hurt to hear.

"My son Jon is already betrothed to Yarra Greyjoy" a way to appease the Ironborn making one of their own queen of the seven kingdoms something that had never happened before and something Rhaegar was less than happy about

Rhaegar thought of his Twin son and daughter unlike Jon Daegar and Naerys looked like Valryians Daegar had short cut silver hair and purple eyes he was very quiet and did not get on with the rest of his siblings except his twin he loved hunting and while not the greatest fighter he could still hold his known and was tutored by Darron Flyn so he had expect military knowledge he was also very athletic and while he was not quite as handsome as Jon many ladies in the seven kingdoms still drooled over him "I have arranged with Mace Tyrell to marry his daughter Margery to my Son Daegar.

He then thought of the second twin Naerys she was by the beauty of the family with her long silver hair he was 16 years old but already very developed her most noticeable look was her eyes one was Purple like the blood of old Valryia but the Other was grey like her mother this led her to get the nickname seastar the same nickname as Shiera seastar who had the same trait "my daughter has already been promised to lord Renly Baratheon" Rhaegar Looked at Renly "as long there are still no problems my lord" he said politely to Renly looked a little uncomfortable and Rhaegar could of sworn he heard him gulp but Renly nodded and put on a smile "I look forward to it your grace"

Rhaegar stood it is also my wish that my sons go visit their future wives at their homes they leave after my nameday.

 **Don't worry it will pick up also here is who'd I cast as actors for the new characters**

 **Daegar Targaryen: Colton Haynes**

 **Darron flyn: Henry Ian Cusick**

 **Naerys Targaryen: Sarah fisher**


	7. Two and Half Dragons

**So I got Exactly the response I thought I would about Yarra and Jon I knew my readers would react this way and I understand why and I battled with myself on whether or not I should actually do it but I do still think that there personalities would make a interesting match obviously Yarra will never play the good wife sitting around the fire knitting while her husband goes off to war I do admit that appeasing the Ironborn wasn't the best reason but it's the one choose so I'm going to stick with it but I honestly do appreciate you guys sharing your thoughts now let's get on with the story**

 **Two and half Dragons**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon walked through the halls from recently rebuilt red keep he heard stories of what it was like before the mad king burned it to the ground and many were impressed on how much work his father had put into the new red keep he had rebuilt the white sword tower, the tower of the hand, the Godswood and of course the great hall king Rhaegar had left out a few things from the previous red keep including the Traitor's walk and the Maidenvault the Iron throne obviously couldn't be replaced so instead Spent a entire year learning about dragonglass in his research he found a massive mountain of dragonglass on Dragonstone he mined it and created a throne from it the throne itself didn't come out as well as Rhaegar hoped it was misshapen and crooked however it cast a powerful presence.

Jon made his way to the doors to the great hall there he found his brother Daegar waiting Daegar was only a little younger than him but somehow looked older Jon never got along with his brother and it was not just because he had the personality of a angry rock Jon heard the rumours about himself and his mother he suspected Daegar believed them to be true "brother" Jon said with a smile as he approached him Daegar looked at Jon with his cold purple eyes "brother" he mumbled sounding like he was choking on the word that made Jon's smile disappear they stood there in a awkward silence for a few minutes they were told by their mother not to enter until all of them were here and their sister Naerys was not Jon kept trying conversation with his brother but was always given one word answers soon Jon gave up and they stood in silence.

Half an hour later Jon was about ready to go in without her then he heard the sound of footsteps and finally his sister came around the corner she was partially skipping she had a wide smile on her face her mismatched eyes beamed with happiness and she was wearing address that was hardly appropriate for a princess she got along with pretty much everyone lords and peasants alike although she was on good terms with Jon he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy when she was around he always felt something was not quite right about her.

"There's my beautiful brothers" she said bounding into Jon's arms he couldn't help but laugh as he hugged her "late usual" he says to her she lets go "what you want from me" she says this place is much fucking bigger then Dragonstone" she then turns to Daegar and gives him the same hug Jon even saw him smile Naerys seemed to be the only one who could make him smile it seemed that she was the only one his brother loved they always had a connection and Jon had his suspicions about them.

"Well" Naerys says finally calming down "shall we go in" Jon nods and lightly pounds on the door they almost immediately are opened by two gold cloaks the throne room is almost empty except for ser Jamie Lannister who stood to the left of the Dragonglass throne to the right of the throne sat there mother Lyanna Targaryen Jon was always close with her and on the Throne Itself was their father King Rhaegar Targaryen when they got close enough they all knelt before him to which Rhaegar let out a chuckle "there's no need for that my children" he says "we are not holding court" they all obey and stand Rhaegar sighs "you three are the heads the Targaryen dragon and I believe you will change the realm with that been said it is high time you were married " Jon nearly scoffs he never felt like a dragon Rhaegar turns to him and Jon feels his heart skip a beat his father rarely gives him attention "Jon you are heir to the seven kingdoms and have been betrothed to Yarra Greyjoy for nine years I know you don't want this marriage and many have told me it's a bad idea but i made a promise and I intend to keep it".

He turns to Naerys "you are my only daughter and it's not easy for me to give you away but you know you are to marry Renly Baratheon after my Nameday I have worked with him for two years he is a good man and will treat you well" Naerys looks at her father with a smile but Jon can tell it's slightly strained he's not surprised he has heard the rumours of Renly's nocturnal activities.

The king turns to his last child "Daegar" he says I have not yet have the chance to speak with you about this yet but I have Arranged with Lord Mace Tyrell for you to marry his daughter Margery she is young and beautiful and will make a good and faithful wife Daegar looks like he's going to say something but then chooses not to.

His father then nods at Jamie then whispers in his wife's ear then kisses her cheek ser Jamie offer's his arm to Lyanna which she takes as the leave his mother gives Jon a reassuring smile.

Rhaegar walks up to Naerys and places a kiss on her forehead "my sweet you can go I need to your brothers" Naerys smiles "thank you father" she says planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving Rhaegar then puts both his hands on Daegar's and Jon's shoulders "you two are my boys" he says kindly "and I could not be more proud of you but I will not always be around to fix your problems" both the young men nod Rhaegar sighs "I'm also sorry to say that you will both have to leave one week before my nameday Winterfell and Highgardern are quite far and i want you both to be married before the end of the year' But father-" Jon starts he didn't want to leave before his father's Nameday it was one of the few times he got to spend time with his father.

But Rhaegar raised his hand to hush him "Jon you will be escorted by your mother she has not seen her family in a while and I think it will be good for her I'm also sending Ser Jamie with you for extra protection I trust the man and he and your mother have developed a connection.

Rhaegar turns to Daegar "you will be going to Highgardern with Ser Balon Swann he is a great warrior and will protect you with his life" Rhaegar sits back on his throne "now go begin preparing for your journey."

 **Daegar Targaryen**

As soonDaegar left the hall he began storming to his room that did his father think he was forcing him to marry someone he barely knew let alone loved Rhaegar married for love why shouldn't he? Daegar opened the door to his room slamming it behind him and punching the door he then heard a noise behind him and turned his sister Naerys was standing there starring at him "you shouldn't be here" Daegar said "you don't want me here" Naerys replied teasingly Daegar sighed "someone could of seen you" he said Naerys walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "am I not allowed to visit my beloved brother" she whispered her lips nearly touching his Daegar stared into her eyes for a second then kissed her passionately he started to pull her towards the bed things happened that night that would disgust all of Westeros.

So it looks like not all Targaryens want to give up their traditions 


	8. The Rose The Kraken And The Viper

**This will be the last time I address this but I want my viewers to know i do have a plan for the Jon and Yarra situation I can't say what it is yet I do understand why people a reacting like this put I'm asking you to wait a see how it plays out also I've decided that after this chapter I'm going to start posting every two days I just feel that i don't get enough into my chapters and this way i can make them longer Also after this Chapter I Promise you we will start to get some action.**

 **The Rose The Kraken And The Viper**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon was lost in thought as he rode with his entourage His Mother rode to his left and Jamie to his right out of the corner his eye he saw Jamie smirking at him "is there something you need ser Jamie?" Jon says without looking at him Jamie replies "it's not going to happen you know" he says Jon Frowns at him "what?" he asks Jamie snorts "you think we're going to get two winterfell but a raven has arrived ahead of us with message from your father saying that he's realised what a bad decision he's made and that he doesn't want his son to marry Yarra Greyjoy am I right?"

Jon stares at Jamie not knowing what to say he just looks at the golden haired man's smug face it's his mother who answers the knight "you speak to your future King Ser Jamie" she says seriously but when Jon turns to her she looks like she's struggling not to laugh this makes Jon mad "you know mother of all the people in the seven kingdoms I thought at least you would understand he says angrily before riding ahead with some other knights he hears his mother shouting at him to come back but he's too angry he's sick of people treating his future as a joke.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Highgardern...**

Daegar rode his horse to the gates of Highgardern it was certainly a astonishing sight possibly even better then Kings landing Daegar was eager to get off his horse the road was long and hard the minstrel had caught a sickness and was sent back to kings landing a few days earlier Balon Swann was even less of talker then he was anyone else in his escort were commoners and not worth speaking to.

The gates opened and his men rode inside carrying the Targaryen banner Daegar groaned he was so sick of going through the same bloody parade every time he went anywhere important It took at least fifteen minutes for him to even get inside the gates when he did everyone knelt before him he rode up to the Tyrell family and Loras Tyrell was at kings landing no doubt swallowing Renly Baratheon's sword the fact that his sister had to marry that man enraged Daegar but then he looked at the Lord Mace Tyrell one of the most powerful lords in the seven kingdoms he was a fat plump of a man who nearly seemed to be cowering before him this disgusted Daegar even commoners were more respectable then this man but he knew he had to keep up appearances.

Daegar dismounted and put on a force smile as he walked towards the sad excuse for a lord "rise lord Tyrell" he said I'm not the king" the man stood "oh well thank you My Prince" Lord Tyrell stuttered "I can't tell you what a honour it is to-"Daegar walked away from him before he could and towards the older women who hadn't kneeled and smiled politely to her " you must be lady Olenna" he said to her "and you must be that second born boy my granddaughter is going to marry gods you'd think a the Ironborn would be marrying you instead of the crown prince" she said to the shock of everyone including Daegar "beg your pardon"? Daegar said "oh don't worry" the queen of thorns started "your much more of dragon then the first one your mother spat out I saw him once you know looked more like a curly haired girl then a Man with dragon blood" Daegar was left completely speechless he couldn't even find the will to get angry.

It was Mace Tyrell who broke the Silence "my Prince allow me to present my daughter" he said making a motion with his hand for someone to step forward "Margery Tyrell" he finished as a woman stepped Daegar was very pleased with what he saw the girl had light brown hair soft blue eyes and what's better she wore a dress that hardly covered any skin she was a beauty that could almost rival his sister... almost

"My prince" she said with a smile and a look that made Daegar think she was mentally stripping him down Daegar was quite looking forward to their wedding night.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell...**

Jon looked in awe at the massive fortress that was Winterfell he had never seen it before but he had met the Stark family when they came to court a year ago he got on with Arya and Bran the most Sansa was to whiney and Robb had to stay at Winterfell there must always be a stark in Winterfell although they often wrote letters to each other he also got along with his uncle Eddard and even looked up to him.

The gates open and they went through the usual parade ceremony Lyanna exited the Carriage she was in and walked to her brother he stood and kissed her hand "my queen" he heard his uncle say his mother smiled widely before hugging the lord if Winterfell tightly "I missed you big brother" she said.

"JON!" she heard a squeaky little voice as he saw a young girl in a Soldier's helmet run up to up to him he lifted the tiny figure in the air and laughed "look at you" he said to Arya Stark haven't you turned into quite the wolf he put her down and walked towards the warden of the north and embraced him "good to see you uncle" he said warmly "and you nephew" Ned responded Jon turned to the women standing next to you "lady stark" he said with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek "Prince Jon she said he then moved on to the red headed girl lady Sansa he said simply kissing her hand he rubbed the heads of young Bran a Rickon the turned to the oldest Stark "your even shorter then they said you were" the young Man said Jon scoffed and said "and your even uglier" they stared at each other for a moment before laughing and embracing Jon then heard something Behind him then turned to see a manly looking women walking towards him her hair was slightly damp and while she was pretty her hardness was more noticeable " so there's my Husband to be" she says ph fuck the gods Jon thought.

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

 **Kings Landing...**

Rhaegar stood as arms outstretched as his servants helped him get Dressed he was just finishing when Barristan Selmy opened "beg pardon your Grace I tried to stop him but-"he is then cut off by a man who walks in past "ah there he is" the man says with a thick dornish accent "the lord of all Westeros" Rhaegar sighs "Prince Oberyn" he says "I trust your here for a reason" your nameday you grace... oh you mean here" he says before letting out a laugh "I just wanted to see you before all the celebrations" well you've seen me" Rhaegar says annoyed "now what do you want" he says "I was talking to some of your servants" Oberyn says and i noticed not many of them are northern i thought that was strange considering how much you like them. "I have to go" Rhaegar says he pushes past Oberyn and down the hall willing himself not too go back and bash the Red Viper.

 **A few hours later...**

Rhaegar sat at his table next to his newlywed daughter and her new husband trying to enjoy the festivities when he sees a handmaiden trying get past his kingsguard "please she says "I need to get a message to the king" "it's alright Ser Prester" he says the knight lets her through "your Grace the spider wishes to see you it's about the pretender" she says Rhaegar immediately stands and turns to his daughter sweetheart I need to go I'll be back soon Naerys nods and Rhaegar leaves with the girl and Ser prester.

The girl takes them to a empty hallway in the red keep wait "here your grace" she says the wait for a while and soon Rhaegar get's annoyed he's about to leave when he hears something behind him he turns to Ser Prester and see's something stuck in the back of the neck the knight coughs up blood and falls Rhaegar turns and sees a dark hair dornish girl with large brown eyes and daggers in her hands Rhaegar goes to draw his sword but then hears the aloud crack behind him he feels something wrap around his neck and pull him to the ground he gasps and tries to get the whip off his neck he sees another Dornish girl as he continues to struggle and try to breath he sees a figure walked towards him a look down at him "I forgot to say your grace' the red viper says "happy name day

 **More in two days my friends**


	9. The Dragon's Downfall

**So this is first chapter I've spent two days on a big plot point is going to happen in this chapter now is when the action begins.**

 **The Dragon's Downfall**

 **Winterfell...**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon sat in the great hall for the feast but he couldn't eat anything he felt sick to his stomach he couldn't marry Yarra Greyjoy he just couldn't Robb who was sitting beside him nudged his arm "Hey" Robb says "you alright?" Jon gives him a nod and Robb gives him a sympathetic smile "maybe it won't be so bad" he says but it sounds like he's asking a question Jon groans and puts his forehead on the table.

 **A few hours later**

Jon walks around the courtyard of Winterfell it was late in the night it was cold but Jon didn't mind he never cared about the cold he just stood there looking at the snowing sky he couldn't help but smile forgetting about his problems he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him he turned and his smile faltered when he saw who it was the kraken's daughter was dressed in her usual dirty clothes and Iron breastplate with a Kraken on it despite house Greyjoy being removed from she seemed determined to make sure her House was not forgotten "ain't you cold" she asks Jon shakes his head "ice runs through my blood" he says Yarra smirks "so does fire" she comments "unless those goat fuckers in Dorne are right" Jon looks at her "there not" he says a bit harsher then he intended Yarra raises her hands in defence "alright" she says I get it touchy subject.

They stand in silence for a few moments before Yarra finally speaks "so tell me about your family" says Jon looks at her "why?" he asks Yarra laughs "were going to be spending the rest of our lives together probably hating each other's guts might as well get to know one" Jon hesitates Yarra sighs "fine I'll go first" she says pulling him under cover to place for them to sit "so" she starts "my father was lord of Iron Islands for seventeen years until he rebelled against your father and got himself killed, my Uncle is somewhere in Essos reaving and raping and my brother is in that brothel nearby and is a complete and utter cunt".

"Alright now you" she says smiling Jon sighs "my father is king of"- Yarra cuts him of "yeah yeah yeah" she says "we know all about your father I'm more interested in the rest of your family" Jon smiles "alright then" he says "I have a aunt and a uncle Viserys and Daenerys Viserys is... not quite right but Daenerys is a kind and strong women my father raised her that way."

Yarra nods gesturing for him to continue Jon clears his throat "my brother and sister are twins Daegar's the exact opposite of me and all he cares about is our sister" Yarra Raises her eyebrow "cares for like a brother or..." Jon just gives her a shrug before continuing "Naerys is my father's pride and joy she's always been the light of the family she's a good person but..." he hesitates "But?" Yarra asks "no never mind" Jon says quietly "what about your mother" she asks Jon scoffs I don't really have anything nice to say about her right now".

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna sat on the edge of her bed drinking wine which she hated but she needed to her mind off her son she hadn't been supportive towards him and now she was paying the price. There was a knock at the door she swallowed the wine in her mouth it was late in the night she wondered who it was "come in" she said the door opened and she smiled at seeing a friendly face "sorry your grace is this a bad time?" Jamie says "not at all please come in" she says "but for the last time you can call me Lyanna in private" Jamie smiles and sits on a nearby chair Lyanna pours him a cup of wine "since when did you start drinking?" he asks Lyanna gives him a sad smile handing him his cup "since my son decided I am a evil monster from one of the seven hells" she says "right" Jamie says "I believe that I am partly to blame as well" Lyanna snickers "oh don't worry Jamie" she says "everyone in Westeros knows you can't help making a joke out of other's misfortunes" "yes" he says with a smile "it's a sickness really and I expect it to kill me one of these days" Lyanna laughs which makes Jamie laugh.

They sit in silence for a moment "Jon is my favourite you know" Lyanna says quietly Jamie looks up her and Lyanna lets out a single laugh "I know" she says "we're not supposed to have favourites but I can't help it" she sighs "I could always handle when Daegar gave me those hateful looks or Naerys made veiled insults at me but I couldn't stand it when my beautiful little wolf was angry I hated it I still do actually" she wipes the tears forming in her eyes "Jamie can I ask you a favour?" she asks Jamie just gives her a simple "always" she pauses for minute before speaking "if something were to ever happen to me" she says "Lya" Jamie starts but Lyanna raises her hand stopping him she then continues " "If I die take care of my baby boy not just because he's your prince be there for him like your there for me promise me please Jamie" Jamie stares at her for what seems like an eternity before he sighs and says "I promise".

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

 **Kings Landing...**

Rhaegar struggled to breath against the whip tied around his neck which felt like it was getting tighter his eyes were fixed on Oberyn Martell who circled him with a satisfied smile on his face "allow me present my daughters your grace" the red viper said with false courtesy "my eldest Obara" Oberyn gestured towards the dornish girl who was leaning on the wall the girl smirked at him but did nothing else.

Oberyn wrapped his arm around the pretty girl with larger brown eyes "this is Tyene" he said the girl smiles and courtesies Oberyn gestures to the girl holding the whip "and that is Nymeria" the final girl tightens her whip making Rhaegar choke out "girls help his grace up" Oberyn says Nymeria loosens the whip slightly so Rhaegar can breathe better Obara and Tyene pull him to his knees Oberyn kneels so his eyes are level with Rhaegar's "they're all my bastards" he says "like your wife's son" Rhaegar felt the rage build up in his chest he pulled against the whip and spat in the vipers face the dornish prince responded by striking him across the face Oberyn grabbed Rhaegar by the jaw forcing him to look at him "my sister was a good and kind women you didn't deserve her" he hissed the anger Rhaegar numbed and was replaced with guilt "no I didn't" Oberyn looks slightly surprised at this but still kept his angry demeanour he stood up and turned to the window and just looked out of it the city was lit up by the lights of Rhaegar's nameday celebration.

Oberyn sighs before speaking "what is it about northern girl that made you choose her over my sister?" Rhaegar stared into the man's eyes and spoke "Ellia Martell was the gentlest kindest woman I have ever known she gave two beautiful children" Rhaegar sighs "but I loved Lyanna not her" Oberyn sighs "I suppose there's no point talking about it now" he says he then reveals a small vial in his hand and takes off the cap "my sons will kill you" Rhaegar says "maybe not today or tomorrow but they will kill you I know it" Oberyn stares at him and smiles "oh trust me you grace" he says "they won't get the chance" Rhaegar smirks back which makes Oberyn's smile disappear "it won't work" Rhaegar says "whatever you have planned my children can overcome it" "I think were done here" Oberyn says nodding to his daughters who grab Rhaegar by his silver hair forcing him to look up Rhaegar looks at Oberyn one last time "beware the dragon and the wolf viper" he says with a smile Oberyn pushes the vial through Rhaegar's lips forcing it down his throat making Rhaegar immediately vomit Nymeria releases Rhaegar's neck "goodbye your grace Oberyn says before he and his daughter run down the hall Rhaegar continues to cough and vomit soon he feels blood leaving his lips he thinks of all the people in his life Arthur Dayne, Daenerys, Lyanna even Robert baratheon who he expected would beat him bloody in the afterlife "YOUR GRACE YOUR GRACE!" he hears a familiar voice yelling he is turned over and sees the horrified face of Barristan Selmy who begins screaming for help Rhaegar feels blood leak from his nose and eyes he conjures up a vision of his beautiful children Jon, Daegar, Naerys, Aegon and Rhaenys he curls his lips into an small smile then breathes a final breath.

 **So it begins...**


	10. Call The Banners

**So about the last chapter it was never my intention for Rhaegar to live I knew he was going to have to die for the story to progress they way I want it to but it still makes me sad I am fully aware that Rhaegar was not a perfect man especially because he abandoned Ellia and his children but I do believe he was a good person on another note I have altered Oberyn's personality a bit to make him more Ruthless then he is in the show ok let's get on with the story.**

 **Call The Banners**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell...**

Jon walked through the courtyard of winterfell holding a wrapped object with a small smile on his face he couldn't wait to see the look on his cousin's face when she saw it he reached the door it was slightly open so he let himself in he saw Arya folding her dresses her the Direwolf her father found and gifted to her sat near her bed Lord Stark found five pups and all the stark children had been gifted one Jon was slightly jealous that he didn't have one they were beautiful beasts she had a sour look on her face which slightly brightened when she noticed him.

"Septa Mordane says I have to do it again" Arya says "my things aren't properly folded" her tone was mocking "who cares how there folded there gonna get messed up anyway" she said throwing the dress to the ground "it's good you got help" Jon comments referring to the direwolf Arya smiles "watch" she says

"Nymeria gloves" she commands the Direwolf does nothing but let out a whine "Impressive" Jon says with a smirk "shut up" Arya tells him before trying again "Nymeria gloves!" her voice louder than the first time again the wolf tilts her head in confusion Arya groans get out she tells it this time the wolf obeys and leaves the room.

"I have something for you" Jon says "are present?" the wolf girl asks with a toothy grin" "close the door" Jon tells her as she does he unwraps the object revealing a thin rapier he turns showing it to the exited girl "this is no toy" he says firmly before unsheathing it revealing the thin blade and handing it to her "it's so skinny she says in awe" Jon smiles "so are you" he says with a smile "I had the blacksmith make it for you it won't hack a man's head off but you can poke him full of halls if your quick enough" "I can be quick" Arya says determinedly.

"Jon places his hand on the back of her neck "first lesson" he says "stick 'em with the pointy end" Arya rolls her eyes "I know which end to use" she says Jon smiles Arya goes to hug him and ends up nearly stabbing him "careful" Jon says backing up slightly she puts the sword down before bounding into his arms hugging him tightly "all the best swords have names you know?" he says Arya is silent for a moment while she thinks "Sansa can keep her sewing needles" she says "I've got a needle of my own".

Jon hugs her tightly until the door swings open Jon sees a small dirty man in filthy clothes the man is holding a knife Jon tosses Arya to the side in a attempt to get her to safety the man rushes forward he is unexpectedly fast Jon tries to block the dagger but the manages to drive it into Jon's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

The man pulls the dagger free and kicks Jon onto the bed Jon hears Arya screaming for help the man raise the dagger and tries to plunge it into Jon's neck he manages to block it and hold it at bay he grunts and groans trying desperately to get the assassin off him but the man is stronger then he seems the knife begins to cut Jon's skin as he loses strength Jon knows he can't hold or for much longer.

He doesn't need to as the man suddenly goes limp he lets out a small sound of surprise and pain and coughs up blood on Jon's face the man falls to side and Jon sees Arya's shocked face she is holding her new sword needle which is now stained in blood.

"Arya..." Jon gasps the door bursts open again but Jon is relieved to see that they are Stark men one rushes to check on Arya another to the assassin the final two go to Jon helping him stand "fetch the maester!" one shouts "I'm fine" Jon says weakly but right after that he blacks out.

 **A few hours later...**

Jon wakes up surrounded by people it's hard to make them out at first but as vision clears he makes out the faces of maester Luwin, his mother, Arya and Robb his eye's focus one Arya as he remembers what she did "I'm sorry" he says to her "I'm so sorry you had to do that" Arya shakes her head "I'm not" she says Jon turns tom his mother her eyes are red and puffy from crying Jon still hasn't fu;;y forgiven her yet but he holds her hand anyway

"You're going to be fine my lord" maester Luwin says "the blade cut deep but you are strong" Robb starts laughing "so you are really are part wolf" he says Jon laughs but that causes his shoulder to throb in pain"

The door open's his uncle Ned steps through with a grim look on his face "Jon how are you feeling?" he asks Lyanna stares daggers at her brother her look so intense that it makes the Warden of the north back up slightly "sorry" Ned says "that was a stupid question" Jon gives him a small smile but Ned's faces remained grim.

"I need to tell you both something" he says looking at Jon and Lyanna he walks over to the bed and pulls out a open letter "Lyanna you should sit" he says gently "I can stand" she say's nervously Ned sighs and puts his hand on Jon's uninjured shoulder "a raven came from king's landing it's about your father.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Highgarden...**

Daegar sat in the great hall enjoying his wedding feast he admired his beautiful new wife and she looked at him seductively he knew he'd never love her like Naerys but was happier with his marriage then he thought he'd be "more wine milord" his cupbearer said he was a skinny boy with blonde hair and grey eye's that reminded him of his mother.

Daegar's smile disappeared when he thought of her he did love his mother deep down but she betrayed him and his father by conspiring to put a bastard on the throne and that's what Jon was he had to be he was nothing like Rhaegar nothing like a dragon.

Daegar nodded to the cupbearer who poured him some wine and quickly left he brought the cup to his lips but stopped at the last minute "what's wrong my love?" Margaery asked when she saw Daegar stared at his wine something was wrong it was very faint but there was a smell not common in Arbor gold "where's my cupbearer!" Daegar called "here milord "the young man says in a nervous voice Daegar gestures for him to take the cup "why don't you have a drink" Daegar says politely "the cupbearer smiles nervously "thank you milord" he says "but I'm nothing but a servant" Daegar pushed the cup closer to the young man his smile disappeared as he realised Daegar wasn't asking

The cupbearer picked up the cup reluctantly a brought it close to his lips but then hesitated his eye's full of fear and his hand shaking Daegar had seen enough to know what was going on "GUARDS SEIZE THIS MAN!" he shouted Two Tyrell guards grabbed the man "MiLORD" he shouts in confusion "take him to the cells" Daegar says they drag him away kicking an yelling in protest Daegar decided to finish his feast before finding out who sent the assassin but just then Mace Tyrell his new father-in-law he walks over to him "news from kings landing my lord" he says nervously.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Winterfell...**

Lyanna runs out the gates of winterfell with Robb and Ned calling her name she was crying more than she ever had she ran to the nearby woods by the time she got there she'd run so far for so long she felt sick and collapsed to her knees she cried so loudly she the entire North could of heard her when Ned told her in Jon Maester Luwin had to force milk of the poppy down his throat to calm him down.

She couldn't believe he was dad the man she fell in love with the man who'd given her three Children she felt a emptiness that she'd new would never leave her but she also knew couldn't let herself break she had to be strong for her Son.

 **A few hours later...**

Lyanna stood back in the great hall she had calmed down but was still unbelievably upset she had changed into a black dress to show she was a widow Jon had woken up as well and was angry beyond measure it was no secret who killed Rhaegar and Jon wanted revenge on the red viper.

The council was consisted of Ned, Robb, Rodrik Cassel, Jon and herself they were going too decided on what the plan was but it seems Jon had already decided. "I'm going to march south" he said determinedly "I will claim my throne rally the lords of Westeros and kill the red viper and anyone else was involved in my father's death!" "your grace" Ned says "maybe we should wait Dorne is a powerful enemy to have" Jon nods to his uncle "I know" he says but I can't let this go unanswered.

"Will you support me uncle?" he asks Ned is silent for a moment but then turns to maester Luwin "call the banners" he says

 **Now here comes the part of the story I'm more exited fore let me tell you it's not going to just be a smile war between the crown and Dorne See ya in two days**


	11. Strategy

**A bit of a shorter character I've been busy these last few days I will be revealing the official participants in the war as well as introducing two new characters let's get on with the story.**

 **Strategy**

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **Sunspear...**

Oberyn looked out to open sea from the docks of Sunspear with the sand snakes waiting for his guest to arrive he had a satisfied smile on his face for seventeen years he dreamed of killing Rhaegar Targaryen and now it was done.

He expected the Assassins he sent had made their attempt by now he also expected them to fail he didn't care he wanted to kill the false prince his mother and the dragon twins himself the Assassins were just fair warning.

"Oberyn what have you done?!" he heard a voice shout behind him he turned to see his brother Doran Martell the ruler of Dore in his wheelchair with his bodyguard and captain Areo Hotah by his side.

Oberyn smiles "it's good to see you brother" he says Doran frowns deeply "a raven arrived from king's landing from Arthur Dayne" he says "he claims you murdered the king he's summons me to court and to bring you in chains to answer for the crime" Oberyn shrugs "I did" he says "I killed him so did Tyne and Nymeria and Obara" the sand snakes smile proudly as Doran stares at each one of them.

"Do you have any idea of the position you've put me in?" Doran asks "how could you be so foolish?" "He needed to die!" Oberyn shouts "so do his children and his Northern bitch and her bastard!"

Doran sighs "you have destroyed our house" he says sadly Oberyn shakes his head "no brother" he says "I've rebuilt it. Father Tyne says to him nudging his shoulder Oberyn turns to see in the distance a fleet of ships at the head is a large flagship with red sails and a three headed black dragon on it Oberyn smiled.

The flagship docks at a from it steps four soldiers step from it wearing gold coloured armour with jewelled sword by their side next steps a muscular man with long silver hair purple eyes and a silver beard he wore full body silver armour in the Valryian stile with a black 3 headed dragon on the centre.

Oberyn bowed to the man "welcome to Dorne lord Blackfyre. He says.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Highgarden...**

Daegar stood in the war room of Highgarden looking at a map of Westeros he had been staring at it all night he never got along with his father but he was still his father and his death deeply affected Daegar.

Daegar heard someone walk in too the room he looked up from the map to see his wife Margery "what are you doing here" he says "Margery gives him a sympathetic look "I wanted to make sure you were okay my love" she says "I'm fine" Daegar says looking down Margery walks towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder Daegar stiffens at the touch but doesn't pull away.

"we are to spend our life with each other" she says "and the easiest way to do that is to talk to one another" Daegar scoffs "I barely know you he says why should I talk to you?" "Because of what I can give you" she whispers "the support of my family" she steps back a few steps "and me..." she begins untying the laces of her dress then drops it to the ground leaving her completely bare Daegar looked at every inch of her glorious body a image of Naerys did appear in his mind but this wasn't something he could say no to.

 **A few hours later...**

Daegar looked at the lands of the reach from the battlements he had a wide smile on his face he waited for a few moments before Mace Tyrell came around the corner "you asked for me My prince" the plump of a man says Daegar turns to him "I'm sure you've heard the rumours about my elder brother lord Tyrell" Daegar says the lord of Highgarden seems shocked and lost for words "m- my lord I would never believe such-" Daegar cuts him off "they are true" he says "what?" Mace says Daegar sighs "I've known about it for a long time" he says with fake sadness "my love for him kept me silent all this time but now with my father dead I can't let a bastard take the throne".

"I hope you'll forgive me for this my lord" Daegar says "because I need your help to keep Westeros safe" Mace stares at him "my lord" he says "Do you mean to become king... I don't know if-"Daegar puts his hand on his father-in-law's shoulder "when I am king and your daughter is queen he says making sure to add the fact Margery would be queen "I'll need a strong hand to help guide me I can think of no one better then Mace Tyrell" Daegar knew he sealed the deal Mace smiled "very well... Your grace" he says Daegar smiles "call your bannermen my lord" Daegar say "we march for kings landing".

 **Daemon Blackfyre IV**

 **Sunspear...**

Daemon smiled and shook the hand of the red viper of Dorne "It's a honour to meet you Prince Oberyn" he says "and you Prince Doran" the crippled prince frowns "who are you?" he asks "show respect brother" the second prince says this is the son of Maelys Blackfyre the true King of Westeros" Daemon holds up his hand "I don't have a right to Westeros" he says "I'm a Bastard" "then why are you here?" prince Doran asks Daemon looks at him "because I heard stories from Magister Illyrio about my father and I watched from afar as the man who helped kill him burn his Kingdom and his people my Mother was of Westeros and if I can help get the Mad Kings Line off the throne then I can't stand by" the whole group looks at him making him snicker "ok I want the throne I just want the throne because I have a claim to It" he says

Oberyn looks at his brother "what do you think?" he says Doran sighs "it appears I Have no choice "good" says Oberyn turning to Daemon "we fight for you your grace".

 **A few hours later...**

Oberyn, the sand snakes, Doran and Daemon gather around the council table "we have the armies of Dorne" Doran says clearly not at all happy about this he gestures to Daemon "your grace has also brought the Golden Company but we can't win or armies alone Dorne has never been that powerful" "we need spies" Oberyn finishes "Dorne has many but I doubt any loyalist would trust a dornishmen" Daemon snickers to which Oberyn raises his eyebrow "so you brought her then?" he says to which Daemon nods "who?" Doran asks "when I was In Essos" Oberyn explains "I met two extraordinary individuals the last Blackfyre and this Women" he says.

He gestures for the guards to open the door a young women steps through with light brown hair tanned skin and green eyes she was dressed in leather armour and had a thin rapier at her side "introduce yourself my dear" Oberyn says the girl turns to Daemon "Illyria of Bravos your grace" she says in a thick bravosie accent "and your skills? Daemon asks Illyria smirks spying, water dancing and seduction" "as it turns out" Oberyn starts "Jon Targaryen is planning to train his cousin Arya with a Rapier just like Illyria's so maybe she can travel to winterfell show her skills become the girl's mentor and get close to the bastard"

Daemon smirks "very well" he says putting a hand on Illyria's shoulder "go to Winterfell" he says the girl smiles like a wild animal "as you command your grace".

 **I know a little dull but like i said I was busy any way here are the cast for the new Characters**

 **Illyria of Bravos: Katie Cassidy**

 **Daemon Blackfyre: Clive standen**


	12. Ravens Speak Of Traitors

**Sorry this is late but something came up at work and I was stuck their all night so I couldn't upload Before we start I would like to apologise for the last chapter it was far from my best work a pretty rushed I would also like to apologise for my grammar issues and will try to improve from now on anyway I do appreciate your feedback alright let's get on with the Story.**

 **Ravens Speak Of Traitors**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **King's landing...**

Daegar sighed happily as his birth place came into view King's landing was a glorious sight when Daegar left he did so with a hundred men now he has returned with Ten thousand. Daegar was hoping to take the city peacefully he knew he'd need the support of the south to beat the North and Dorne.

A couple hours later the Tyrell army had made camp outside the city they weren't exactly besieging it but they were ready to take it by force if need be Daegar was walking through the camp with Mace Tyrell who was talking about something Daegar wasn't paying attention to.

"Your grace!"A Tyrell captain called out to Daegar "an emissary arrived from the city" he says "Ser Arthur Dayne wants to meet under a flag of truce".

Daegar nods "very well" he says turning to his hand "Lord Tyrell set up a small escort to meet the former hand".

Mace stares at the young dragon "is that wise your grace?" he asks

"It's wise" Daegar says bluntly causing the new hand to walk off in a hurry.

 **An hour later...**

Daegar sits atop his horse with his men waiting for Ser Arthur a few more moments pass before Daegar spots at least fifteen riders approaching at the head of it was Ser Arthur Dayne and General Darron Flyn. They stop only a few feet away from Daegar.

Daegar smiles at them "Ser Arthur, Ser Darron" he greets.

"Prince Daegar" Arthur says "It's good to see you again".

Darron sighs "a pity it has to be under these circumstances "

Daegar stares at him "yes it is" he says quietly

"Daegar don't do this" Arthur says "we loved your father we swore to serve his heirs"

Daegar snickers "you're not doing a very good job of it"

"Jon is not a bastard!" Arthur shouts "I was with your mother for the entire rebellion I would know if he was".

Daegar stared at the knight despite him being a cripple Daegar actually had a lot of respect for him, growing up he heard stories about the sword of mourning. Daegar sighs "I will see you on the battlefield my lords" Daegar says before riding off.

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys walked through the red keep enraged something that was not common for people to see but she couldn't keep it in this time. She stormed into the tower of the hand and confronted Ser Arthur.

"What in seven hells are you doing?!" she asks her voice loud and commanding enough to make the crippled night take a step back.

Arthur sighs "I can't let your brother take the throne Princess" he says "it would be betraying my king".

Daegar is you're king now" she says "I love Jon but he is not my father's child".

Arthur stares at her "how could you say that?" he asks.

Naerys changes the subject "I am the only child of Rhaegar Targaryen left in the city" She says a determined look in her mismatched eyes "that gives me authorities over this matter and I say we open the gates for my brother" she says before storming out.

Naerys waited at the gate while the gold cloaks opened it her stomach was tied up in a knot she was excited to see her twin brother but she was also scared, she knew he'd have his pretty new wife with him and she was worried he'd forgotten her.

As the gates opened at least a dozen Tyrell men entered adding to the barrier of gold cloaks who were keeping the large crowed of peasants away, Finally Naerys saw Daegar enter he was wearing his normal clothes that did not indicate that he was expecting a battle.

Naerys felt like she was going to lose her launch when she saw his wife Margery Tyrell, the women was indeed as beautiful as they say Naerys struggled to keep her composure.

Daegar dismounted and walked towards Naerys with a large smile on his face "my beloved sister" he says before kissing her on the cheek, the kiss lasted long enough to indicate that nothing has changed and Naerys couldn't help but sigh in relief "I've missed you" he says stepping back.

Naerys smiles widely "I've missed you to brother".

"May I present my wife?" he says gesturing for the beautiful women to step forward "Queen Margery Tyrell" he finishes.

The Woman steps forward a courtesies to Naerys "It's good to finally meet you princess" she say.

Naerys struggles but keeps a friendly smile "and it's good to finally met you sister" she says warmly.

"Naerys" Daegar says making her look at him "where's our aunt and uncle?" he asks.

 **Arthur Dayne**

Arthur hobbles behind Ser Darron, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys in the red keep escape tunnels Rhaegar built "curse this bloody leg" he says quietly himself but Darron hears him anyway and stops.

"Do you need to rest?" he asks putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder

Viserys scoffs "this cripple doesn't matter" he says let's just leave him"

Darron suddenly let's go of Arthur and grabs Viserys by the collar pushing him up against a wall "shut your mouth!" Darron says menacingly.

"No" Arthur says causing everyone to look at him "Viserys is right I'll just slow you down"

Daenerys comes up to Arthur and puts a friendly hand on his arm "we'll figure it out but we can't leave you" she says they'll look you in a cell until you starve".

Arthur smiles at her "no they won't princess" he says reaving a small dagger "I'm off to see your brother"

Daenerys looks speechless so Arthur turns to Darron "don't take the king's" road to he says they'll look for you there stay off any roads and carefully head to Riverrun ".

"Arthur-"Darron begins but Arthur cuts him off by extending his hand.

"Keep them safe" Arthur says softly.

Darron stares at him for a moment but then shakes his hand "I will" he says.

Arthur hears voice coming up behind them "GO!" he shouts.

Arthur watches them run off when their out of sight he turns around a few moments pass until Arthur see's a dozen soldiers come around the corner.

Two of them step towards him "you're not very bright are ya" one says.

The other one looks like he's about to say something but before he can Arthur unsheathes his knife and cuts his throat, his friend tries to draw his sword but before he can Arthur drives the knife into his neck.

Arthur snickers slightly "I've still got it" he says quietly to himself as the others draw their wepons and charge forward.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Kingsroad near Riverrun...**

Jon walked through the flap of his tent he finally had a moment to himself, the last few months had been completely hectic the lords of the North declared him king, the Riverlands pledged allegiance to him and the Vale led by the new lord Robin Arryan had refused to leave the Vale.

Jon sat down on a chair and poured himself a cup of wine he sighed and rested his head back. A few minutes passed and Jon was so tired he could almost fall asleep but then he snapped back to reality as Jamie walked through the tent.

"Oh for fucks sake "Jon groans

"My apologies your grace" Jamie says

Jon smiles at him "you don't have to call me that in private you know" he says

Jamie smirked "I don't know why" he says "I would quite like to have a title like that".

"Why are you here?" Jon asks changing the subject knowing Jamie could go on for days if he let him.

"Your mother and lord stark are looking for you" he says "It seems they have received news about your brother".

Jon leaps to his feet at the mention of Daegar, he storms past Jamie and out of tent, the letter Arthur Dayne sent about his father also stated that Naerys was alive and well but there was no news of Daegar.

Jon stormed towards the large war tent guarded by two of his household guards they bowed as walked towards him and opened the tent flap, Inside the tent was his mother, Ned and Robb, Jon also saw a large bulky man standing in the corner the man was easily over fifty and could of snapped a person in two, Jon realised the man must be the Greatjon Umber lord of the last hearth.

"You're Grace" Ned says" bowing his head slightly bowing his head.

Jon looks at him "Ser Jamie said you had news of my brother" Jon says

Ned and Lyanna look at each other Lyanna has a devastated look on her face Ned sighs "Your grace-" he begins but Lyanna stops him by putting he hand on his arm.

"I'll tell him" she says softly she steps towards Jon and takes a deep breath "Jon... You're brother has taken king's landing and declared himself king".

Jon stands there for a moment trying to wrap his head around this before punching a nearby Column "fuck fuck FUCK!" He shouts

Ned steps forward "your grace I know this is hard" he says "but we need to discuss your marriage to Yarra Greyjoy".

Jon stares at him "what?" he questions.

Ned sighs "you need the southern lords backing you more than ever" he says "they won't do that if you're married to an Ironborn"

"No uncle" Jon says "I made a promise to my father that I'd marry her and I intend to keep that promise" Ned look down in defeat making Jon sigh "but I'll only marry her when I sit the throne and have Oberyn Martell's head on a spike".

Ned looks slightly more pleased by this and Jon can even see a look of pride in his eyes Jon could tell this was because he was keeping his word, and his word was his honour.

His mother on the other hand looked disappointed that Jon would not be breaking the betrothal but she didn't say anything.

Just the Greatjon and Robb half drew their swords and stared behind Jon he turned and nearly jump back there was a woman behind him with tanned skin green eyes and light brown hair a thin rapier at her side

"Who are you?" Robb said "how did you get past the guards?" the women ignored him still staring at Jon.

She then knelt before him "my name is Illyria of bravos your grace" she spoke in a thick bravosie accent "I've come of offer my services".

 **Again sorry this is late I'm also leaving with my girlfriend in a holiday for a week so I'm not sure that I'll be able to upload allot but I'll still try if not see you guys next week**


	13. Broken World

**I know this is going to be late but I'm currently on holiday right now so I'm not spending much time at my computer so this is all I can do right now ok on with the story**.

 **Broken World**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverlands...**

Jon stared at the woman in front of him she was certainly attractive but she had a mad look in her eye that made him feel uneasy.

"Who the fuck's this woman?" the Greatjon demanded his sword still drawn.

Ned steps towards Jon "It's ok your grace" he says I sent for her".

Jon stares at him "what when?" he says.

Ned briefly looks at the bravosie but quickly changes his gaze back to Jon "when you came to asking to commission a sword for Arya I sent word to your father asking him to send a sword master to Winterfell" he pauses for a moment to sigh "the next raven I received was of his death so I assumed he never got my request".

Jon slightly smiles but it seems he did" he says quietly before turning his gaze back to the women "will you walk with me?" Jon asks her.

The Women nods.

 **Illyria of bravos**

Illyria strolled through the camp with the would be king she found herself admiring the young man he was dressed very humbly unlike her employer but he was naive and far too trusting Illyria couldn't believe how easy it was to convince him king Rhaegar sent her.

They walk in silence for few more minutes before Jon breaks it "how did you get past those guards?" he asks.

Illyria snickers "I am a water dancer your grace" she says "I'm trained to be quiet and nimble and I do believe your guards were drunk".

Jon lets out a small laugh they continue to walk until they reach a small tent inside is a little girl with messy hair she is sitting on her bed and holding a thin rapier much like Illyria's, she looks up at them Jon kneels down in front of her.

"Arya this is Illyria of bravos" Jon says "she's a water dancer and she going teach you how to fight".

Arya grins at her cousin then turn's to Illyria "are you really from bravos?" she asks "have you seen the titan? How big is it? Have you met the sealord?"

"Arya" Jon says to stop her from asking more questions.

Illyria chuckles at the girl's excitement "I think that energy needs to be concentrated" she says kneeling down in front of the girl who is bounding up and down in excitement.

"When do we start" Arya asks eagerly.

Illyria smiles "whenever you're ready" she says

"NOW!" Arya shouts making Jon sigh.

Illyria laughs "very well" she says "let's go" Arya runs out the tent in anticipation. Illyria turns to the king and bows to him "farewell your grace" she says "I hope we get to speak later".

Jon smiles "I'd like that" he says.

Illyria smiles and leaves, everything was progressing beautifully.

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **King's landing...**

Naerys smiled as she came to the council chamber she opened it to find her brother with his advisors they are discussing on were to station their soldiers.

Daegar looks up at her "that will be all" he says to his advisors they clear the room leaving Daegar and Naerys alone.

"Long day brother" Naerys says walking towards him. Daegar doesn't respond he just keeps looking at his map of Westeros.

Naerys puts her hand on his shoulder "I can make it easier" she whispers kissing his jawline Daegar shrugs her off "not now" he says.

"Not now when?!" Naerys demands "you've been back for weeks".

Daegar sighs "I'm married he says turning to face her "you're married".

Naerys scoffs "and I suppose we'll be forever happy in our new marriages" she says "me with a man who prefers his squire and you with that flower wearing whore".

Daegar sighs grabbing Naerys by the side of the neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They stay like that for a few moments before Daegar breaks it and sighs "we need to stop this" he says.

Naerys stares at him "no we don't" she says before kissing him again.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **The Riverlands...**

Lyanna rode on her horse with the rest of the army it was a slow and dull process especially in a forest like this. As she rode she spotted Catelyn stark sitting on a log she seemed deep in thought Lyanna dismounted her horse and asked one of the soldiers she walked towards her brother's wife who hadn't noticed her.

"Lady Stark?" Lyanna said trying to get her attention.

Catelyn jumped to her feet upon noticing her she bowed he head respectfully which Lyanna thought wasn't necessary "your grace" Catelyn says.

Lyanna smiles kindly at the women "I'm not queen anymore" she says "and your family we shouldn't need to be so formal".

Catelyn gives a small smile "of course" she says.

"Will you walk with me?" Lyanna asks Catelyn look reluctant but eventually nods.

Lyanna and Catelyn walked a little ahead from the rest of the army so they could have little privacy Lyanna could tell Catelyn was nervous.

"In all the time you've been married to my brother" Lyanna says "we've never spoken at length".

Catelyn nods "no we haven't" she says "but we've only met a few times.

Lyanna smiles "but you are my sister by law" Lyanna says "I would like to get to know you" she pauses for a second deciding on if she should finish her sentence.

Lyanna sighs "and I would like to why you don't like me".

Catelyn stares at her for a moment before sighing deeply "Brandon and his father died for you" she says quietly "Ned went to war for you and thousands of others died for you and it was all for a lie".

Lyanna stares at her and sighs she was haunted every night be the men who died in Robert's Rebellion it made her feel sick. She was young and stupid but she never regretted marring Rhaegar.

Lyanna looks at her sister-in-law "I don't expect anyone to forgive me for what I did" she says "but I still ask you give me chance".

Catelyn stares at her for few moments before sighing "I suppose everyone deserves a second chance".

 **Daegar Targaryen**

Daegar waits in his chambers drinking wine he hears a knock at the door "come in" he says.

The door opens Petyr Baelish enters with a satisfied look on his face "you summoned me your grace" he says

Daegar gestures for him to sit which he does "I find myself in need of your assistance lord Baelish" he says pouring him some wine "as you know my half-brother and my mother a still trying to take my throne".

"Yes" Littlefinger says "and I would be honoured to help in any way I can".

Daegar nods "I'm glad to hear it" he says "as you know Jon Arryan has succumbed to illness his son is too young to rule, if you marry his mother Lysa then you will become lord protector of the vale".

Littlefinger smirks "and I would be able to provide the knights of the vale to you" he says.

Daegar smiles slightly "I would also make you lord of Harenhall as well as lord paramount of the trident once the war is over" he says sealing the deal.

Littlefinger nods "that is a very generous offer" he says standing up "very well I've known Lysa since I was a boy, when do I leave?"

"Now" Daegar says.

 **Bit of a talker this chapter which means next one is action...**


	14. Valar morghulis

**And I'm officially back from holidays so everything is going to get back to normal now and I will be publishing every two days again ok on with the story.**

 **Valar morghulis**

 **Darron Flyn**

Darron sat around a campfire with Daenerys and Viserys he had made them dye their hair black to avoided being recognized he had also started growing his hair and beard out. Viserys had been complaining for weeks about the conditions Darron was ready to murder the idiot.

Daenerys, on the other hand, had been a great help to Darron and was the only thing that made this journey bearable.

"How much further to Riverrun?" Viserys demanded

Darron groaned in frustration he was rapidly losing his patience towards the prince "a week or two" Darron says.

Viserys doesn't like that "we should just make our way to the nearest keep and command them to deliver us their" Viserys says "it be better the sleeping in shit and mud with a dog like you"

Darron stares at him "do you honestly think anyone will lift a finger to help us?" he says loudly "against your nephew the king".

Viserys scoffs "they will do what I say," he says "I am their superior"

Darron laughs "the people loathe you," he says the noble think you're a horrid and crazed little dragon" Darron leans closer to the prince "but you know what?" he asks quietly "they are wrong because I know you're not a dragon at all".

To Darron's surprise Viserys actually tries to strike him, Darron easily catches the incoming fist in his hand and headbutts the foolish prince causing his nose to explode in blood, he then knocks the prince to the ground and steps on his throat.

"Keep in mind Viserys," Darron says with a growl "that there are no kingsguard or goldcloaks here to save you".

Darron then sees Daenerys out of the corner of his eye with a look of fear on her face, realizing he took it to far Darron release Viserys coughs and retches on the ground. Darron is about to say something to Daenerys before he hears the sound of horses he runs to put out the fire but it's too late, as two horse men pull up near the camp Darron quickly hides his sword under a blanket he stepped in front of Daenerys and Viserys the latter who was struggling to his feet.

It was dark but Darron could see that they were Targaryen foot soldiers he raised his hands when they got close "No weapons friends" he says.

They stare at Darron thankfully keeping their attention off the Targaryens "what are you doing out here?" one demands.

Darron takes a step closer to his sword "we were traveling north to the north to the Riverlands" Darron says spinning the story he had planned "I've got work building a sept there".

The other guard takes a step to Daenerys "she's a pretty one" he says "she yours?" he asks Darron

"I uh... no" Darron says fumbling with his words as he tries to get closer to his sword sensing the bad situation "she's my niece the other one is my nephew".

The Guard turns to Viserys and laughs when he sees his face "you do that to him?" he asks.

Darron simply nods.

The guard sees Daenerys try to step away from him so he grabs her by the arm "what?" he asks "do I frighten you?"

Darron's heart stops when he sees the man brush her freshly dyed hair the man looks at his hand which is stained black, Darron quickly rushes to his nearby sword and jams it into the nearest guards stomach the guard looks at him in fear and confusion as Darron rips the sword out of his exposed side, he then quickly swings his sword at the other one slicing his neck open the blood spits onto Daenerys who trips over in shock.

Darron quickly runs to help the princess up and spends the next ten minutes calming her down surprisingly Viserys doesn't complain about him taking too long, once he cleans the blood from her face he starts packing their things "we have to move" he says to them.

"What?!" Viserys shouts it's the middle of the night!"

Darron smirks "on the bright side Viserys," He says "you won't be sleeping in mud and shit tonight.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverlands...**

"YOUR GRACE!" Someone shouts waking him up from his slumber he sits up to see a soldier he doesn't recognize.

"What is it?" Jon asks alarmed by the man.

"Forces approaching your grace" he says "they look like they're ready for battle".

Jon jumps into action quickly getting changed and strapping his sword by his side a sprinting out of the tent, he's impressed to see how fast a quick the army is reacting most soldiers are already strapping on their armour and mounting their horses.

Through the chaos Jon sees Robb he runs up to his cousin "Robb" he says "who is attacking".

Robb stares at him "it's your brother's men" he says quietly "at least a hundred heavy cavalry"

"How the fuck did we not see this!" a voice shouts behind Jon, he turns and sees the Greatjon and Jamie marching towards them.

"Where's my uncle," Jon asks the Greatjon.

"He was at the southern camp," the Greatjon says

Jamie grabs Jon by the arm "your grace" he says "you're mother? Arya?

"They're still in the follower's camp," Jon says panicked.

"I'll get them," Jamie says grabbing a horse and riding off.

Jon turns to Robb "how long till they reach the followers camp?"

Robb sighs "a matter of minutes.

 **Illyria of bravos**

Illyria opens the flap to Arya's tent she could hear the sound of screaming and swords clashing she sees that Arya is already awake "what's happening" the little girl asks.

Illyria ignores the girl's question "Arya get your things" she says "we're leaving" Illyria then hears the sound of steps coming towards the tent, she draws her rapier as three men enter, all of them are dressed in full plate armor with the Targaryens sigil on their chest.

Illyria eyes them for a moment before one swings his sword at her, she easily deflects it then cuts the man's thigh before stabbing him in the neck, the other two attack at the same time but their Armour makes them slow, Illyria stays on the defensive parrying their attacks before kicking one away and stabbing the other in the throat.

Illyria makes a stupid mistake looking at Arya out of the corner of her eye to make sure she is okay the final soldier uses them to hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword dazing Illyria, The man grabs her tightly by her hair and tosses hair towards the nearby table, Illyria knocks he had hard on the corner of it, she feels blood dripping down her face.

Through her blurred vision Illyria sees the man walk slowly towards her, he raises his sword and Illyria manages to roll out the way before he strikes, the man raises his sword again but this time

stomps her belly to keep her down, before he can strike a blade sprouts from his throat as he falls to the ground drowning in blood Illyria sees a woman behind him, she recognizes the woman as Lyanna Stark she is dressed in only her nightgown and was holding a bloody sword.

"Are you okay?" Lyanna asks holding out her hand.

"I'm Fine" mutters refusing Lyanna's hand her pride hurt from being knocked down by such a weak foe.

As Illyria struggles to stand two more Targaryen soldiers rush in, Illyria stumbles to grab her sword before she can one of the Soldiers kicks her away she barely manages to stay on her feet the man rushes towards her pinning her against one of the pillars holding the tent up he draw a dagger a tries to shove it in her eye socket, Illyria manages to block it and hold him at bay.

As she does she sees Lyanna struggle with the other man who has managed to make Lyanna drop her sword Lyanna responds by grabbing his sword hand and biting it hard the man screams in agony, the man draws a dagger and plunges it into Lyanna's stomach the woman gasps in shock as the soldier pulls it out and stabs her again.

Illyria knees the soldier she's struggling in the crotch, he falls to his knees Illyria forces him to plunge his dagger through his skull.

Illyria then rushes the other man who turns to face her, she jumps and knees the man in the face knocking him out she turns to see another man rushed into the tent, she calms down when she realizes it's Jamie Lannister.

Jamie looks at Illyria in confusion, that look turns into horror as he sees the blood-soaked woman on the ground, NO NO NO!" he screams rushing towards Lyanna checking her wounds he then stands and draws his sword holding it over the brazier lighting the room.

"HELP HER!" Jamie screams at Illyria who rushes to Lyanna and starts tearing her dress to expose the wounds "Arya bring me a cloth" Illyria says to the scared girl who obeys.

"Bite on this" Illyria says to Lyanna who does so "I'm afraid this is going to sting".

Jamie comes over with his sword red from the heat, he wastes no time in pressing the sword to Lyanna's wound, Lyanna screams through the cloth in absolute agony, as Jamie presses his sword to the second wound she only mages to give a small whimper of pain before passing out.

"I'll get her to a maester," Jamie says picking up the unconscious woman "keep Arya safe".

He then runs out the tent with Lyanna in his arms, Illyria feels someone grab her arm "is she going to be okay?" Arya asks nearly sobbing.

Illyria sigh "no tears Arya," she says "Valar morghulis".

 **Will she survive?**


	15. Bloody Wounds

**I don't really have much to say right now but I will thank the people who continue to read my story it really warms my heart to see people actually take the time out of their day anyway on with the story.**

 **Bloody Wounds**

 **Illyria of Bravos**

Illyria stood a few steps away from the tent Jamie took Lyanna into, the Targaryen soldiers had retreated as fast as they attacked, Illyria saw Jon and Robb hurry into the tent as an hour ago and had not seen anything since.

A few more moments pass until Jon exits the tent he immediately walks over to Jamie Lannister, she sees the two man talking before Jon hugs him tightly.

Jon than walks over to her, Illyria bows quickly as he approaches "I heard how you helped my mother" Jon says "because of you she may actually live" he pauses and puts a friendly hand on her shoulder "if there is anything you ever need tell me and it's yours".

Illyria nods "thank you your grace" she says.

Jon smile "call me Jon" he says before starting to walk off.

"Jon!" Illyria calls making him stop in his tracks "the man who stabbed your mother is he alive?"

Jon's smile fades a dark look appears on his face "for now" he says before walking away.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon walked into the centre of the camp where they kept prisoners, a few where caught in the retreat but there was only one Jon was interested in the man that stabbed his mother.

He finally found the man he was looking for in a cage big enough for ten guarded by two Northmen, Jon told them to give him the keys and leave the obeyed without question when they saw the look in his eyes, when they were gone Jon opened the cage and stepped inside the man was chained to a post so he didn't bother closing it again.

"Do you know who I am?" Jon asks his voice menacingly calm.

The Man nods "you're Jon Targaryen" he says "son of Rhaegar Targaryen the man claiming to be king".

Jon shakes his head "wrong" he says, the man tilts his head in confusion "I am the son of the woman you hurt" Jon says his voice full of anger and hate, Jon draws a knife it's blade still stained with fresh blood his mother's blood.

The man stares at the knife in terror as Jon kneels down in front of him showing him the knife "you stabbed her twice in the stomach" Jon says quietly "did you even know who she was?

The man opens his mouth to speak but before he can Jon plunges the knife into his stomach, the man gasps in shock as Jon stabs him again, "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Jon screams stabbing him again "AND YOU CUT HER DOWN WHAT KIND OF A MAN DOES THAT?!"

Jon stabbed him for every breath he took, once it was done the man was a bloody mess, he dropped the knife and walked out the cage breathing heavily his hands were shaking he had never killed someone before and despite how much he hated that man, he felt worse than he did before entering that cage

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **A few days later...**

Jamie groaned his exhaustion as he rubbed his face, he and Jon had refused to leave Lyanna's side until she woke up but Jon was king and he needed rest, it took a while but Jamie finally convinced him to leave.

No one knew where Ned Stark was no one had seen him since the attack and Jamie was dreading telling Lyanna.

Jamie tried to keep his eyes open but he hadn't slept in days and Lyanna's soft breathing was relaxing him a few more moments passed until Jamie finally succumbed and let sleep take him.

"Jamie" a voice calls him in his sleep "JAMIE!" the voice says louder finally waking him up, it takes him a minute to remember where he is, his eyes fix on Lyanna who is now very much awake.

"Oh thank the gods" Jamie says sighing relief.

Lyanna laughs "so I'm a welcome sight then" she asks before a look of fear appears on her face "Jon" she starts.

Jamie puts his hand on hers "the king's fine" he says

Lyanna sighs in relief, she puts a hand on her stitched and bandaged stomach "once again I'm lying in bed with my stomach cut open and a kingsguard watching over me" she says smiling "it's just like seventeen years ago"

Jamie smiles but then frowns when he remembers what he has to tell her "Lyanna he says gently "you're brother he might be..."

"He's not dead" Lyanna says cutting him off, Jamie stares at the confidence in her eyes.

Lyanna sighs "when my father and Brandon died I had no way of knowing" she says "and yet for months in the tower of joy I had this horrible feeling... I don't have that now he's alive I know it"

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jamie grasps her hand "I'll let you get some rest" getting up to leave.

"Jamie" Lyanna calls causing him to stop and turn "thank you for saving my life" she says with a smile.

Jamie smiles and leaves, he gets a few steps away before bumping into Jon.

"Jamie" Jon says "is she awake?"

Jamie smiles and nods, Jon practically cries in relief "You should go see her" Jamie says before Jon grabs his arm

"You know my brother Daegar" Jon says "he hates me but our mother is one of the few people he loves he'd never let one of his men hurt her he would given them specific orders not to"

Jamie sighs "your grace not everyone knows your mother" he says

Jon shakes his head "they know she's a northwoman" he says "they know she has dark hair and grey eyes that would be enough to make any man look twice"

"What are saying?" Jamie asks

Jon sighs "those weren't Targaryen soldiers" he says quietly "they can't have been.

 **She's alive but she's not out of the woods yet**


	16. The Two Wolfs Part 1

**I'm pretty busy lately so instead of bring this chapter out late I'm going to split this in two parts the next will be released tomorrow this won't happen often I'm just really busy right now**

 **The Two Wolfs Part 1**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverrun...**

Jon smiled as he saw the ancient castle of Riverrun, it was not as grand as kings landing or Winterfell but there was a certain beauty to it.

As Jon's fifty man entourage approached the drawbridge lowered and the gates opened out of it came around twenty men, at the head were two riders one was aged but strong looking the other was younger but still strong, as they got closer Jon recognised them as Brynden and Edmure Tully.

They dismounted and Jon did the same, the Blackfish came forward staring at Jon as if measuring his worth "so you're the firstborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen"

Jon was about to answer but before he could the man standing next to the Blackfish did "forgive my uncle your grace" Edmure says quickly "he does not-"

"Shut your mouth boy" The blackfish says to his nephew before returning his look to Jon.

"I met you're father once" he says "he was leading the attack on my homeland but still he seemed like a good man"

Jon struggles to find words to speak "thank you my lord" is all he manages to say"

They stand in awkward silence before the blackfish breaks it "I suppose we better get you lot inside" he says looking up at the storm clouds "we don't have enough room for all those horses"

Jon nods before turning to see Jamie help his mother out from the carriage, despite her protests that he was fine her face twisted in pain every time she moved too much, she had refused to take any more milk of the poppy for fear of becoming addicted to it and she was determined to stay out of bed for as long as she could.

Jon noticed the blackfish stare at his mother with look of disapproval on his face, Jon decided to ignore it he hated it but his mother constantly told him not to start anything with people who didn't like her, sadly there was allot that didn't like her.

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna leaned on Jamie as the blackfish guided them up the steps, every step she took made her stomach burn with sharp pain, and finally the blackfish stopped at a door and opened it "I hope the room is to your liking" he says grumpily.

"Thank you my lord" Lyanna says with a slightly pained smile"

The blackfish doesn't even look at her "yeah" he says quietly before leaving and closing the door behind him"

Lyanna cried out in pain as Jamie helped her into the bed. "Fuck!" she says loudly putting a hand to her stomach"

Jamie smirks "if you're using that language it must be bad" he says, although he's joking Lyanna can hear the worry in his voice.

"I will be fine Jamie" she says grabbing his arm.

Jamie gives her a small smile "I know" he says "you are a wolf after all"

At that moment the door opens and Jon walks in, Jamie smiles "I'll give you two some privacy" he says before leaving.

Jon sits in the chair by her bed he grasps her hand, she attempts to sit up but as she does a familiar pain grows in her stomach she cringes at it "we should of waited until you were better" Jon says.

Lyanna smiles softly at him "you can't put this war on hold just for me" she says.

Jon goes silent, Lyanna frowns "what is it son?" she asks.

"I did a bad thing mother" he says quietly "a really bad thing"

"Tell me" Lyanna says.

Jon sighs "we captured the man who did this to you" he says I went to his cell and I murdered him with the same knife"

Lyanna puts her hand on his cheek "you shouldn't have done that" she says quietly "my sweet little boy you shouldn't have done that"

"I know" Jon says quietly "but I couldn't stand him being alive after what he did"

"Lyanna strokes his cheek "I Know" she says "no matter what you'll always be my pride and joy"

Jon smiles making Lyanna smile, but her smile disappears as she fells a intense pain in her stomach she feels something come up her throat and begins cough she feels a sticky liquid leave her lips and land on the bed sheet, Jon stands upon seeing the blood he runs to the door opening it "JAMIE GET THE MAESTER! He screams as Lyanna coughs up more and more blood.

 **Part two is tomorrow my friends I'll make sure it's a good one also my knew cover image is not created by me it's created by a talented man named Ellinot**


	17. The Two Wolfs Part 2

**Sorry about this two part chapter I hate missing deadlines thank you for being so patient with me ok on with the story**

 **The Two Wolfs part 2**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon paced outside his mothers room with Jamie leaning on the wall a Catelyn sitting on a nearby bench they stood there for hours, the maester finally opened the door after night had fallen "how is she?" Jamie asks quietly.

The maester has a grave look on his face as he speaks "there is a blood clot that formed after the initial surgery "the maester says "I'm afraid it's bad"

"Will she live?" Jon says clenching his fists.

"The maester sighs "I don't know" he says "I can't do anything more right now but I will be nearby should anything more happen"

The Maester leaves and the trio stand in silence "I'll stay" Jamie says you two get some sleep"

"No" Jon says "she's my mother I'll stay".

The two continue to argue for a few minutes before Catelyn stands up and interrupts them "you are a king" she says to Jon before turning to Jamie "and you are one of his closest advisors, you both must be fully rested... I will stay with her"

Jon wants to argue and he can tell Jamie wants to as well but the Lady of house Stark as a convincing and stubborn tone in her voice, the two men can tell that their outmatched, they both sigh and leave.

When Jon knows he's far away from anyone he leans against the wall and begins to sob quietly

 **Catelyn Stark**

It was late but Catelyn wasn't tired she sat in the chair next to Lyanna's bed, Catelyn grunted in frustration as she forgot the next line of the prayer she was making, last one she made was four years ago for her father, she begged for the seven to give him strength and allow him to live long enough for her to say goodbye but he died a day before she arrived.

Catelyn sighed looking at the woman sleeping beside her she looked so innocent it almost made Catelyn forget that this woman started a war that killed thousands.

Catelyn flinched as Lyanna stirred in her sleep making a low groaning sound.

Catelyn sighs why was she so afraid of her sister-in-law? She was kind and sweet and respectful and yet Catelyn always felt uneasy around her.

Catelyn leans in close to Lyanna's face "Live" Catelyn says quietly "for your brother and for your children".

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Kings Landing...**

Daegar sat on the Dragonglass throne in the empty great hall pondering about the war. He hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him he turns his head to see Margery Tyrell walking towards him "you didn't come to bed last night" she says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been busy" Daegar says "council meetings, war plans"

"Of course" Margery says "you are king but a king must have an heir"

Daegar groans in frustration "we've been trying for half a year" Daegar says annoyed "it's not working!"

Margery sighs "grand maester Edwyn says when need to keep trying" she says "I'm sorry for failing you"

Daegar sighs standing and putting his hands on her shoulders "you haven't" he says with as much kindness as he can muster "It's not your fault"

Margery smile slightly kissing him on the lips "I'll see you tonight then your grace" she says.

Daegar nods as she leaves he sits back down on his throne groaning, he sits there for another few minutes before leaving the great hall needing to see his sister.

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys stood on her balcony looking at the view of kings landing it was truly beautiful but she knew what horrors lurked in those streets what most nobles were too blind to see.

Naerys hears something behind her she spins quickly to discover Daegar standing in the middle of her room.

"Gods you scared me" she says sighing in relief.

"I can't do the Naerys" Daegar says quickly

"What?" Naerys asks confused.

"I was never meant to be king" he continues "Jon was the one who trained for this"

"Jon is a bastard Daegar" Naerys says "you are the rightful heir to father and you are the true king"

"Yes but" Daegar starts but Naerys cuts him off by putting her hand to his cheek.

"You can do this brother" she says gently "you can be a king"

Daegar says nothing instead kissing her firmly on the lips to which Naerys returns, the two kiss passionately and run their hands across each other's bodies as they make their way closer to the bed.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The next morning...**

Daegar smiles as he tightly hugs his sister's naked body close to him her mismatched eyes only highlighting her beauty, he knew what he did was wrong but he didn't care.

The door suddenly slams open and Naerys quickly grabs a sheet to cover herself as Barristan Selmy bursts through the door "My lady have you seen your broth-" he stops speaking as he notices what is going on he is silent for a few moments as his mind absorbs the situation he then looks at Daegar

"Apologies your grace but I Have news concerning your mother" he says darkly

 **Ned Stark**

 **Unknown location...**

Ned gasps as the sack is pulled from his head, his hands are tied behind his back and he seems to be in some sort of cave.

"Ah there he is" a voice says in a thick dornish accent, Ned looks to see Oberyn Martell standing in front of him smiling.

"Ned lets out a single laugh "prince Oberyn" he says "I didn't expect Daegar Targaryen to accept his father's murders as allies"

Oberyn laughs "oh we would never serve that idiot" he says "he may be the trueborn son of Rhaegar but he's still the son of your whore sister"

Ned grits his teeth but chooses not give the viper the satisfaction of answering the comment "those soldiers were westarosi" Ned says confused.

"Yes they were" Oberyn says "to be honest they were meant to capture your sister but you will do"

"Were did you get them?" Ned demands "who are you backing!"

Oberyn smirks we got them from a lord who sees the sense in backing the Black dragon"

"The Black dragon?" Ned asks confused, he then turns to see a man stepping from the shadows the man is aged with grey hair and a golden lion broach pinned to his breast he has a satisfied look on his face.

"It's been some time lord stark" Twin Lannister says.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	18. The Dragon Marches

**Ok we are back on track sorry again about the two part upload but I have been busy and business must come first ok on with the story.**

 **The Dragon Marches**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

Daegar sat in his chambers with a opened letter in his hand he sat there for so long that night had fallen and the cold night air snuck into the room. Daegar sighed staring at letter the broken seal was a direwolf and a dragon bowing their heads to each other, Jon's personal sigil.

He finally unfolded and read the letter.

" **Daegar I hope you will read this, I know you hate me I know you think I'm a bastard, but that's not what I'm writing to you about, despite how you feel about me and father I know you have always loved our mother, she is hurt and may not survive long enough for this letter to even get you, the north and river lords believes that you sent men to kidnap our uncle Eddard Stark and in the confusion one of your men stabbed our mother, I believe different".**

" **I know you would never put our mother in jeopardy that's why you haven't made any reckless decisions; I believe that our mother was targeted by Dorne and that they tried to blame it on you, I am not your enemy brother, the true enemy is in Dorne and I fear that if we continue to fight among ourselves then the red viper will destroy us."**

" **Please brother come to Riverrun, let's work out a truce and avenge our father's death I swear on our mother's life that this is not a trick.'**

" **Jon".**

Daegar scrunched up the letter and in fury, he grabs his goblet and tosses it against the wall, he kicks a table over as he stands and marches out on to the balcony.

"HAVE YOU SUNKEN SO LOW JON YOU'D USE OUR MOTHER AGAINST ME?" Daegar screams into the night air "I WILL COME TO RIVERRUN AND PUT YOUR BASTARD HEAD ON A SPIKE!"

 **Ned Stark**

 **Casterly Rock...**

Ned grunted as he was pulled roughly from his carriage and thrown into the dirt, he spat out some that got in his mouth while the surrounding guards laughed, as he was pulled to his feet he stared up at the massive fortress atop a giant rock.

"Welcome to Casterly rock lord Stark" Tywin Lannister says walking up next to Ned "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of your visit ".

Ned turns his head to face Tywin "I've never had an interest" Ned says with a small smirk.

Tywin stared at Ned for a few moments before walking off, Ned suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Oberyn standing with a smile on his face "come lord Eddard" Oberyn says "It's time for you to meet the black dragon.

 **A while later...**

Ned is marched to the great hall by two Lannister men **;** Tywin and Oberyn walk slightly ahead and seem to be talking. Eventuallythey enter a great hall which completely empty except for four figures; three of them are Dornish girls; Ned suspects them to be the sand snakes he's heard so much about. The forth takes his complete interest; a strong looking man with long silver hair a bushy beard and purple Valryian eyes.

"Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn" the silver head man greets with a smile.

"Your grace" Tywin and Oberyn say bowing

"This must be Lord Stark" the man says walking up to Ned.

The oldest looking of the Sand snakes spits at Ned before Turing to Oberyn "where's the wolf slut?" she asks nastily.

"Yes" the silver haired man says before Oberyn can answer "I thought you were going for the sister"

Oberyn is silent for a moment before speaking "she is more resilient than I gave her credit for" Oberyn says unhappily "but I assure you" Oberyn turns to Ned "she will die"

Oberyn suddenly smiles "come your grace" he says turning to the silver haired man "It is time to introduce king Daemon Blackfyre IV to Westeros".

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Kings Landing...**

"Are the men ready?" Daegar asks.

Mace Tyrell nods "all the soldiers in the Crowlands have been gathered your Grace" Mace says "my son Loras has gathered the armies of the reach and will meet you half way"

Daegar nods "thank you lord Tyrell you may leave"

As Mace leaves Naerys enters, she walks up to Daegar "you are leaving then?" she asks

"Tomorrow" Daegar says, there is silence for a moment Daegar looks up to see a look of worry on Naerys's face "what's wrong?" Daegar asks.

"Would it not be better to accept Jon's offer?" Naerys asks "would it not be better to avenge father?"

"No" Daegar says angrily "we avenge father after we deal with Jon"

"I do not wish to see either of my brothers dead" Naerys exclaims.

Daegar stands "you knew how this would end sister" he says "and I will be the one to end it".

Daegar sighs "you will be princess regent while I am away" Daegar says "lord Tyrell will help you".

As Daegar attempts to leave Naerys calls him back.

"Daegar" Naerys says "who is going with you?"

"Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Barristan Selmy are my ranking Generals" Daegar says.

"Ser Barristan saw us" she says fearfully"

Daegar nods "I'll deal with it" he says before leaving.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell weeks later...**

Jon straps on his northern amour and straps his sword to his side he then walks out walks to the battlements of Riverrun he stands their looking out at the horizon, he stands there for at least a hour before Jamie joins him.

"Come here to brood" Jamie asks

Jon smiles "just waiting for my brother" Jon says "our scouts spotted his army marching this way our army is preparing for his arrival"

They stand in silence before Jamie finally speaks "I have guarded your family since before you were born" he says when Rhaegar became king I was charged with guarding you and your mother".

He pauses before continuing "your mother was not like the last queen" he says she was kind and full of joy she made me feel like family and I love her for it"

He puts a hand on Jon's shoulder "If you ever need me I'll be there".

Jon is about to speak but before he can banners coming over the horizon then spears then horses then men.

"Get our forces ready" Jon says quietly "I don't think this is going to end well".

 **I'm really excited for the next episode see ya then**


	19. Dragon Fire

**Sorry this one is late but I wanted to make it as good as possible and I'm pretty inexperienced with battle scenes like this any way hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Dragon Fire**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Riverrun...**

Jon rode with his companions Jamie Lannister, Brynden Tully, Edmure Tully and Illyria of bravos as well as a dozen more Northmen soldiers.

As he approached the massive army he spotted a dozen men ride ahead to meet them; as they got closer Jon recognized his brother at the head, Daegar wore full battle armour and a dragon crown on his head, riding next to him was Barristan Selmy and Loras Tyrell.

As the two forces met they stood in silence for a moment before Jon broke it "Ser Barristan" Jon says turning to the aged knight "it's good to see you again"

Ser Barristan nods "and you as well my lord".

"We are not here to exchange pleasantries "Daegar says.

Jon nods sadly "I don't suppose your here to accept my offer?" Jon asks.

Daegar smirks "you know better than that brother" he says "there are two ways this ends; my army breaks down your gates and kills every last man, women and child.

Jon notices the Blackfish getting angry so does Daegar who smirks and raises a hand in defence "or you get off your horse and on your knees proclaim me rightful king of Westeros and lord of the seven kingdoms and we can find a way to settle this peacefully.

Jon stares at his brother a thousand thoughts running through he real Daegar had no intention of ending this peacefully no matter what Jon did this was going to end in blood.

Jon sighs "I will see you in the morning then brother" he says sadly.

Daegar says nothing he just scoffs and then leaves with his entourage "I don't suppose were going stay safely in the walls of Riverrun?" Jamie asks; Jon stares at Jamie who sighs "I thought being a kingsguard would be an easy Job" he mumbles

 **The Next day...**

Jon clenched tightly onto his horse reigns to stop his hands from shaking; he'd never been in a real battle but he was detrained to see this through; he was at the head of his army along with Jamie and the Blackfish at his side; his brother's army was barely two hundred meters away; Jon tried to keep his breathing normal so his army wouldn't see how nervous he was. Jon spent the whole night coming up with battle plans, ways to stop Daegar from flanking them but he was still nervous

"On your order your grace" The Blackfish says "we'll gut the fuckers and put that crown on your head".

Jon sat there on his horse about to give the speech he had practiced, but then her realised it was pointless; these men followed by example not by words. Jon drew his sword causing every other man to do so "leave any man who surrenders alive" Jon shouts "KILL THE REST!"

The Northmen let out a large battle cry as they charged forward the Calvary at the head and Jon, Jamie and the Blackfish with them; they got close enough to avoid the arrows however the footmen did not make in time and many were struck down.

Time seemed to slow down as Jon got ever closer to the men in front of them; the Calvary smashed into the Targaryen army; one of the spearmen drove his spear into Jon's Horse causing the stallion to cry in pain and topple over throwing Jon from its back. Jon hits the ground hard but is mostly uninjured; he turns to see the spear man draw his sword and charge towards him.

Jon grabs his sword from the ground and raises it to deflect the incoming blow from his enemy; the spearman aggressively swings his sword at Jon over and over again; Jon finally sees a opportunity and drive his sword into the man's ribcage; he then kicks the man in the chest freeing his sword and knocking the dying man to the ground.

Jon stares at his victim's corpse as the chaos of battle continues around him; he snaps back to life when he sees someone charging towards him. The Soldier swings his sword which Jon easily dodges; he then stabs the man in the back of the neck before turning to face an incoming horseman.

Jon swings his sword which bounces off the Horsemen's Armour but still knocks him to the ground; Jon places a foot on the man's chest pinning him to the ground before driving his sword into the silt of his armour.

The Battle almost seems to stop as a horn blows in the distance atop a hill at least a hundred horsemen stand as Jon looks closer he sees a few carrying banners. It's hard to make out but Jon recognises it as a dancing maiden in a swirl of white silk, on a blue field; the sigil of house Piper.

Jon smiled as the soldiers of house Piper Charged down the hill to the battle; the bannermen of house Tully had come.

Jon eagerly jumped back into battle; any fear he once felt gone it was exhilarating every time he defeated a enemy he knew he was one step closer to keeping his people safe; although he did feel a bit of sadness every time he ended a life.

Jon sighed in relief as he saw Targaryen soldiers begin to throw down their swords in surrender finally this battle could end.

Jon turned to his attention to his brother who was with the other half of the Targaryen that hadn't joined the battle. Jon's smile disappeared as he saw 10 siege trebuchets being brought forward as they fired Jon looked up to the sky to see at least a hundred containers flying towards the battlefield; when they hit the ground they smashed open spraying green liquid everywhere.

"No" Jon says quietly as he realises what Daegar had just fired; he sees a Targaryens soldier pull out two objects which he recognizes as flint and steel.

Jon stares frozen as the man knocks the steel against the flint; one spark is all it takes to ignite the wildfire the vicious green flames spread through the battlefield the flames bursting and engulfing Stark, Targaryen, Tully and Piper indiscriminately; soon nearly the whole battle field was engulfed in flames.

Jon stood in a trance listing to the sound of men burning; he barely registered the burst of green flames that were coming towards him.

Just as the wildfire was about to engulf him he felt a strong force tackle him out of the way. As Jon was knocked to the ground he cried out as a sharp pain stabbed his side; he raised his head to see the face of Brynden Tully staring at him "OH FUCK THE GODS!" the Blackfish yells looking at Jon's stomach.

Jon looks to see a large splinter off a broken spear in the side of his stomach; the Blackfish grabs hold of the splinter "this is going to hurt like all seven hells your grace" he says.

Jon nods "do it" He says bracing himself; Brynden pull the splinter out making Jon cry out in pain; somehow it hurt more coming out then going in.

"We have to get you back to the castle your grace" Brynden says pulling Jon to his feet and finding a nearby horse trying to avoid the fire "I'll be damned if I let the king die on my watch"

Brynden eventually manages to get Jon on the back of horse before he himself climbs on grabbing the reins and riding towards Riverrun.

Along the way Jon spots Jamie still on his horse trying get the men back under control "Jamie!" Jon calls out managing to get his friends attention "back to the castle!"

Jamie nods "Retreat back to the castle!" he yells to his men" before riding his horse back towards Riverrun.

The Blackfish, Jon and Jamie were barely able to make it into the gates and only a few dozen more Northmen and tully soldiers managed to make it inside before they were forced to raise the drawbridge and close the gates as Daegar's other half of the army made its way ever closer.

"Your grace" Edmure tully calls running towards them "the gate and drawbridge will by you some time but they have hooks and battering rams we must get you out of here"

"How?" Jamie demands.

"There is a hidden passage that will take us a few miles outside of Riverrun" the Blackfish says "but we must go now'.

"What about Arya?" Jon asks "and my mother?"

The Blackfish looks grim "that bravosie women Illyria got Arya and Catelyn out when shit went south" he says "your mother is still too weak to move"

"She's going to have to" Jamie says "I'll go get her"

"I'll come" Jon says but Jamie shakes his head.

"You're the King we can't risk you getting caught" he says before putting a hand on Jon's shoulder "you can trust me remember?"

Jon nods his head "we'll wait for you at the twins the home of house Frey" Jon says

Jamie nods before sprinting off.

 **Jamie Lannister**

"I used to be such a selfish bastard" Jamie said to himself as he ran "why do I keep putting myself in danger for these people?"

Jamie stopped briefly at a window as the main gate was smashed open and Targaryen soldiers poured through "better hurry" Jamie says quietly before he resumes running.

 **A few minutes later...**

Jamie finally comes to the door of Lyanna's room which is being guarded by two Northmen "Ser Jamie" one greets

"Wait out here" Jamie says "tell me if anyone is coming"

Jamie enters the room finding Lyanna sitting in bed.

Jamie what's going on?" she asks

"apologies your grace" Jamie says helping her from her bed were going to have to move fast"

Jamie, Lyanna and the two Northmen carefully move down the hall taking many detours as they here people coming down the hall; eventually though they come face to face with a group o Targaryen soldiers blocking them from both sides.

"Take the girl" one of Targaryens says "kill the others".

Jamie smirks "good luck with that" he says before attacking; he easily cuts down four Targaryen men but he then he hears the sound of the Northmen behind him being killed and he switches his strategy to defending Lyanna.

Jamie gets over confident and moves slightly away from Lyanna cutting down two more soldiers; one sneaky man slips past him grabs Lyanna and holds a knife two his throat.

Jamie stops suddenly "you wouldn't dare hurt the mother of your king" Jamie says

"I'll take my chances the man says.

"Lyanna can't say anything because of the knife at her throat but Jamie can see the fear in her eyes; Jamie hesitates not knowing what to do "Please Jamie says "she's sick"

"She'll be fine if you surrender" The man says.

"Jamie sighs in defeat dropping his sword; as he does so Two Targaryen soldiers grab him by the arm and the other realises Lyanna who wipes the blood form the cut on her throat.

"Fine" Lyanna says with authority "take me to my son.

 **Thanks for being patient hope you enjoyed**


	20. Mother and Son

**I was very happy with my last chapter hope you guys are two unfortunately it was also the end of my plan for the edge of the Dragon so the next chapters might come slowly as I create a new plan for where this fanfiction will go don't worry I will still be uploading often just not as often as usual alright on with the story.**

 **Mother and Son**

 **Darron Flyn**

 **The Riverlands...**

Darron smiles as he sees the glorious castle of Riverrun in the far distance finally he could return to his king's service and not have to wake up next to Viserys every single mourning; Darron's smile quickly disappears as he sees smoke coming from the castle.

As they get closer they see the burnt fields surrounding the castle and the massive army under the Targaryen banner "Fuck the gods" Darron mutters quietly.

"What do we do now?" Daenerys asks.

Darron hesitates before speaking "we need to find a way around and get to winterfell" Darron says "if King Jon is alive that's where he went.

As soon as Darron turns he feels a hard force smash into his nose which bursts with blood; Darron falls back hard on the ground as his vision clears he looks to see 3 soldiers standing over him; one takes Darron's sword from his side.

"Who are you people" one of them asks

"We're just travellers" Darron says holding his nose "pilgrims heading to oldtown"

The soldier smirks "that's a pretty pathetic lie" he says

"Enough!" Viserys shouts "I have been posing as a worthless commoner for weeks!"

"Shut up you fool" Darron says angrily.

"Who the fuck is this?" the soldier asks clearly amused.

"He's a worthless shit of a man" Darron says "he's insane and does not know what he speaks.

"I am Viserys Targaryen one of the dragons" Viserys says with madness in his eyes "and you will LET US PASS!"

The three soldiers are silent before two of them burst out in laughter clearly not believing him; bit the third eyes Viserys carefully; he then turns to stare at Darron before his eyes open wide in shock"

"That's Darron Flyn!" The soldier shouts to his comrades who immediately stop laughing.

Darron lets out a nervous laugh "that seems a bit farfetched don't you think?" he says; but the other soldiers eye him with suspicion.

"Are you sure?" one the soldiers asks the accuser "how do you know"

"I served with him" the accuser says "during the Greyjoy rebellion"

Darron realizes he can't talk his way out of the situation so he makes a quick move to grab the nearest soldier's sword; but he's still sluggish and dazed from his injury and the soldier kicks him hard in the stomach knocking him to the ground before the other two bashes Darron until his vision goes black.

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna's heart beats rapidly as she is escorted by two Targaryen soldiers to her son's tent. The tent is massive; double the size of all the others and appears to be in the centre of the camp.

Lyanna's escort waits outside as she enters the tent; it's not as fancy as she expected it to be all she can see is a modest sized bed and a massive table clearly used for the war council. Daegar sits at the table reading a letter; he stands upon noticing her and smiles slightly.

"Mother" Daegar says coming over to Lyanna and kissing her hand "it's good to see you.

Lyanna pauses for a moment staring at her son; she was angry at what he had done but he was still her son and she was happy to see him again.

"I've been held here for three days Daegar" she says "why didn't you see me sooner?"

Daegar smile disappears "I wanted to make sure you were rested" Daegar says before sighing sadly "and truth be told I was scared to see you again.

"Why?" Lyanna asks stepping closer to her son.

"Daegar averts his eyes away from her "I knew you'd disprove of me taking the throne" he says sadly "I didn't know how you felt about me."

Lyanna gently cups Daegar's cheek turning his head to face her "you are my son Daegar" she says "I will love you no matter what you do but you have to stop this... you've usurped your brothers throne"

The gentleness in Daegar's eyes disappears; replaced by hardness; he knocks Lyanna's hand away "It's not his throne Daegar says turning away from her.

"Daegar please" Lyanna begs "I swear I was married to your father when Jon was born I swear it on Rhaegar's grave".

"LIAR!" Daegar screams making Lyanna flinch. A look of regret appears on Daegar's face "I'm sorry" he says quietly "Guards!" he calls.

Lyanna's escort enter and bow to Daegar "take my mother back to her tent" he says "make sure she has everything she needs but do not let out"

"Daegar don do this!" Lyanna shouts as she is led away "he's your brother!

 **Daegar Targaryen**

After his mother is taken another man comes in "Your grace" The messenger says "we have found General Darron Flyn and the missing Targaryens.

"Daegar almost smiles but instead simply nods "excellent" Daegar says "throw the former General in a cell pun my aunt and uncle in a tent and under guard"

Daegar waits a moment but the messenger does not leave "is there something else?" Daegar asks.

The man looks nervous but speaks "a army and a fleet have both been spotted heading to king's landing your grace"

"Under what banner?" Daegar demands suddenly alarmed.

The messenger takes a deep breath before speaking " a inverted Targaryen sigil".

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie groans in pain lifting his head and resting it on the post he was chained to; his back was in agony and he had never felt so filthy in his life; he was covered in mud and shit and he could barely reach the plate of slop his jailers had given him to eat. He took some comfort knowing Lyanna wasn't been treated like this; Daegar would never allow it.

As the Sun went down tow Targaryen soldiers brought in another prisoner who Jamie didn't recognize at first as he was covered in blood a bruises; Jamie eventually realized he was Darron Flyn; they chain the formal General to the other side of Jamie's post the same way before leaving.

"General Flyn" Jamie says "I didn't expected to see you here"

"Ser Jamie" Darron says sounding like he was in pain "always a pleasure"

"I heard you'd made it out of the city with Rhaegar's siblings" Jamie says "Is Ser Arthur still with you?"

Darron is silent for a moment before speaking "no" Darron says quietly "he's dead"

Jamie sighs sadly "Damn" he says "he was a great man"

"He was" Darron says "last thing he told me was to get Rhaegar's siblings to safety"

"Which you obviously failed" Jamie says.

Darron scoffs "Did our king escape before Daegar caught him?" Darron asks

"Yes" Jamie answers "but the queen Lyanna is trapped here with us"

"Then I suppose you didn't do the best in your duties either" Darron says

Jamie smirks "I guess we're both failures".

The two are silent for moment before Jamie speaks "I love the new beard by the way"

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **The Westerlands...**

Oberyn smiles as he rides next to Tywin Lannister and his new king; finally he was going to take the Targaryens most precious possession Kings landing.

Oberyn admired the Blackfyre sigil; it had not been seen since the death of Maelys Blackfyre. Oberyn looked at king Daemon who claimed to be Maelys's son honestly Oberyn couldn't care less if it was true he only cared if it go him the head of Lyanna Stark and her Bastard son Jon.

"How much further to kings landing" King Daemon asks"

Only a couple more weeks you're Grace" Oberyn answers "with lord Tywin's army, the dornish army, the golden company and the fleet nothing will stop us from taking kings landing.

"Is there a reason you're keeping the Stark lord around?" Daemon suddenly asks "I would have gutted the wolf by now".

Oberyn smirks "oh don't you worry your grace" Oberyn says sinisterly "I have a very special plan for Lord Eddard".

 **Sorry this is late but you know...I'm a busy guy**


	21. Crow's Eye

**Well my friends I didn't realise it until I posted it but the last chapter was chapter twenty honestly I wasn't sure if I'd get this far since this is the first writing I have ever published but it's really fun to do hope you guys are enjoying it ok on with the story**

 **Crow's Eye**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **The Riverlands...**

Jamie and Darron were taken from their cell just after dawn; they were marched directly outside Daegar's tent. They were made to kneel as the silver haired man exited the tent; Daegar seemed to be making an effort to look as superior as possible wearing a crown and fancy dragon armour with a black cape depicting the red targaryen dragon.

"Ser Jamie Seer Darron" Daegar says frowning "I trusted you've been treated well

Darron shrugs "we can't complain" he says.

"It would have been nice to get a pillow" Jamie adds.

Daegar frowns deeply clearly not finding the joke funny "I'm afraid I have need of both of you" Daegar says "while we came here to deal with you traitors another army is marching on King's landing carrying the banner of the extinct Blackfyre dynasty; what's more Oberyn Martell has been spotted with the army

Jamie smirks "it's quite the shithole you're in" Jamie says

Daegar turns to him "and you are going to help get me out of it" Daegar says

Jamie frowns in confusion "What?" he asks

"It seems you are not only a traitor but the son of one as well" Daegar says "your father and his bannermen are also part of the army.

Jamie is silent for a moment before sighing "oh father" he says quietly "always the opportunist"

"You two will go to the crownlands" Daegar says "you will sneak into this Blackfyre army and you will kill this Blackfyre pretender and bring Oberyn Martell to me'.

"And why would we do that?" Darron asks.

"Because if you do not I will kill Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen" Daegar says bluntly

Darron and Jamie are silent with shock before Jamie speaks "they are your aunt and uncle" he says "you would not dare"

Daegar shrugs I do not care about them" he says "but I don't want to see them dead so it would please me if you obeyed and carried out my orders"

Darron and Jamie sigh "I guess we have no choice then"

As Darron says this another man walks towards them; Jamie is pleased to see it is Barristan Selmy.

"Se Barristan" Daegar says "Take these two traitors and prepare them for their journey"

Barristan bows "at once your grace" he says before nodding to the guards who drag Darron and Jamie to their feet; as they are marched away Jamie manages to get close enough to Barristan to talk to him.

"Ser Barristan please" Jamie says "If you could do me one last favour as a former brother in arms"

Barristan hesitates before sighing "What is it you want?"

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna barely manages to get to her night bucket before the vomit left her lips; she continued to retch into the bucket before she finally started to feel a bit better she groaned as she sat back on her bed a wiped her mouth she sat there for a few moments breathing heavily and sweating before someone enters her tent.

She looks up to see Barristan Selmy; although the man was Kingsguard he most primarily worked with her late husband rather than protect the royal family still he was a kind a honourable man; Lyanna was quite fond of him and would like to consider him as a friend,

"Your grace" Ser Barristan says with concern "are you alright?

Lyanna smiles warmly at the man "It's just my usual pains lord commander" she says thank you for your concern"

Barristan looks unconvinced "shall I fetch the Maester?" he asks.

Lyanna laughs slightly "I'd imagine he'd just tell me the same thing he always does" she says "the discomfort is normal and you are improving"

"Your grace I have news" Barristan says changing the subject "may I sit?'

"Oh of course" Lyanna says gesturing towards a nearby chair which Ser Barristan sat on.

"Jamie Lannister and Darron Flyn are being sent to the crownlands" he says.

"Why?" Lyanna asks

"Because the armies of Tywin Lannister, Dorne and the golden company are marching under the banner of house Blackfyre on king's landing' he says

Lyanna stares at him in shock and confusion "House Blackfyre?" she says but they are extinct you yourself ended them when you killed Maelys the monstrous"

Barristan sighs "whatever the truth a man claiming to be descended from them is trying to take the Iron throne"

"And Tywin Lannister" Lyanna says shaking her head "what are Jamie and Darron's orders once they arrive?"

Barristan shakes his head "I cannot say your grace" he says

Lyanna nods head in understanding "thank you for telling me Ser Barristan" she says "I appreciate it'.

Barristan stands "your grace I have requested to be your personal guard" he explains If you need me you need only ask"

Lyanna smiles widely "you will be a welcome change from the two silent statues outside" she says.

 **Euron Greyjoy**

Euron smirks as he bursts into the great hall of Pyke leaving four dead men outside; he is pleased when the man sitting at the head of the dining table alone jumps to his feet upon seeing him; the two guards at his side grasp the hilt of their swords.

"Oh I'm sorry" Euron says apologetically putting a hand to his chest "did I interrupt your dinner?

"Why are you here?" Rodrik Harlaw the new lord of the Iron Islands demands nervously

Euron smiles sinisterly and walks towards the table "You know who I am then?" Euron asks

Rodrik nods "your Euron Greyjoy" he says "you were banished after your brother's rebellion to Essos"

"Yes Euron says laughing as he pours himself a cup of wine "It's true what they say you are a smart man"

"Yes" Rodrik agrees "so I ask again why you are here?

"Because" Euron says stepping closer to the scrawny man "I heard a rumour that my beloved niece Yarra was meant to marry that Targaryen prince; and I heard he has not done that"

"Westeros Is in a state of war" Rodrik says "The Prince Jon has assured me he will wed lady Yarra after he has won"

Euron cackles "Oh I have to hand it to King Rhaegar" he says "He was a smart little bastard to make you lord of the Iron Islands"

Rodrik stares at him confused "I don't get your meaning"

Euron smirks "I think Rhaegar knew what a useless cunt you are" Euron says "and I think he knew you'd turn the Iron Islands into an even bigger shithole"

Euron stares the man down for a moment before looking at his guards "if you two think this man is good for a homeland then by all means kill me" Euron says "but if you think he is a worthless coward then leave"

The two men stare each other before quickly leaving.

Euron smiles at Rodrik "guess they don't like you" he says before grabbing the man by the collar "perhaps we should ask the rest of the Ironborn"

Euron slams Rodrik on the table as he shouts and protest; Euron then raises his fist and slams it into Rodrik face knocking him unconscious; he then sits in the lord's chair and pours himself another cup of wine; he had busy week ahead now was his only moment to relax.

 **Ok hope you guys will like the new Euron storyline he's one of my favourite characters in the show and I hope you guys will like him see ya next time**


	22. Salt and Rock

**Well my friends the last few days have been quite the downer for me so I apologise for getting this in late and it being shorter than usual but don't worry we will be back to normal after this is uploaded ok on with the story.**

 **Salt and Rock**

 **Euron Greyjoy**

 **The Iron Islands...**

Euron stands silently as the lords of the Iron Islands all shout and argue with each other Euron only Intervened when they started getting violent; despite wanting to see some bloodshed he needed to gain their support.

"SILENCE!" Euron screams at the top of his lungs with such ferocity and authority that the lords quiet down "alright that's better" Euron says smiling "you all know me you all knew my brother and you knew he was a cunt"

Some of the captains and lords' laugh but others look on with disgust; Euron raises his hand to cease the laughter "but" Euron says "he did do one thing right he stood up against the great lords of Westeros and he tried to drag the dragon king down under the waves... until he fucked it up and got himself and his sons killed, after which the Dragon king embarrassed us by making this man our Lord" Euron points at Rodrik who is in a small kennel sized cage.

"That man is lord of Iron Islands" one of the lords says.

"But do you want him to be though?" Euron asks the lord "none of you asked for him he was forced upon you I apologise to all of you for not returning sooner"

Euron can tell he's winning their support "and then!" Euron shouts "the one promise the dragon king makes us is broken by his son who refuses to marry my niece while our little shit of a lord does NOTHING!

Euron pauses to let his words sink in before speaking "my lords if you follow me I will insure that we are compensated for this betrayal well will sail up to Winterfell we will slaughter the stark boys AND WE WILL TAKE THE STARKS BITCHES AS OUR SALT WIVES!"

The crowed cheers and begins chanting Euron's name over and over.

Meanwhile Euron stares at Rodrik and smiles an Idea appearing in his head.

 **A few hours later...**

Euron smiles sinisterly as his men tie the former lord Roderick's arms and legs to four stakes; the scrawny man is panting heavily and is staring at the tide which is already coming closer.

Once they are done Euron kneels next to the doomed man "you should be honoured Rodrik" Euron says cheerily "you're going to meet the drowned and besides what is dead may never die"

Rodrik continues to pant heavily but stares a Euron "What is dead may never die" he says

Euron smiles patting the man on the shoulder before leaving him to his fate.

 **Illyria of Bravos**

 **Winterfell...**

Illyria deflects another of Arya's blows and kicks her legs knocking her two the ground the little girl grows in frustration "you're fast Arya" Illyria says "but you're still too aggressive you must calm yourself"

"What's the point?" Arya hisses "Jon's brother is going to be here any day now and when he gets here were all gonna die"

Illyria grabs the girls shoulder "then we will die" she says "but we will do it gracefully"

At that moment Illyria turns to see the blackfish standing close by; Illyria turns to face her student "Arya were done for today run along" she says.

After Arya has left Illyria turns to the blackfish and smirks "how can I be of assistance Lord Brynden?" Illyria asks

The blackfish scoffs "let me be clear bravosie" Brynden says "I don't like you I don't like the way you act walking around like you own the place"

Illyria frowns "it saddens me greatly to hear that my lord"

"I don't give a shit that it saddens you" Brynden "but I do give a shit that you are one of the king's last friends Robb is busy gathering what forces he can so I need you to speak with the king"

"And what shall I say to him?" Illyria asks "he's only known me a few months

"Yes" Brynden says "but he's worried about his mother and we can't have him be distracted'.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon sits at his desk furiously writing letters to potential alliestrying to get rid of the dark thoughts in his head; he hears a knock at the door "come in" he calls.

The door opens to reveal Illyria of Bravos; Jon smiles slightly upon seeing her "Is this a bad time?" she asks.

Jon shakes his head "please sit" Illyria sits in the chair across from him "what is it?" Jon asks

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Illyria says "considering the situation with your mother and Ser Jamie"

Jon frowns at her words and is silent for a moment "I should not have left them" Jon says quietly.

"You had no choice Jon" "Illyria says if you stayed this war would be over and our heads would decorate the walls of kings landing"

Jon doesn't respond so Illyria continues "the best way to help your mother is to stay focused and not make any rash decisions"

Jon smiles "thank you Illyria it's good to have you here"

Illyria smiles but on the inside she feels uncomfortable her new order are coming soon and she knew what they would be.

 **I know this chapter isn't the best I'll try to do better with next one and get it out as soon as possible.**


	23. Slipped

**Not much to say this time let's just get right into the story my friends**

 **Slipped**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Somewhere in the crownlands...**

"You do realised were fucked?" Darron asks Jamie as the two rides together on horseback.

"What?" Jamie asks staring at the man.

Darron smirks "we've been forced mission to assassinate a would-be-king who is guarded by the most dangerous mercenary company in Essos; and on top of that we also have to bring one of the most dangerous men in Westeros alive to a king who wants us to die"

Jamie sighs "I doubt Daegar actually expects us to succeed " he says "he's just making use out of our executions, so yes I know that we're well and truly fucked".

"So why are we going through with this?" Darron demands "we should go back and rescue Daenerys and queen Lyanna, I mean sure we might not get to Viserys in time but that's not much of a loss"

NO!" says interrupting him "I know Daegar loves his mother but his pride outweighs his love and I will not risk the queen's safety just so we might get to live a bit longer"

The two walk silently for a moment before Darron breaks it.

"I always admired you Lannister" Darron says "you we're a smug bastard but you we're fully devoted to the Royal family especially the queen and Prince Jon and I admired your loyalty to them but now..."

Darron pauses turning his head to face Jamie "now I see it's more than loyalty" Darron says 'you love her don't you?"

Jamie is silent for a long time before he speaks "after Robert's Rebellion was defeated and Rhaegar was crowned king he and my father made a deal" Jamie sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing "my father offered to give Rhaegar a large sum of gold; on the condition that I be realised as a kingsguard and sent back home to Casterly rock; Rhaegar accepted but made it clear that I would have to agree"

Jamie tightly clenches the reins of his horse the story making him upset "my father did everything you could think of to convince me" Jamie says angrily he made a brand new sword for me, a new set of amour, Promised me a beautiful young wife but I kept refusing him; eventually he gave up on kind offers and started making threats; if I didn't agree to the terms he would disown me, strip me of the family, name refuse to call me his son"

Darron sighs "but you still refused to give in"

Jamie nods "and father kept his promise he disowned me and he refused to call me his son" Jamie pauses before continuing "Lyanna took me in she invited me to dine with her, allowed me to hold her baby son She even bought me gifts for my nameday; she took me into her family even though she had no reason to; how could you not love someone for that?"

Darron doesn't answer he just stares at Jamie a look of understanding on his face. The two continues to ride in Silence.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon read the letter in his hand over and over again hoping the words would change "is this true?" Jon demands.

"It is your grace" says Rodrik Cassel "Ironborn have been raiding the north in large numbers; it appears we are facing an invasion"

Jon scrunches up the letter and angrily and slams his fists on the table "DAMNIT!" he shouts "my father makes Rodrik Harlaw lord of Iron Islands and this is how he repays us?"

"It's not Rodrik Harlaw" Robb says breaking his silence "father always spoke of the man as a peaceful scholar not an Ironborn reaver"

"It's true you're Grace" Rodrik Cassel says "I met the man once he preferred to keep his nose in his books rather than a sword in his hands.

Jon sighs well whoever it is must be given our full attention" he says "send reinforcements to the area's most ravaged by the Ironborn their job is to bring the small folk safely to winterfell"

"You're grace" Rodrik protests "King Daegar is marching towards Winterfell; surely we need every man to spare"

Jon sighs the Ironborn are the immediate threat" he says "we will deal with my brother after they are gone"

Rodrik opens his mouth to say something but decides not to instead bowing and leaving the room.

Robb turns to Jon "are you alright?" he asks

Jon shakes his head "the north is being invaded, the Riverlands are almost fully overrun with my brothers forces barely holding them at bay and I don't even know if my mother is alive so no I'm far from alright!"

Robb puts a hand on his shoulder "just try to remember that your mother is Daegar's mother to" Robb says I doubt he will hurt her"

Jon sighs "right now I just need to focus on dealing with the Ironborn"

Robb nods in understanding before leaving

Jon shakes his head "the fuck's this world coming to?" he says quietly

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys sat in the dining room of the tower drinking water after a few more moments Naerys sees her sister-in-law Margery Tyrell enter with Balon Swann close behindNaerys smiles widely "Lady Margery" Naerys says brightly as she stands and hugs the woman; as they break apart Naerys smiles apologetically "oh I'm sorry it's queen Margery now I must remember that"

Margery laughs "oh please let's not be so formal" she says "we are sisters after all"

Naerys nods before Turing to Balon Swann"You can leave Ser

Balon bows before leaving.

Naerys turns back to Margery "I didn't call you here for any specific reason" Naerys says "I just wanted to get to know my sister better"

Naerys and Margery make small talk for an hour before Naerys sits forward in her chair.

"Are you familiar of the history of the Targaryens Margery" Naerys asks

Margery smiles "everyone knows that they conquered the seven kingdoms and rode dragon's princess" she says and that most of them have silver hair and purple eyes".

Naerys nods "and what about a certain tradition outlawed by my father?"

Margery's smile disappears "yes" Margery says uncertainly "the tradition to wed brother and sister"

Naerys nods "Daegar and I we're often fascinated by that tradition" she says "it was certainly a clever way to keep the bloodlines pure; the older we got the more interesting it became we spent many nights researching it together"

Naerys pauses and runs her hand over her slightly swelled belly "I can't help but feel a little jealous of your marriage to my brother after all in the old days I might be married to him"

Naerys can see Margery is uncomfortable and the two sit in silence for a moment before Margery stands"

"If you'll excuse me princess" Margery says "I am very tired and would like to retire to my bed"

Naerys smiles "of course" she says quietly

As Margery reaches opens the door to the stairway Naerys calls to her"

"Sister" Naerys says as she stands and walks towards her arms outstretched; Margery looks hesitant but the two embrace; as they do Naerys leans in towards Margery and whispers in her ear "you really shouldn't drink so much it makes you clumsy"

As Margery pulls away from her Naerys shoves her hard causing her fall back down the stairs with and scream Naerys counts five thuds before hearing a sicking crunch as Margery tumbles down the stairs; Naerys smiles in satisfaction and pinches her leg hard enough to draw blood and cause tears to run down her eyes "GUARDS HELP!" Naerys screams down the stairs hysterically "THE QUEEN HAS FALLEN!"

 **Someone PM'd me about who I was casting as Lyanna the answer** _ **Aisling Franciosi the same as the show I am aware that Aisling might be a bit young to play this universe's Lyanna but I don't really want to change it use you imaginations my friends age her up!**_


	24. Nameday

**Nameday**

 **Yarra Greyjoy**

 **Winterfell...**

Yarra pants heavily as she hacks another straw dummy's head off, it was late in the night and she couldn't sleep training with a sword helped clear her head. She hears the sound of something behind her; she spins around to face it and ends up with her sword at the throat of a young man.

"Easy!" her brother Theon gasps raising his hands Yarra sighs.

"Thought you'd be passed out in a brothel" Yarra says sheathing her sword.

"I haven't had the appetite for that lately" Theon says quietly.

Yarra notices the look in her brother eyes, the look that she has never seen before "what is it?" she asks

Theon hesitates before speaking "what are we doing here Yarra?" Theon asks.

Before Yarra can answer he continues "we're waiting here waiting to get killed by the southerners and I can't understand why this isn't our war"

Yarra sighs "I know Theon" she says "but whether we like it or not we've been caught in the middle of it"

"WHY?" Theon says angrily "because you're being forced to marry the son of the man who killed our brothers and executed our FATHER!"

"Keep your voice down you idiot" Yarra says harshly "It's not like I want to marry him but we have nowhere else to go"

"Yes we do" Theon says "home"

Yarra tilts her head confused.

"Come on Yarra" Theon says "we both know there is only one person alive who could convince this many Ironborn to invade"

"Yes I know" Yarra says solemnly "and I also know if we go to him we might as well cut our own throats"

He's our family" Theon protests but Yarra shakes her head

"You were to young Theon" Yarra says "you don't remember what kind of a man he is"

"Yarra" Theon says placing a hand on her shoulder "if we stay here were going to die"

Yarra stares at her brother "if we go to our uncle were going to die"

Theon sighs "I'm leaving" he declares "with or without you"

Yarra takes a deep breath "then I guess you're leaving without me" she says sadly.

And with that Theon walks away leaving her alone.

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna sighs as she turns another page of the book she was reading, the lives of four kings Daeron I, Baelor I, Aegon IV, and Daeron II; none of these men were as good as a king as her husband.

At that moment she looks up to see Ser Barristan enter "I heard you we're feeling better your grace" he says politely"

Lyanna smiles at the old man "I am" she says "thank you Ser Barristan"

The old man smiles "there is someone here to see you" he says before leaving.

In his place her son Daegar enters carrying something; he is usually dressed in full battle armour but this time he was dressed in formal clothes his father used to wear, it reminded Lyanna of how much he looked like Rhaegar.

"It's good to see you mother" Daegar says

"You could come visit more often" Lyanna says slightly more bitter then she intended.

"Do you know what day it is?

Lyanna tilts her head in confusion making Daegar smile slightly

"You never did remember" he says "you were always too worried about us to care for yourself... It's your thirty-fifth nameday"

Lyanna smiles "yes it is" she says "and as always you remembered and reminded me"

"I have a gift for you" Daegar says putting the small chest in front of her "the maester says you are we'll enough to travel you will be allowed to travel around the camp with Ser Barristan at your side"

As Daegar leaves "Lyanna grabs his arm "are marching north?" she asks fearfully

Daegar shakes his head "south" he says "there is trouble their I will deal with my brother later"

Lyanna sighs in relief at hearing this; as Daegar leaves Lyanna opens the chest to discover a crown of winter roses just like the one Rhaegar gave her at the tourney of Harenhall all those years ago , upon seeing it Lyanna covers her mouth and feels tears stream down her face as she tries to keep herself from crying out loud.

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys winces as she steps in a mud puddle ruining her shoe and a part of her dress "my lady!" her handmaiden cries "we must go back flea bottom is no place for a princess"

Naerys smiles "we are here to see a man who could be of great importance" she says "he is very humble so we shall be humble"

Naerys continues walking for a few moments before coming upon a large crowed of small folk; they appear to be holding small bowls and waiting for someone to fill them, Naerys politely asks them to move which they do upon seeing he silver hair and mismatched eyes.

At the front of the crowd is an aged man dressed in dirty rags and barefooted he is pouring some kind of soup in the small folk's bowls; upon seeing her pauses and bows his head "my princess" he says

Naerys smiles "I do not wish to interrupt you sir" she says "but if it's ok I will leave Ser Balon Swann to escort you to the red keep once you are finished"

The old man looks nervous but nods Naerys gives him one last smile before leaving.

 **A few hours later...**

"Would you like some wine sir?" Naerys asks the old man.

"No thank you" the man says "I'm afraid I don't like the taste"

Naerys smiles "I myself have not had a cup in several weeks" she says before leaning forward in her chair "they call you the high sparrow you're a religious leader?"

"I humbly help those in need and teach them the way of the gods"

Naerys nods "then you're exactly what I need" she says "I have a confession to make"

The high sparrow looks shocked "my lady perhaps it would be better for you to confess your sins to the High septon"

Naerys shakes her head "I went to sept of Baelor to do just that but when I arrived I was informed the High septon was in the brothel of lord Baelish and I doubt he was blessing the prostitutes in a holy way"

The high sparrow does not seem shocked by this he just nods in understanding "what is your confession princess?"

Naerys bows her head in respect "I confess that my marriage to Renly Baratheon is unconsummated"

"Why is it so?" the high sparrow asks.

"I... do not believe he is interested in me or any other woman for that matter" Naerys says

"Why do you say this?" the high sparrow asks again his voice calm

"He spends a lot of time with his squires" she says "and a few nights ago I saw one sneak into his room"

"Then these are not you're sins princess" the sparrow says "they are the sins of your husband"

Naerys looks up at the man "then he should answer for his sins" she says "have you heard of the faith militant?"

"Of course" the old man says" then we're the faith that wielded swords against the faithless"

"Perhaps they can wield those swords again" Naerys says making the hold men sit forward clearly intrigued "with the tragic death of the queen I am princess regent and have full authority with the blessing of my brother the king; I could make you high septon and re-arm the faith militant; all I ask in return is that you turn kings landing into the good faithful utopia it once was"

The high sparrow smiles "princess I believe we have a deal"

 **I got a bit of explaining to do I am well aware that the sparrows didn't appear till season 5 and in this fanfiction's timeline we are in season 3 at this point but I wanted the sparrows to appear earlier as I think they will add to fanfiction also Naerys is a lot smarter than Cersi she wont go down as easily as Cersi did.**


	25. Homecoming

**I Trust you are all still enjoying my story... I know it's progressing slowly but if I speed it up to much allot of my scenes won't make sense so please be patient I will try to speed it up.**

 **Homecoming**

 **Theon Greyjoy**

Theo smiled as he stepped up to the top deck of the ship he had hired; the smell of the sea was a welcome change from the cold winds of the north; It has been years since he's been here but the massive fortress of Pyke is just as he remembers; the cliff it was built on has been eroded by the sea over the centuries leaving the towers standing on stone stacks. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges.

As soon as the ship docks Theon steps off and stands still staring at his old home; he then spots an old man with a horse who appears to be getting ready to leave.

"You there!" Theon calls out to the man before he can mount his horse "I am Theon Greyjoy son of Balon Greyjoy and lord of the Iron Islands and I command you to take me to Pyke"

The old man does not answer he just stares at Theon clearly unimpressed; Theon rolls his eyes before reaching in his pockets and grabbing a few copper coins and offering them to the old man making him grin "come on then" the old man says in a raspy voice.

 **A while later...**

Theon finds himself nervous as he approaches the beach r of Pyke he hears the sound of men laughing but also men screaming in terror: when he gets closer he sees why. There is at least fifty Ironborn soldiers most of them were clearly drunk but a few we're sober they were standing over ten men dressed in Northern armour they were all tied down to the ground and were screaming and gasping for air as sea water washed over their faces.

Theon notices one man laughing louder than the rest; it takes him second to realise that the man is his uncle Euron. Theon hesitantly walks up to Euron who somehow recognises Theon right away.

BY MY ARSE!" Euron shouts drunkenly and joyfully walking over to Theon and embracing him "Little Theon!"

"Uncle Euron" Theon says shyly as Euron realise him.

"Ah ah ah" Euron says smiling "haven't you heard its King Euron now... but I suppose that makes you a prince so yeah Uncle Euron is fine"

"So" Euron says "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I escaped from the Starks" Theon says "I wanted to come home and join you"

"And you sister?" Euron asks but Theon shakes his head

"She decided to stay"

Euron smirks "then she's the smart one".

Theon looks at his uncle confused his heart racing and his hands begging to shake "I'm not sure what you mean"

"Oh I think you do" Euron says his smile Turing into a menacing grin "see the thing is Theon you are my brother's last living son and that makes you a threat to my glorious reign"

"NO UNCLE" Theon gasps in panic "I swear I would never-"

Euron suddenly thrusts his hand out grabbing Theon's throat and squeezing it tight; Theon struggles and chokes out but eventually gives up as Euron loosens his grip slightly; Euron they stares at Theon as if examining him after a few minutes he smirks "On second thought you won't be a problem" Euron says "but if there's one thing I learned in Essos It's better to be safe than sorry".

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys laughed with her husband Renly Baratheon as they sat with each other in the gardens of the red keep "Thank you my lord but they're not" Naerys says shyly tucking her silver hair behind her ears.

Renly laughs "they are my lady" he says smiling "most people have such boring bland eyes but you have two different coloured ones and to me that only enhances your beauty"

Naerys smiles softly "growing up people always told how beautiful I was but then they would look into my eyes and I could see their opinion changed"

Renly rolls his eyes then those men are stupid little shits"

The to sit in silence for a while before they are interrupted; 8 men dressed in simple black rags march towards them their fresh cuts on their fore head in the shape of a seven pointed star; Naerys frowns upon seeing them she knows what they are here to do.

Ser Balon goes for his sword but Naerys signals him not to; "Lord Renly Baratheon" one of the sparrows says loudly as two more flank Renly "by order of the faith militant you are under arrest for your unnatural relations with your squires"

"What?" Renly says almost laughing his smile disappears as the two sparrows flanking him grab his arms and pull him from his seat "I am Lord of the Stormlands and you will release me!"

"All men are equal in the eyes of the gods" the head sparrow says "and none will escape their judgement"

"You have no proof" Renly hisses.

The sparrow smirks "we have the word of the princess Naerys"

Renly seems too stunned to speak he looks at Naerys a shocked look on her face "Princess?" he asks

Naerys stares at him sadly before looking away "I'm sorry" she says so softly that she doubts he heard it"

The sparrows start dragging Renly away "Princess!" Renly calls his pleas getting more desperate the further he gets "princess!, PRINCESS!"

Eventually he is too far away hear; Naerys sighs her opinion of her husband has changed over their last few conversations; he was kind and charming and he treated her as a equal rather than his weak little wife; But Naerys needed him out of the picture if her plan was going to work.

 **So there you go Naerys does have some humanity in her more soon my friends things are going to start picking up now...**


	26. New Orders

**I am currently very sick with the flu (after getting the damn flu shot complete waste of time) but i decided to drag myself out of bed so I could get this chapter asap don't ever say I never do anything for you guys ;)**

 **New Orders**

 **Illyria of Bravos**

Illyria sighs as she finishes reading the letter in her hand the seal was blank and the letter only had five words "you know what to do" And she did know she just didn't want to but it's what they payed her for and she always kept her part of the bargain. She left her room and marched down the hall towards the war room; she knew Jon was there he was always there he ate there; he slept there and received visitors there. As Illyria got closer she heard the sound of yelling coming from the war room she put her ear to the door and listened.

"He's my fucking brother!" the voice of Yarra Greyjoy shouted angrily "and you won't do anything?

"We don't have the men to help him" Jon says his voice calmer then Yarra's but still loud "you should have stopped him when said he was leaving"

"I thought he was just blowing off steam" Yarra says "I didn't think that..."

Jon sighs "I'm sorry but right now there is nothing I can do right now" Jon says sadly "maybe after the war is done I can-"

"AFTER THE WAR!" Yarra screams "THAT COULD TAKE YEARS THEON WILL BE DEAD BY THEN IF YOU WON'T HELP HIM I WILL!"

Illyria backs away as she hears loud footsteps marching towards her; the door slams open and Illyria comes face to face with Yarra who stares at her for a moment "whatever you came to do don't bother" Yarra hisses "he won't listen" with that she pushes past Illyria and continues marching down the hall.

Illyria enters the room and bows "Your grace" she greets.

"Illyria" Jon says with smile "what is it?

"I come to ask your grace's permission to take Arya outside the walls of Winterfell"

Jon frowns "how far?

"Only a few miles your grace" Illyria says "there is a river nearby similar to we're I learned to water dance I think it would be good for her"

Jon looks hesitant but nods "I'll arrange an escort to keep you both safe"

Illyria smiles "thank you Jon".

 **A day later...**

Illyria frowns as she rides with Arya and the four man escort Jon had enraged "your quite today" Arya says looking up at Illyria with a frown.

Illyria smirks at the thirteen year old girl "you are far more observant then when I first met you child"

Arya smiles "that was two years ago"

Illyria changes the subject "four months before I met you killed a man defending the king is that right?"

Arya frowns and looks away "you don't have to tell me if don't want to" Illyria says gently

"I did" Arya says still looking away.

"How did it feel?" Illyria asks

Arya doesn't answer at first but after a few moments of silence Illyria hears Arya mutter something "I didn't hear you" Illyria says

"Good" Arya says turning to face Illyria "It felt good at first it horrified me... but then I started to think about what would of happened to Jon if I hadn't and it felt good knowing I saved him"

"Would you do it again?" Illyria asks.

A serious look appears on Arya face one that scares Illyria which something few things can do "yes" Arya says.

"We're here" Illyria says morbidly

Arya looks confused as she and Illyria dismount "this isn't were you said we we're going" she says.

Illyria ignores her as she walks towards the five Northmen who are also dismounting "milady the river is a little further" one of them says.

"I know" Illyria says sadly "but I can't let you come with us".

The Northman only has time to give her a look of confusion before Illyria draws her rapier and jams it through his throat; the look of confusion turns into shock as blood spurts man collapses the next two don't even have time to draw their swords before Illyria slices their hamstrings with a single swing of her sword; she stabs one of them in the side of the neck; before she can do the other one the final man swings his sword at her; Illyria easily spins dodges the blow and drives her sword into her stomach ; the man looks at her with pure hatred in his eyes as she pulls the sword from his belly.

Illyria turns to the injured man who is facing away from her and holding his leg "fuck you traitor" he says before Illyria drives her rapier into the back of his head; he falls to the ground shaking and having a spasm.

Illyria turns to Arya who is staring her wide eyed in shock "you killed them" she says quietly.

"Arya" Illyria says stepping forward.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Arya screams drawing needle; Illyria acts quickly only meaning to cut Arya but her survival instincts kick in and she ends up driving her blade through Arya's entire hand.

The young girl screams agony as she drops to the ground; Illyria the knocks Arya over the head knock her out "SHIT!" Illyria yells in frustration she the bandages Arya's hand and picking her up.

Illyria carry's Arya for half an hour before finally coming to the meeting place; almost instantly 12 men appear; they are wearing Northern coats but their skin is Dornish "what happened to her?" one of them asks.

Illyria frowns "she would not come willingly" Illyria says.

The Dornishmen smirks "Prince Oberyn and King Daemon thank you for your services" he says "here is your pay" the man the man then passes her four pouches of gold.

"What's going to happen to her?" Illyria asks as they mount their horses with Arya

The dornishmen smirks "you can give that message to the bastard king"

Illyria tilts her head in confusion as one of them reveal a crossbow and fires a bolt into Illyria's leg Illyria falls into the snow and screams in pain as the Dornishmen ride off; as Illyria grasps the bolt in her leg she notices a note tied to it.

 **Jon is not going to be happy my friends...**


	27. Seeing Red

**I had someone say my story was depressing sorry to them but it's going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better... hope you guys are enjoying it anyway ok on with the story.**

 **Seeing Red**

 **Jon Targaryen**

"It's not true" Jon says to Robb and the Blackfish his voice quiet and in shock.

"I'm afraid it is your Grace" the Blackfish says before turning to Robb who steps forward.

"The Maester examined the bodies of the men you ordered to escort them" Robb says "the stab wounds that killed them we're the same type as the ones "Illyria's Rapier causes"

"Yes" Jon says "But she also had a crossbow bolt in her leg when you found her"

"With this letter tied around it" Robb says showing Jon a letter in one hand before showing another letter in the other "we also found this letter in her room'

Jon stares at both the letter shaking his head in disbelief "she saved my mother's life" he says "she saved Arya's life why would she do this?

"Isn't it obvious?" Brynden says "It's because she's a fucking sellsword who can do some fancy tricks you never should have trusted her you we're a fool to do so"

"Robb looks like he's going to say something to his uncle Jon stops him "you're uncle is right Robb" Jon says "we're she?"

Robb hesitates "Maester Luwin expects her to make a full recovery" he says "she's in the winterfell infirmary"

"I want to talk to her" Jon says

"I don't think that's a good Idea Jon" Robb says

"I don't care" Jon says "you and I will talk to her in the Dungeons and we will do it now"

Robb and the Blackfish look at each other before looking back at Jon and nodding "as you command

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **The Crownlands...**

Jamie smirked as Darron struggled to dismount his horse "need some help!" he calls making Darron groan

"I'm getting to old for this shit" he says angrily "I should have retired and been sent back to my keep before of this went to hell"

"Got any family back home Flyn?" Jamie asks

Darron nods "a bastard daughter" he says "Brigitte"

"A uncommon name" Jamie comments

Darron smiles "she's an uncommon girl"

"How old?" Jamie asks

"Nineteen" Darron says before glaring at Jamie "don't get any Ideas"

Jamie throws his hands up in innocence "wouldn't dream of it" he says smirking "look how ugly her father is"

Darron smirks "besides the dark hair she takes after her mother thankfully"

"She is waiting for you as well?" Jamie asks

Darron frowns "she died giving birth to Brigitte"

Jamie freezes and sighs before looking at Darron "I'm sorry"

Darron never gets to answer as he spots four riders coming towards them as they get closer he sees one of them carrying the banner of the golden lion "SHIT!" Darron yells reaching his sword but Jamie grabs his arm.

"Wait he says "let me handle this" Darron hesitates but nods

As they get closer Jamie raises his hands "who are you two?" the leader demands as they come to a stop.

Jamie smirks "the golden hair didn't give it away?" he asks "I'm Jamie Lannister thus is Darron Flyn"

"Hey what the fuck!" Darron exclaims stepping forward

"Handling it" Jamie mutters to Darron

"Prince Oberyn has a high price on you two" the leader says "and Lord Tywin wants you alive"

Jamie smiles "then you best take us to them then"

Then Lannister men tie Jamie and Darron's hands with a rope that connects to the horse's saddle, they are then dragged forward as they are forced to walk with the men.

Darron leans close Jamie "what the hell was that?" he demands quietly

Jamie rolls his eyes "these men are going to take as strait to Oberyn Martell, my father and the Blackfyre king"

"Yeah so?" Darron asks

Jamie groans "and my guess is that Oberyn will want to gloat in front of us when we get their"

Darron smiles in realisation of what Jamie saying

"were Going to kill the Red Viper"

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell Dungeons...**

Jon and Robb sit next to each other at a small wooden table in a empty and dark cell; as they wait for Illyria to be brought to them Robb turns to Jon "You don't have to do this you know?" Robb asks

"Yes I do" Jon responds without looking at Robb; at that moment the door opens and a Northern guard leads Illyria inside; she is dressed in clean white rags and black woollen breaches she has a limp in her injured leg but other than that she looks fine; the guard sits her down in a chair on the other side of the table across from Jon and Robb before taking a step back.

Illyria looks like she wants to say something but before she can Robb speaks "Illyria sand you a charged with treason, spying against Jon Targaryen true king of Westeros, further more you are charged with the murder of five Northmen and the kidnapping of Arya Stark do you confess?

"Yes" Illyria says to Robb calmly; making Jon clench his fist under the table.

"Where is she?" Robb asks "where is my sister?

"She's with Oberyn Martell" Illyria says "he says he's got a big plan for her"

"Where are they going?" Robb asks

"King's landing I presume" she says "It was his plan to take the city"

"Do you even care?" Jon says quietly but angrily making both Illyria and Rob look at him "did you ever care?"

Illyria hesitates before speaking "It was not my Job to care your grace" she says calling him by his formal title.

"So you we're wearing a mask for two years while I treated you as a friend" Jon says venom in his voice "why save my mother then?"

"I was instructed to get your absolute trust" she says "and I was not to let any of your family die"

They stare at each other for a long time before Robb sighs "guard take her back to the infirmary" he says

"I may of been wearing a mask for two years" Illyria says "but you've been wearing one for far longer your grace, It's time to take it off"

Jon tilts his head at her words as she continues "when I first met you I saw the humble and kind warrior king who would die for any of his men" she says "but as I got to know you I started to see something else... something darker; and then I saw the real you when you murdered the man who killed your mother and I realised what you are... a performer, you perform for me, you perform for your generals, your brother, your sister, even your mother... It's all just one big performance; and you do this to hide from the darkness of your bloodline... the blood of the Mad King"

"Jon stares at Illyria the anger disappearing from him and being replaced by something else... a feeling he had never experienced before.

"Well guess what Jon" Illyria continues "It's time grow up... It's time to stop this pathetic charade"

The two stare at each other for what feels like a eternity before Robb breaks the silence "I think we're done here" Robb says "take her away"

The guard nods grasping Illyria's arm and helping her up, Jon watches Illyria as she is led towards the door. The guard briefly lets Illyria go as he opens it.

Jon jumps to his feet and marches towards Illyria; she turns to face him just as punches her hard in the cheek; he punches her again even harder in the side of the head causing blood to spew from the wound; she uses the wall to balance herself from falling but Jon punches her in the side of the head again knocking her to the ground.

"JON!" Robb shout as he grabs Jon from behind; Jon turns to face him but he does not see his cousin he sees his enemy; he grabs Robb's army and twists it behind his back until he hears a sicking snap that Robb scream in agony; Jon then turns his attention back to Illyria who is sprawled helplessly on the ground with blood covering he then he kicks her hard in the ribs several times causing Illyrian to give weak cries of pain.

Jon looks up to see The Blackfish rush into the room and tackle Jon to the ground; he struggles but the Blackfish is much stronger than him "GET OFF ME!" Jon shouts "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The Blackfish's grip loosens and he steps up looking at Jon with a look Jon didn't even think Brynden could do... fear

"Oh fuck" the blackfish says as he rushes to Robb who is curled up in the ground in pain "FETCH THE MAESTER!" the Blackfish shouts to the guard who is just coming out from his shocked trance.

As Jon's fury dulls he looks back and forth between Robb and Illyria the latter was lying in a pool of blood and was barely moving "Oh gods" Jon says quietly to himself looking at his blood stained knuckles his heart beating fast with fear of himself; but under it was something else...

 **I know that's so unlike Jon but he's going through allot and he's got a problem in this fanfiction that he doesn't have in the TV show I'm sure some of you can guess what that problem is... i'm going to try to start aiming for 2000 words a chapter from now on I hope that will be enough for you guys see ya next time.**


	28. Keeping secrets

**I feel like I might be confusing you guys so I just wanted to be clear on something my Character Daemon Blackfyre is not a main character in this he is simply away to further the plot and while he will affect the future of this fanfic in ways Oberyn Martell is the main antagonist ok on with the story.**

 **Keeping Secrets**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon stormed through the halls of Winterfell; pushing passed several servants as they bowed to greet him; he eventually came to the door of the Maester's infirmary but just as he is about to open it someone else steps through from the other side.

"How is he?" Jon asks the aged Maester Luwin

The old Maester seems to hesitate before he speaks "he is resting" Luwin says "his upper arm is broken and he is in serious pain but I've given him milk of the poppy to ease it but I don't know if I can save the arm"

Jon gulps "Thank you Maester Luwin" Jon says he goes to walk past the Maester but Luwin stops him.

"Your grace I feel I must warn you" Luwin says "Lady Stark is in their as well and she is not...happy with you right now"

Jon sighs "I would be worried if she were" he says "but I must see my cousin" Jon walks past the Maester and into the room inside are four beds; in the middle bed is Robb his eyes watery and his arm wrapped and restrained to keep p it from moving; beside him is his mother Catelyn who looks at Jon with fury upon seeing him.

"Get out" she hisses "I want you to GET OUT!"

Jon sighs "lady Stark I would like to speak with Robb in private"

"I DON'T CARE! she screams "I don't care if you're a king I don't want you around my son or any of my children ever again!"

Jon looks at Robb; he's too tired to speak but manages to weakly shake his head at Jon.

Jon nods at Caitlyn "as you wish my lady" he turns to leave but as he does he catches a glimpse at another patient Illyria. She was unconscious in her bed the left side of her face was badly bruised where Jon's fists had collided.

Jon continues walking out the room. As he walks down the hall he looks at his fists which are red with the blood that welled up in his knuckles.

He nearly knocks into the Blackfish as he walks.

"Did that go well?" Brynden asks

"What do you think?" Asks rhetorically

"No one can know" the Blackfish says making Jon tilt his head in confusion "If the Northerners find out what you did to Robb and that Traitor they'll see you as another Aerys Targaryen"

"I'm not lying to my men about what I did" Jon says angrily

"Brynden shakes his head "you have to if you don't they'll never follow you again and this war will be lost".

 **Naerys Targaryen**

"The high sparrow is here to see you my lady" Balon Swann says

Naerys smiles from behind her desk "thank you Ser Balon let him in please"

A few moments later the high sparrow walks in; despite being elevated to the position of high septon he still refuses to wear any clothes other then the filthy rags he owns; he even refuses to wear any shoes.

"You asked for me princess?" the high sparrow asks

Naerys smiles warmly at the man "I did your holiness" she says "though I hope I did not disturb you"

The high sparrow smiles "your too kind princess but no you did not"

"I wanted to get a update on my husband lord Renly" she says taking a sip of water"

The high sparrow nods "we have searched his chambers and spoken to many of his former squires" he says "most of them spoke of their innocence but we managed to push a few to the truth one even stated that Lord Renly had a unnatural relationship with Loras Tyrell"

"Loras Tyrell?" Naerys asks pretending to be shocked

The high sparrow continues "the faith is satisfied that there is enough evidence to bring Lord Renly to Trial and we are hoping that you will stand as a witness before the gods"

Naerys purses her lips and hesitates but eventually nods "gladly your holiness" she says "now if you will excuse me I have work to do"

"of course" he says; as he gets up to leave he sudden stops as if he remembered something "Princess I am obliged to tell you that because your marriage was never consummated due to your husband's sins we are granting you a annulment he will no longer be your husband"

"Thank you your holiness" Naerys says smiling

The man leaves making Naerys breathe a sigh of relief she puts her hands on her stomach which is starting to get too big to conceal; with her marriage annulled she was one step closer to fulfilling her plan but now she had to testify it was bad enough the life growing inside her was illegitimate but was also the product of incest; she had to be careful or this new army she has created could be her downfall.

 **A week later...**

Naerys sat in a chair in the great sept of Baelor most of the crowed consisted of septons which was uncommon at a lords trial let alone a Lord paramount; of course there were repercussions for this the lords of the stormlands were refusing to aid the crown in the war and they were threatening to march on king's landing and rescue Renly but Naerys knew they were bluffing.

Naerys wore a long dress that depicted the sigil of house Targaryen the dress was a bit bigger than the ones she usually wore which helped conceal her growing stomach but she was still nervous. After waiting a little while longer the doors opened Two Sparrows leg Renly Baratheon in he was dressed in filthy rags and looked skinny and pale clearly showing he had not been treated well; the sparrows forced him to his knees in the centre of the seven pointed star decorating the floor; now that he was closer Naerys could see the dry blood that stained his wrists

"Renly Baratheon" The high Sparrow starts "you are here to answer for your sins against the gods... how do you plead?"

Renly says something quietly that Naerys cannot hear; he speaks again louder "not guilty" he spits

"And you swear this in front of the gods?" the High Sparrow asks

"I don't see the god here" Renly says viciously but it seems to do nothing to faze the High sparrow

"You understand the severity of charges against you?" The high sparrow asks "if proven your penitence could be quiet severe... but if you confess the gods will offer you mercy"

Renly hesitates and opens his mouth as if he's going to say something but instead he just sighs and looks at the ground.

"Very well" the high sparrow says "we will now call witnesses to the charges against you"

The high sparrow calls several witnesses; former squires who claim that Renly tried to seduce them and offer then gifts; Naerys knows they are lying mostly because they we're being scared of being put on trial themselves.

Renly makes sure to give each one of them looks that would kill

"Princess Naerys Targaryen" The high sparrow calls

Naerys stands and makes her way towards the stand "do you know this man?" The high sparrow asks

"He is my former husband Renly Baratheon" Naerys answers

"What is your knowledge of the charges against him?" The highs sparrow asks

Naerys looks over at Renly who is staring at her with a pleading look in his eyes; Naerys sighs "I had no knowledge of him when we married but after we were wed he called off the bedding ceremony and did not come to my chambers... many days passed and our marriage remained unconsummated so I went his chambers to perform my duty but when I got their another man was with him"

"Thank you princess Naerys" The high sparrow says before turning back to Renly "Lord Renly not only have you sinned by ignoring your wife you have also committed adultery and sex with other men you have also have lied before the gods by refusing to confess as such you cannot be grated mercy and must be sentenced to death given to the gods for final judgement"

The group of lords go wild in protest but Renly is silent as he is led away. Naerys marches up to the high Sparrow "what in seven hells do you think you're doing!" Naerys sneers

The High sparrow frowns "I am doing the gods work"

"You sentenced him to death" Naerys almost yells "he is a lord of one of the seven kingdoms"

"The gods do not recognise his earthly title in this matter" he says "or yours"

And with that he marches off.


	29. Bittersweet Memories

**Bittersweet Memories**

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna smiled as she rode on her horse and ran up a hill, she gazed over the beautiful green fields of the crownlands; the North was in her in her blood and she could not deny how much she longed to see the snow but she spent seventeen years of her life in this place and every day Rhaegar had done his best to make it feel like home.

She let out a choked sob at the memory of her husband all she could think of we're all the horrible things she had said to him throughout their marriage...

 **14 years ago...**

"I HATE YOU!" Lyanna screams throwing a plate at Rhaegar who ducks behind a chair.

"Gods woman would you calm down!" Rhaegar yells hiding being the chair.

All the yelling causes Jamie to run in with his sword at the ready but upon realising the situation a small smirk appears on his face "GET OUT" Lyanna screams at him; the satisfied look on his face is replaced by terror as he narrowly dodges a cup Lyanna flings at him.

"Good look your grace!" Jamie calls to Rhaegar while running down the hall.

Rhaegar uses the distraction to charge at his wife and grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the wall "Lya calm down"

"Don't call me that!" Lyanna hisses "AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"It's ok my love" Rhaegar says soothingly causing stop struggling but still look at him with hate

"She's six years old Rhaegar" Lyanna croaks

"It's just a betrothal" Rhaegar says "she won't be married for seven years"

"She's my baby girl" Lyanna sobs "OUR baby girl"

"You we're that young when we got married" Rhaegar counters

"AND THOUSANDS DIED FOR IT!" Lyanna yells

The words cause a horrible silence to befall the room as if everyone in king's landing had disappeared; a deep frown appears on Rhaegar's face

I...I didn't mean-"Lyanna stutters trying to find words to say

"Mama?" a small child like voice says

Rhaegar and Lyanna turn to see their seven year old son Jon standing in the doorway his short and curly hair a mess and his brown eyes red with tiredness

"Why are fighting?" the young boy asks

Rhaegar smiles softly at his young son "come here son" he says calmly

The boy runs up to his father who picks him up in his arms and walks towards his room. Lyanna sighs and waits for a few minutes listening to the sound of her husband and son's soft voices through the door eventually Rhaegar comes back "he's waiting for you" Rhaegar says without looking at Lyanna.

Lyanna walks down the hall coming to a stop at Jon's room; she opens the door slowly smiling gently at her young son.

Upon seeing her Jon gives a cheeky grin and hides beneath the sheets; Lyanna gives a light laugh as she runs up to her son and starts tickling him through the sheets; the small child laughs uncontrollably struggling to get out of her grasp,

"Please stop!" the little boy gasps trying to stop laughing. Lyanna decides to take mercy on her son and releases him; the two continue to laugh for several moments before calming down.

"You should be asleep Jon" Lyanna says making the boy frown

"I couldn't sleep" Jon says sadly "I don't like it when you and papa fight"

Lyanna smiles and strokes her son's cheek "I'll tell you a secret" Lyanna whispers "we don't like fighting either"

Jon tilts his head in confusion "Then why do you do it?" he asks

"Because" Lyanna explains "sometime adults or more silly then children"

"So why do I have to listen to adults?" Jon asks making Lyanna laugh

"Maybe one day you can change that" Lyanna says kissing him on the forehead "but only if you sleep all night"

Jon nods with determination "good night mama" he says

Lyanna stands and walks to the doorway but turns back to her son "good night little pup".

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Present time...**

"Is everything ready?" Jon asks as he and The Blackfish stroll through the court yard of Winterfell inspecting their troops.

"Yes your grace" The Blackfish says five hundred men marching with us and men from The Last Hearth, Deepwood Wood Motte and Ironrath are marching and will meet us half way"

Jon turns to The Blackfish who has a look of doubt on his face "If you have something to say my lord just say it"

"Fine" The Blackfish grumbles "This plan is idiotic we should wait until we have completely reformed the army"

"We have Reformed it" Jon says slightly harsher then he meant to; he clears his throat and continues "It's as good as it's gonna get if we wait any longer the Ironborn are going to start taking keeps from the great houses of the north and I will not allow that to happen"

The Blackfish suddenly grabs Jon's arm "If you do this we might as well be giving the Ironborn the North"

Jon stares at Brynden who realises what he's done and quickly takes his hand off Jon looking at him uncertainly. Jon sighs "I understand your worry Lord Brynden" he says "but if we do this right we can get The Ironborn out of the North then we can move to retake Riverrun"

The old Soldier's hard expression falters a bit at the mention of his home though he regains it so fast Jon wonders if he imagined it "Your grace" The Blackfish says respectfully before leaving.

Jon turns to see Yarra Greyjoy marching towards him making Jon Groan slightly "what's going on?" she asks with slightly demanding tone.

"We're heading to the Stony Shore" Jon explains "the Ironborn are using it as their base of Operations" Jon hesitates on telling her the next par "we also think Euron Greyjoy is their"

Yarra stands shocked trying to fathom words before getting a angry look on her face "Then I'm going to" Yarra states walking back to prepare.

Jon goes after her "I don't think that's good Idea" he says

"Respectfully your Grace "Yarra says not holding back any Sarcasm "I don't give a damn what you think if Euron's their then Theon might be as well and if he's not at least I can bash my uncle's head in.

"That's why it's not a good Idea" Jon hisses "your too emotional and if this mission goes any less than perfect it could cost us this whole war"

Yarra clenches her fists "If you want to stop me your gonna have to break my arm like you did your cousin"

Jon stands shocked and silent at her words how do you-"

"A lot more people know about your little outburst then you think your grace" Yarra says "so why don't you worry about that running your mission instead of me running it"

She marches off but this time Jon doesn't follow her; he just stands shocked.

 **That night...**

"How the Hell does she know?" The Black fish exclaims

Jon sighs "maybe Illyria's guard told her over drinks" he says "or maybe Lady Stark is trying to make trouble for me"

"DAMNIT" the Blackfish yells slamming his fist on a wooden table "just when it looks like things can't get worse the gods ram their fists up our arse!"

"If our men find out I not only attacked the heir to the North but lied about it" then it's all over" Jon says.

The Blackfish rubs his hand over his face "we can fix this" he says "that guard's name was Duncan I will speak to him but you need to smooth things over with my Niece"

Jon shakes his head "I doubt a nice talk is going to fix what I did"

"No" The Blackfish says "You need to do something to make up for it"

"What about my uncle Ned?" Jon asks "If I find him then I might be able to fix this mess with Lady Stark"

Brynden shakes his head "I know Oberyn you'll never find Ned until the Red viper let's you...but Arya might not be in his hands yet" The Blackfish walks over to Jon you need to find the men who took Arya before they get to Oberyn"

Jon scoffs "you don't think I've been trying?" he demands "that's been my highest priority since she was taken"

"Try harder" The Blackfish says "because we're hanging by thread here and that little girl could be what pulls us up or cuts it.

 **I enjoyed writing the memory Scene and I will most likely end up doing it more often. We're at the half way point my friends so whether you love it or hate it we are approaching the finish line.**


	30. The List

**The List**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **The Crownlands...**

Jamie grunted as he was shoved roughly into a small cage he had to roll out the way to avoided colliding with Darron who was shoved in after him; the two struggles to stand up as their hands are chained but they manage.

"Huh" Jamie says looking around the cage "this is exactly like the cage Daegar put us in"

"Well at least Oberyn didn't chain us to a post" Darron groans stretching his back before turning to Jamie "what's the plan?"

Jamie looks at their guard who is at least thirty meters away from them and clearly not paying attention; Jamie then crouches down and pulls something from his boot "thankfully they didn't find this" he says.

"Jamie shows Darron a golden locket depicting a lion; Darron looks at Jamie sceptically "you're plan is to...woo the red viper with a gift"

Jamie frowns in disappointment and sighs; he then grabs Darron's hand and pushes the pointed end of locket against it; the skin breaks drawing blood "oww" Darron protests trying to stifle a yell of pain so the guards won't hear"

Jamie smirks "now imagine that against Oberyn's neck except far deeper and with a lot more blood"

Darron rubs his injured hand "you could have just told me growls.

"When Oberyn comes to gloat at us" Jamie explains "I need you to distract him"

"How?" Darron interrupts.

"Think of something" Jamie says "but the problem is this locket isn't exactly made to tear out someone's throat so I need you to be able to hold off enough dornish men for me to finish of Oberyn"

"How are supposed to do any of this with our arms chained?" Darron questions

"Oh for fucks sake" Jamie says clearly annoyed "we're both extremely well trained fighters I'm sure we can figure something out"

Darron stares at Jamie slightly shaking his head "you have no Idea how to do this do you? He asks

Jamie rolls his eyes "I'm a fucking Kingsguard not a bloody assassin so give me a little slack"

Darron sighs "I'm going to meet my gods looking like a damned fool"

 **Arya Stark**

 **The Riverlands...**

Arya groans in pain as she walks the mud; her hands are tied by a rope which is attached to a horse; five dornishmen dressed as Northerners drag her along to gods know where.

"Keep walking!" One commands nastily as he tugs her forward.

"Arya glares at the overweight man with a murderous look "I'm going as fast as I can" she spits.

The fat man responds by yanking forward so hard she face plants into the mud

"ENOUGH DEZEIL!" the leader commands loudly; he dismounts his horse and comes to help Arya up and examine her hand "how is the pain?" he asks Arya

"Same as always" she responds coldly.

"The leader stares at her; he is a youngish man if brown eyes tanned, dornish skin, a black goatee and black curly hair; he smirks as if amused by her response before turning to the others "we camp here for the night" he says

The fat man Dezeil groans "we would get there faster if we didn't take some many breaks" he says

The leader sneers at the man "if we keep going and she passes out from pain or exhaustion then it will take even longer"

Dezeil snickers at Arya "then we'll drag her through the dirt" e says

The leader glares at Dezeil "we camp here tonight" he repeats.

"The fat man complies but not before letting out a loud groan.

 **A few hours later...**

Arya lies on the ground looking up at the night sky thousands of stars shining bright she smiles; this is the most peaceful she has felt in weeks despite the rope digging against her wrists and the throbbing pain in her hand where Illyria had stabbed her; Illyria... just the thought of that woman was enough to make Arya grit her teeth until they hurt; Arya had trusted her as a teacher and as a friend... but it was all lies; her only comfort was the thought of that bolt firing into Illyria's leg.

But it wasn't just Illyria; Arya's life had become increasingly difficult over the past few years; her father was gone, her aunt was gone, and her mother was wreck. But it was only a taste of suffering most people in the seven kingdoms had endured; Even Jon had suffered he lost his father, his mother imprisoned and his brother and sister the two people he should be able to trust most had betrayed him.

Why was the world like this? Arya thought why everyone must be so horrible to one another for the actions of a few people? But who are those people?

 **Illyria** : for pretending to be their friend for two years and then throwing away for a few gold coins.

 **Daemon Blackfyre:** Arya barely knew anything about the man but she did know he was a greedy pigheaded man who was willing to let thousands of people suffer just so he could wear a crown.

 **The Dragon Twins:** They are supposed to Jon's siblings they are supposed to help him through the horrible burden of being king; but instead they abandoned him and took power for themselves.

 **The Sand Snakes:** Arya didn't care that they we're bastards she cared that they had been one of the main reasons this war had started.

 **Oberyn Martell:** The man on top of this list; Arya knew he had his reasons; she could even understand why he killed king Rhaegar; but Oberyn was now doing a similar thing he blames Rhaegar for doing seventeen years ago; a selfish excuse for causing the death of thousands of people.

These people we're responsible for all this suffering and Arya would make sure they paid for it.

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie grunted as the door to the cell "get up!" one of the guards says yanking him up; another does the same to Darron. Jamie clasps his hands tightly together to hide the locket from their view they are then marched through the camp.

Jaime looks around the camp it's hard to tell how many men there are but he can see dozens of dornishmen Lannisters and mercenaries by the look of things king's landing was in serious trouble.

They are taken to a large tent flying the banners of house Blackfyre, house Lannister and House Martell. Darron and Jamie are pushed. Darron and Jamie are pushed into the tent falling to their knees in the progress.

Jamie looks up to see the smirking face of Oberyn Martel the Red Viper "It's good to see you again Ser Jamie" he says mockingly "the tourney of Harenhall was it? Right before Rhaegar ran away with his bitch"

Jamie spits up at Oberyn who only smiles in response before turning to Darron "I don't believe we have met" he says

"Thank the gods for that" Darron says.

Oberyn actually laughs "oh I think we will get along"

As he says this Oberyn steps towards Darron; Jamie sees a opportunity and lunges at Oberyn the sharp end of the locket aiming at his throat; The Red Viper is impossibly fast and catches Jamie's hand right as the locket punctures his neck drawing blood.

Oberyn kicks Jamie in the knee knocking sending him falling; as he falls Oberyn knees him in the face splitting his lip open. Oberyn kneels down to pick up the locket he opens the clasp to look at what is inside.

Oberyn smirks ""I'll tell you what" he says "if you tell me the story of this locket "I'll pretend you we're just trying to show me this"

Jamie tries to stand and attack Oberyn but he knocks him back down and stepping on his throat.

"ENOUGH PRINCE OBERYN!" a voice shouts; the red viper groans and steps off Jamie's throat; Jamie asp and coughs he lifts his head to see a old man in red and gold Lannister armour.

"Father" Jamie croaks "good to see you again.


	31. Theocracy

**This is going to be late because I decided to give myself a little break from fanfiction not because I'm getting sick of it but just because I've been having trouble getting out chapters that are my best work lately.**

 **Theocracy**

 **Arya Stark**

Arya sat by the fire her hands still tied and red from the ropes, all her captors we're asleep except the leader who was sitting opposite of Arya and fiddling with a dagger. "What's your name?" Arya asks the man.

The man looks up at her for half a second before looking back down at the knife "why do you care?" he asks.

Arya frowns and shrugs; a few more moments go by without the two speaking before the man sighs "Andrey" he says "my name is Andrey"

"Is this what you usually do?" Arya says "kidnapping little girls?"

"Orders are orders" Andrey says without looking up

"Your Prince is so tough isn't he?" Arya hisses "hiding in the shadows till he gets the chance to stab someone in the back, hating entire families for the actions of a few members, kidnapping the defenceless"

Andrey sighs "the prince wasn't always like this" he says quietly before looking up at her "Prince Oberyn doesn't hate the Starks; he doesn't even hate the Targaryens he hates the one who started Robert's rebellion".

"But Rhaegar Targaryen is dead" Arya exclaims

"Lyanna Stark still lives" Andrey says "and as long she does I fear this war will continue"

"So why kidnap me and my father?" Arya asks "what do we have to do with this"

Andrey looks at her and sighs "I don't know" he says.

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys sighed as she walked through the streets of King's Landing it had become a very different place over the last few months since she'd give power to the High sparrow foreigner merchants who had brought idols of different gods had their wares destroyed, preachers from the free cities we're arrested and put on trial for heresy and the sparrows had all but taken over the city guard any gold cloaks left turned a blind eye to the sparrows activities.

Naerys makes her way to the sept of Baelor and is greeted by a group of Sparrows. "Princess" one of them greets "his holiness is grateful that you we're able to come"

Naerys had spent her whole life acting kind to everyone whether she liked them or not it was how she became the most loved member of the Royal family but between the High sparrow's constant overuse of power and the baby growing in her belly her patience was as low as it had ever been.

"I am not some dog the high sparrow can whistle for whenever he pleases" she says harshly

A smile tugs at the sparrow's lips he is clearly amused at her practically unheard of annoyance "of course princess" he says "this way if you please.

Naerys is led through the sept we're Renly Baratheon had been tried; a small lump of guilt formed in Naerys's throat she didn't mean for him to get sentenced to death she just wanted him out of the way. Her former husband's execution was in a week's time and she was expected to attend due to the fact that she was a reason he was being executed.

Naerys is led to a small and empty room we're the high sparrow is kneeling in prayer. The sparrow raise his hand blocking her path making her sneer "his holiness is praying" the sparrow explains.

"I am princess of the seven kingdoms" Naerys says "his holiness can wait to finish his prayer" Naerys shoves past the sparrow and storms up to the High sparrow "you should have the decency to stand in front of royalty" she says

The high sparrow looks up at her "you should have the decency to kneel before the gods" he responds.

Naerys grits her teeth but forces an apologetic smile to her face "of course your holiness" she says "I sometimes forget myself".

The high sparrow smiles "do not worry princess" he says "we are only human as long as we repent all sins can be forgiven"

"Then why has Renly Baratheon been sentenced to die in seven days?" Naerys asks the smile disappearing from her face.

The high sparrow shakes his head "the sinner Renly lied before the gods and refused to admit to his sins" he says "if he had been honest the gods may have been able to give him mercy".

The gods or you? Naerys thought but decided to give understanding nod instead "may I ask why you asked me here".

The High sparrow stands "a few short days ago I heard word that you had isolated yourself from the court as of late"

Naerys clenches her teeth so now the high sparrow had spies in her court "I have been busy with setting up the defence for king's landing" she says "the pretenders army is due to arrive in less than a month"

"Of course" the high sparrow says suddenly taking Naerys's hand in his it takes quite amount of willpower for her not to pull away "and you will of course will have the faith's full support you are after all our greatest supporter"

Naerys smiles appreciatively but notices the high sparrow's eyes look directly at her stomach for a fraction of a second.

"Thank you for coming princess" the high sparrow says "again I humbly apologies for taking you away from your duties.

Naerys smiles at the old man "no need your holiness" she says "you must do everything you can to protect the faith"

As Naerys leaves the sept she walks as fast as she can looking over her shoulder and making sure Ser Balon was on high alert; "he knows" she thought "the high sparrow knows I am with child"

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna panted as she opened the flap to her tent she sat down on the bed and poured herself some water as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. As the days passed Daegar became more and more trusting of her so he gave her more freedoms.

When Lyanna was a child she refused to play the part of a ladylike Nobel as she was expected to, instead she learned how to fight and shoot and ride she remembers the last time she fought with a sword it was with her brother Brandon; Lyanna smirked at the memory for years Brandon had let her win until one day he started really trying but she beat him; he tried to play it off as he was still letting her win.

Lyanna gave up fighting when she married Rhaegar but Ser Barristan had offered to help her learn again so she could defend herself if Oberyn sent someone after her.

Lyanna stripped out of her dress and ran her finger across the scar tissue on her stomach the pain was mostly gone even if it still tingled from time to time.

She opens the locket around her neck revealing a portrait of her three children in between her to brothers was Naerys her only daughter; the perfect imagine of a targaryen with her beautiful silver hair and pretty face even her eyes we're mesmerizing. Naerys was definitely the strangest of her children even with Daegar Lyanna could always tell what he was thing but Naerys always seemed to be putting on a show so in a way Lyanna barely knew her own daughter.

Lyanna was thrown out of her thoughts by a targaryen soldier bursting into the ten "your grace!" he says. His eyes widening in horror upon seeing her undressed.

Lyanna pulled up her dress to cover her exposed breasts "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!" She screams angrily.

"Apologies your grace" the man says falling to his knees "and did not mean to I'm so sorry"

Lyanna sighs "what is it?" she asks trying to change the subject

The man keeps looking down "the king wants to see you your grace" he says "the red viper's army has been spotted"

 **Like I said I know I can do better with my chapters so I've been mostly focussing on making a more detailed plan then I originally had but we should be jumping into the juicy stuff next chapter which will be on time thanks for being patient guys.**


	32. New Family

**New Family**

 **I know I said I was going to make this chapter full of action but I decided to leave that till next chapter since I want it to be perfect so instead this chapter is going to be full of emotion hope you like it.**

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie grunted as he was shoved into a tent by two Lannister guards; it was a large but mostly empty tent with the bare necessities a bed, a few chairs and a desk; sitting at the desk was Jamie's father lord Tywin Lannister. The aging man payed Jamie no attention instead focussing on writing on a piece of parchment.

Jamie waited for a few moments looking around the room but there was nothing interesting; he started to whistle a tune the rains of Castamere hoping to get his father's attention; it didn't work. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me from your new best friend" Jamie says.

Tywin doesn't answer "so it's been about Seventeen years" Jamie says "well twenty if you don't count that time you came to king's landing and pretended I didn't exist what have you done in that time?"

Tywin still doesn't answer; Jamie rolls his eyes "have you heard that I brought dragons back to the world and discovered that Krakens exist?"

"You're pathetic attempts at humour show me how much you've grown" Tywin says still looking at his parchment.

Jamie smirks "can I sit down?" he asks

Tywin finally puts is quill down, folds up the parchment and seals it with his seal before looking at Jamie "if you must" he says.

Jamie takes a seat at his father's desk "So" he says "how goes the quest to avenge Ellia Martell?"

"I do not care about princess Ellia" Tywin says "I am doing this to put Daemon Blackfyre on the throne"

Jamie scoffs "you don't actually believe that fool has a claim do you?

Tywin ignores the question "We are not here to talk about my motives" he says "I am going to offer you a deal and you're going to take it"

"Can I at least hear it first?" Jamie asks

Tywin stares at his son for a few moments before speaking "I've convinced the King and Prince Oberyn to pardon you" he explains "In exchange you will ride to Casterly Rock with a escort of course and you will take your rightful place as my Son and heir"

Jamie pretends to consider the offer "Tempting" he says "can I hear the other option?"

Tywin glares at his son "If you do not accept then I will give you back to the Prince" he says and as I understand it the only use he has for you is to hurt the late with of Rhaegar Targaryen... You will die alongside your companion"

Jamie clenches his fist "So Darron is to die?" he asks.

Tywin nods "I have no interest in saving that man"

Jamie sighs looking down at the ground "I don't want to die" he says before turning back to his father "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer"

"Oh for goodness sake" Tywin says annoyed "fine if it makes you feel better your friend can go with you as a bodyguard"

"It's not about that!" Jamie says loudly "I will not break my vows and betray my Queen"

Tywin scoffs "I've heard of your attachment to Queen Lyanna" he says "and now I see how pathetic it is that you would choose her over your own father"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Jamie yells actually stunning Tywin "you made that clear twenty years ago when you abounded and disowned me" Jamie leans forward in his chair smirking "and you know what father?" says almost whispering "I'm glad you did because Lyanna has been more of a family to me then you ever we're"

The two stare at each other for a long time; Jamie feels the best he ever has because the first time in his life he wasn't scared of his father.

"Very well" Tywin says "if you love your Queen so much then you will prove it by dying for her GUARDS!"

Two Lannister guards enter "take this stubborn fool back to his cell" Tywin says "he's nothing to me". The guards grab Jamie by his arms and lead him out of his tent; as Jamie is walked to his cell a smile forms on his face he can die outside of his father's shadow.

Back at his cell Darron smirks at Jamie "You honourable fucking fool" he says "you had the chance to walk right out of here and instead you decide to take the highroad"

Jamie glares at the man "Would you rather I had left and betrayed our king?" he asks.

Darron shrugs "Suppose it doesn't matter to me" he says "I'm fucked either way"

Jamie smirks "Actually the deal involved taking you with me" he says.

Darron stares at Jamie wide eyed "EXCUSE ME?" he says loudly.

Before Jamie can answer a man walks up to the cage unlocking it; Jamie is surprised to see who it is Oberyn Martell the Red Viper. He is carrying to bowls of what looks like mashed potato and even some beef. "I thought I should be the one to give these to you myself" he says smirking and putting one bowl in front of Darron "Considering it is your last meal and all"

"How kind Darron says "Considering you're going to kill us and all" despite his sarcastic words Darron still grabs a handful of potato and shoves it in his mouth.

Oberyn comes over to Jamie and places the other bowl in front of him "I left a special gift for you Ser Jamie" he says "despite what you may think I'm really not he heartless monster"

"No" Jamie says "you just like punishing entire families for the sins of a few members" Jamie tries to keep a sarcastic tone but the sincerity in Oberyn's words make his tone waver"

Oberyn leaves the Cage and Jamie looks over at Darron "his bowl is empty and his cheeks are stuffed with food "Don't Judge me" Darron says with a mouth full of food.

Jamie sighs and begins picking at his own food; he winces as he touches something sharp Oberyn's surprise. Jamie pulls out his Lion shaped locket actually feeling some gratitude towards the Red Viper a feel he quickly shakes away. He wipes the potato of the locket and opens it.

He smiles at the drawing inside a small portrait of Lyanna smiling and holding a three year old Jon and Jamie standing with them

 **Seventeen Years ago...**

Jamie slowly opens his eyes as his room lights he groans and turns his head to see a servant girl opening the cover for his window. "Apologies my lord" she says timidly I was told to wake you two hours after first light"

Jamie smiles at the young girl "No need to be sorry" he says "if it weren't for you I'd of woken up four hours later and if that happened all seven hells couldn't compare to what the King would do to me"

The girl laughs nervously before leaving. Jamie get's up and puts a shirt and breaches on before strapping his armour on, strapping his sword to his side and wrapping his white cloak around his back.

He leaves his room and heads to the place where Queen Lyanna was always at this time in the morning the gardens.

As he turns around the corner he nearly falls as something knocks into his leg Jamie looks down to see the dark curly hair of the young prince "SER JAMIE!" the three year old squeals.

Jamie smiles at the young boy "Hello Prince Jon" he says ruffling the boy's hair before looking up to see Queen Lyanna standing ten feet away and rubbing her face in embarrassment. "Are you giving your mother grief?"

Jon contorts his face and shakes his head rapidly "She keeps trying to mess with hair and fix my clothes"

Jamie Laughs "Well we can't allow that can we?" he says kneeling down the front of the boy and whispering "So how about you hide behind that statue over there and I distract your mother.

The boy nods eagerly before running off; Jamie stands and walks up to the queen bowing to her "your grace" he says

Lyanna giggles "It's a shame about the King's guard oaths" she says "I think you would make a fantastic father"

Jamie smiles "you are to kind your grace"

"We shouldn't annoy you too much today" she says sighing "I expect we'll be stuck listening to the lords of Westeros reaffirm their loyalty to my husband" Jamie gulps at the reminder that his father will be there.

Less than a hour latter Jamie is standing in the great hall next to King Rhaegar's throne; the next few hours are boring a bunch of minor lords it wasn't until latter that the lords of the great houses came up that Jamie became interested.

Everything was going well but then Jamie saw his father come up.

"I Tywin of house Lannister Lord of the Westerlands and Casterly rock swear my fealty to King Rhaegar the first of his name"

And then it happened Jamie makes eye contact with his father. Tywin's cold hard eyes felt like they we're burning into Jaime's soul; this was the first time Jamie had seen him in three years and yet Tywin still looked at Jamie as if he was a useless waste of space.

As Tywin turns away Jamie feels another pair of eyes on him and turns his head slightly to see Lyanna staring at him with a sympathetic frown on her face; Jamie quickly turns back hoping she wouldn't see the look on his face.

King Rhaegar stands "I thank you all for travelling to King's Landing" he says in a booming voice "It has been free years since the war of the usurper and since then Westeros has seen peace and i'm sure you will all agree that our lands have prospered for it...now stay for as long as you want my lords and ladies for all of you will was be welcome in my home"

 **Later that night...**

Jamie sighs as he enters his chambers he strips out of his armour changing into his much more comfortable tunic and breaches he sits down on his chair and pours a cup of wine; Just then he hears a knock at his door "Come in!" he calls before taking a sip of wine.

He almost spits out his wine as the door opens and reveals Queen Lyanna standing in the doorway. Jamie stumbles to get up "Your Grace!" he says a bit too loudly and bowing before her.

"Ser Jamie" she greets "May I come in?"

"Of course your grace" he says quickly "I ugh," "wine?" he asks.

Lyanna giggles clearly amused by Jamie's struggle to speak "No thank you" she says politely "I don't drink"

"Of course your grace" Jamie says groaning to himself in embarrassment "I... knew that"

Lyanna smile "you can relax Jamie" she says with a smile "you see me every day after all".

Jamie nods "I'm usually more prepared to see you" he thinks to himself.

Lyanna looks around the small room with a slight frown "You'd think they'd give the protectors of the Royal family better rooms" she says

"It's not much" Jamie admits "But I can't complain your grace"

"I am grateful for your humbleness" Lyanna says still looking around the room in disbelief "But I will still speak to my husband about this"

She turns back to Jamie "May I sit?" she asks

"Of course" Jamie says pulling out a chair for her at his table; as the two sit Lyanna groans.

" **May** I sit" she says with a small laugh "I really am becoming one of you southerners"

"That such a bad thing?" Jamie asks with a smirk but he quickly frowns when he remembers who he is talking to"

Lyanna laughs "No" she says "I suppose it's not"

I silence befalls the room for a few moments "I know it's none of my business" Lyanna states "but how is your family?"

Jamie shrugs "I would not know your grace" he says "my father disowned me and has not allowed me to have any contact with my brother and sister"

Lyanna nods sadly "I thought as much" she says before a small smile graces her young and beautiful face; Sometimes It was hard to believe that this woman who was a few years younger than him was the mother of three children it made her seem much older.

"You have guarded my family especially Jon and I for three years now and you have never complained even though I'm sure we've driven you insane from time to time"

Jamie smirks and shrugs; his tension easing as Lyanna's gentle voice relaxes him "It's my duty your grace" he says.

"That's true" Lyanna says "but you have protected us as if we are your own family" She pauses biting he lower lip "perhaps we can be just that" she says

Jamie's eyes widen at her words; he figures he must of heard her wrong but then she reveals a golden pendent shaped as a lion "May I?" she asks smirking and emphasizing the May in a joking matter.

"Jamie nods not really knowing what she means; she puts the chain connecting the pendent around his neck. He unclasps it to see a portrait of Lyanna, Jon and him inside. Lyanna smiles "hopefully this is the first step of you finding a new family" she says.

A lump forms in Jamie's throat; a emotion he was unfamiliar with "Thank your grace" he says with a large smile.

The Queen takes his hand in hers and smiles brightly "Call me Lyanna"


	33. We Do Not Sow (part 1)

**I wrote one major battle scene in this book before and while I think it went well I'm also aware that I'm not the most descriptive writer so I am going split it into two parts to help make it worth while , If this chapter comes out late it is because I want to make it as good as I possibly can thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **We Do Not Sow (Part 1)**

 **Jon Targaryen**

A cold chill makes Jon shiver as he stands on a hill looking at the vast plains of the North; it could not be denied that winter is coming.

"Your Grace!" a voice calls

Jon turns to see quite possibly the last man he could trust. "What is it Lord Brynden?" Jon asks.

The Blackfish seems to hesitate before speaking "More of our bannermen have arrived" he says "I expect they will be the last"

"How many?" Jon asks

The Blackfish stares at Jon in disbelief "Not enough your grace" he says "I will tell you again we should march back and continue to reform the Northern army"

"How long will that take?" Jon demands "How many men will slaughtered? How many women will be taken as salt wives? How many children will be forced into slavery? WE DONT HAVE ANYMORE TIME!"

The Blackfish stares at him speechless; Jon takes a long breath to calm himself down "Has Lord Edmure managed to find anymore men from the Riverlands?"

The Blackfish shakes his head "as far as I know not one person has crossed the border since we retreated "

Jon sighs "then we'll have to smart about this" he says quietly before turning to face the blackfish "see that the men are ready when we arrive"

The Blackfish nods "your grace" he says before leaving. A few more minutes pass until Jon spins around ready to draw his sword as he hears a noise. He turns to see a group of eight men and at their head was Yarra Greyjoy.

Jon scans through the men before him before his eyes settle on Yarra "What is this Yarra?" Jon asks

Yarra smirks "relax your grace it's not what it looks like" she says "these men are friends of Theon; men he drunk with men he whored with" Yarra pauses "we're going ahead to rescue my brother"

"That's a bad Idea" Jon states "Even if managed to somehow slip past the guards there is no guarantee Euron even has him in the North"

"Oh he's here" Yarra says with confidence "my uncle would never leave a prize like him out of his sight"

"And if I say no?" Jon asks raising an eyebrow,

Yarra smirks "You know why you can't"

"I'm a King" Jon says "blackmailing your king is an act of treason"

Yarra sneers "you'll never be my king and besides what will people think if you imprison your future wife? What questions will they ask?"

Jon purses his lips "Fine go" he says "But I am only trying to stop you because this is a bloody suicide mission"

It usually would be" Yarra says "but thankfully your army will make a good distraction"

Jon sighs "if it works and you rescue Theon we're will you go after?"

"I don't know Yarra says "but sadly you won't get to marry me"

Jon lets himself smile "It's not like it would have been a happy one" he extends his arm to Yarra which she clasps "good look Greyjoy" he says

"And you Stark" she says making Jon frown slightly."

"I'm a Targaryen" Jon says making Yarra giggle."

"I know" she says as she leaves with her men "It's just hard to see that sometimes"

 **A Week Later...**

Jon sighed as he entered the war tent all his military advisors stood as he entered; Jon went over to the head of the table and looked at his commanders "The Blackfish, The Greatjon, his son Smalljon Umber and Rodrik Cassel.

"I brought you all here because I wanted to make sure you were all onboard with the battle plan"

"Your Grace" The Smalljon interrupts "I think i can speak for all of us when I say that their nothing we'd like more then to kill these sea cunts but we don't have the men"

The Greatjon grabs his son by shoulder "Sit down you fool!" he hisses but Smalljon just shrugs him off angrily in response"

"No it's alright Lord Umber" Jon says "I understand your worry my lords but we have to remember this isn't like the southern army we fought at the Trident. The Ironborn don't have any proper battle strategies they are bitter and angry men who lash out before thinking; If we we're fighting them on the water it might be different"

"Yes your grace" Rodrik says "but they are led by Euron Greyjoy and I'm sure you know the man's reputation"

Jon nods "The Ironborn have not had a real king since the days of Aegon the Conqueror; because they have not had a leader strong enough to rally behind My father put them in their place during their last rebellion; if they have the courage to stand up to us again it's only because Euron is a strong leader but he is also a smart one" The men look at Jon in confusion making him smirk "Euron knows his men don't have the discipline for a proper battle strategy so he won't attack us head on he'll wait it out and look for a opening but his men wont like being trapped like animals"

A smirk crawls up the Blackfish's lips as he realises Jon's plan "I get it" the old man says "they'll either charge out into the fray like fools or they'll turn on Euron and do all the work for us"

"It would be a decent plan" The Greatjon nods "but our army isn't big enough for a long lasting siege"

Jon shakes his head "I doesn't need to last long" he says "just a week or two enough for the Ironborn to become reckless,"

The Blackfish nods "we will arrive by the end of tomorrow" he says "we best tell the men"

Jon nods "make sure their prepared"

As the four men are leaving the Blackfish turns back "perhaps I underestimated you your grace" he says "we might have a chance at this after all" Jon smirks and nods gratefully as the aging man leaves.

"He sits down in his chair and takes a deep breath as he continues to look at a map of the Stony Shore. This battle could decide who will rule Westeros in the years to come If Jon lost this battle he will have wasted his final chance.

 **Two days later...**

The cold winds of the north seemed heat up from the tension of the army as the castle of the Stony shore came into sight. As Soon as Jon saw it he could picture all the horrors the people who had lived here had endured; smoke burned from the smouldering field, a nearby lumber farm was reduced to rubble and bodies hanged from nearby trees.

Rodrik Cassel was saying something but Jon wasn't listening he just looked at all the destruction around him he griped his horse's reigns in anger. His people had suffered for months while he was hiding in Winterfell like a coward.

"You're Grace?" Rodrik says louder snapping Jon out of his trance.

Jon turns to his commander "Yes?" he asks.

"Shall we send a messenger for parley your grace?"

Jon shakes his head "there will be no parley" he says "get the men ready".

The Next few days were uneventful; The Northern army dug trenches around the entire castle; trebuchets were built but mostly as a show of force other than a few boulders that were fired to try to get the Ironborn to do something reckless.

After a week of waiting Jon's plan began working stray arrows we're being fired at random times by the Ironborn and they began shouting curses from the walls taunting Jon and his army to do something.

"IS THIS WHAT DRAGON'S DO!" a overweight Ironborn soldier shouts from the walls "STAND AROUND AND WAIT FOR IT'S FOOD TO IT MAYBE YOU AREN'T RHAEGAR'S SON AT ALL KING JON AND YOUR WHORE MOTHER JUST FUCKED ARTHUR DAYNE IN THE TOWER OF JOY"

Anger boils in Jon's veins but then a arrow flies through the air and hits the fat Ironborn in the throat causing him to fall over the walls and to his death, Jon looks to see a common soldier standing ten feet away and holding a bow a satisfied smile on his face, Jon walks towards the man who upon noticing Jon loses his smile and drops to his knees.

Jon grabs the man by the shoulders and pulls him to his feet "What's your name?" Jon asks the man

"Torrhen your grace" the man says uncertainly.

"That was Reckless" Jon says sternly "We can't let the Ironborn's words cause us to make mistakes"

Torrhen nods looking slightly embarrassed, Jon turns to face a nearby officer "You there!" Jon calls to the officer "see that this man get's extra rations tonight" he says gesturing towards Torrhen before walking.

"Thank you your grace!" Torrhen calls happily to Jon bringing a small smile to Jon's lips.

Jon walks up to the Blackfish who is staring at him "You shouldn't be so kind your grace" The Blackfish says his tone disapproving but he still has smirk on his face"

"These men came here to fight and possibly die for me lord Brynden" Jon says "It's the least I can do".

 **Yarra Greyjoy**

Yarra tried to keep her breathing as quiet as possibleas she and her men exited the drain pipe that led into the castles courtyard. She could hear the sound of Ironborn yelling and rushing through the entire castle. Night had fallen and the air was so cold Yarra could see her breath which became ever more rapid as heart beat became faster and faster.

Yarra and hid in the shadows stuck close to the wall as they made their way to the cells they had been studying this place for the last week and had a good guess on just where the cells were.

As they made their ways up the steps towards the cells which were located in a tower Yarra was surprised to only find two Ironborn guards. They easily disarmed the two men before slitting their throats and continue up the steps. They came across four more guards but it still wasn't a challenge Yarra drew her sword and attacked with attacks; slicing one guard's throat and bashing another's eye in before stabbing him through the chest. She looked up to see her men finish off the two.

They finally reached the top as Yarra opens the door she recoils from a powerful smell coming from the inside, Yarra opened the door again more reluctantly. It took all her strength not to stumble away when she saw what was inside.

 **To be continued...**


	34. We Do Not Sow (part 2)

**And here is the second part of the chapter little disclaimer for the first part of this I'm going to get into some violent and descriptive writing although I don't think it's that bad and it has never bothered me before some of you might feel different so you have been warned.**

 **We Do Not Sow (Part 2)**

 **Yarra Greyjoy**

It took of all of Yarra's strength not to stumble away from the sight she saw, it was as if she had walked into one of the seven hells. The dungeon was just one large room with hooks chains and other torture devices all of which were caked in blood, the smell of rotting flesh was thick in the air enough to make someone pass out, and rats comfortably made their home in various parts of the room but the worst part were the prisoners.

Towards the entrance it wasn't that bad they were tied in chains and shoved into cages that were to small from them but other than that they seemed ok, but as Yarra walked further in the room it became worse, it was cleared which prisoners had been here the longest because of how bad they looked, one older man had his hands nailed to a heavy plank of wood and had long metal bars driven through his kneecaps, another had his hands tied behind is back and two metal hooks holding each end of his mouth open so far that the sides of his mouth had started to tea. Another had been tied up in chains and hung from the ceiling, his arms and legs bent and twisted so far out of shape that they were folded around his body.

Yarra nearly cried when she saw her brother, he was sitting against a wall with his hands chained to a wall, as she got closer she noticed words carved on the left side of his chest that read "Euron's property", his lips and the soles of his feet had also been sliced with a knife.

"Theon" Yarra whispers as she leans beside him, her hands shaking in fear and anger.

Her younger brother looks at her weakly his eyes were glazy and he had cuts all over his face "I'm sorry..." he says quietly.

"It's ok brother" Yarra says cupping her brother's face before turning to one of her men "Get him out!"

The man nods, drawing his axe and hacking at the weak chains that break apart after a few hits, the two help Theon to his feet only to turn and see five more men have entered the room, Yarra yanks her brother behind herself draws her axe as her eyes fix on her uncle Euron Greyjoy.

"Well isn't this quite the reunion?" Euron asks with a sadistic Grin on his before pointing at Yarra's axe "I believe that was my first gift to you when you were born, sadly I was not able to give you many more but it's good to know you've put it too good use".

"How'd you know we were here?" Yarra asks while looking around for a opening.

Euron's grin widens "oh come on Yarra you're a smart girl" he says "It was pretty easy to figure out you'd come to rescue your brother when the king tried to send us back home, now I'll admit I came up here every night since the siege and it's a little embarrassing when you turn out not to be here but worth it in the end"

Euron then begins scanning through the room "Wow!" he says "my man can really get creative when their bored"

As Euron says this he steps closer causing one of Yarra's men swing his sword at him which Euron easily does, as the man tries to do it again Euron catches his arm and shoves him against a wall with a hook hanging from it that pierces the man's neck making him choke up his blood, The other seven of Yarra's men leap into action, Euron steps back as his men charge two of Yarra's men are cut down with in the first few seconds but after that the others drive their swords through two Ironborn leaving only two left, one has a massive warhammer that he swing at one of Yarra's men making a sicking sound as the hammer crushes in his skull.

The Ironborn with warhammer is quickly repaid when a Northman drives a digger into the side of his head; the final Ironborn manages to kill two more Northmen before he is cut down.

The last two Northmen turn to Euron who laughs hysterically as he draws two daggers and charges at the men.

Yarra finally sees her window and walks fast towards the door with Theon who seems to have gained a little more strength "can't...leave...them" Theon says as Yarra drags him down the steps.

"They know the risks little brother" Yarra says as she kicks down a door leading t the battlements "Let's just make it count"

The strong cold wind numbs Yarra skin; it's hard for her to see from all the snow that is falling, she wonders the battlements looking for a place to escape.

They turn back when they see men coming up the battlements only to run into Euron, even though it is hard to see Yarra notices the blood marking his face showing his victory over the last of her men.

"Come on Yarra" Euron says "you'll catch a chill"

Yarra looks at her brother, the snowfall would be pilling up around the walls...it was her brother's only chance "Jump" she says to her brother.

"What?" he asks clearly confused.

Yarra shoves him towards the edge, he gets the message and get's ready to jump, Euron sees this and takes a step towards him.

Yarra charges into Euron knocking both of them to the ground but she does manage to get one last look at Theon, the two lock eyes for half a second before Theon jumps.

Pain explodes on the left side of Yarra's face as Euron slams his fist into it, Yarra responds by head-butting in the nose causing it to burst with blood, Yarra stands and tries to climb the edge of the battlements to jump but Euron kicks her legs under making Yarra smack her head against the stone as she falls.

Yarra manages to get to her knees in time to see Euron draw his two knives, she manages to block the first one when Euron tries to stab her in the neck but head injury leaves her to dazed to stop the next which Euron drives into her chest.

Yarra's thick Northern armour manages to stop the knife from getting ton deep but blood still pours from the wound, Yarra drives her fist into the left side of Euron's face machining him drop one of his knives as he stumbles back, Yarra scrambles to get the knife and manages to before Euron kick her in the chest knocking her over again.

She roles onto her belly and tries to get up but Euron grabs her hair and yanks her up, In a last ditch effort Yarra rams the knife behind her at Euron and is rewarded with a agonized scream from her uncle.

Euron let's her go and Yarra turns her head around to see that she has stabbed the knife through her uncle's eye, before she can get up Euron pulls the knife out and jumps on top of her his hands wrapping tightly around her neck, as Yarra begins to choke she lashes out at Euron punching him as hard as she can be he continues to tighten his grip.

"STUPID BITCH!" Euron yells his normal passive aggressive tone replaced with one with a bloodlust "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?, I'LL HUNT DOWN YOUR BROTHER AND MAKE SURE HE HAS A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!, I'LL DROWN HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND CARVE MY NAME INTO EVERY INTCHO OF HIS SKIN!"

Euron's words fade as Yarra's vision begins to blur, her choked gasps for breath become shallow and her limbs become heavy as her arms fall to her side, Yarra looks past Euron at the snow falling from the sky and then everything goes black.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Next Morning...**

"How is he?" Jon asks the maester as he looks at Theon in the bed, bandages covering most of his body.

The Maester sighs "I won lie your grace" he says "It's a miracle he's still alive"

Jon stares at Theon, the man had managed to stumble into the camp before passing out but there was no sign of Yarra.

Jon is about to say something to the Maester but before he can Smalljon Umber rushes into the tent "Your Grace you need to see this!" he says.

"What is it?" Jon asks

"Ironborn ships" Smalljon says "They're heading towards the castle"

Jon turns to the Maester "Tell me if his condition changes".

The Maester nods as Jon and the Smalljon rush out of the tent, they sprint down to where a large crowd of Northmen have gathered and are looking ready for a battle. "What's going on Brynden" Jon says to the Blackfish as they reach him.

The Blackfish shakes his head "I don't know your grace" he says.

Jon looks at the castle dozens of Ironborn ships where at the port, but what took Jon's attention was the massive crowd of Ironborn on the battlements banging their shields with swords, They seem to make room as someone else comes into view a man in full armour and a bloody bandage tied around his left eye...Euron Greyjoy.

"WELL I MUST SAY THIS IS A PLEASENT SURPRISE!" The Iron King shouts "THE SON OF RHAEGAR TARGARYEN COME ALL THIS WAY FOR ME...NO YOU OBVIOUSLY CAME FOR THIS CASTLE, IT IS A NICE PLACE BUT I'M NOT SURE IT'S WORTH ALL THIS" Euron pauses as if considering something "BUT I SUPPOSE IF YOU WANT THIS MUCH THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK...I GUESS WE'LL BE HEADING BACK TO THE IRON ISLANDS NOW BUT THIS ISNT OVER BOY!"

Euron begins to walk away but turns back "OH I ALMOST FORGOT" he yells "WE LEFT YOU A GIFT".

A large man appears behind Euron carrying a body, the body is connecte rope which they tie around a column before throwing it over the edge, there is a sickening snap as the rope runs out of length and breaks the body's neck, Jon finally gets a good look at the body, hanging by the noose is Yarra Greyjoy "I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN JON!" Euron shouts before disappearing.

Jon turns to the blackfish "Begin a attack on the castle" Jon says "HE IS NOT ESCAPING!"

"Your grace" Brynden says calmly "You know we'd never breakthrough in time"

Jon turns back to the walls seeing the Ironborn leaving and Euron Greyjoy escaping his grasp. Jon lets out a loud yell of frustration.


	35. The Lion's Fall

**The Lion's Fall**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **The Crownlands...**

Jamie sighs as he hears the cell door open, four dornish soldier stand at the doorway each with smirks on their faces. "Doomsday my lords" the leader says "Let's get this over with"

They haul Jamie and Darron to their feet and shove them out of the cage, as they are marched through the camp Jamie looks around to see the many soldiers all muttering things to each other as Jamie and Darron walk past them, there is no mocking, no cheering even from the Dornish soldiers

Jamie holds his head high and refuses to let any fear show on his face, he doesn't want to die but he has made his choice and he will at least die with his dignity intact, Jamie turns his head slightly to face Darron, if his companion is scared he's not showing it.

Jamie feels a lump of regret form in his throat, if he had taken the deal he would of been able to bring Darron with him to Casterly Rock, But like the stubborn fool he is he refused and now he had condemned a man he had almost considered to be a friend to never see his daughter again and die with him.

They are taken to the outskirts of the camp where a makeshift execution square has been set up.

The Square is surrounded by guards and Jamie notes on how there are no Lannister guards and the only important person there was Oberyn Martell who looked surprisingly grim.

Jamie continues to look around hoping to see his father but of course he wasn't here...why would he? "It doesn't matter" Jamie thought "Tywin is not important anymore" a small smile appears on Jamie's face at the realization it was Ironic that it would take his death for Jamie to be free of his father.

Jamie and Darron are stopped a few feet away from Oberyn who stares at the two in consideration "Step forward" Oberyn says, the two men look at each other hesitantly but are shoved from behind towards Oberyn, barley catching them from falling.

Oberyn continues to look at Darron and Jamie before speaking "Do you two believe in the gods?" he asks, Jamie is confused by the question but eventually gives a slight nod as does Darron.

Oberyn nods "Then hopefully if they a real" he pauses with a sigh before continuing "You will both get to meet them.

"Well" Jamie thinks to himself "That makes me feel so much better"

"You first Ser Jamie" Oberyn says quietly, gesturing towards him.

Jamie lets a out a small gulp as a wooden log is brought forward and a large dark skinned Dornishmen with a large and very sharp looking great sword steps towards.

.

"Jamie Lannister" Oberyn begins "In the name of Daemon Blackfyre King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, And Protector of the Realm, I Prince Oberyn of house Martell, Sentence you to die...Do you have any final words?

A thousand things run through Jamie's head as Oberyn says this. Insults, smart quips and something particularly bigoted towards the Dornish but Jamie decides on something else.

"Hear Me Roar" Jamie says quietly, reciting his houses words one last time, He then turns to Darron who gives him a slight nod of encouragement.

Jamie lets out a long breath before falling to his knees; he closes his eyes as he begins to lower his head.

"RIDERS APPROACHING!" a soldier shouts.

Jamie's eyes snap open as he raises his head, he can't see the riders because he is facing the opposite direction but he can hear the loud thumping of what seems like many horses.

Jamie turns his head to face Oberyn looks angry and stunned giving Jamie an idea, he had been holding the sharp locket given to him by Lyanna and though his hands we're bound he could still move his arms very well.

Jamie jumps to his feet and lunges towards the Red viper, this didn't go well for Jamie the last time he tried it but unlike last time Oberyn wasn't ready, Jamie drives the sharp end into Oberyn's ribcage who immediately gives a cry of agony.

Oberyn grasps Jamie's arms trying to push him away, but Jamie uses all his strength to cut deeper into Oberyn's ribs, before he can finish off Oberyn, Two tied arms wrap around him and pull him backwards causing Jamie and the one who pulled him to fall.

Jamie turns his head to see that it was Darron who had pulled him back, it takes Jamie another moment to realise why, and the executioner had swung his sword at Jamie and would have taken his head off if Darron hadn't saved him.

Jamie gives Darron a quick nod of thanks before the two jump to their feet and run, amidst the chaos they manage to find a opening in the guards defence, arrows fly past their heads but Jamie doesn't know if it's from their captors or the attackers.

Darron lets out a cry of pain as an arrow is fired into the back of his leg causing him to fall face first into the ground, Jamie crouches down next to his friend and drags him across the field as more arrows are fired past them, they hide in a empty tent as Dornish and Lannister soldiers run past all ready for battle.

"You gonna be okay?" Jamie asks.

Darron groans but nods "I will when this arrow is no longer my leg"

Jamie stands and runs to the nearby table which has a sharp looking steak knife on it, Jamie manages to cut through his bonds with the knife before doing the same to Darron, he then tears some fabric from his shirt.

"You ready?" Jamie asks as grips the arrow in Darron's leg.

Darron sighs "Do it" he mutters as he looks away.

Jamie pulls the arrow out in one swift motion, Darron tries to muffle his scream but it still comes out pretty loud.

Jamie uses the torn fabric and ties it tightly around the wound to stem the blood, he then stands and offers Darron a hand which he takes "Ready to go?" Jamie asks.

"Where exactly?" Darron asks still wincing in pain.

"I haven't figured that out yet" Jamie answers "But anywhere that's not here would be preferable"

Jamie freezes as he hears the sound of someone moving, he turns to see an aging man pointing a lion shaped crossbow at them.

"You never were the smart one in the family" Tywin say "I suppose it was a good thing I did disowning you"

Jamie tries to speak but no words come out"

"Drop the knife" Tywin demands.

Jamie does this and takes a step towards Tywin "Father" Jamie says calmly "we're just leaving"

Tywin shakes his head "No" he says "you are not"

"Father please" Jamie says taking another step "I know you don't want to kill me"

Tywin's grip seems to tighten at Jamie's words "No I don't" Tywin says "But I will not let you disgrace the Lannister name anymore then you already have"

Jamie sighs sadly "I never tried to" Jamie says "But I'm sorry it has come to this"

Jamie lunges at Tywin who fires the crossbow; the bolt cuts a long line across Jamie face but mostly misses him, Jamie slams into his father, Grabbing the crossbow and kicking Tywin backwards, Jamie throws the crossbow to the side and Tywin draws a knife, Jamie looks to Darron for help but the man can barely stand.

Tywin lunges towards Jamie but Jamie catches his hand as Tywin tries to bury the knife in his neck "FATHER STOP!" Jamie yells.

Tywin continues to fight against Jamie so Jamie headbutts his father in the nose causing him to stumble back.

Jamie is caught put up in the heat of battle and not thinking clearly, he drives his fist into his father's face, Tywin's neck snaps back as he falls backwards, His neck makes a sicking snap as his head smashes against the corner of the table,

"Father?" Jamie asks he looks over to Darron who has a grim look on face, "Father?" Jamie asks again more panicked, he kneels next to his father who is looks at the ceiling with dead eyes. Jamie runs his hands through his hair "I didn't mean to" Jamie mutters taking short heavy breaths, his eyes wide in horror "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to"

"Jamie we have to go" Darron says hobbling over to him.

Jamie looks up at Darron and nods slowly helping the man stand as the leave the tent.


	36. Rescue

**Soooo...Yeah Jamie killing his father was a decision I had been battling with myself for a while but I thought it was a fitting end for the man who always spoke of family legacy but never really cared for its members anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **Rescue**

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie took long hard breaths as he and Darron collapse under the trees, how they ever made it? Jamie will never know, they we're at least 3 miles from the Blackfyre camp and they could still see the smoke rising from the fire.

"Those we're Targaryen soldiers" Darron pants sitting up and wincing in pain at his injured leg "Daegar's Targaryen soldiers.

"Yes I gathered that" Jamie pants also sitting up "He sent us to our deaths and then he saved us from them, there's an irony to that"

Darron stares at Jamie and sighs "Jamie what you did-"

"I did what I had to so that we could survive!" Jamie snaps "So save me your pity!"

The two go silent for a while just catching their breath until Jamie speaks "How's your leg?" Jamie asks.

"Considering the fact that you had to carry me the whole way?" Darron asks "I'll survive but I'm not sure how much help I'll be for a while"

Jamie sighs "I thought so," he says quietly before standing.

"Where are you going? Darron asks suddenly alarmed.

"You said it yourself," Jamie says "That was Daegar Targaryen's army, which means his camp is nearby, which might mean Queen Lyanna is with him"

"And you're going to save her are you?" Darron demands "With no armor and no weapons?"

"I've always loved a challenge," Jamie says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait! What if Dornish or Targaryen soldiers come this way?" Darron calls.

"I don't know, Climb a tree!" Jamie calls "I'll be back before tomorrow"

 **An hour later...**

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Daegar's Camp (The Crownlands)**

"Ser Barristan!" Lyanna calls, stepping out of her tent as the old man stumbles towards it sweat and blood glistering his forehead, "Oh gods!" she cries "Are you hurt?"

Barristan shakes his head as he stops to rest yet he still manages to bow to her "No your grace" he pants "it is not my blood"

"How did the battle go?" Lyanna asks as she guides the knight into her tent before fetching a cup of water for him which he gratefully takes.

"It went well, although I believe I am too old for it" Barristan says with a small smile as he gulps down his water, "We managed to destroy the camp but many soldiers got away including the false king and the red viper"

"What about Ser Darron and Ser Jamie?" asks, panic creeping into her voice.

Barristan looks into her eyes, a sympathetic frown on his face "We found no sign of them" he says softly "But considering that they failed their mission, they either abounded it or-"

"They didn't run!" Lyanna snaps defensively.

Barristan nods apologetically "Then I am afraid they may not have made it"

Lyanna bites her lower lip trying to block a sob; she blinks rapidly to fight away the tears welling up in her eyes "What will my son do to Viserys and Daenerys?"

Barristan shakes his head "Your son is an honorable man, he would never hurt anyone that was not a threat to him, they will be sent to Riverrun until the war is over.

Lyanna sighs in relief, although she is not practically fond of her brother-in-law Viserys, she had always gotten along with Daenerys and besides they we're family and her father had raised her to put family above anything else.

Her father...Just another person she had gotten killed, Rhaegar had done his best to hide the truth from her but eventually she found out, she saw him a night, screaming in agony as he was roasted alive in his armor, her brother desperately trying to get to him as a rope tightened around his neck.

Lyanna shakes the thought away.

"Thank you Ser Barristan," Lyanna says.

Barristan nods "I will be outside if you need me," he says before leaving the tent.

 **Later that night...**

Lyanna was awoken by the sound of a twig snapping, followed by a quiet "Fuck" from someone outside her tent. She considers calling for Ser Barristan but before she can a small knife stabs through the fabric of her tent, the knife then slowly cut's downwards making quiet tearing sounds as the fabric is torn open.

"Jamie!" Lyanna gasps as the head of her old friend poke through "thank the gods!"

Jamie puts a finger to his lips, gesturing her to be quiet, before making a gesture for her to follow him.

Lyanna looks through the gap in the tent's entrance, she can see Ser Barristan standing at least twelve meters away, and the aging knight had always wanted to give her as much privacy a possible,

Lyanna quietly steps towards the large hole Jamie had made, quickly taking time to get changed from her nightgown into her shoes, shirt, and breaches much to Jamie's annoyance who seems to be doing everything he possibly can to rush her. Lyanna quietly steps through the large tear barely managing to fit through it.

The two old friends embrace quietly but tightly, as they break apart Jamie cups Lyanna's face with both his hands which makes tears well up in her eyes "I thought you were dead" she sobs.

Jamie smirks "You should have known that the gods would not let such a brave and strapping warrior leave this world soon," he says making Lyanna let out a small laugh "Now come on we had better hurry.

As the two get to their feet, they turn only to see Ser Barristan come around the corner with his sword drawn "Stealth was never your strong suit Ser Jamie" the Old Knight says.

"What can I say Ser Barristan," Jamie says keeping his eyes on the sword "I was always the most flamboyant of the King's Guard.

A small smile appears on Barristan's lips but is quickly covered up "I will give you this one chance because I have a great deal of respect for you Ser Jamie" Barristan says a hint of sadness in his voice "Leave the Queen and get out of this camp before King Daegar finds out your here because make no mistake he will kill you.

"Jamie tilts his head and looks at the sky as if he's thinking about it "Tempting," he says with a nod "And I must say I'm honored that the legendary Barristan Selmy respects me...but I must decline I swore an oath to protect this woman at all costs"

"You don't need to protect her," Barristan says "She's perfectly safe here"

Lyanna steps forward "Ser Barristan you are a good and loyal man," she says "But if you think my son is in the right then you are being blinded by your loyalty.

"Your grace I..." Barristan pauses lowering his sword, Jamie sees an opening and with lighting speed lunges at Barristan and punches him in the throat, the old knight gasps and chokes before Jamie kicks his legs under him causing the man to fall sideways into the dirt, Jamie kneels down next to him and punches him in the face knocking him out.

"What did you do?" Lyanna gasps.

Jamie ignores the question and begins undoing Barristan's armor "This will make it easier to get out of here" Jamie says.

'I was getting through to him" Lyanna says quietly but angrily "If you had given me another minute-"

"We didn't have that time," Jamie says angrily at Lyanna "I couldn't risk it"

A Realization overcomes Lyanna "Something's happened" she says quietly the reaction on Jamie's face confirms it.

"We have to go," Jamie says quietly as he finishes strapping on Barristan's armor and grabbing his sword, he steps past Lyanna making her sigh and follow.


	37. The Children Of The Stranger

**Today is a good day my friends I've let this Chapter come out late because I have been sick with a nasty cold and planning a new addition to the edge of the dragon for some time now and yesterday I finally finished the planning stage it will be introduced in this chapter and hopefully they will spice things up.**

 **The Children Of The Stranger**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Crownlands...**

"You let them get away?" Daegar says, his voice was quiet but had such venom and fury in it that it made everyone in the room flinch.

Barristan steps forward "Your grace I-"

Daegar cuts him off "I gave you the Job of Guarding my Mother" Daegar says stepping closer to the old knight "Because I thought you were supposed to be one of the greatest King's guard in the History of the Seven Kingdoms... and yet let a man who was only made a king's guard by the convenience of a Madman to best you and kidnap my mother.

Barristan stares at the ground and mumbles something. "What was that?" Daegar demands.

Barristan looks back up at Daegar "Ser Jamie would not have bested me unless I let him" Barristan says "The Queen went with him of her own free will, and while it is my duty to serve you as a king's guard it is also my duty as a knight to protect all those I serve and I served your mother and father long before a served you, your grace,"

Daegar says nothing for a long while; his purple eyes seemed to burn into Barristan. "If you were anyone else" Daegar starts "I would have your ears cut off, your eyes gouged out and your tongue torn from your head... but because you served my father well for so many years I will instead tell you to leave my camp and never show your face in my Kingdom again!"

Barristan stares at Daegar for a long time and Daegar nearly gives the order to have him thrown out, until he breaks his silence, "It appears your Mother was correct" Barristan says "I was a Blind fool to follow you", with one final "your grace" Barristan storms out of the tent.

Daegar turns and smashes his fist on the wooden war table making the legs of the table creak in protest.

Loras Tyrell steps forward "Your grace Ser Barristan knows many things about us," the knight of flowers says "it would be far better to simply kill him"

Daegar shakes his head "He is an old man whose mind is withering" Daegar says "He will not be a threat"

Daegar turns to his other advisors "I trust the rest of you have good news for me" Daegar says

The three men in front of him look at each other nervously before one steps forward "we do your grace" he says "Petyr Baelish has married Lysa Arryn and is mobilizing the Knights of the Vale"

Daegar nods 'Good" he says "We can send them into the North, my brother won't be able to stand the armies of the Vale and the Ironborn invaders"

His advisor takes a deep breath "your grace, the pretender has defeated the Ironborn and is heading towards the Twins"

Daegar clenches his fists and grits his teeth "I...see" he says before turning to Ser Loras "Go to my tent and fetch me that letter I wrote a few months ago"

Before Loras can leave one of Daegar's advisors step forward "Your grace we have warned you not to do that"

Daegar glares at the man "Yes" he says "And I agreed because you had assured me my brother would be stuck in the North for a long while"

The man sighs "Your grace there are other options better than them"

"Really?" Daegar says angrily "Because correct me if I'm wrong but they have not failed a single contract"

Daegar takes a deep breath and turns back to Ser Loras "Send the letter to the Magister of Pentos telling them I am looking for the Children Of The Stranger"

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna pants as her and Jamie stop running; she wipes the sweat from her forehead before looking up a glaring at Jamie "What in seven hells is wrong with you?" Lyanna demands.

Jamie looks up at Lyanna and opens his mouth but before he can speak by the sound of footsteps crunching leaves; He draws his sword and Lyanna steps behind him.

They both let out a sigh of relief to see Darron Flynn stumbling towards them "Your grace" he says wincing in pain "I'd kneel but I'm afraid I'd only embarrass myself by falling at your feet"

Lyanna lets out a small chuckle "It's not necessary Ser Darron" She says "from what I have heard you are the reason my brother and sister in law are still breathing"

Darron smiles but hangs his head in shame "Yes but I didn't do a very good Job at it" he says sadly "Are they-"

"Their safe" Lyanna confirms with a smile before looking down at his injured leg "What happened?"

"It wasn't exactly a smooth ride escaping from our deaths," Jamie says, his tone was sarcastic but there was something behind it, something that sounded like grief"

"Alright," Lyanna says taking a deep breath "What's the plan?"

Darron and Jamie look at each other uncertainly making Lyanna tilt her head to the side "You do have planned right?"

The two look at her apologetically "Honestly" Darron says "we thought we'd be dead by now... I suppose we should go north"

Lyanna shakes her head "If we went to the North we'd run into an army of Targaryen soldiers who would lop your heads off and drag me back to Daegar"

"Jamie closes his eyes and sighs "then I suppose there is a second option," he says "we head west towards my home Casterly Rock"

Lyanna nearly laughs "Your father has sided with Oberyn Martell," she says "we go there and the only difference is we run into an army of Lannister soldiers who lop all our heads off"

Jamie shakes his head solemnly "My father is dead" he says, his voice cracking a little.

Lyanna bites her lower lip and places a hand on his shoulder "Jamie I'm so sorry" she says "what happened?"

Jamie gulps and steps back from her touch "One of Daegar's men cut him down" he says though something in his voice makes Lyanna question if that is the truth "I doesn't matter, what matters is that my brother Tyrion is Lord of the Westerlands and he may offer us sanctuary"

Lyanna turns her gaze to Darron who gives her a slight shake of the head letting her know not to push the conversation further.

"Alright" Lyanna says with a shrug "let's head to the land of the lion.

 **The Stranger's favorite Son**

 **Pentos...**

"Please" Illyrio Mopatis gags as Myra runs the blade of a knife across his cheeks and through his mouth carving a forced smile, the Stranger' favorite son s eyes his lover with interest as she continues to torture the poor man by carving circles around his eyes.

Myra giggles brushing he long black hair away "don't pout magister," she says as rests the blade on the inside of illyrio's mouth "You know you're in the wrong because you lied to us"

The Magister lets out a gasp as Myra removes the knife from his mouth "I paid you every last coin I owed"

Myra put's on a pouty face "I know" she says Turing to face someone "Josie please explain to the magister what he did wrong"

The young brown-headed girl jumps to her feet and steps towards Myra looking down at Illyrio and smiling "You said that this would be one of the hardest blood filled contracts we had ever taken" Josie says stroking the man's mutilated face "But it took as less than a month and we only killed seven people"

The Stranger's favorite son lets out a small smirk at his newest student's enthusiasm, he turns his head at the sound of footsteps to see Josie's father Jaran enter the room with something in his hand.

"Judging by the contents of all those letters on his desk, our Magister leads a very dull life," Jaran says with a smirk before holding up the letter in his hand "but it does seem that we've gotten a request from a person of significance"

Josie and Myra walk towards Jaran with Myra pausing in front of her lover "Do you want to finish that my love?" she asks.

The Stranger's favorite son smiles and nods grabbing the chain next to him and slowly walking towards Illyrio, this was his favorite part the look in his victim's eyes when the know...when it becomes clear to them that they've reached the end of their lives.

He steps behind the chair Illyrio is strapped to and kneels down and wraps the chain tightly around the Magister's neck "They're something aren't they?" The Stranger's favorite son whispers staring at his group as Illyrio begins to choke "My happy little family"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself" The Stranger's favorite son reassures as the Magister's face turns purple and his eyes start to bulge "You made good on the payment but sometimes...our thirst for blood isn't quenched so easily, and when it is it just comes back a while later"

Illyrio lets out one final choked breath before going limp, The Stranger's favorite son steps away from the man and rejoins his colleges who all smile at him "I believe you'll want to read this" Jaren says handing the letter to The Stranger's favorite son.

After quickly reading through it he smirks and looks back up at the children of the stranger "It seems we're going home"

 **Four new characters which I know they've been added a little late in the story but I only started planning them a few months ago and am pretty damn excited about them any way I will keep with the tradition of casting the characters so here they are**

 **The Stranger's favorite son: Michael Ealy** **(he has a real name I'm just keeping that hidden for now)**

 **Myra: Katie McGrath**

 **Josie: Willa Holland**

 **Jaran: James Purefoy**


	38. A New Enemy

**A New Enemy**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Crownlands...**

"This is a bad Idea, your grace," Daegar's advisor says.

They stand right outside their camp with a dozen guards including Ser Loras on a large hill that overlooks the fields for miles, Daegar turns to his man "You have told me this several times my lord" he says slightly frustrated "Did you think I would forget?"

The Old man shakes his head "No of course not your grace" he says stuttering as he speaks "But it would of been better to hire another group, perhaps the Faceless men of Bravos"

Daegar shakes his head "The faceless men will just kill my brother" he says "I need to make a example of him and the rest of the Starks"

"Your grace I've seen what these people can do and if you do anything they don't like they will kill us just for fun"

"Only if you are not a kind host" a voice says from behind Daegar.

Daegar and him men spin around fast drawing their swords only to see two seemingly unarmed people, a man and a young women, The man looked to be in his early fifties, his short brown hair with lines of grey through it, he had a handsome but smug looking face with striking brown eyes and he appeared to be dressed as if attending a party by some rich lord.

The women next to him was clearly much younger Daegar guessed she was no older than him, she had a beautiful and innocent looking face, her wavy brown hair only just touched her shoulders, she was dressed in black leather armor and unlike her companion, she seemed to be on her guard.

"How did you get behind us?" Daegar demands sheathing his sword but keeping his hand on the hilt.

The man stares at Daegar with a confused frown before a large smirk appears on his face "Oh we went through that way" he says, pointing Daegar's camp which was filled with soldiers "You should probably consider reorganizing you patrol routes because frankly your current one... it's just terrible"

Daegar ignores the man's casual insult "I assume you're the Children of the stranger" he says with a unimpressed "My advisors have told me your supposed to be scary"

The man smirks at him "Oh we always try to be polite at least for the first meeting and besides you haven't met the scariest one of us yet" he brushes his hand as if swatting away a fly "But enough of that my name is Jaran"

He holds out his hand which Daegar reluctantly takes making Jaran smile "This beautiful girl is my daughter Josie"

Josie simply smiles sweetly at Daegar, the small gesture send's a wave of excitement throughout him and it takes a lot of his strength not to smile back, before Daegar can say anything Loras steps forward "You have the honour of speaking to the King of Westeros" he says angrily "You will kneel and address him as your grace"

Jaran looks at the young man his smirk still happily painted on his face.

"I'm sorry" he says "I don't believe I know you"

Loras straightens his back proudly "Ser Loras Tyrell of the Kingsguard" he says"

Jaran nods his head "Well Ser Loras I'm sorry to say that my daughter and I have not lived Westeros for some time, therefore I don't feel very obligated to treat the good king as my master"

Loras goes red with rage but Daegar holds up his hand to calm him, he then steps forward and boldly get's close to Jaran's face "We did not come here to trade insults" he says quietly

Jaran nods "Quite right" he says "Though if you want to meet the rest of our little group then I'm afraid you must come alone"

Daegar smirks a little "So you can slit my throat?" he asks.

Jaran glowers at Daegar "Oh if we wanted to kill you that would be the last thing we do, but no my friends are just a little shy around so many people, if it makes you feel better you can bring that prissy little boy dressed as a knight"

Daegar looks at Loras who clenches his teeth tightly; he looks back at Jaran "fine" Daegar says "Let's get this over with"

 **A While Later...**

Daegar and Loras a led a few miles away from their camp, the Sun begins to set and Daegar begins to feel more and more uneasy walking next two of the most feared killers in Essos, He keeps his hand on the hilt of his sword and shoots a glance to Loras telling him to keep is guard up"

"Are you nervous your grace?" Josie says, pacing her steps so she is walking next o him.

Daegar looks at her and shakes his head "Of course not" he says defensively.

Josie gives the same sweet smile she did before "It might be good if you were" she says "we aren't exactly known for our mercy"

Daegar sneers and steps away from her, he barley contains his anger as he hears her giggle from behind him.

They keep walking for a little while longer before they come up to a small house, the house is Cleary occupied with people as there is smoke coming from the chimney "After you" Jaran says, gesturing towards the door.

Daegar and Loras cautiously step to the door and open it, they step into a dining area that has six plates of food set, it would all seem very welcoming if not for the old couple who were tied up and gagged at the corner of the room, Daegar and Loras go to draw their swords but are interrupted by two more people entering the room, the first is a man who seems to be in his forties had short dark hair and tanned skin his eyes were a harsh shade of green and his sinister smile mad Daegar nervous.

The second one was worse; she was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties with pale skin and long black hair, she stared at Daegar hungrily with her Index finger caught on her lower lip as she eyed him up the look in her eyes is seductive but something about it terrifies Daegar.

"Welcome," The Man says "I apologies for the mess," he says gesturing towards the couple, "I thought we'd have a bit more time to clean up" he gestures for Daegar to take a seat, as Daegar does this the woman steps close to him and grabs his arm.

"I'm Myra" she whispers "It's a pleasure to meet you your grace"

"Likewise" Daegar says before looking back at the man, who has already started cutting his food, it was not hard to see that this man was their leader "And your name is?" Daegar asks

The man looks up Daegar "My name?" he asks before letting out a short giggle.

"Us four are the only ones who know his name" Jaran explains "It's just a little trust pact between us"

"Most people in Essos call me The Stranger's favourite Son" he says taking a bite of his pork "It's a bit out their but I like it" He rolls his eyes as the old couple begin screaming and crying through their gags "Josie could you please take them out of the room" The Stranger's favourite Son" .

The young woman smiles and drags the old couple out of the room Daegar takes a deep breath as he hears the sound of throats being slashed, a moment later Josie comes back with fresh blood staining her face.

"Now then" The Stranger's favorite Son," says I believe we have business"

 **I know...not much happened this chapter but call it a teaser I was gonna make it longer and add a extra scene but I decided to leave that for future chapters anyway I'll see you guys next time hope you enjoyed it.**


	39. Daegar's Letter

**Short one this week friends but we do get to see an update on one of my favorite characters who has been absent for a while again as well quite the reveal hopefully it will make up for the slightly shorter chapter.**

 **Daegar's Letter**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **King's landing**

Naerys sighed as she looked out at the city from her balcony the city was in chaos the gold cloaks had barley been able to hold back the rioters, ever since the High Sparrow had found out she was pregnant, it had started off as whispers then a few bold souls started speaking out against her to the smallfolk, then the riots began, the goldcloaks had been holding them off for weeks but they were getting closer and closer to the Red keep.

"My lady," someone says, Naerys turns around to see Varys the spider standing in her doorway.

Naerys glares at the eunuch "Have the sparrow's words turned you against men as well?" Naerys demands.

Varys shakes his head "I served your father for seventeen years" he says "and in those seventeen years he always put the people's interest first even before his own... since your brother has become king he has done nothing but destroy your fathers work".

Naerys can't hep but smirk a little "how easy it is to speak the truth to a princess on the verge of being destroyed"

Varys nods but the look on his face tells Naerys he wasn't enjoying this, Varys sighs "You have a choice to make my lady" you can either stay here and let all your men die trying to protect you, or you can leave through the tunnels"

Naerys keeps silent as she weighs her options she knew wasn't above letting people die for her but she wasn't going to waste their lives, Naerys runs her hand down her massively pregnant belly and laughs "My apologies lord Varys but I very much doubt I'm going to get far with this child in my belly and I will not have my men die for no reason"

Varys looks at her "My lady I'm afraid I don't know what you mean"

Naerys smiles slightly "I have one last task for you Varys" she says "Send a message to The High Sparrow, tell that he has won... tell him I Surrender myself to him and his band of fanatics"

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell...**

Jon sighed in relief as he entered the gates of Winterfell, his men's moral had improved slightly since they drove the Ironborn from The North, But Euron's promise to return had set everyone on edge, As Jon dismounts his horse he turns to see Robb walking towards him, the Maester running after him saying that he should be in bed, "How did it go?" Robb asks.

Jon can't help but look down at Robb's arm, it was still completely bandaged and held it in place by a sling, "The Ironborn have been driven out of the stony shore" Jon explains looking back up at Robb "Any more left can be easily taken care of by the local lords"

Jon takes a deep breath knowing at he must talk to Robb about their incident a few weeks prior "Robb I-"

Robb put's his good hand on Jon's shoulder quite roughly "Not now" he says "Right now we need to focus on the task at hand" Robb takes a deep breath and let's go of Jon's shoulder "But there is something I suppose you should see" he says waving Maester Luwin over, The old man stumbles over to them bowing to Jon.

"Your grace," he says with a nod of his head "Earlier this week we received a raven with a letter, the seal on the letter was unmarked but the words inside are...worrying"

Jon takes the letter from the Maester and begins reading.

Magister Illyrio Mopatis

Since the Reign of my Grandfather Aerys II you have always showed an interest In the Seven Kingdoms you proved that further when acquired the golden company for the so called Daemon Blackfyre and Oberyn Martell, the man who murdered my father Rhaegar in cold blood, but my father always taught me to choose your friends and enemies carefully and I think it would be better for the both of us and our nations if we we're to be friends so I make you this offer, If I succeed in the Civil war and hold my rightful throne I will establish a formal military and political alliance with Pentos all I ask in return is that you Contract The death of my brother and the destruction entire Stark Dynasty to The Children Of The Stranger And have them meet me In Westeros

Signed Daegar of the House Targaryen King of the Andals and First men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm

Jon reads the letter over and over again hoping that the words will change "This isn't real" Jon whispers "This is fake probably made by Oberyn Martell"

Robb shakes his head "Why would he write that without at least trying to replicate the Targaryen seal?" Robb asks "And even so you and your brother are already at each other's throats it's just a waste of time if you ask me"

"So what Robb?" Jon demands "My brother just sent this to scare me?"

"Not him," a voice says from behind, Jon turns to see Brynden Blackfish walking towards him "Your brother may of been the one to write the letter but he is not the one who sent it, that credit goes to the very people mentioned in that letter, The Children Of The Stanger"

"I've never heard of them before" Robb comments.

Brynden shakes his head "No I doubt you would of" he says sombrely "They are assassins group that are based in Essos their the type of people who make people wake screaming at the thought of them some even say that they are better than the faceless men but most are too scared to even mention them"

"Is there any reason that they would send us a warning saying that they are coming for us?" Maester Luwin asks.

"That is exactly the reason," Brynden says "They want us to be prepared for them; It gives them more of a challenge and that is what they live for"

"How do you know this much about them?" Jon asks.

Brynden looks down it what looks like shame, something Jon didn't think the stoic man could express, he takes a long breath and looks back up at Jon "Because I helped create them".


	40. Origins

**So This whole chapter is going to be told through a flashback, It wasn't something I was sure to do because I want to finish this book by around chapter 60 but I do want this to be as immersive as an amateur writer like me can make it, anyway on a final note I may or may not be taking a break soon for two weeks during that time I will not be working on this so don't worry that I'm not uploading because I will see this through to the end.**

 **Origins**

 **Brynden Tully**

 **Winterfell...**

Brynden, Robb, Jon, and Catelyn all gather in the war room and sit around the table to discuss something that Brynden had hoped he would take to his grave, "Alright my Lord" Jon says "Tell your story"

Brynden nods and stands at the edge of the table "It happened twenty years ago" Brynden says, pausing to look at Catelyn "You knew very well the conflicts I had with your father"

Catelyn nods a small smile appearing on her face "It's where you got your name Blackfish from" she says.

Brynden smiles but a quickly disappears "after Rhaegar won the war and took the throne from Aerys I decided to leave Riverrun, I joined a small mercenary company, we roamed all around Westeros killing bandits, protecting smallfolk and capturing any other criminals, there were forty of us in the company, I as usual kept to myself the others were all idiots who spent their money drinking or whoring in every brothel we past"

Brynden takes a deep breath before continuing "but there was one man who didn't do anything with his money and he took my interest"

 **20 years earlier...**

Brynden sat as far away from the bonfire as he possibly could without getting cold, his companions disgusted him, they sat around drinking and laughing with whores on their laps as if they had won a great battle, when all they really did was herd sheep for four days and fight off two bandits, To Brynden that didn't warrant a celebration like this, thankfully none of them knew who he was so no one paid him much mind.

Brynden stood up to refill his goblet, from the wine barrel, as he was filling it someone caught his eye, a man a little younger then Brynden who was sitting even further from the Bonfire then Brynden was, he had light brown skin and short dark hair, Brynden had noticed him before, the man though with two curved daggers and was always the first to charge into battle, he was an extremely talented fighter so much so that even Brynden didn't like his chances if he ever had to go up against him.

Brynden decided to be sociable for one and headed over to the man "Isn't it a little cold to be sitting out here?" Brynden asks the man.

The man looks up at Brynden "Better than sitting with those idiots" he says.

Brynden smirks "Now that I can understand," he says "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," the man says gesturing to his left and making room on the log he was sitting on.

Brynden sits down and turns to the man "I don't believe we've been properly acquainted" he says.

The man nods "No we haven't had we" he says extending a hand "My name is Theodall"

Brynden shakes Theodall's hand "Cooper," he says using a fake name.

Theodall smirks "That's a pretty common name," he says "Honestly it's most likely safer to use your real one most people only know you as blackfish"

Brynden opens his mouth to answer but Theodall holds up a hand "Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

It bothered Brynden that this man knew who he was but he figured the man was a sell sword who served at Riverrun during Robert's Rebellion. "So did you give me your real name?" Brynden asks"

Theodall scoffs "I have gone by many names in my lifetime" he says "but that holds a special place in my heart so you may keep calling me that"

"So what's your story?" Brynden asks, changing the subject" you clearly don't enjoy the company and you never seem to spend your share of the gold so why are you even out here?"

Theodall looks at the ground "I never had a family" he says "Not really, the people I grew up with they didn't understand me...they disappointed me, so I decided I was going create my own family of people who thought the same way I do and with that family I want to make sure people remember our names"

He turns to Brynden "Not all of us are born to great families and immediately get their name put into the Maester's history books, we have to earn that right, and I intend to make sure the whole world knows who I am"

Brynden chuckles "That's going to be difficult if you keep giving them fake names"

Theodall nods "when the time is right they all will know it"

Brynden nods "So have you found any potential members for this family of yours?" Brynden asks.

Theodall stares at Brynden and smiles "I just might have" he says.

 **Two weeks later...**

The men had been giving a new contract possibly their best one yet, pirates from the step stones had been raiding small towns in the Reach and been kidnapping any survivors it was clear that they were taking them as slaves for themselves or to be sold to some magister in Essos. Brynden and the company had been tasked to hunt down the slavers and kill them.

The forty-man group hid in the tree line of a nearby town in that the slavers had been heading to, it didn't take long for a group of about twenty men to come across the road all with weapons in their hands, Brynden and the others charged fourth catching the slavers by surprise.

Brynden cut through the slavers with ease, he had spent his whole life fighting and this was nothing new to him, in the end, he killed about eight of the twenty slavers in a matter of minutes and company was already celebrating another victory, but Brynden knew that something was not right.

Brynden made eye contact with the man who called himself Theodall and saw that he was thinking the same thing.

Brynden turned to the Village and saw at least thirty more slavers about to attack, he shouted for his men's attention, once they realize what's happening they spring into action charging down to the village and attacking the slavers, this time the battle is harder they lose at least a dozen men fighting the slavers but do eventually prevail Brynden takes a deep breath as he cuts down the last of the slavers, he almost sheathes his sword until he hears a bloodcurdling scream.

Brynden runs to the source of it, a small cobblestone house, he enters the house to see not the more slavers but six members of the company one of them a bald brawny man with is holding a young girl no more the fifteen years old by her dark Jet black hair while bending her over a wooden table and attempting to lift up her dress.

"What the fuck is this?" Brynden hisses angrily.

The bald man looks at him "get the fuck out of here cunt" he says "we've had a hard day's work I think we've earned this"

"Go to a brothel instead," Brynden says angrily as he raises his sword "And leaves this poor girl alone".

"You really gonna die for this bitch?" The bald man asks.

"Oh he's not going to die today," a voice says, Brynden turns to see Theodall stepping beside him and twirling his twin daggers in his hand.

"There are Two paths ahead for you my friends," he says "One leads to an honest job, wives, maybe even a couple of children a happy life" a dark look suddenly takes of Theodall's face as he stops twirling his daggers "The other ends in about ten seconds"

The bald man scoffs in frustration "Kill these fuckers I'll get the whore ready" he says smiling at the girl who was crying uncontrollably.

Three of the men step forward, one swings his sword at Brynden who easily defects it and cuts the man down, the other two move on Theodall who slices his blades across one of their stomachs making their insides spill out, Theodall drive his knife the side of the other man's neck and rips out his throat almost beheading the man.

Brynden is unnerved to see the look of glee on Theodall's face as he turns to the next three cutting one of their throats, breaking another's neck and viciously stabbing the third several times in the stomach.

The bald man releases the girl and raises his hands in surrender "No wait I'm sorry I'll go"

Theodall ignores the man and stabs him in the leg before violently beating him unconscious.

Brynden meanwhile steps over girl who has curled up in a corner "it's alright" he says gently "I'm not going to hurt you" He examines her face, she was indeed a beautiful young girl but judging by her bruised cheek and swollen eye the men had already kicked her around before Brynden got here"

"My name is Brynden," he says offering and to the girl.

After hesitating she takes it "Myra" she says quietly.

 **Later that night...**

Brynden and Theodall guard the girl that night in case any more of the men try to hurt her.

Theodall had left saying he would be back, so Brynden tended to Myra's wounds "Thank you" she says shyly, It was the first thing she had said in hours.

Brynden simply smiles and nods in response, he jumps to his feet as someone enters the tent only to see Theodall.

"I've got something to show you," he says before looking at Myra "You too"

Brynden is reluctant to bring the girl but eventually does as they follow Theodall to a secluded part of the village, they there find the bald man who attacked Myra gagged and tied to a tree "what is this?" Brynden demands as the bald man attempts to scream through his gag.

Theodall ignores Brynden instead stepping over to Myra "How badly did he hurt you?" he asks/

The girl stares at the ground "I'll never forget his face" she says.

"No you won't" Theodall "but it doesn't have to be a bad memory" he says offering her one of his daggers, Brynden, realising what he is doing steps forward and grabs Theodall by collar making him drop his dagger to the ground "Let go of me Blackfish" Theodall says calmly "You know he deserves to die"

Yes he does" Brynden agrees "But what would we be if we forced a child to-"

He is cut off by the sound of angry screaming and turns to see Myra has picked up the blade and is angrily stabbing the bald man who his crying out in agony, she stabs him at least a dozen times pure hatred and satisfaction in her eyes, there was absolutely no trace of timid and scared little girl who been their only moments ago.

Once she was done she just stared at what she had done panting heavily a small smile on her face.

Brynden turned back to Theodall who had a satisfied smirk on his face, "What the fuck have I got myself into?" Brynden Thought.

 **Present day...**

Brynden takes a deep breath as he relives that night "After that I obviously couldn't stay with the other sell swords but I want ready to come back to Riverrun yet so instead I travelled with Theodall, Myra wanted to come with us, I thought it was a bad Idea but Theodall insisted, I taught how to fight myself a couple months later we came across a man named Jaran he also had a lust for killing"

"Why did you stay," Caitlyn asks clearly horrified at the story.

Brynden shakes his head "I didn't want to" he says "I couldn't stomach Theodall's methods, but before I could leave Jaran sired a daughter...a baby girl he named Josie and I couldn't let Theodall turn her into a killer the way he did Myra, so I left with the girl, I figured I'd tell Hoster she was my bastard daughter and raise her as my own"

"What happened?" Jon asks.

Brynden sighs "Theodall found me "It was...something I wish I could forget, I don't know why he let me live "But he took the baby and I never saw him again...but I heard stories of the Children of the Stranger and I knew it must of been them...When they come for us it will be the hardest challenge we ever have to face.

 **I will be able to get a chapter or two before my break and I will make sure to tell you guys when it happens see ya next time.**


	41. Confession

**This is going to be the last chapter before I take a break don't worry though because I will be back June 9** **th** **anyway let's gets on with the story**

 **Confession**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **King's landing (Underneath the Sept of Baelor)**

Naerys shuttered as the chill of the cold night continued to bite at her skin, she had been locked under the sept for days ever since she had surrendered to the Faith militant, they had only given her half a slice of bread and a small bowl of water, the only company she had was a sparrow who came in reading lines from the seven pointed star and telling her to confess.

"Confess what?" Naerys snarls and courtesy she once had was well and truly gone, she places her hands on her massive belly which looked like it was read to burst "I believe it is already obvious what I have done!"

At that moment another man enters the cell, Naerys quickly recognizes him as the High sparrow, the man she had turned into a great leader and given a powerful force and he was the man who was holding her prisoner, Naerys almost smiled at the Irony.

"You can leave us my child" The High Sparrow says to the sparrow that had been tormenting her for days on end.

When they are alone the high sparrow turns to face her "all you have to do is confess princess" he says "and then we can move you to more comfortable quarters"

Naerys scoffs "You already know a carry a bastard in my belly"

"Yes" The high sparrow says, but we have recently discovered that you have another Sin to confess"

Naerys swallows hard "I don't understand" she says quietly.

"Oh I think you do" the High Sparrow says, the old man takes a seat in front of Naerys, "I believe that it is time to discuss the father of the bastard that is living in your belly"

Naerys clenches her teeth "The father is not important" Naerys says defensively "he is a nobody"

The old man smirks "So the bastard might not have silver targaryen hair?" he asks.

Naerys shrugs "Or it might" she says "How should I know?, I do have silver hair as well"

The high sparrow shakes his head "These word games become tiresome very quickly so let us end them now" he says "We both know very well that your brother King Daegar is the father of your child...and that makes it not only a bastard but also a abomination in the eyes of the faithful and the gods"

Naerys tried her best to stay calm a brave throughout her captivity, she knew she could not get away with the shame of having a bastard child but she had hoped that she would be able to stop them from finding out the baby's true nature at least until Daegar came back. But now as realized what was going to happen once her child was born she could not continue the facade she had put on her entire life.

She grips the old man's collar desperately "You holiness please!" she cries, tears streaming down her face "All Targaryen's used to bed their sisters!"

"Yes" The High Sparrow says seemingly unfazed by her desperation "But your father ended foul and blasphemous tradition and you and your brother have dishonoured him by attempting to revive it"

Naerys falls to her knees and cries for a few moments before looking up at the High sparrow her mismatched eyes bloodshot and snot running over her mouth "Do you really thing you be able to do the same to my brother as you have to me?"

The high sparrow sighs sadly "Alas I believe you are right" he says "I do not have power to bring your brother and justice and he will take his petty vengeance on the faithful and I, but one day he will face the judgement of the gods...but for now I will do what I can and make sure you face the harshest of punishments for your sins witch you have refused to confess".

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Casterly Rock...**

Lyanna clenches her fist as Lannister men escort her, Jamie and Darron into the walls of Casterly Rock, it wasn't hard to convince them that Jamie was the former heir to Casterly Rock, Disowned or not he was still a Lannister,

Lyanna looked over at Darron who was leaning against a Lannister soldier who was helping him walk, Lyanna was worried about him, they had been walking for weeks and his injured leg had been getting worse and worse now he could barely walk. Lyanna leans over to Jamie "Is he going to b alright?" she asks

Jamie looks at Darron and then back to her "It depends on how happy my brother is to see me" he says a large amount of doubt in his voice.

"It will be fine Jamie" Lyanna says as she puts a comforting hand on her old friend's shoulder "It is not your fault that your father abounded you and it is certainly not your fault that he was killed"

Lyanna had expected her words to comfort Jamie but it seems like it only upset him even more, still he puts on a smile and rests his hand on hers, Lyanna gives him a smile before moving away and towards Darron "How are you feeling?" she asks "Though she regrets her it immediately and almost groans at the stupidity of her question.

Darron smiles weakly "I would be better if idiot stopped putting weight on my fucking leg"

The man holding Darron sneers at him.

"You're going to be ok" Lyanna says you know that right?" Lyanna says

"Ha" Darron laughs "Do you know how many times someone has said that to me after I've been injured in a battle?" he asks "It really get's annoying after a while"

Lyanna laughs "Then how about I say stop being a little bitch?"

Darron smiles "Yeah that works I suppose"

The three continue walking until they come to a large doorway from their two people walk towards them the first is a tall and beautiful woman with blonde hair Lyanna recognizes her straight away, Cersi Lannister.

The second is a dwarf with curly dark blond hair, Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion walks over to Lyanna and does a small bow "your grace" he says, he grabs her hand a kisses it "Welcome to Casterly Rock"

Lyanna smiles warmly "Thank you Lord Tyrion it is an honour to be here"

"Tyrion" Jamie says as he steps forward an uncertain look on his face.

Tyrion sighs "well this could not be more uncomfortable"

 **That's all I can do for now "I've got to start packing see you guys in a week...**


	42. Unlikely Allies

**And I'm back from my Break! I want to Thank all of you for being so patient with me I have actually been back for a few days now but I gave my body a little while longer to rest up, Jetlag does suck after all but I am happy to be back and ready to get back into this I'm thinking that this story will be finished in a few months if things go to plan anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **Unlikely Allies**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

"YOU HAVE TOO!" Daegar screams, his fists were clenched so hard that blood dripped from his palms.

The Stranger's favorite Son almost laughs "Have to?" he asks "We don't have to do anything you tell us if we don't want to"

Daegar storms up to the man so he is directly in his face "My pregnant twin sister is being held prisoner by an army of raving fanatics" he spits "When her child is born, and that will be very soon, the sparrows will take it from her arms and slit its throat"

"You didn't hire us to save your sister," The Stranger's favorite Son says calmly "You hired us to kill your brother"

Before Daegar can say anything Jaran steps forward with a hand raise "If I may" he says politely "Who exactly is the father of the child?"

Daegar swallows hard meeting the man's eyes "I am" he says

A wide smirk appears on Jaran's face "I Forgot how absolutely fucked up this land really is" he says.

Angrily Daegar turns back to the Stranger's Favourite Son "I promised you that I would give you your greatest challenge yet" he says.

The Stranger's favorite Son nods "You did" he says simply "Your sister turned the High Sparrow into what he is so the way I see it it's her fault and not our problem"

Daegar shakes his head "Think of this an extension to your original challenge" he says "Kill a false king and the entire great Stark family and Rescue my sister and kill the Religious leader of the Seven Kingdoms, who then will be able to deny the skill's of the Children of the Stranger?"

Daegar could tell by the sadistic smiles of the group of psychopaths that he had already convinced them.

The Stranger's Favourite Son turn's to Jaran "You up to make history again?" he asks.

Jaran smirks "Always," he says.

"Go to king's landing," The Stranger's favorite son says "Kill the High Sparrow and bring Dragon girl and her baby to King Daegar alive"

"I'll come too," Josie says happily but the Stranger's favorite son raises his hand.

"No Josie," he says "You know we need you"

The smile disappears "But-"

Before she can finish "Jaran cups his Daughter's cheeks "Do not worry my love "I will be back before you know it"

With that, The stranger's favorite Son turns back to Daegar and extends his hand, which Daegar shakes "King Daegar I Believe You have yourself a deal".

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock...**

Jamie looks at the view on the balcony, he made a happy sigh it had been a long time he had been to his home he had always wanted to come back but knew he would never be able to as long as his father lived...It seems he got his wish.

"It has been quite a long time brother," Tyrion says as he hands Jamie a cup of wine.

Jamie smiles as he takes a sip "The last time I saw you were Princess Naerys 15th Nameday" he says "You got so drunk you threw up on her dress when you greeted her"

Tyrion smirks "I honestly thought that that King Rhaegar would have me drawn and quartered"

"Jamie laughs "I believe he actually found it very funny"

Tyrion smile disappears "It's horrible what happened to him," he says "I must give my condolences to the Queen"

"And yet father decided to side with his killers," Jamie says solemnly "I have to know did he know Oberyn was planning the King's death?"

Tyrion drops his head before looking back up at his brother "Father had been writing to the Red Viper for months leading up to the King's death"

Jamie nods "I thought as much," he says quietly "And now you a lord of Casterly Rock"

Tyrion frowns "Yes," he says "I'm not very sure how I feel about"

The two stayed silent for a long time before Tyrion speaks up "From what I hear he was killed by Daegar's men during a raid on their camp...I know you we're their do you by any chance know something else?"

Jamie looks away from his brother, the guilt once again spreading over him "No" he says "No I don't know anything..."

Tyrion nods his head "Let's pretend he was a good man or even a good father" he says

Jamie nods "But he was still our father," he says sadly.

Tyrion sighs "I believe you should know something Jamie," Tyrion says "The man who calls himself Daemon Blackfyre has written to me"

Jamie swallows hard "What did he say?"

"Well first he told me how very sorry he was about father," Tyrion says with a sarcastic tone "Which would have been nice, but then he quite bluntly ordered me to send more Lannister men to replace the ones who were lost with father"

Jamie scoffed "You can't honestly be thinking to side with that manic" Jamie says.

"Of course not," Tyrion says angrily "but Father has already pledged his allegiance to the Blackfyre king and he has fought with him, so I need to choose my next move carefully"

"Right of course," Jamie says apologetically "So what are you thinking"

Tyrion sighs "well a smart move would to be continue supporting the Blackfyres and Martells, that would help keep the loyalty of my vassals" he says "On the other hand Daegar Targaryen has the support of the Reach and the Stormlands, and rumour has it he has sent Petyr Baelish to gain the support of the Vale, If we're to Join him Victory would be all but guaranteed"

"What about Jon Targaryen?" Jamie asks.

Tyrion smirks "Now that is a stupid Idea "He has no allies save for the Tullys who have been rooted out of Riverrun and he has the smallest army of the three"

"He's the rightful King"

Tyrion shakes his head "You know the circumstances of his birth is unclear"

"Tyrion please," Jamie says "I've pledged my allegiance to King Jon and if you and the Westerlands do as well I know many more will Join him"

Tyrion sighs "It's a fools plan," he says "But I will consider it"

 **Jon Targaryen**

"Is there any word?" Jon asks.

Brynden and Robb look at each other, Robb's arm was finally free of the bandages that held it in place, however, Jon knew it was still a burden for him and it would likely be a burden to the end of his days.

Brynden sighs "None yet your grace" he says angrily "And I am bloody tired of doing nothing but waiting for our scouts to find something"

"I agree," Robb says "I'm going mad waiting"

"You think "I'm not?" Jon yells "But I have done everything I can possibly do right now"

"Not quite Your Grace," Brynden says "Send me to find where ever the red viper is holding Arya and Lord Stark""

Jon shakes his head "No lord Brynden" he says "You're my second-in-command I need you here"

"Then send me," Robb says "You know I used to track all the time growing up and she is my sister"

"You're still recovering Robb" and besides you have never hunted for people"

Just when Jon thinks he's won the argument Brynden once again speaks up.

"Your grace you're not going to like it" he says "But I can think one person in Winterfell he is most likely perfect for this situation"

Jon sighs immediately knowing who he is referring to "That person is the reason Arya was taken in the first place"

"And she could also be the reason Arya and Ned make it back to Winterfell alive," Brynden says.

Jon clenches his fist "You can both leave" he says quietly.

Brynden and Robb give each other one final look before leaving, Jon knows that the Blackfish is right if anyone could find where Oberyn is keeping Ned and Arya it "is the woman he had once considered his friend"

With an angry groan, Jon stands up and begins heading towards the cells, every step he takes makes him want to turn back and discard this idea, but he forces himself to keep going.

He makes it to the door of a cell guarded by a single man, he tells the man to open the door, he steps inside, the torch lights up the dark room revealing a woman sitting on the grown in dirty rags, her light brown hair tangled and dirty from her time spent here, but most noticeable was the scars on the left side that Jon had delivered during their last encounter.

The woman eyes squint at the bright light and a small smile creeps up her lips.

"Hello Your Grace," Illyria of Bravos says with her thick bravosie accent "I'm glad you finally came"

 **Ah it's good to be back, see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	43. Blackfyre

**Some of you guys have been complaining that I have giving Jon a hard time well I glad to say you people should be fairly happy with this chapter :)**

 **Blackfyre**

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon stares at Illyria, what in seven hells was he thinking? He had trusted this woman, he had called her his friend and she betrayed him in the worst way imaginable.

Illyria tilts her head "are you going to say anything?" she asks "or did you come to finally put me out of my misery?"

Jon shakes his head bitterly "You can never suffer enough for what you did" he says angrily.

Illyria smirks and runs her fingers over the scars on her face "Thanks to you I think I've made a start"

Jon takes a deep breath "I did not come here to make small talk" he says "I have a offer for you"

Illyria stands and walks towards Jon "really?" she says

"You're going to die Illyria" he says "and you won't die like warrior, you will die like a criminal, swinging from a rope...but I can change that"

Illyria bites her lower lip "alright" you have my attention your grace"

"Arya is in the hands of Oberyn Martell and you are the one to blame for it" Jon says "So if you want to live you're going to help get her and my uncle Eddard back"

"Me alone" Illyria says with a smirk "I didn't know you still trusted me so much your grace"

"I don't Jon says "My cousin Robb is going with you"

Illyria laughs "do really think he will be able to stop me from ditching the mission"

Jon smirks "No" "But if I remember correctly, the Red Viper betrayed you when he ordered him men to shoot you in the leg, so I would imagine you want to get your revenge"

Illyria frowns "Of course I do "she says "But I don't need to help you to get that"

"You trained Arya for two years" Jon says "And I know even if everything else was an act that you at least made an attachment to her"

Illyria hesitates for moment before scoffing "Fine she says "But once it is done I want your personal guarantee that I will be allowed to leave this infernal Country"

Jon nods "You will have what you want"

Before the two can say anything else someone comes running into the cell behind them, Jon turns to see Robb leaning against the wall panting "Jon" he says gasping between words "A group of forty riders are approaching Winterfell"

Jon grips his cousin's shoulder "What sigil do they fly" he demands.

Robb stands upright "A White Falcon Volant and Crescent moon on a blue field" he says "The sigil of House Arryn of the Vale"

 **Petyr Baelish**

 **Winterfell...**

Petyr smiled as he and the knights of the vale approached the gates of Winterfell, the stories of the legendary stronghold did not do it justice, although it was not was not a large or oriented as the Red keep it was still a fortress fit for a king and it looked like it was built by gods.

As Petyr steps off his horse the gate opens a large group of soldiers ride out, at the head of the group Petyr recognises Brynden Tully the Blackfish, a young man that he assumes is Robb Stark and at the head of them all was the Wolf King himself, Petyr put on a Charming smile as the three men dismounted and approached him.

"Prince Jon" Petyr says "It's good to see you again—"

He is cut off when The Blackfish roughly grabs his collar causing the knights behind Petyr to draw their swords but Petyr quickly raises his hand to stop them "You better have a good reason for coming here Littlefinger" Brynden sneers.

"I assure Lord Brynden" Petyr says "Prince Jon will want to hear this"

The Blackfish lets him ago "He's a King now" the aging man grumbles you will address him as such"

Petyr smirks "Of course" he says before kneeling in front of Jon "Your grace"

"Jon stares at him with distaste "why are you here Lord Baelish?" he demands.

Petyr looks up at the young man and smiles "I've come to swear you my fealty your grace" he says "As you can see I have brought some of these fine knights from the Vale and I have many more waiting for you"

"My father told me many things about you Lord Baelish" Jon says "And he warned me that when I become King to never trust you"

Littlefinger smirks "King Rhaegar was a great man, but he was not a trusting one" he says "however I served him for seventeen years and I can tell you that he would not waste help from a great power because of his trust Issues"

Littlefinger can see that the young King is beginning to believe him, now all he needs to do is seal the deal.

"But I do understand why you would be reluctant to trust me, having suffered such a horrible betrayal from your own brother" Petyr says "So I have brought a gift for you as a gesture of my good will" Littlefinger gestures for two of the Knights behind to bring forth a large chest which the place in front of Jon before stepping back.

"As I am sure you are aware" Petyr begins "Most of the golden company has sworn allegiance to so-called Daemon Blackfyre, However there were some who do not believe in the rumours, they fled the Golden company and landed in The Vale, and they brought something with them, something that the golden company has a close kept secret for many generations"

Jon steps forward with interest and open the chest from it he pulls out a sword as soon he unsheathes it is clear that the blade is valerian steel, the grip is tied in black leather and the cross-guard was decorated with dragon heads while the pommel replaced with a large red ruby

Jon looks shocked as he grips his new sword even The Blackfish looks at it in awe "This is Blackfyre" Jon gasps "The lost ancestral sword of House Targaryen"

Baelish smirks "And now it has been returned to its rightful owner"

Jon sheathes the blade "Lord Baelish despite my mistrust of you I will not pretend that this is not a great gift you have brought me" he says "You and you men are welcome to stay at Winterfell until I have made a decision regarding your fealty"

"Thank you your grace" Littlefinger says smiling to himself, all the pieces were falling into place.


	44. The Young Dragon

**The Young Dragon**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

Naerys screamed in pain as another wave of agony stabbed at her stomach, large beads of sweat covered her entire face and soaked her silver hair, tears streamed from her mismatched eyes as she let out continuous cries of pain.

"You must push princess!" the Septa yelled as another grabbed Naerys's hand to give what little comfort she could.

"I'm trying!" Naerys yelled as another wave of pain washed over her, she could not believe the agony she was in; it felt as though a knife was twisting around her insides when she tried to fight it only became worse.

"You must try harder princess!" The septum shouts "Nothing is happening!"

"I CAN'T!" Naerys cries as darkness begins to take over her.

As Naerys begins to open her eyes she sees a familiar man kneeling beside her staring at her he had Valryian purple eyes and long silver hair,

"Father?" Naerys asks weakly, she knew he was not really there but it seemed so real.

Rhaegar grips her hand and smiles at her lovingly "A father who is a king will always be Jealous or scared of his sons Naerys" he says gently "But no matter what a daughter can always be the light of his life"

'I betrayed you father" Naerys sobs "I undid all the years of peace you had worked for just so I could bring back the old ways and marry my brother"

Rhaegar shakes his head "Whatever crimes you have committed I will always forgive" he says "You are my daughter Naerys and I love you more than any of the seven kingdoms"

Naerys sobs "I love you too father"

Rhaegar smiles "Then do this one last thing for me," he says "Push!"

With one final agonizing push, the pain begins to disappear and she hears another beautiful cry.

"Congratulations princess," the Septa says "It is a girl"

Naerys looks back up to where Rhaegar was standing only to see him gone, she lets out a sad but happy sigh, she was grateful to be able to see her father one last time even if it was just in her head

The septa wrap the infant in a blanket and hand her over to Naerys who smiles brightly at her daughter.

The baby has purple eyes, pale skin and small tuffs of silver hair proving her to be a true Targaryen, Naerys's kisses her daughter's head gently "Visenya Targaryen" Naerys says softly.

"I am sorry princess but I am afraid that there is not much point in giving it a name," a voice says.

Naerys turns her head to see the High sparrow standing before her "Naerys scowls at the man "She" Naerys says angrily "My daughter is a she not an it"

"No," The High Sparrow says "Your daughter is an abomination against the gods and the faithful and it must be destroyed"

"You will not touch her," Naerys says defiantly I swear that"

The high sparrow shakes his head "You do not have a choice princess"

"To my regret, I have given you a vast amount of power your holiness," Naerys says "But I have one last piece to play in this little game of ours"

The high sparrow suddenly looks interested "Very well" he says "Say what you must"

Naerys takes a deep breath "High sparrow" Naerys starts "I Naerys of the house Targaryen, daughter of King Rhaegar Targaryen and princess of the seven kingdoms name you as Hand of the king"

The High Sparrow almost chuckles "Lord Tyrell is the hand of the king" he says "Besides why would I want that title"

Naerys smirks "When my brother left King's landing he named me as Princess Regent, which makes me the legitimate ruler of King's landing which means I can transfer the office of the hand of the king from Mace Tyrell to you...at least until my brother get's back"

"And as to why you would want to be hand of the King" Naerys says confidently "Right now you have power over the entire city, but as hand of the king you would have a much larger range of influence, think about it your holiness you could reform the faith throughout the whole of the seven kingdoms"

The high sparrow considers this "And what is to stop your brother from coming back and removing me from my new position?" he asks

Naerys smile "Because you will have his sister and daughter to negotiate with"

The high sparrow nods "I will consider this" the old man says "In the meantime, you and you're...daughter will remain in more comfortable quarters.

 **Jon Targaryen**

"You cannot honestly be considering this!" Brynden shouts,

"I have to consider this!" Jon shouts back.

"I know Littlefinger, your grace," Brynden says "He lived in Riverrun for many years if he's going to help you it will be for his own reasons, don't start trusting him because he gave you a fancy sword"

"I don't trust him lord Brynden," Jon says "But we need as many men as we can possibly get if we're going to have any chance of defeating my brother and the red viper"

Brynden sighs "I know your grace," he says "Just don't let him get inside your head"

At that moment the door opens and Robb steps forward "Everything is ready your grace" he says.

"Right," Jon says following after him, the two make their way towards the gates of Winterfell; two saddled horses are set up.

Illyria of Bravos already sits atop one of the horses, she smirks down at Jon "Come to wish us to luck your grace?" she asks.

Jon stares at her then leans in close to Robb "You don't have to do this you know" he says "we can send someone else"

Robb shakes his head "It's my father and my sister" Robb says "It has to be me"

Jon nods before stepping close to Illyria "If you do your Job right you get to leave Westeros alive" he says "but if you do anything to hurt my cousin the hanging will seem like a mercy compared to what I do to you"

Illyria's smirk falters "You know your grace" I wasn't always faking during our time together"

And with that, the gates open and Robb Stark of Winterfell and Illyria of Bravos leave on their mission.

 **3 quarters of the story done my friends, I was not able to make this chapter as long as I wanted because of my busy week but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, see you guys next time.**


	45. The Final March

**The Final March**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock...**

"Jamie!" a voice calls out to him as walked the halls of Casterly Rock, he immediately cringes at the sound of it, and he knew it was a long shot but he had hoped to avoid a conversation with her.

He turns to face his Twin sister Cersi "Sister" he says bitterly to which Cersi frowns at.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asks sadly "After all these long years?"

Jamie sighs "I was surprised to find you were not yet married "

Cersi smirks "Father made a match for me many times" she says "But sadly all husbands seemed to have tragic accidents"

Jamie frowns and shakes his head "Twenty years" Jamie says "And you still have not changed" he turns to leave but Cersi catches him by his arm "Wait" she says "It has been a long time since we last saw each other...maybe we could speak in private?" as she says this a seductive smile creeps on her face.

Once that smile would have sent shivers down his spine, now it only disgusted him "he shrugs her hand off and stares at her coldly "Do you think I'm that foolish boy who you can manipulate anymore?" Jamie demands "I haven't been a real Lannister since King Rhaegar was crowned and I have learned a lot from him and his family"

"What do you think you've learned dear brother?" Cersi asks, clearly amused.

"I that in spite of his constant talks of it father did not have the first clue of what family actually is" Jamie says "Queen Lyanna has shown me what an actual family does for each other"

Cersi scoffs "Queen Lyanna," she says mockingly "You speak very highly of her, our little brother told me you rushed around all day making sure she had everything she needed"

"Tell me, brother," Cersi says "In all the time you have served her, how many times have you fucked your precious queen?  
Jamie opens his mouth to speak but no words come out leaving Cersi with a satisfied smile, a few moments later Jamie turns to see Lyanna walking towards, but she is far away enough that Jamie is sure that she didn't hear anything.

"Your grace," Jamie says bowing before her.

"I apologize for interrupting," she says, her eyes darting back and forth between Jamie and Cersi "But I ran into your brother Jamie, he is looking for you"

Jamie smiles "Thank you Lya" I better go and find him then" he gives Cersi one final look and marches off to find Tyrion"

 **Lyanna Stark**

Lyanna turns her head back to face Cersi who is staring at her with a amused smile "You and my brother seem to be very close "The blonde hair woman says to her " **Lya,** so familiar"

Lyanna doesn't like the woman's tone but gives her a polite smile anyway, "I Lived with Jamie for seventeen years" she says "He trained my sons to be warrior and protected my daughter from the boys who chased after her, and he did all this without complaining once, how could I not see him as a brother?"

Cersi laughs making Lyanna frown, "You see Jamie as a brother?"

Lyanna clenches her fists "Not all Lannisters are hold hearted"

"Oh don't worry your grace he loves you" Cersi says "But not as a sister"

Lyanna's eyes widen"What?" she says quietly

"I've seen the way he looks at you" Cersi says "And I've only seen him look at one other person that way" she says with last sentence with a strange kind of sadness.

"He loves you your grace" she says "He wants you"

Lyanna stares at the blonde woman and without word walks right past her and down the hall.

"He wants me?" Lyanna thinks as she walks aimlessly down the long hall, she begins to replay all the times they bonded over the years the looks he gave her and the way he would instantly light up when he saw her, how had she not realized this? In the twenty years, she knew him how could she not see this coming?

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **Somewhere in the Crownlands (Two days from King's Landing)**

"I"M DONE WAITING!" Daemon Blackfyre Bellows, as he stands over Oberyn.

"I this has dragged on longer then it should your grace," Oberyn says "But I must ask you to remain patient a little while longer"

"My patience is long past its limit!" The large silver-haired man says his voice booms powerfully with each word "You told me that the war would be won by now and I would be king!"

"I did not anticipate that we would lose one of our most powerful lords," Oberyn says.

The Blackfyre king marches towards Oberyn "One of **MY** most powerful lords" he sneers "Do not forget your place Dornishmen"

Oberyn clenches his teeth but bows, secure in the knowledge that there are hundreds of ways he could easily kill this man "Very well your grace" Oberyn says "we shall do it your way"

With a sharp whistle, Oberyn summons three of daughters in, the eldest Obara, the middle one Nymeria and the youngest Tyene "he grips Nymeria and Obara's shoulders "Girls, I have an important job for you" he says "The King and I march to King's Landing with the Golden company and take the city, you two will take our dornish warriors and march north to face Daegar Targaryen and his troops, it will prove to be the greatest challenges you have faced but I have faith in you"

The two young women smile a nod at hi "Of course father" Nymeria says

Obara nods "We will make you proud"

Oberyn smiles at his girls "You already have" he says.

"He then turns to Tyene "Who has a worried look on her face, since the war had begun she had grown her short black hair so that it just touched her shoulders, Oberyn could say confidently that she was the most beautiful woman in Dorne.

"What about me father?" Tyene demands "I want to go with them"

Oberyn chuckles "I know you do my love" he says "But I have an equally important job for you"

Tyene perks up and leans in with enthusiasm as Oberyn continues "I need you to travel back to Sunspear and gather as many more troops as you can" he says "If this goes badly "Dorne will need to be defended"

Tyene looks disappointed "Uncle Doran can do that" she complains.

"Uncle Doran grows more ill by the day" Oberyn says as he puts his hand on the back of his daughter's neck "The people of Dorne have heard of your beauty and prowess, they will be able trust you as a leader"

The excitement slowly returns to Tyene's face, Obara smacks her younger sister on the shoulder "Don't worry little one" she says "One day you will be big enough to fight with us"

Tyene smacks her sister's hand away but gives her a small smirk.

"Now all of you get ready to leave" Oberyn says "I will summon for you when the army is ready"

The three girls leave, Oberyn turns back to face his king

"Your daughter's have spirit" Daemon says "Perhaps when the war is won I will take one of them as my wife"

Oberyn grits his teeth but manages to force a smile on his face "Let the dice fall as they may Your grace" Oberyn says

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock...**

Jamie enters his father's old office for the first time in many years, it had not changed even I the slightest decorated with golden lion and maps show important areas in the Westerlands at the large desk sits his younger brother Tyrion, despite his...size Jamie thought he looked quite right for the Job.

Jamie sits down at the desk "So I assume you've made a decision?" Jamie asks

"I have" Tyrion says sadly "I will be supporting Daegar Targaryen's faction"

"WHAT?" Jamie says jumping to his feet "You can't do that!"

"I have no choice brother" Tyrion says "I'm the lord of Casterly Rock I have to do what is for the house"

"Tyrion please" Jamie says "Send an ambassador to Winterfell, I promise you will change your mind"

"Jamie!" Tyrion says loudly "It's too late"

Jamie feels his heart sink "What have you done" he whispers.

Tyrion sighs "I sent a message "To Harys Swyft, the lord of Cornfield," Tyrion says "He is mustering an army and marching them north towards the Trident, from their he will intercept the Northmen and hopefully destroy their army"

"By the gods," Jamie says in disbelief.

"You, the Queen and Ser Darron should go," Tyrion says sadly "no one will stop you and I have given orders for you to be allowed to take 3 horses and some supplies...I'm am sorry brother"

"As am I," Jamie says before sprinting out the room, he needed to get to Jon, he needed to warn him.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Winterfell...**

Jon walked through the battlements of Winterfell, after accepting Petyr Baelish fealty, the lord protector of the vale had sent a thousand men to Winterfell, the combined force of the Vale, the North and the Trident was truly a sight to behold.

With Blackfyre at his side and thousands of men waiting for his command Jon truly felt like a king for the first time since his father died.

Jon turns his head to see Brynden the Blackfish walking next to him "You ready to march my lord?" Jon asks.

Brynden shakes his head "No your grace" he says "I'm afraid I won't be coming with you this time"

Jon tilts his head in confusion "What do you mean?" Jon asks "You're my best commander, I need you"

Brynden smirks "You're a plenty good commander on your own," he says "And I need to protect my niece and her children"

Jon nods in understanding "The Children of the Stranger" he says

"Yes, "Brynden says "They are coming and I need to be here when they do, I'm the only one that understands them"

Jon smiles "I know you can beat them" he says "Before pulling a badge from his pocket "I've been meaning to give this to you"

The badge was shaped as a silver hand gripping a circle and a small blade "Brynden Tully" Jon says offering the badge to the Blackfish "I name you Hand of the king"

Brynden smirks and takes the badge "I never imagined that'd I'd ever wear this" he says.

"There is no one else who deserves it" and with that he leaves his greatest ally and mounts his horse, riding out the gates of Winterfell preparing for hopefully his final march.

 **Oberyn is marching on King's Landing, Daegar is marching on King's Landing And now Jon is Marching on King's Landing yep soon the fate of the Seven Kingdoms will be decided in one final day...**


	46. Unlikely Hero

**Unlikely Hero**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **King's Landing…**

Naerys gritted her teeth as she looked down at the city from her balcony, since she had been forced to make the high sparrow the Hand of the king the old man had tightened his grip even more over the city, many more lords in the city had been arrested including Janos Slynt the now former lord commander of the city watch.

The sound of crying fills her ears, Naerys turns and walks over to a crib near her bed, she picks up her new-born daughter Visenya, who stops crying and begins making a sweet little cooing sound.

Naerys smiles down at her daughter, she knew her child would never be accepted, she knew that her child would be hated and shunned…but she didn't care, this was the way of the Targaryens, the way of the dragons.

The door opens and the high sparrow and two of his servants step in, despite his elevated status he still insisted on wearing no shoes and dirty rags, the old man's eyes fixed onto baby Visenya and Naerys saw a disgusted look appear on his face. He then turns his attention back to Naerys "I trust you and you're…offspring are comfortable Princess"

Naerys scoffs "We have been trapped in this room for days," she says "How do you think we feel?"

The high sparrow nods "I can understand that" he says "But it is better than a cell"

Naerys sneers "A cell is still a cell," Naerys says "No matter the decorum"

The old man smirks "If you'd like I could arrange for you to be transferred to a real cell"

"Why are you here?" Naerys demands, changing the subject.

"I have prayed to the gods for guidance," he says "On what to do with you and you're Child, and they have enlightened me"

Naerys gulps "And?" Naerys demands impatiently.

The high sparrow smiles "You and your spawn will be allowed to live" he says "But not together"

"What do you mean?" Naerys asks "Fear gripping her chest"

"You will remain here in King's Landing, and you will act as a speaker for the faith, you will spread our truth to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms" he says "Visenya will be taken to a sept away from the city and raised to be a septa, she will not be told anything about you and your brother and you will never see her again but she will live a long and fruitful life serving the gods"

Naerys takes a deep breath, she would never see her daughter again, Daegar would never meet her and Visenya would grow up not knowing either of her parents"

She places her daughter back in the crib "No" she says.

The High Sparrow tilts his head in confusion "No?" he asks before smirking "I don't think you understand Princess, You do not have a choice in the matter"

"Yes I do, I choose to die," Naerys says with determination "I'd rather that then the so-called life you are offering"

Before the old man can respond some knocks on the door in a cheerful pattern, one of the Sparrows goes to open but just as he reaches it the door swings open and a man Naerys doesn't recognise steps in he has light skin and short brown hair with grey lines, by his look he Naerys guessed he was in his early fifties.

"Hello there," The man says with a cheerful smile, he then plunges a knife into the Sparrow's chest. The other sparrow raises his club, but before he can even move, the mysterious man rushes up to him and slashes his throat.

The high sparrow looks on in shock unable to find any words, Naerys takes the opportunity to grab a wooden chair, she swings it at the high sparrow, it smashes against his head, blood begins pouring from the wound as the old man collapse to the ground.

"NO, NO, NO!" the mysterious man shouts he scrambles to kneel next to the injured High sparrow and places two fingers of his fingers against the old man's neck and sighs with relief "He is still alive" The mysterious says, he then unsheathes his knife an plunges it into the old man's neck, He turns to Naerys "If anyone asks "I killed him on my own"

"Who are you?" Naerys demands "Did my brother send you?"

The man smiles at her "where are my manners?" he says before bowing to her "I am known as Jaran my lady, and yes, your brother did send me now if it's all the same to you we should really get going"

Naerys nods an runs to grab Visenya from her crib, making Jaran scoff "A child was slow us down, besides you can always make another one" he smirks at Naerys "I'll even help with that"

Naerys sneers at the man but before she can say anything the sound of a dozen footsteps fills the room, getting louder by the second, Jaran smiles with joy "Excellent" he declares "I was worried this was going to be too easy".

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverlands…**

'YOUR GRACE!" A Voice shouts just as he about to doze off to sleep for the first time in days, a man dressed in Northern armor bursts into his tent.

'What is it?" Jon asks as he sits up and rubs his face.

"My king" the man pants "Three riders have approached the camp, one of them claims to be your grace's mother'

Jon's eyes widen he rushes past the man and mounts his horse, riding it to the front of the camp as he approaches he sees a dozen of his guards blocking the path of three figures, when he gets closer he can easily tell one of them is his mother.

Jon dismounts his horse and storms towards his mother, he orders his guards to move and shoves away the ones that are not fast enough, it is at this moment Lyanna notices his, the annoyed look on her face is replaced by one of shock and joy, her eyes begin to shine with tears, she let's out a choked sob as she run's towards her son.

As the Two embrace, Jon almost breaks down and collapses into his mother's arms "I thought you were dead" Jon says in a chocked voice"

Lyanna laughs through her tears "You know I'm not that easy to get rid of"

Jon finally let's go of his mother and turns to a familiar blonde man "It's good to see you Lannister" Jon says heartily before embracing the man.

"You too Targaryen," Jamie says with a smirk as they break apart "you're the first friendly dragon I've seen in a while"

Jon smirks before Turing to the second man, It takes him a second to recognize him because when he last saw hem three years prior he had short black hair and a clean-shaven face, now he had hair the reached the bottom of his neck and a greyish beard that covered half his face.

"Ser Darron," Jon says with a nod "It's good to see you alive after my brother invaded King's Landing I couldn't get a clear report on who survived"

"I've had some close calls, your grace," Darron says "but I've survived so far"

"Sorry to break up the reunion" Jamie interrupts "But there is a problem and it's not far behind us"

"What is it?" Jon asks suddenly concerned.

Jamie sighs "My family".

 **Next chapter is going to be action-packed ladies and gents, I don't know for sure but I'd say we have twelve or so chapters left…oh and just so you know I haven't forgotten about the white walkers…**


	47. The Rooster Falls And Rises

**The Rooster Falls And Rises**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverlands…**

"How far?" Jon asks he sits in a chair, around a large wallpaper, the cool night air nipping at his skin.

Jamie sighs "I day," he says "probably less"

Jon takes a deep breath "well then we better start preparing" he says as he stands up.

Lyanna rests her hand on Jon's shoulder "you don't understand Jon" she says there are thousands of Lannister soldiers marching towards us, we have to get back to Winterfell"

Jon shakes his head "I will not go back to that place until the war is won" he says "Besides we have an advantage they do not know of"

Jon grips Blackfyre and unsheathes it the blade shining in the lamplight, "That's the Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre" Darron says in awe, breaking his stoic silence"

Lyanna runs her fingers along the blade "your father spent years looking for this" Lyanna says in shock "How did you get this?"

Jon hesitates before solemnly nodding to the guard standing by the tent flap.

He comes back a few moments later with Petyr Baelish, Jamie and Darron instantly go for their swords before Jon holds up his hand to stop them.

"It's alright," Jon says "he's with us"

Littlefinger smirks and looks at the two men "Ser Darron, Ser Jamie It's a pleasure to see you both again" he says, before turning to Lyanna "Your grace, it is a far greater pleasure to see you again"

Lyanna only nods in response but Jamie scoffs loudly "What in seven hells is he doing here?" Jamie demands.

Jon groans in frustration "Lord Baelish has sworn his loyalty to me"

"Darron steps right up to Baelish "And stares the man down "When I last saw him" Darron says with poison in his voice "He was encouraging you're sister to open the gates for Daegar"

Littlefinger holds his hands up in defence "I will admit that I had a lapse of judgement on that day" he says with regret in his voice "I was hoping to avoided a sacking of the city, but I did not think of the long-term effects"

Darron scoffs in disbelief, Jon steps between the two men and turns to Darron "I appreciate your concern Ser Darron "But Lord Baelish has not only given me the ancestral sword of my house, he has brought me the knights of the Vale, that's thousands of men, so in my opinion he has proven his loyalty"

"You have the knights of the vale?" Jamie asks

Jon smiles and nods "yes and now all I need is someone to command them" he says before turning back to Darron "how is your leg?"

Darron smirks "A bit stiff" he says "But I'll live"

Jon nods "My father spoke very highly of you" he says "You served him loyally for seventeen years, as the supreme commander of his armies, while I can not exactly give you your position back I can give you the next best thing"

Jon places his hand on the man's shoulder "You will command the knights of the vale"

Darron can't hold back his obvious joy at becoming a commander again "Thank you your grace'" he says "I will not disappoint you"

Jon smiles "it was never in doubt" he says "go prepare the knights of the vale, we will need to move fast to if we are going to defeat Harys Swyft and his army"

Darron nods but before he can leave Jamie steps in "Apologies your grace" he says "but where exactly am I during this battle"

Jon smiles at his friend and mentor "You will be at your rightful place lord commander" he says "By my side"

Jamie nods at this, pleased at this answer.

"If we are going to win this" Jon says "we need to be smart and quick, Prepare the men tomorrow if could be our first victory… or our last defeat" at

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **The Red Keep…**

"Do you even know where you're going?" Naerys asks as Jaren takes another wrong turn.

The man groans in frustration as he wipes the blood of the dozens of sparrows he killed, Naerys had seen plenty of men fight but never like Jaren does, the man was so fast she couldn't even keep up with his movements, he killed four men in the time it took the first to hit the ground.

"Give me a few chances Princess," Jaren says "This place is built like a bloody maze"

"You've already had five," she says.

Jaren extends his arms "Then give me five more" he says, frustrated.

"Let me take the lead" Naerys says as she rocks Visenya who is beginning to stir, if we run into anymore sparrows you can just kill them"

Jaren shakes his head "I worked hard to clear us a path on my way in" he says "We will take it I just need too…Ah it's this way"

They turn down another corridor and the run past a large window that overlooks the city and the fields beyond, Something catches Naerys's eye she stops and looks out the window, outside the city on the far horizon was a small shape that was getting bigger and bigger.

"Look!" Naerys calls to Darron who marches back next to her, It takes Naerys a moment to realize that she was looking at an army "Daegar" she says happily as a smile spreads on her face.

Jaren shakes his head "By the looks of those hysterical sparrows down there, that is not your brother's army"

Naerys's smile disappears "It's Oberyn Martell"

Jaren nods slowly "I fear so," he says before sighing "well we will not make to your brother so I suppose we should head to your home"

Naerys looks at him in confusion "We are already at my home"

Jaren smirks "No I mean You're birthplace," he says "Dragonstone".

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon stared at the large seemingly endless field in front of him it did not take long g for the Westerland army to arrive, Jon was genuinely surprised to see only a few small Lannister banners, witch out-shadowed by more Banners depicting a blue rooster on a yellow field.

The sigil of house Swyft your grace" Jamie says beside him "It appears that there are no Lannisters leading this army"

"How many men?" Jon asks.

Jamie shakes his head "Four-thousand, three-thousand" Jamie says "I don't know for sure but it's enough for them to think they can win"

"Is Ser Darron ready?" Jon asks.

Jamie nods "He and the Knights of the vale are hiding behind that forest," he says pointing to a large forest west of them "On your signal, they will rush behind the army and slaughter them"

"I don't want more men to die then is needed Jamie," Jon says "If we can get to their commander then the rest will surrender"

Jamie smirks "Don't worry your grace?" he says "This won't take long"

Jon draws Blackfyre and raises it in the air "FIRE AND BLOOD!" he shouts.

His army echoes his words much louder "FIRE AND BLOOD!" they scream before charging forward.

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he rushed forward on his horse, dozens of knights riding beside him and thousands of soldiers following him and Jon, It had been far too long since he had done this, Jamie dodged an arrow that came whistling past his head, he flicked his horse's reins harder causing the animal to sprint even faster.

Jamie drew his sword as he came close to the archer that had shot at him, the man's reflexes we're too slow and with a swing of his sword Jamie sliced the archer's throat open, he looked back to see the rest of the army sweep through the archer's and footmen.

The Westerlands cavalry charged forward to meet theirs, Jamie easily managed to knock one man down from his horse, by cutting at the horse's legs, he then pulled on his own horse's reins making the steed reel back on it's hind legs, as it comes down it stomps on the fallen man's chest, crushing his breastplate and ribcage.

A soldier jumps in front of Jamie's horse and drives his long spear into Jamie's chest, although his breastplate keeps Jamie alive he is knocked from his horse and hits the ground with a thump, Jamie gets to his feet as quickly as he can, as he does he hears the sound of a large horn before he sees the mounted-knights of the vale emerge from around the woods.

Jamie is so distracted by this he almost forgets about the threat in front of him, the soldier lunges his spear witch Jamie narrowly dodges, he then grabs the spear with one and elbows the man in his helmet covered face, the man let's go of the spear and stumbles back, Jamie drops the spear and swings his sword at the man partially beheading him.

Jamie looks up to see the rest of Swyft's attempt to gain some distance, only to panic as they realise the Knights of the vale have in encircled them, Jamie spots a older man in fine Lannister armour atop a horse, realising that the man he is looking at is indeed Harys Swyft Jamie grabs the spear from his previous foe and flings it at the old man,

Although Javelin was never Jamie's strong-suit the spear hit's Swyft's horse in the rump, the animal cries in pain and stands on its hind legs sending lord Harys crashing to the ground, Jamie rushes the man who fumbles to draw his sword.

Jamie stops a few feet away from the enemy commander and allows him to get to his feet, the old man swings his sword at Jamie witch the Lannister easily deflects, Jamie's continues to deflect the man's attacks and stays on the defensive tiring the man out, when he decides that Lord Harys has had enough exercise he kicks the man in the back of the leg knocking him to his knees, Swyft attempts to slash at Jamie one last time, but Jamie knocks the blade from the exhausted old man's hand before kneeing him in the nose, breaking it and sending Swyft to the ground as Jamie holds the point of his sword to Harys's neck, the toad of a man raises his hands witch shake in fear causing Jamie to smirk .

As the rest of the westerlands army see their "great" commander fall most of them lose hope a few brave or stupid men continue to fight but are easily overwhelmed, the rest drop their weapons and fall to their knees.

A soldier approaches Jamie and bows "Lord Jamie" he says "The army has surrendered, victory is ours"

Jamie smiles at the man before pulling to his feet Swyft by the collar and shoving him to the man "take Lord Harys and any others who surrendered back to the camp" he orders "The king will decide what to do with him"

The soldier nods "Of course Lord Jamie" he says Before dragging the man away and ordering his men to take the enemy soldiers to the camp.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Hours Later…**

Jon gives Darron a friendly smack on the shoulder "You commanded those men perfectly today" Jon says "You're already proving me right about your skills as a commander"

Darron smirks "To be honest your grace it was not all my doing," he says "The Knights of the vale are the best army I've ever commanded"

Before they can continue Jamie walks into the tent still dressed in his armor, Jon smiles at him "I saw you fight today" he says "You're still the legendary warrior I remember"

Jamie smirks "I've brought a gift for you your grace he says, two men drag in a third, dressed in Lannister armor, Jon can easily guess that this is Harys Swyft.

Jon nods "Unbind him," Jon says to one of the guards, Jamie looks at him with confusion but does not say anything, the guards unlock Harys's Chains and pull him to his feet.

The old man immediately starts begging "Please your grace" the man pleads "I was just doing as ordered by my liege lord"

Jon nods "I know that's why I am going to make you an offer," he says "You and the remainder of your men will be given a full pardon, in exchange, you will swear fealty to me as your king and you will march in my army against your former Lord"

Jamie looks outraged but Jon gives him a look to stop him from saying anything "Of course your grace" Harys says in shock and relief "Thank you, your grace"

Jon turns to the guards "See Harys Swyft to food and wine" he orders "inform the prisoners of my offer, leave them locked up for now but give them food, hang any who don't accept"

The guards nod before leading lord Swyft out of the tent, Jamie turns to Jon "You can't be serious!" he shouts "A few hours earlier that man and his tried to kill you now you're offering him a place beside you?"

"Harys Swyft has men!" Jon says loudly "Two thousand men who survived the battle today, and most of whom are loyal to him, not the Lannisters, We need more men if were going to win this war and he can provide those men, besides I will need the Lords of the Westerlands on my side when I select a new warden of the west"

"What?" Jamie says in disbelief "You're going to depose my family?"

"What did you think was going to happen?" Jon asks "your family has betrayed me twice over, once with My father's killer and now with my brother, you can't expect me to trust them!"

Jamie stares at a long moment before speaking "No" he whispers softly "I suppose I can't" he then storms out of the tent.

Jon turns to Darron who looks at him with concern "I hope you know what you're doing your grace" he says before following Jamie out"

Jon takes a deep breath and slumps into his chair and rubbing his face in exhaustion"

 **I Think this is my longest chapter yet, I'm hoping to get this done by the end of next month, I hope your all enjoying it…**


	48. Wrath Of The Black Dragon

**Wrath Of The Black Dragon**

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **King's Landing…**

Oberyn smirked as he and Daemon Blackfyre entered the city on horseback, it didn't take long for the gates of King's Landing to go down and the only defence the city had were the un-trained sparrows, Oberyn had to admit the Sparrows were brave or stupid, they were cut down were they stood but they did not stop fighting.

The men of the Golden Company cleared a path for Oberyn and Daemon all the way to the red keep.

They dismounted and Oberyn sighed as Daemon began storming towards the great hall, the man was all brawn no brains, he constantly made rash decisions, at first Oberyn had been able to control the man's temper or at least limit it, but now the Blackfyre king was becoming increasingly volatile, there is no possible way that the man was going to be able to rule the seven kingdoms…at least not well

Was it really worth it? The Red Viper asked himself Was his revenge worth dooming the whole of Westeros?

Oberyn shakes these thoughts away from his head and follows the silver-head man into the throne room.

It was well known that the Iron throne had been destroyed when the Mad king destroyed the first red keep and Rhaegar had mined the dragon glass on Dragonstone to make new one, Oberyn had to admit there was a certain beauty to it, while the Iron throne was the seat of conqueror, the Dragon glass throne was the seat of preserver.

Daemon Blackfyre did not seem to share this appreciation, the silver-haired man ran his large hand across the arm rest and sighs "The mad king committed many crimes" the man says "But none were worse then destroying the throne of the dragons"

"Then create your own" Oberyn says "and a legacy for a new line of conquerors"

Before the man can respond a group of dornish soldiers bursts into the hall dragging along balding and plump looking man dressed in fine clothes "Your grace, Prince Oberyn" the leader says "we found this man hiding in the castle"

"Well who is he?" Daemon demands impatiently.

Oberyn smirks "This is Mace Tyrell," the red viper says "Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the south and Hand of the king"

Daemon stares at the pathetic pig of a mand before looking back up to his guards "Leave us" he orders, the guards bow and march out of the room leaving the three men alone.

Mace instantly stumbles to his feet and begins begging to Daemon "Your grace, I only served Daegar Targaryen because I was forced to"

Oberyn laughs "and yet you took the position of Hand of the king quite eagerly," he says

Mace turns to him "Yes but then his own twin sister replaced me with the likes of a lowborn commoner" he says "I have not loyalty to them I swear!"

As he finishes Daemon grabs him by the collar and headbutts the lord of Highgarden, the plump man falls on to his black with blood pouring from his nose, with an emotionless face Daemon Blackfyre says the words "I forgive you"

Mace smiles weakly through the pain and blood "Thank you your gra-" he is cut off by the Blackfyre king as he smashes his armoured boot into the plump man's head once, then twice, then a third time until finally the patriarch of House Tyrell's head caves in, blood now spewing from what remains of he crushed head of Mace Tyrell.

The Blackfyre king takes long deep breaths "Such weakness in a ruler of one of the seven kingdoms" he says angrily "I will not tolerate it"

Oberyn can do nothing but nod, Daemon composes himself "Have someone hang the body from the walls of the red keep" The silver-haired man says "He is the first of my many enemies that will face the wrath of the black dragon.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **The Riverlands…**

Jon closed his eyes as he breathed in the cool night air, it seemed that his luck was turning around in the damned war, he had the support of the North, The Vale, The Riverlands and now many men from Harys Swyft's army were pledging loyalty to him, however he knew that to win the war he would absolutely need to defeat the Lannisters and he would have to move fast before they could gather another army.

Jon's peace is interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him he turns to see Petyr Baelish stalking towards him "You summoned me your grace?" he asks uncertainly.

Jon turns away from him and stays silent for a few moments before he speaks "What is it you want Lord Baelish?" he asks.

"Your grace?" Littlefinger asks clearly confused.

"I thought my brother bought your loyalty," Jon says "He arranged your marriage to Lisa Tully and practically handed you the Vale on a silver platter, yet when he commanded you to march south and bring the Knights of the vale you marched North and gave them to me"

"I only spoke to your brother properly that one time" Baelish says "Yet I observed him many other times and I can tell that he would never leave anything to chance, once the war was over if he had won I believe that he would have seen me as a threat, Your father certainly didn't do anything to encourage his trust in me"

Jon smirks "So you ran North and turned on him before he could turn on you," Jon says "How do you know I won't do the same?"

"Well, I had hoped that I had proven my loyalty to you by now," Littlefinger says.

Jon shakes his head "You haven't" he says before pulling a sealed letter from his cloak "But this might change that"

The Young king turns to Baelish "I trust you have your little birds in the North?" he asks.

Littlefinger nods.

Jon sighs "I need you to make sure that this letter arrives in the hands of Smalljon Umber," Jon says "Not his father, not any of his brothers, Just him"

Baelish smirks as he takes the letter from Jon "Such secrecy" he says "You are learning to play the Game Of Thrones well Your grace" with that he walks off and Jon takes a deep breath the contents of that letter went against everything his father and mother ever taught him, but it was the only way that he would have a chance at winning this war.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

"You grace!" a voice shouts as he strolls through his camp he turns to see Loras Tyrell and two other men marching towards them "A Dornish army has been spotted 8 miles from here"

Daegar clenches his teeth "How many?" he asks

Loras shakes his head "It is not a large army Your grace" he says "No more than two thousand, but it is led by Nymeria and Obara Sand"

Daegar's eyes grow wide and he clenches fists tightly at the sound of those names "The sand snakes?" he asks quietly his voice filled with rage.

Loras nods uncertainly "I doubt that they think the can actually defeat us," he says "they're just trying to slow us down"

"And then they will run back to Sunspear," Daegar says "If we attack them head on it will take days for us to recover" Daegar considers his options for a few moments before speaking "Gather twenty of our best men"

As Daegar begins to walk away Loras calls back out to him "Your grace may I ask why?"

Daegar turns back to the man "I will not let my father's killers slip away from me" he says "We going to sneak into their camp drag the red viper's daughters back here and put their heads on a spike.


	49. Fear and Blood

**I have had this chapter planned for quite some time now but I'm still reluctant to write it since it goes against all the morals of my most beloved character but remember this is an alternate universe and things a different here then the tv show.**

 **Fear And Blood**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **The Westerlands…**

Jamie looked around in confusion at the knights of the vale who seemed to be preparing to march, they strapped on their armor and sharpened their swords, some even mounted horses and ordered footmen into a formation.

Jamie spotted Darron who was also strapping on fine Targaryen Armor "What's happening?" Jamie asks as he marches over to him.

A sad smile tugs at Darron's lips "I'm afraid this is where we part ways Lord commander" Darron says

"What?" Jamie asks with a frown.

"The king has commanded me to march the knights of the Vale into the Crownlands," Darron says "If we are going to take King's Landing we have to establish a presence and rally the Local lords"

Jamie nods in understanding "Three years" he says quietly "Seems a bit depressing to separate now"

Darron smirks and extends his hand to Jamie who takes it "Good luck Lannister" he says

Jamie nods as he takes his friend's hand "and to you too Flynn," he says the two begin to walk away from each other but Jamie turns "Darron!" calls "I had a man travel to your holdfast in the Stormlands, you're daughter is well but she misses her father"

Darron smiles at the mention of his daughter, she would have had her twenty-second name day by now "after this war is done the first thing I'm going to do is go home and train with my daughter" he says "I've been looking forward to that for a long time"

And with that the two-part for possibly the final time.

 **Jon Targaryen**

"An army is approaching your grace," Harys Swyft says "fifteen hundred men"

"Under what banner?" Jon asks suddenly panicked as he marches out of his tent with the old man.

"A black and white boar on a brownfield, the sigil of house Crakehall," Lord Swyft says "they also carry a flag of truce"

Jon shakes his head "It's likely a trick" he says "Find Jamie Lannister, I want him at my side when I meet them and prepare the men for battle

 **Sometime later…**

Jon rides with twenty men to meet the Crakehall army including Jamie Lannister, Petyr Baelish, and Harys Swyft, as they approach the army another group meets them along the way, at the head was a man dressed in fine armour, he was slightly overweight but his height made up for it, he had a bald scalp and a large grey beard, Lord Rolland Crakehall Jon assumed but he was more interested in the man standing beside him.

"Ser Barristan Selmy?" Jon asked not completely believing what his eyes were showing him.

The old man smiles softly "You look like a true king now" he says.

He then turns to Jamie and gives him a small nod "Ser Jamie" he greets "You look well"

A look of guilt washes over Jamie's face "Sorry about our last meeting" "If it makes you feel better I did break my knuckle on your face"

Barristan smirks before Lord Crakehall steps in "I apologize for interrupting this little reunion" he says "But I did come here for more important reasons"

"I agree," Jon says "Do you care to explain why you brought your army so close to my camp?"

Crakehall smirks "To swear my fealty to you, your grace"

Jon hesitates for a moment before shaking his head "You are bannerman of house Lannister" the young king says "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I have a mind separate from the Lannister's," the old man says "Ser Barristan here came to my keep two months ago, I thought he was going try to gain my support for your brother, imagine my surprise when he asks me to support you instead"

Jon looks at Ser Barristan uncertainly, the old knight hangs his head in shame "I was wrong to follow Daegar, your grace, I know this now" Ser Barristan says sadly "I can not change what I have done but I hope that this will persuade you to consider trusting me again"

Jon shakes his head "You are the most honourable man in the seven kingdoms Ser Barristan no one can deny this" Jon says "If you followed my brother it's because you truly believed his cause was just and I can not fault any man for that, but that does not mean I trust Lord Crakehall's word"

"If I may your grace," Littlefinger says "Lord Crakehall never sent his men to support the Lannisters in the war, in fact, your brother did consider sending an emissary to gain their support"

Lord Rolland nods at Baelish's words "I understand that you probably have not seen much honor these past few years your grace" he says "But I have no hidden motive, I truly want to support you because you are the rightful king"

Jon sighs "Forgive me my lord but I have seen too much betrayal to trust your word…but I will give you a chance to prove yourself.

"Lord Crakehall nods "Thank you, your grace," he says "I will not disappoint You"

Jon nods before turning to Harys Swyft "See these men added to our camp" he says "Tomorrow We ride for Casterly Rock.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Crownlands…**

Daegar and Twenty of his best men had used the cover of nightfall to sneak into the Sand snake's camp, It was not hard to guess which tent was theirs, the large one at the center, clearly, they did not expect such a bold move.

Daegar ordered Ser Loras and his men to kill anyone in the surrounding tents quietly, he would not have his revenge interrupted, Daegar slipped into the large tent quietly, and was surprised to find it empty, he groaned in frustration but his anger was broken when something hard struck him in the back of his head and caused him to drop his sword, he stumbled forward and managed to catch himself on a wooden table, the young man grasped his injured head and felt blood leaking into his silver hair.

He turned to see Obara sand standing before him holding a dornish-styled spear, the butt of the weapon was covered in his blood, Daegar made a quick scan for Nymeria but found she was nowhere to be seen, Obara lunged at the young Targaryen, aiming her spear at his heart, he dodged and rammed into her knocking the sand snake to the ground, Daegar drew his dagger and attempted to stab her, but she kicked him away.

Obara got to her feet as Daegar was recovering and again tried to drive her spear through him, but the long weapon was not meant for fighting in small spaces and Daegar used this to his advantage, he managed to get behind the bastard and tackle her to the ground, however she flipped them over and wrapped her hands around his neck "You want to kill me little dragon?" Obara sneered

"That was the plan" Daegar choked, he reached up and began gouging at her right eye, the girl screamed and lessened her grip on him, he shoved her off and began scrambling for his sword while she did the same for her spear, Daegar got to his first and swung his blade at her hand slicing it clean off.

Daegar moved to finish Obara off as she screamed in agony, but paused when he heard the sound of men shouting, Daegar grunted in frustration, his revenge would have to wait, he dragged the injured girl out by her hair as Dornishmen surrounded the tent, Ser Loras and his men ran to Daegar's side, the young king pulled his prisoner to her knees and held his sword to her throat "Stand clear and let them see me, let them all see me!" Daegar ordered him men, the dornish paused upon seeing their commander at Daegar's mercy.

Daegar spotted Nymeria rushing forward, her whip in her hands "Nymeria I swear I'll kill her and be damned what follows!" Daegar called to the sand snake.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Nymeria shouted to her men.

"Kill him!" Obara shouted to her sister "KILL HIM!"

Nymeria ignored her sister "Daegar you will spare her!" she called.

Daegar noticed a few men stepping forward "I said keep your men still!" Daegar shouted, pressing his sword tighter to Obara's throat and drawing blood

Nymeria nodded "Daegar you will spare my sister!" she said, "Name your price!"

"Kill him Nymeria!" Obara calls, her voice getting weaker "KILL HIM!"

"Sister there will be another time!" Nymeria says "Daegar name your price and it will be done I swear, kill her and you will also kill yourself"

"You will take all of your men and you will march them back to Dorne" Daegar ordered "You will not return and you will not help your father for the rest of the war

Nymeria nodded "For my sister's life this is done" she declared.

Daegar heisted then released Obara, almost immediately the injured girl drew another knife and attempted to stab Daegar, he easily caught her remaining hand but his anger overcame him, she had helped Oberyn to murder his father but Daegar was willing to overlook that for the greater good, yet Obara still tried to kill him, before Daegar knew what he was doing, he plunged his sword into Obara's heart.

The bastard looked up at him as the light vanished from her eyes and she fell to the ground, Nymeria screamed in grief and fury and then all the seven hells broke loose.

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock….**

As Jamie marched through Jon's camp he looked over at that massive fortress he once called home, four months ago Casterly rock would have swallowed the camp in shadow, but now with the forces of Harys Swyft and Rolland Crakehall combined into the armies of the north the camp starched beyond what Jamie could see.

Jamie stepped into Jon's large war tent and found that the young king wasn't alone, he was with a tall man with long shoulder-length brown hair and a large bushy beard, Smalljon Umber, son of the Greatjon "Lord Umber" Jamie greeted "I did not know you were here"

Smalljon nods "Ser Jamie" he greets "I arrived only yesterday, on the order of king Jon"

Another thing he has kept from me? Jamie thought the blonde knight turns to Jon "You asked for me, your grace?"

Jon nods "I assume you know that Ser Darron has taken the knights of the vale and is marching for the westerlands?"

Jamie nods "I assume that I am to be made commander of your armies?" he asks.

Jon shakes his head "No actually" Jon says making Jamie frown deeply "That title goes to Lord Umber here"

Jamie shakes his head "Forgive me your grace but have I lost your trust?" Jamie asks much to Jon's confusion "Since I re-joined you have done nothing but leave me out of the loop, you didn't tell me your plan to depose my family, you didn't tell me about sending Darron to the crownlands and you didn't tell me about the Smalljon coming here"

Jon sighs "I've had to keep my circle of trust as small as possible" Jon says with a nod "But the reason I'm not making you commander is that I have another task for you.

Jon steps closer to Jamie "I can't forgive your family Jamie" Jon says "But I can show them mercy, I want you to go to your brother as my emissary, tell him that if he surrenders the Lannisters will not be harmed and be treated respectfully as prisoners of war, after I have won they will be allowed to live in exile"

Jamie nods, a small smile appearing on his face "Thank you your grace" he says "I will prepare immediately"

Jamie turns to leave but then looks back at Jon "I apologies your grace" he says "I was wrong to doubt you"

And with that, he leaves.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon watches as Jamie leaves a lump of guilt forming in his throat he shakes it away and turns to the Smalljon "I assumed you read my letter?" he asks.

The Smalljon smirks "I did" he says almost with a laugh "I'm impressed, I thought your father and mother raised you to be soft and cowardly"

Jon ignores his insult "I do not do this lightly my lord: he says "I sent for you because I know that you are one of the few lords in the north who would do a task like this"

Smalljon scoffs "I'm not the only one," he says "In fact, I have already gathered seventy men who are willing to help me"

Jon nods "Then gather as many more men as you can and prepare them," Jon says "This is a situation where everything must go right"

The Smalljon nods before leaving.

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie walks alone to the gates of Casterly Rock the garrison inside it stood ready, with at least fifty archers aiming their bows at Jamie "Halt!" a voice orders, Jamie stopped in his tracks and looked up at the man who ordered him "State your name and purpose!"

Jamie smirks "Ser Jamie Lannister of Casterly Rock," he says "I believe you know of my brother, he's the lord of this place"

The soldier pales "Lord Tyrion has ordered that the gates remain closed"

Jamie nods "I understand," he says "however I doubt that Lord Tyrion will be happy when he finds out you turned away his brother"

The man sighs "You will be allowed in" he says "But you will come alone"

Jamie smirks as the gates open and he walks through it.

 **A while later….**

"The last time we saw each other I told you I was going to crush you and your king" Tyrion says as he and Jamie make themselves comfortable in their father's old study, "Now less than a month later you and that same king stand outside with the same army I sent to crush you, how did that come to be?"

"You acted to quickly and choose a toad as your commander," Jamie says "Petyr Baelish betrayed Daegar and gave the Knights of the vale to Jon, we soundly defeated Harys Swyft and took him and his army for our own"

Tyrion scoffs "Then the fault is mine," he says "I should have guessed that Littlefinger would once again prove himself a snake"

"You have another choice to make brother," Jamie says "You are surrounded by almost ten thousand men, more of your vassals are swearing fealty to my king, you are alone brother"

"Casterly Rock has never been taken," Tyrion says "All we have to do is wait you out until Daegar sends us reinforcements"

"Daegar is marching against Oberyn and the Blackfyre king, There is no guarantee he will win and even if he does it will take all his strength, he will not be ready to help you for some time, my brother"

Tyrion sighs "Then what do you suggest I do?" he asks.

"Open the gate," Jamie says "meet with Jon to discuss terms of surrender, he is an honorable man Tyrion he will show you mercy I promise you"

Tyrion nods I suppose I have no choice he says "You and your king will be allowed in our gates with fifteen men, hopefully, we can come to an agreement"

Jamie nods "Thank you Tyrion," he says "You will not regret this"

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **An hour Later….**

Jon traveled into Casterly Rock with Jamie, the Smalljon and twelve other men, The garrison of Casterly Rock watched them with caution, they are led into the keep and through the great hall of Tyrion Lannister "This is a good thing your grace" Jamie says "You are doing the right thing"

Jon gives his friend a nod but does not answer, they are led to the study of Tyrion Lannister, Jon Jamie and Smalljon enter while the rest stand outside, they find the dwarf sitting behind a large oak desk.

"King Jon I assume?" Tyrion asks, Jon only nods in response "Welcome, sit and have some wine"

"We can stand," Jon says making Tyrion's smile falter.

"Of course," Tyrion says "We should get straight to business and discuss terms of surrender"

Jon closes his eyes in hesitation and takes a deep breath before opening them "Apologies Lord Tyrion" Jon says "But I'm not in a very peaceful mood"

Tyrion looks at him in confusion "Jon" Jamie says, stepping forward only to be stopped by the Smalljon who grips his shoulder.

"Your father betrayed me when he sided with my father's killers," Jon says angrily "You betrayed me when you sided with my own brother, I have no intention of negotiating with a traitor twice over!"

Tyrion laughs nervously his two bodyguards stepping forward "Then forgive me" he says "But why are you here then?"

Jon stares the dwarf in the eye, The small Jon begins to laugh and Jamie begins to panic, the sound of fighting fills Jon's ears outside the door "I just needed an easier way into the city" Jon says quietly.

A second later the door bursts open, Jon's men fill the room their swords draw and covered in blood, Jamie steps forward again with a look of horror but the Smalljon draws him and presses it against his back "Stay out of it Lannister" he says.

Jon's men easily strike down Tyrion's bodyguards as Tyrion jumps to his feet "It appears my brother was wrong about you" he says

Jon nods grimly "Yes he was," Jon says, he and his men then leave the room dragging Tyrion with them, Jamie, not knowing what to do simply follows them, a few Lannister soldiers rush towards them but pause upon seeing their lord at Jon's mercy.

Jon and his men march swiftly towards the gate "They have Lord Tyrion someone shouts "open the gates"

The gates are open and Jon is greeted by at least a hundred Northern soldiers, most of whom arrived with The Smalljon"

Jon turns to the men guarding to Tyrion "Take lord Tyrion to the camp, see that he is put under heavy guard" they nod and then lead the dwarf away, Jon then turns to the Smalljon "You know what to do" he says.

The Smalljon nods and turns to his men, drawing his sword "TAKE THE FUCKING CITY!"

The soldier's roars fill the air as they pour into the gates of Casterly Rock, the sound of fighting is quickly drained by the sound of people screaming.

Jon turns to Jamie and almost flinches at the look on the man's face, it was a look of pure hatred.

Jon quickly marches towards his camp as a horrible feeling fills his entire body, he had just given a piece of his soul and could almost feel his father's ghost frowning at him in shame.

 **I know right, that is not something the Jon we know and love would ever do even if his life depended on it, so why would I write a chapter like this? It's because this isn't the Jon from the books or the tv show, this is a Jon who was raised in the scheming court of King's Landing and though he was Raised by two parents who valued honor it never became his primary trait and he was willing to sacrifice it. This whole story Jon has been beaten and betrayed by his friends his sister and his brother, he has lost every major battle and most of Westeros sees him as a joke, but now when word reaches them of what happened at Casterly Rock they'll think twice about betraying the Son of a Dragon and a Wolf**


	50. Heads Of The Snakes

**Heads of the Snakes**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **The Narrow Sea ,east of the blackwater…**

Naerys closed her eyes and sighed contently as the cold ocean air blew in her silver hair, the ship they managed to steal from king's landing was much smaller then she was used to. By now Oberyn Martell and Daemon Blackfyre would of captured the city and declared themselves as the true rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, the only silver lighting was that they had likely massacred the Sparrows and corrected the horrible mistake she had made 7 months ago.

"Fuck me it's cold!" Naerys turned to see her rescuer, the man she only knew as Jaran coming to stand next to her and rubbing his arms intensely "I Thought this was supposed to be the warm part of Westeros"

"Winter is coming" Naerys says reciting her mother's house words.

"Yes well I hope it's warmer at Dragonstone," Jaran says.

Naerys turns to him "Who are you?" she asks "I've never heard of you and yet my brother trusted you enough to come rescue me and my daughter"

Jaran smirks "I'm just a sword for hire my lady" he says "One your brother is paying quite generously"

Naerys shakes her head "You snuck into the red keep past the hundreds of Sparrows guarding it" she says "Then I saw you kill a dozen of them without taking so much as a scratch, you have to be the best fighter I've known"

Jaran smirks proudly "Thank you princess" he says "But I must admit that they weren't very well trained, I could of taken plenty more"

Naerys continues, ignoring the man's ego "And then you panicked when you thought that I killed the High Sparrow, only to kill him yourself" she says "You must be some kind of an Assassin"

Jaran laughs lightly "You are very clever princess" he says "But there is no one else like me and my associates"

Naerys tilts her head "There are more of you?" she asks.

Jaran "We are called the Children of the stranger" he says "all of us were born in Westeros and all of us are commoners"

"How many are you?" Naerys asks.

"Right now there are four of us" he says "Me, a butcher's girl named Myra, My bastard Josie and our glorious leader of course"

"I didn't expect a man like you to have a daughter" Naerys says with a sneer

Jaran smirks "Oh I probably have many more" he says "But Josie is the only one I care to know"

The man steps forward to look at the open sea "So you fuck your brother huh?" he asks making Naerys eyes flare in anger, but he only laughs in response and places a hand on her shoulder "Relax" he says "I'm not one to judge, the way he reacted when he found out you had been imprisoned, that's true love if I've ever seen it"

Naerys turns away to hide the smile threating to crawl up her face, Daegar was not one to talk about his emotions but It gave her comfort whenever he expressed them, hopefully one day soon she would see him again.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Crownlands….**

Daegar gasped to regain his breath as he cut another Dornish soldier down, he had no idea how much time had passed since he killed Obara, but much had happened since then, he had killed dozens of the Dornish and was covered from head to toe in blood, he wasn't sure how much of it was from his enemies and how much of it was from him.

His left eye was swollen from when a soldier had smashed his fist into it, he couldn't run properly because an arrow was buried into his leg, but what worried him the most was the deep stab wound in his stomach from Nymeria's own blade.

Daegar hobbled along as his men were cut down around him, he knew he had no chance of escape but there was nothing else that he could do.

Another Dornishmen approached and Daegar readied his blade but by now he was far too weak, and the other man easily disarmed and knocked him to the ground.

Just as Daegar gave up hope, he heard the sound of war horns and horses galloping, Daegar's opponent raised his sword and prepared to bring it down on Daegar's neck, Daegar used what remained of his strength to reach out and grab the man's leg, the simple act made the Dornish soldier pause long enough for Loras Tyrell to reach them and drive his sword through the man's back.

"PROTECT THE KING!" The Knight of flowers shouted, rallying what remained of Daegar's men around him.

They managed to hold out long enough for the Calvary to arrive, hundreds of Daegar's horsemen swept through the camp, cutting down Dornish soldiers, Daegar spotted Nymeria sand screaming in rage and swinging her weapon widely as Targaryen soldiers surrounded her.

Everything went black as Daegar fell unconscious.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Casterly Rock….**

Lyanna stormed through the halls of Casterly Rock with such a rage that every man she came across practically jumped out of her way in fear of her. She reached the war room to find Jamie arguing with four guards who were blocking the door.

"Jamie" Lyanna says as she approached him.

The kings guard's eyes met hers for a second before he turned his attention back to the guards "These little shits wont let me pass!" Jamie sneered "The king refuses to face me!"

Lyanna stepped in front of the knight "You will let us past" she ordered.

One of the guards shakes his head "Apologies your grace" he says "But we have direct orders from the king"

The man was much taller than her but Lyanna stared him down "I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms You will let me pass!"

The man gulps "I suppose I can let you pass" he says "But Lord Jamie remains out here"

Lyanna turns to Jamie "Who's face is Turing red with anger "I will deal with this" she says "I promise"

Jamie doesn't say anything but gives her a slight a nod.

Lyanna pushes through the guards and swings open the door, the large room is practically empty save for a large war table, the golden lion decorations had been torn down and the Lannister Banners replaced by Targaryen ones.

At the table, Jon sits looking down and staring into nothingness, beside him stands Smalljon Umber.

Lyanna storms towards her son "You have gone to far this time Jon Targaryen!" she yells.

Before she can reach him Smalljon steps in front of her and grabs her arm violently, this enrages Jon who stands up in anger "What are you doing!" he yells at the Smalljon.

The Smalljon scoffs "What does it look like?" he asks "You said no interruptions, She's interrupting you"

"She is my mother!" Jon sneered "If you ever lay a finger on her again, I'll put your head on a spike!"

Smalljon sneers at Lyanna before letting her go "I'll leave you two alone" he mutters before storming out.

Jon sighs "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't-"

Lyanna slams her hands on the table "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" she screams.

Jon shakes his head slowly "I did what I had to" he mutters. "I didn't want to do it but it had to be done" he sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than he is her.

Lyanna shakes her head "Do you even know what happened?" she asks "Smalljon Umber and his dogs stormed the city and killed every last Lannister soldier even when they tried to surrender, Then he burned the market, the sept and half the districts to the ground"

Jon raises his hand to stop her but she continues "After he did all that he stormed the keep, he killed the servants and forced the Maester to tell them where the Lannister's where hiding before slitting his throat" Tears begin to fill up Lyanna's eyes "Then he took his men to the room that Cersi and the other Lannisters had hidden themselves and he butchered them all, "THE YOUNGEST WAS JUST FOUR YEARS OLD!"

Jon's lips quiver as she finishes "But his expression remains neutral expression "The Lannisters are traitors" he says his voice breaking slightly "I didn't mean for them to get killed but Soldiers lose control during a Sacking"

Lyanna slaps her son across the face her "You're father would be ashamed of you" she sneers

Jon sighs "Kevan Lannister, Tywin's brother somehow managed to escape" he says "I suspect he is heading for Lannisport to raise another army, even if he's not the remainder of the Lannisters will be hiding there, I've sent Harys Swyft and his army to kill Kevan and I've commanded him to take any other Lannisters alive"

Lyanna stares Jon down "I pray to the old gods and the new that you never find them" she says quietly before storming out and leaving her son alone.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Crownlands…**

Daegar groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, for a second he thought he could hear the sounds of men fighting but that faded when he saw that he was in a tent, he jolted up in panic at the sound of someone entering his tent "Your grace" the man said, he was short and old and wearing a healers robe "You should not be awake.

Daegar through his blanket off to find he was shirtless, his body was very bruised and the side of his stomach was stitched up wear Nymeria had stabbed him "Where are my clothes?" he asks, groaning in pain as he stood up.

"You should be Resting your grace," the man says

"Where are my clothes?" Daegar repeated his tone becoming more aggressive.

The man flinched in fear and pointed to a table, Daegar quickly changed int his usual outfit and left the tent, almost immediately Loras Tyrell came marching towards him.

"Your grace," he says with a bow "It's good to see you, we feared the worse"

"Daegar nodded "our army attacked just as we were about to be overwhelmed" he says "Who led it?"

"That would have been me, your grace," a gruff voice said, Daegar turned to see a muscular middle-aged man walking towards him, the man was dressed in typical reachmen Armor save for the sigil of an archer holding a bow and arrow at its center,

"This is Randyll Tarly your grace" Loras says "The Lord of Horn Hill he led the charge against the Dornish camp"

"You disobeyed me," Daegar says to Lord Tarly "You attacked the enemy camp without my permission"

"The enemy was distracted your grace" Tarly says "I merely saw an opportunity for an easy victory and it worked, I won't apologize for that"

Daegar lets a small smirk crawl on his lips "Nor would not ask you to" he says giving the man a grateful nod "Now make your report"

"Not much to say, your grace," Randyll says "We lost one man for every ten we killed, those that survived have been placed in chains, some escaped but won't get far"

"And what of their commander?" Daegar asks trying to hide his anxious tone.

Lord Tarly smirks and nods to a few of his men, moments later they drag an injured woman forward, chained, gagged and bleeding from multiple wounds, Nymeria Sand.

They push the bastard to her knees at Daegar's feet who smiles down at his enemy l "Well done Lord Tarly" he says before turning to Loras "You saved my life in that battle Ser Loras, As a reward, I will give you the honor of avenging my father"

The Knight Of Flowers looks surprised "But your grace" he says "Would it not be better to have the Bastard send a message to her father?"

"I imagine her head will serve an equal purpose, " Daegar says casually.

Loras nods slowly "Of course your grace" he says drawing his sword "Should she be allowed a final word?"

Daegar looks back down at the sand snake who stares at him with pure fury in her eyes "There are none that I would care to hear" he says.

Loras nods before pressing his blade gently against Nymeria's neck, The knight takes a deep breath as he raises it over his head, Nymeria gives Daegar one last look of hate, before Loras brings the blade down with all his strength, the sand snake's head tumbles into the grass as her lifeless body slumps to the side.

"Find her sister's corpse" Daegar orders with a sinister smirk "Take her head as well and then send them both to King's Landing, let the Red Viper know I am coming for him"


	51. The Children's Mark

**The Children's Mark**

 **Jamie Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock….**

Jamie took long hard breaths in his room, His sister was dead, butchered by the Smalljon and his men along with his cousins and his aunt, his uncle was on the run and his brother was locked away in the Casterly Rock dungeons.

Jon would kill Tyrion, Jamie was sure of that, he'd drag his little brother from his cell to the square and then would either hang or behead him as a traitor.

Jamie sighed, he knew that he couldn't let that happen and also knew that Jon was going to keep avoiding Lyanna and him until Tyrion's death, that left Jamie with only one option but that option would turn Jamie into an oath breaker.

Jamie stood up and grabbed his sword and marched out the door before he could change his mind, night had fallen it was now or never.

 **Minutes Later….**

Jamie pushed his back against the wall and peeked his head around the corner looking at the entrance to the dungeons, he could already hear the sound of drunken laughing, Jon had made sure that Tyrion's cell was guarded by several men, even if they were sober Jamie knew that he could take them, but if they were drunk maybe he could beat them without killing them.

With confidence Jamie drew his sword and marched down the steps towards the dungeons, he turned the corner to see he was right, seven men surrounded a large table and were drinking and laughing loudly, as Jamie revealed himself they jumped to their feet.

"Ser Jamie," one of them says "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get my brother," Jamie says eyeing up the men.

"His grace has ordered you not be allowed near your brother," the Northman says "You need to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jamie says quietly

The men draw their swords and one of them swings at Jamie, the knight easily deflects it and bashes the pommel of his sword against the man's face, he prepares himself as the rest step up to challenge him.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Ten minutes later….**

Lyanna sighed loudly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, she'd been crying a lot since the sacking, she'd never thought that Jon would be capable of such an evil act, she thought he'd die before doing something like that

As Lyanna passed the entrance to the dungeons she noticed that something was wrong, it was to quiet, there was no sound coming from the dungeon even though there were several men guarding it.

She began walking down the steps, her heart beating faster and faster with each step she took, she turned the corner to find her suspicions were correct, seven men laid on the ground, beaten and bloodied but still alive.

Lyanna quietly picked up a sword on the ground, she was not a fantastic fighter but she could hold her own, just then two people came around the corner, Lyanna instantly recognized the short on as Tyrion Lannister, the other one was her oldest friend.

"Jamie" Lyanna says with sadness as she raised her blade "Don't do this"

Jamie sheathes his sword upon seeing her "I have to Lyanna" he says "I can't let my brother die"

Lyanna sighs and lowers her sword slightly "Jamie I understand" she says gently "But this isn't the way to save him, let me talk to Jon I can convince him to spare Tyrion, maybe he can go to the wall"

Tyrion scoffs and steps out from behind his brother "apologies my lady" he says "But I would not trust anything your son says ever again"

"He slaughtered my family Lya," Jamie says taking another step towards her "my cousins, my sister"

"I know," Lyanna says "But please if we can just win this fucking war everything will go back to normal and Jon will rule as a fair and just king"

Jamie shakes his head bitterly "If you told me that a week ago I would have believed you" he says "I thought if he took the throne he would finish what his father started and bring a lasting peace to the Seven Kingdoms… but I was wrong"

He finally gets close enough to gently take the blade from Lyanna's hand, tears fill up in the queen's eyes and she refuses to look at Jamie.

"he will be a good king," Jamie says reassuringly "But he's not a king I can serve any longer"

"Go, Jamie," she says sadly "Take your brother and make a new life for yourself, but don't come back to Westeros"

Jamie says nothing, he just gently grasps her cheek and leans in to press his lips against hers, she doesn't lean in but she doesn't pull away either.

After a moment he pulls away from her "Goodbye Lya" he says.

And with that he rushes past her with her for the last time, Tyrion following shortly behind but not before giving her a small nod of gratitude,

Lyanna is left alone in the dungeons, she leans against t/he wall and begins sobbing.

 **Jamie Lannister**

Jamie and his brother had no more trouble getting out of Casterly Rock, they grew up here and they knew all its many secrets and passageways, eventually they make their way down to the docks, where they find a small boat small enough to slip away without anyone one noticing but large enough to live on for a few weeks if needed, it was also well stocked with vegetables for them to eat.

Tyrion jumps onto the boat and looks back at his brother "There is no going back now brother" the dwarf says "You take another step and you will be an oath breaker, a traitor to the king's guard and the king himself"

Jamie sighs and turns back to look at Casterly Rock, he undoes the straps on his King's guard breastplate which falls to the ground the white cloak falling soon after "Let's go" he says to his brother as he jumps onto the boat and pushes it away from the docks sailing into the night.

 **Illyria Of Bravos**

 **King's Landing….**

"You shouldn't have come," Illyria says turning to her companion.

Robb sighs "Surely you can see why I had to" he says "It's my father and sister Oberyn his holding captive and besides it's not like your Jon's most trusted servant"

Illyria scoffs as she nervously scans the crowd of people around them "Still" she says "If even one of these people recognize you-"

"None of these people have ever even come close to seeing me," Robb says "It's you we should be worried about, these streets are filled with golden company soldiers and you actually spent time with them"

"No more than a week three years ago" Illyria counters "And I was a little prettier back then," she says referring to the scars that lined her face"

"He hurt me too," Robb says sadly "But we have to look past that"

Illyria laughs "No you have to look past that," She says "He's your king, not mine"

"So you're just going to leave once this over?" Robb asks "And what exactly will you do?"

"I'll go back to Bravos," Illyria says "I'll sleep in a nice warm bed to sleep int, Perhaps I'll find a nice warm body to sleep next to me and I'll live out my life"

"Or you could make peace with Jon," Robb says, "He thought of you as one of his best agents, more than that he thought of you as his friend, you could be that again"

Illyria scoffs "Even if I wanted to, It would take a long time for his grace to forgive me," she says.

Robb smirks "Start with rescuing his uncle and cousin"

"Where do you think they will be?" Illyria asks, trying to change the subject.

"The most obvious place is the black cells" but Oberyn wouldn't put them there, he's far to smart for that, I'm not even sure they are in king's landing"

"They are," Illyria says confidently "Oberyn was obsessed with capturing the Starks he wouldn't let them out of his sight"

"Then maybe the red keep" Robb suggests it's largely defended and there are many rooms that could be used as a cell"

Illyria nods "The Red keep than," she says "It's best I take care of this alone"

Robb shakes his head "No, we talked about this"

"I started training to be when I was six years old" Illyria says "I know how to move without making noise, I know the right place to stab a man so he will never know what killed him and I know how to scale walls without any equipment, tell young Stark how much of that do you know?

Robb opens his mouth to speak but wisely closes, Illyria smirks "Find yourself a drink young Stark" Illyria says "I'll be back before the morning"

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **Hours Later….**

Oberyn marched through the red keep and towards the throne room where his king had summoned him, at the doors to the great hall were to Soldiers of the Golden Company who opened the door for him.

Oberyn walks towards the Large man sitting on the Dragon glass throne, he also noticed a large wooden cart set before him but he kept his eyes on the king when he got close enough the silver-haired man stood and Oberyn kneeled before him "Your grace" The Red Viper says.

King Daemon pulled the man to his feet, an action that surprised Oberyn, even more, surprising was the look on the king's face, it was a look of anger to be sure but it was also a look of something Oberyn had never seen on the brute's face before, sympathy.

"Your grace?" Oberyn asks in confusion.

Daemon guides Oberyn towards the cart, it was empty except for a blanket which covered two bulges "It's best you look" Daemon says.

A sudden feeling of dread overcomes The Red Viper, his hand shakes as he reaches for the blanket, he pulls the blanket off and gasps in horror his knees buckle and he has to grab the sides of the cart to keep himself from collapsing, inside the cart were the he heads of his daughters Obara and Nymeria.

they had not been treated well either, Obara had bruises all over her face and Nymeria had deep cuts into her cheeks. Did Daegar torture them? Oberyn asks himself, no most likely they had fought to their last breath.

"Gather your men" Daemon commands "We march tomorrow"

"What?" Oberyn asks taking long hard breaths "No that's what he wants"

"Your plans have failed over and over again Viper" Daemon snarls, "You said that your daughters would be able to halt the Targaryens but it's less than a month later and here they are"

Oberyn marches towards the Blackfyre king "Don't you dare talk ill of my daughters"

"They paid the price for your cowardice," Daemon says "We could have marched to help them as soon as we took the city but you wanted to wait"

"Now we do it my way" Daemon "We march the rest of our armies to meet Daegar Targaryen and put his head on a spike, then we march to Casterly Rock and do the same to Jon Targaryen"

"You're the king," Oberyn says gritting his teeth "It's your decision"

Just then a Dornishmen marches towards, he bows to the king before turning to Oberyn "Prince Oberyn" he says "They are here"

Oberyn smirks "good get the men ready but do not arouse suspicion"

The man bows and marches off, Oberyn turns to King Daemon "It appears I will get my revenge sooner than expected"

 **Brynden Tully**

 **Winterfell….**

"I want men stationed at every door and window," Brynden says as he and the master-at-arms Rodrick Cassel march through the halls of Winterfell.

"My lord it has been months since the king left," Rodrick says "perhaps the assassins betrayed the contract and left"

Brynden shakes his head "You don't know them Cassel" Brynden says "I fought with them, I lived with them with two years, the reason they are taking this long is to try and make us feel safe, now make sure the bloody men are ready"

Rodrick nods "As you will my lord," he says before marching away from Brynden"

The Blackfish reaches the room where his niece Catelyn and her children Bran, Sansa and Rickon

Catelyn stands "We have been trapped here for days uncle," she says "How much longer is this going to take?

Brynden put's a friendly hand or his niece's shoulder it's for your own safety Cat" he says "These people are hardly human, you have no Idea of the terrible things that they can do"

"Even so surely this is not necessary," she says "The only people my children have seen these past days are me and the guards"

"Just a little while longer Cat," Brynden says "And this will all be over"

 **Later That night….**

Brynden groaned in frustration as he struggled to stay awake, he patrolled the wall of Winterfell looking for even a sign of someone trying to sneak in It had to be tonight he thought, it had to.

It was at that moment Brynden realized something was wrong, a few meters ahead of him there was a man dressed in a Northern cloak facing the opposite direction of him, the man there was nothing particularly suspicious about the man as he could easily be a northern guard but something about him unsettled the Blackfish.

Given the situation Brynden decided that he could not take any chances, he drew his sword and approached the man, when he got close enough he pressed his blade against the back of the man's neck.

"Turn around and show me your face" Brynden orders.

The hooded man complies, turning around slowly he removes his hood and raises his hands.

The man was eighteen years older since the last time Brynden saw him but the Blackfish instantly recognized his shortcut har, his dark skin and his harsh green eyes, the man he only ever knew as Theodall.

Before Brynden could shout for help something cold and sharp pressed against the back of his neck "No one likes a squealer milord" a feminine voice says, at first Brynden thought it was Myra the girl he and Theodall saved eighteen years ago, but then he realized the voice was softer and sweeter"

"Drop your sword Blackfish," Theodall asks politely, Bryden complies, reassuring himself of the dagger hidden at his side.

"It's good to see you old friend," Theodall says.

Brynden scoffs "I wish I could say the same," he says sarcastically "But the fact that you are trying to kill my niece and her children makes this reunion a little bitter"

Theodall Chuckles "I'm not trying to kill the Starks," Theodall says "I already have killed them, they died the moment I accepted Daegar Targaryen's contract, they just haven't realized it yet"

Brynden smirks "you always were an arrogant little shit," he says.

Theodall extends his hands "With good reason" he says before looking at the person behind Brynden "Well don't be shy, let the Blackfish take a look at you"

Brynden feels the blade running across his neck as the person steps into view and holds the blade at his throat"

It was a woman clearly only a few years past the start of her maturity, with curly brown hair that touched her shoulders, hazel eyes, and a stunningly beautiful face.

"I Don't believe I've had the pleasure," Brynden says to the girl.

"Oh you have," she says making Brynden tilt his head in confusion.

"It's quite rude that don't remember her Blackfish" Theodall says "After all, you did nearly die for her"

A wave of realization hits Brynden as he stares at the girl, he remembers when he left the Children of the Stanger and the infant girl he tried to take with him only to be tortured near to death by Theodall.

"Josie," he says quietly "So you became one of them after all"

Theodall steps towards Brynden "That's not such a bad thing Blackfish" he says "You were one of us"

"The biggest mistake of my life," Brynden says "I should of slit your throat the moment I met you"

"But you didn't," he says "and now your family is going to pay the price"

Brynden smirks "Even you can't get to them," he says "Every entrance is blocked"

Theodall smirks back "but they can come out"

At that moment "There is a large explosion in the keep, not large enough to destroy it but large enough to cause a massive green fire.

"Wildfire," Brynden says softly, he quickly steps back from Josie's blade before grappling her arm and pulling her towards him, he headbutts her to the ground and turns to Theodall.

The man draws his dagger and Brynden does the same, Theodall was always fast and age had not slowed him down, Brynden struggled to keep up with the man.

Theodall sliced his blade across Brynden's chest and then cut deep into his had made him cry out and drop the blade, Theodall then grabbed the scruff of his neck and bashed his face against the cobblestone before throwing him over the edge.

The fall would have killed Brynden but he landed in a haystack which broke his fall, The Blackfish decides that Theodall and Josie would have to wait whoever trigged that explosion would be going after the Starks.

As he forces himself to his feet Rodrick Cassel and half a dozen men ran up to him "My lord what's going on?" Rodrick shouts, the whole of Winterfell was lit up by the wildfire and the men were in chaos.

"The Children are here!" Brynden shouts "we have to save Lady Stark and her children"

Brynden, Rodrick, and his men rush into the keep, thankfully the wildfire was not strong enough to engulf.

They rushed towards the room Catelyn and her children where staying, but soon their path was blocked by a single person, a woman in her mid-thirties with a raven black hair and a sadistic grin, she held two short swords in her hands.

"Myra," Brynden says quietly.

The men charge forward expecting to overwhelm the woman easily, but Myra deflected their blades with ease, by the time Brynden had even reacted the Woman had cut down four of the Guards and she did so while laughing sadistically,

Rodrick and Brynden ran to their men's aid as Myra cut down another man, Rodrik swung at the woman and slashed her back cutting it deeply, but it only seemed to spur the woman on as she violently cut the last guards throat.

Without looking Myra plunged her blades into Rodrick's stomach causing the man to fall to his knees, Brynden charged at her, but she deflected all his blows and kicked him into the wall, Myra took the opportunity to swing her blades at Rodrick's neck partially beheading the old man.

Brynden and Myra stared at each other, Brynden couldn't believe this was the scared little girl he saved twenty years ago the look in her eyes, it was pure evil.

Bryden decided to let Myra come to him this time, The woman swung her blades at him but Brynden managed to deflect them, he stayed on the defensive until she thrust one of her blades at him, he locked her arm in his and twisted until he heard a sicking snapping sound, Myra screamed but it was cut off when Brynden plunged his blade into her stomach, he shoved her against the wall.

"You won't hurt them!" Bryden snarls.

Myra laughs As she coughs up blood "I already started" she says.

Brynden's eyes widen in horror, he pulls the blade from her stomach and drives it into her throat, her sadistic grin changes into one of shock.

Her lifeless body slumps to the ground, Brynden sprints to his's niece's room, his heart skips as he sees the door is open he enters to find Bran, Sansa and Rickon crouching around Catelyn who was lying in a pool of blood, Sansa runs up to Brynden, her face was bruised "I tried to help" She sobs.

"It's ok," Brynden says hugging his great-niece, he then rushes to Catelyn she had stab wounds in her chest and stomach, something was carved into her head but there was to much blood to make out what it was.

"Cat," Brynden says pulling his niece into his lap.

Catelyn's eyes flutter open "My children?" she asks weakly.

Brynden smiles, his eyes fill with tears "they're safe Cat" he says "You saved them"

"Please uncle," she says "Protect my family" with that her eyes close a final time.

Brynden has no time to mourn as soon as he turns around he sees Theodall standing before him, the man plunges his blade into Brynden's stomach before kicking him to the ground.

Josie comes in soon after and blocks the Stark children from leaving, A look of anger flashing on her face "He killed Myra" she says.

"I know" Theodall laughs "No one has managed to kill one of us, It seems you've kept your touch Blackfish"

Theodall leans in close to Brynden "I'll tell you what" he says "I'll let the Redhead girl live a little while longer"

Theodall turns to Josie "Take the boys" he says.

The girl nods and grabs Bran and Rickon by their hair, Theodall knocks Sansa to the ground when she tries to stop them.

Brynden attempts to stand but his wound keeps him grounded, he crawls out of the room, desperately trying to reach his great-nephews, but he can't stop them as they leave the keep.


	52. United

**United**

 **Illyria Of Bravos**

 **King's landing, The Red Keep….**

Illyria grunted as she pulled herself into the a window high in the red keep, she planted her feet silently on the ground, she immediately checked her surroundings as she caught her breath , she was in a long corridor with many rooms but no signs of people.

The bravosi knew if she was ever going to find Arya and Ned Stark then she would need someone to help point her in the right direction and she would have to do it quickly and quietly, she stalked across the halls careful not to make a sound, she eventually came across two men dressed in shiny golden armour laughing and joking about something ridiculous.

Illyria quietly drew her blade and charged the two men she slammed her elbow into the first one's face, while he was dazed, the Water dancer drove her blade through the other man's throat causing him to choke on his blood before falling dead to the ground, as the other man tried to recover Illyria stabbed her rapier into his thigh and muffles his scream with her hand.

"Arya and Ned Stark!" she sneers "Where are they!"

"I don't know" the man whimpers.

Illyria groans in frustration "I do not have time for this" she says before twisting her blade deeper into his flesh "WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Left door, two halls from here!" the man cries.

Illyria nods and pulls her sword free before quickly driving it into his eye socket and through his skull, she then continues to the place, when she got their she was surprised to find the door only guarded by a few men which she easily dispatched with a few thrusts of her rapier, she took the keys to the door from one of their corpse's

She opened the door to find it mostly empty with only the bare necessities, curled up on a small bed was small girl, she had aged a year since Illyria last saw her but she still had the same messy cut hair and a ferocious figure.

The girl bounces to her feet upon seeing her, Illyria can't help but smile at seeing her old student again "Hello Arya" she says

Arya steps closer to her former master seemingly not believing what she is seeing "Illyria?" she asks.

Before Illyria can answer Arya quickly grabs a metal goblet from the nearby table and flings it at the Water dancer's head.

Illyria barely manages to deflect it with her arm, when she regained her composure the young girl is charging her and attacking furiously trying to punch her, Illyria manages to pin the girl to the wall and hold her still "Child where is your father?"

The only response Illyria gets is the young girl spitting in her face.

"I believe I can answer that" a voice says instinctively shoves Arya behind her to protect her, a group of twelve dornishmen make their way into the room at their head was Oberyn Martell, Illyria also notices two men one was dressed in dirty and torn Northern clothes with shoulder length brown hair, it had been a while but Illyria instantly recognized him as Ned Stark.

The Other was her companion Robb Stark "Illyria signs "You had the easy Job" she says.

Oberyn eyes open wide "Illyria of Bravos?" he asks before letting out a laugh "You managed to make your way back into the Bastard's good grace? Impressive"

"Not quite," Illyria says "But killing you might help"

Oberyn smirks "If you even move you will die"

"Then I die," Illyria says "It's all fine by me"

"And what about the little girl?" Oberyn counters "are you fine with her death?

Illyria hesitates and eventually lowers her blade and Oberyn lets out a triumphant smile "Don't worry Bravosi" The Red Viper says "I'm going to let you go"

Illyria laughs "So you can give me hope before striking me down?"

"No," Oberyn says before offering her a sealed letter "So you can give this to the Rhaegar's whore"

Illyria takes the letter and breaks the seal before reading it "before turning back to Oberyn "If you think the queen will accept this then you are a fool"

"Why don't you let me worry about that" Oberyn says "I'll even let you take the child as a gesture of goodwill"

"How do you know I won't just get rid of it?" Illyria asks.

"Because if she doesn't get it "Her Brother and nephew die"

Illyria steps close to Oberyn "Before this is done you will be dead" Whether it be by my hand or another's" Illyria turns to Arya "Come child"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she sneers.

"Arya," Ned says, breaking his silence "You have to"

Arya's gaze softens as she turns to her father "But father-"

"GO NOW!" Ned commands "I need you to be safe"

Arya reluctantly nods and steps close to Illyria, Oberyn turns to his guards "Escort them out the city" he says "they are not be harmed"

As they are being led out Ned grabs Illyria's arm and stares into her eyes "Protect my daughter" he pleads.

"Illyria hesitates and the nods sincerely "I will" she says quietly before she shoved out of the room and led down the hall.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Casterly Rock….**

Jon marched furiously through Casterly Rock, he stormed into the great hall where is mother, Smalljon Umber and Petyr Baelish were waiting for him "They were your men" Jon growled to the Smalljon "And they let one man take down all of them?"

The Smalljon snorted "They were pissed drunk" he says "We had killed every last Lannister Loyalist, no one was expecting any trouble"

"Well you were wrong" Jon sneered and now Tyrion Lannister is free and my best warrior has gone with him"

"Give me three good ships," Smalljon says "I'll hunt them down to Assahi if I have to"

Jon shakes his head "We can't spare any men"

"Your grace," Baelish says speaking up "Perhaps we don't need to send any men, I have connections that spread all the way to Norvos, let me hire a few blades to take care of the problem for us"

Jon shakes his head again "I've dishonored myself enough in this war" he says we will deal with them after this war is done"

"But I do have another job for you" Jon pulls out a letter from his pocket and hands it to Littlefinger, The letter reads.

I King Jon of the House Targaryen declare House Lannister as enemies of the realm and a threat to the the crown I strip them of all lands and titles, of any honors given to them by my predecessors, to receive any mercy they must surrender themselves to any local lords who will be ordered to treat them with respect, from their they will be sent to the capital city of King's landing where they will be given a fair and just trial, if they do not surrender they be hunted down and executed on the spot, any lords harbouring a member of house Lannister will also be considered as a traitor and will share the same fate.

Jon of the house Targaryen the first of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm.

"I need copies of this made" Jon says "enough for all the great houses of the realm, when the war is done we will send them out"

Baelish smirks and bows "As you command your grace" he says, Littlefinger and Smalljon march out of the hall leaving Jon and his mother alone.

"This is my fault" Jon says quietly "I used Jamie's trust against him, I slaughtered his family"

"And now you pay the price" Lyanna says sadly.

"He will come for me" Jon says "I know him he won't let this go, he will come and kill me"

"He loved you Jon" Lyanna says "He protected you all his life, he made you a warrior"

"And this war has made me a monster" Jon sighs "Maybe it will be better if Daegar takes the throne"

Lyanna cups Jon's cheek "I love my boy" she says "I love him more than life itself, but if you take the the crown then the bloodshed will end, If Daegar takes it then the bloodshed will only continue, he will slaughter anyone who even had a small part in this war"

Before Jon can answer a young man comes running towards jon "Your grace he says "News from Ser Darron Flynn"

Jon grabs the man's shoulder in anticipation "What is it?"

"He has caught up to Your brother's army" the man says "he is keeping his distance and they have not seem to have spotted him yet"

Jon nods "That's good" he says "What else?"  
"The Red Viper and Blackfyre king have also left King's Landing and taken a large force," he says "They seem to be marching towards your brother"

Jon turns to his mother "All our enemies are in one place" he says "We could end this war within a week"

"That's suicide," Lyanna says "we can't face Oberyn and Daegar at the same time"

Jon smirks "Maybe we don't have to," he says "But if we are going to meet them in time we have to march night and day

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The edge of the crownlands**

 **Two days later….**

"Your Grace" Loras Tyrell says as he enters the young king's tent "The Blackfyre army approaches"

Daegar sighs "Is The Red Viper with them?"

Loras nods "He is your grace"

"Good," Daegar says "Help me with this"

Daegar stretched out his arms as Loras began strapping pieces of armor to the young king "You have been at my side since the beginning" Daegar says with straight "If it wasn't for you the Sand Snakes would have slaughtered me"  
"I have merely done my duty your grace" Loras says as he places two gauntlets over Daegar's hands"

"I don't think you understand how pleased I am with you," Daegar says "You've honored me by staying at my side"

Loras gives a grateful smile and steps back as he finishes, the armor was pitch-black and finely crafted with many red markings covering it, in the center of the breastplate was the red sigil of the three-headed dragon.

"Fetch my horse" Daegar says as he places his helmet on "we're going to avenge my father.

 **Minutes later….**

Daegar sat atop his horse at the head of his army as he overlooked the Battlefield, His army was positioned on a hill and had the high ground, but the Red Viper and Blackfyre king had split their armies in two halves to make up for it "Just say the word your grace" Randyll Tarly says beside him "we'll charge down there and gut the bastards"

"We'd lose just as many if not more men" Loras protests "We should stay here and wait for them to come to us"

"We do that and they'll surround us" Daegar counters before turning to Lord Tarly "Order the captains to send four battalions of infantry and 80 calvary riders to charge down and meet the Dornish army, they will distract them while we take the rest and charge the golden company"

"You would send our men to their deaths?" Loras questions.

"I would end this fucking war!" Daegar thunders earning a impressed smirk for Randyll Tarly who rides off to collect the men.

As a quarter of Daegar's army rides to the south-east to meet Oberyn's army Daegar prepares the rest of his army, his plan was to overwhelm and destroy the golden company while the rest of his men distract Oberyn's men then he would turn and crush the red viper under his boot.

Daegar draws his blade and points it at the golden company "The Usurper is mine!" he shouts "TAKE THE REST FOR YOURSELVES!"  
His army cheers as they charge forward, Daegar, Loras and Lord Tarly hang back for a while before charging forward on their horses.

It was clear that the Blackfyre king wasn't expecting such a large part of Daegar's army to attack him, but his men still charged forward without fear, they spread out so Daegar couldn't flank them, Daegar himself stayed in the middle of his army letting them do most of the work though he made sure to keep an eye on the other army.

Daegar's open in surprise and horror as he watches his army be pushed back by the golden company, they had the advantage of numbers but still the golden company held their own cutting down wave after wave of Daegar's troops.

"Take the horse!" Daegar commands to a nearby soldier, he then dismounts and throws down helmet on his head before marching forward to see better, he then realised why his army was losing a large man was leading the golden company and Daegar instantly knew who this man was he looked more like a dothraki khal than a valyrian king" he wore little armour expect a leather surcoat with a black three headed dragon on his chest, he wielded a large greatsword bigger than Daegar, his silver haired flowed over his shoulders and his purple eyes were bloodshot with rage.

Daemon Blackfyre's eyes met Daegar's, the look in them caused fear to grip Daegar's chest but he did his best to not let it show, to make matters worse a shoulder shouted bad news to Daegar.

"The other army has been defeated!" he shout's the Dornish are coming!"

Daegar turns to see that the men was indeed correct, his men had been crushed and now the Dornish where advancing on him, his plan had failed.

Daegar knew if he had any chance at winning this he would have to kill the Blackfyre king now, he and the men around him charged forward and smashed against the golden company, Daegar hacked and slashed at them with his sword and his men seemed to find a new strength upon seeing their king fight with them, they managed hold against the golden company but it was not enough as the dornish army descended upon them, Daegar ordered his men to push against them and try breakthrough but it was to late as the Targaryen army was completely surrounded and quickly being slaughtered.

Daegar saw Randyll Tarly trying to rally the men and Loras be knocked from his horse, Daegar then turned to see the large silver-haired Blackfyre towering over him.

Daegar barely managed to step back in time before Daemon large sword behead him, the young man then swung his own sword at the brute but only managed to cut his arm.

The large man roared in anger and swung his greatsword again this time cutting to Daegar's armour but not managing to cut into his flesh.

Daegar was knocked to the ground and was only saved by two of his men who ran to the young king's defence.

Daemon swung his blade at the first one's stomach almost cleaving through his entire body, the other tried to swing his sword but the silver-haired brute caught his hand and crushed it making the man scream in agony, he then shoved his large blade through the slit in the man's helmet an out the other side.

Daegar stumbled to his feet and raised his sword but before he could do anything someone shoved him to the side, Daegar turned to see Ser Loras facing Daemon, they knight of flowers held his own against the Blackfyre king even managing to knock his greatsword out of his hand, but before he could do anything Daemon stretched out his hand and grasped his fingers against the handsome knights throat before forcing him to his knees, Daegar could only look in horror as the Blackfyre king raised Ser Loras above his head, the knight's handsome face turned purple, his neck made a sicking snap as Daemon twisted it to the side before dropping the lifeless knight's body to the ground.

The Blackfyre king turned to Daegar and picked up his sword but before anything could happen the sound of a warhorn made everyone freeze in place.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon smirked as he, Ser Darron and eight-hundred knights of the vale charged down towards the battle, they were all mounted on horseback and furiously cut down soldier's of dawn and the golden company alike, before the could completely surround the armies the Dornish manage to break away before the knight's could circle them but Jon couldn't not pay much mind to them right now as they seemed to be retreating.

The knight's of the vale slaughtered their enemies, a few Targaryen soldiers tried to fight against them but Jon made it clear not to kill any of Daegar's army unless absolutely necessary, eventually the fighting was contained only to a few dozen soldiers.

Jon spotted Daegar and a large silver-haired man fighting, his dismounted his horse and ran to his younger brother's aid.

The Blackfyre king kicked Daegar to the ground and swung his blade at Jon with surprising speed, Jon ducked under the blade and swung his sword Blackfyre which cut through the large brute's leather armour and into his side.

The man screams in rage and pain and shoves Jon back before head butting him to the ground, as Jon's sight blurs Daemon lifts him to his feet before driving something sharp into Jon's shoulder.

Jon screams in agony, as Daegar comes up behind the large man and slashes him across the back.

Daemon shoves Jon the ground and once again kicks Daegar down. The Blackfyre king retrieves his greatsword before pinning Daegar down with his boot, he raises the blade to strike Daegar down but before he can Darron Flynn comes out from the battle wielding a large spear, the general drives the spear into the Blackfyre king's back and through his stomach.

Daemon let's out a cry of agony as Darron yanks the spear from him and falls to his knees.

Jon winces in pain as pulls the sharp object from his shoulder, his eyes open in surprise as he sees that it's a knife with a valyrian steel blade and a black dragon head on it's pommel.

"Your grace" Darron says dropping the bloody spear to the ground and running over to him and checking his wound.

"I'm fine General" Jon says smacking the man on the shoulder, he then turns to Daegar who stumbles to his feet and grabs his sword.

Darron and a couple other knights jump to Jon's defence, but he raises his hand to stop them "I'm not here to fight you brother" Jon says.

"Good" Daegar sneers "Then stand still while I take your head"

"Find your head!" Jon yells "If you kill me then my men kill you"

"They were supposed to be my man" says "That traitorous shit Littlefinger was supposed to bring them to me"

Daegar takes a deep breath and lowers his sword "It doesn't matter anymore" he says quietly "Get it over with"

Jon shakes his head "I could never kill you Daegar" he says "Our father wouldn't want us fighting and that's all we've been doing since we were children, we should be fighting together"

Daegar scoffs "With you as king?" he questions "And me as the loyal second-prince at your side?, I'll die before that happens"

Jon smirks "I know you'll never kneel to me brother" he says "I never would of made you, I want us to stand together as equals"

Daegar tilts his head, Jon can tell he's at least gaining his interest "Alright then" Daegar says "say your piece"

"We merge our armies into one" Jon says "We declare ourselves as joint-commanders and we both surrender the title of king"

Daegar scoffs but Jon continuous "Then we march forward to king's Landing" he says "We take the city kill Oberyn Martell and avenge our father, then we call a great council and we have the lords of Westeros decide which one of us should be king"

Daegar's shifts with uncertainty so Jon steps close to him "Do you really have a better plan brother?" Jon questions "most of your army is gone"

Daegar sighs "Where is Oberyn?"

Jon turns to see the small figures of the red viper's army riding away "He's slipped away" Jon says "Like the snake he is"

"I suppose I have no choice" Daegar says before reaching out and grabbing Jon's shoulder "But I will be king brother" he whispers in his ear "One way or another"

Daegar steps away from Jon and turns to Daemon who is still on his knees, clenching his wound in agony "Lord Tarly" Daegar calls.

A old but strong man steps forward "Do we have any wildfire left from the battle of Riverrun?" Daegar asks casually

Lord Tarly nods "I believe so your grace" he says.

A small grin appears on Daegar's face "fetch me a container or two" he says "Then meet me atop the hill" he turns to Jon "Your welcome to come brother"

Despite his wounds "It takes four men to lift the Blackfyre king to his feet, the large man struggles and yells as they drag him forward after Daegar.

Darron steps beside Jon "I hold no love for that man" he says "but I now get the feeling I should of killed him"

"You saved my brother's life" Jon says "whatever happens next is not your fault"

Jon steps forward to follow his brother "But Darron catches him by the arm "Your grace if I may ask" he says "Where is Ser Jamie?"

Jon's throat tightens "We will speak later" he says

And with that he marches off with a dozen of his men to follow his brother.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Minnutes Later….**

Daegar smirks as he and his men reach the top of hill and look down at the steep cliff, he turns to face Daemon as his men drag him towards the edge, he also notices his brother and the knights of the vale coming up behind them **"** Release him" Daegar orders.

His men force the Blackfyre king to his knees before stepping away "the large man lets out a pained laugh "Oh I underestimated you boy" he says "You and your bastard brother"

"No" Daegar says quietly "You overestimated yourself, you thought you were destined to rule the seven kingdoms, that the sons of Rhaegar Targaryen were sheep ready to be slaughtered, but you were wrong"

"That fucking coward" Daemon spits, referring to Oberyn "It's what I deserve for trusting a fucking dornishmen"

"Don't worry" Daegar sneers "You won't make that mistake again" he turned to see Randyll Tarly approaching with two men, one was carrying a flaming torch the other a small container filled with green liquid.

Daegar simply nods at the two men who come forward, one hands the torch to Daegar the other opens the container and douses the Blackfyre king with the liquid "You thought your heritage made you a dragon" Daegar says "But all you ever were was a pawn in the red viper's game"

Daemon shows no sign of fear, he just stares Daegar in the eye.

"With nothing else to say Daegar took a large step back and threw the torch causing the wildfire burst, the green flames instantly enveloped the Blackfyre king who screamed in agony, his exposed skin blackened and blistered, his silver hair disintegrated and the flesh began to melt off his body.

With a satisfied smirk Daegar booted the man off the edge of the cliff and watched as his charred body tumbles to the ground below, Daegar turned to Jon who looked on in horror "That is how I deal with my enemies brother" Daegar says "You best remember that".

 **They are united but** **long could that possibly last?**


	53. Alliance

**Little explanation about the last chapter, Rhaegar greatest dream was for Jon to rule as the greatest king of Westeros with Daegar and Naerys standing at his side and Jon want's to honor that dream that is why he is working so hard to try and make amends with Daegar…. A lot of reunions in this chapter**

 **Alliance**

 **Arya Stark**

 **The Crownlands….**

Arya's eyes snapped open as she heard the sound of Illyria breathing heavily, indicating she had fallen asleep, she quietly stood up and picked up a nearby rock that was bigger than her head, she then walked over to where Illyria was sleeping.

Arya raised the rock above her head, ready to bring it down on Illyria's face but before she can a smile creeps up on Illyria's face and a giggle escapes her lips "I taught you well child" the bravosi says as her eyes snap open "You almost had me"

"You bitch!" Arya snarls.

Illyria sits up, with a disappointed look "that's not the Arya I remember"

"No!" Arya snaps "This is who you made me when you gave me Away to Oberyn, NOW APOLOGIZE!"

Illyria suddenly kicks out at Arya's legs knocking her down "I thought I taught you never to let your guard down" Illyria says with a smirk.

"You're evil!" Arya spits as she stumbles to her feet "Don't you care about the people you hurt"

The smirk disappears from Illyria's face "When you've hurt as many people as I have, it's easier not to care" Illyria says sadly before shaking her head "We need to keep moving"

"What did he give you?" Arya asks.

Illyria tilts her head in confusion "Who?"

"You know who?" Arya says "Oberyn, he handed you something, that's why he let us go"

Illyria nods and pulls out the letter Oberyn gave her 'I believe it to be his end game"

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Jon's Camp, The Crownlands….**

"Your grace!" Ser Barristan Selmy calls marching towards Lyanna, she gives the old knight a friendly smile, it was good to see him again and not be his prisoner, "The king is returning"

Lyanna let's out a sigh of relief but frowns when she see's the grim look on the knight's face "What is it?" she asks.

"He's not alone Your grace"

Lyanna marched with Ser Barristan to meet her son, she spotted him riding on horseback with Ser Darron Flynn at his side and the Knights of the vale behind him, but something wasn't right, his army was larger than before and men were holding banners of the houses Redwyne, Tarly and Tyrell that had not declared for Jon but had declared for her other son, but what took her focus was the man riding beside him dressed in black steel armour, his face covered by a helmet.

Jon dismounts his horse and embraces his mother tightly, a proud smile on his face "Jon what is this?" Lyanna asks in confusion.

Jon responds by turning to the armored warrior who was dismounting and walking towards her, Lyanna's breath catches as the man removes his helmet revealing his short silver hair, handsome face and violet eyes.

"Mother," Daegar says with a small nod.

A large smile splits Lyanna's face and she practically jumps into Daegar as she hugs him tightly "My beautiful sweet boy!" she sobs against her against her youngest son shoulder.

Daegar hesitates but eventually hugs his mother back before the two break apart, Jon then steps towards them "We should speak alone" he says.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Minutes later….**

Daegar, Lyanna, Darron, Jon and Ser Barristan all stand around a large war table in Jon's tent, Daegar flashes Ser Barristan an angry look "So this is where you ran off to" he sneers.

Ser Barristan glares back "I should have been here from the start," he says "I was a fool to follow you for so long, you are a dishonorable man, who stole your brother's crown"

"Yes, we all know what type of man he is," Darron says his face red with fury "Remember poor Arthur Dayne?" he asks "He was you're father's best friend but that meant nothing to you!"

"Enough!" Jon says firmly "We are not here to put knives to each other's throats"

"Why are we here!" Darron shouts before pointing at Daegar "He is the enemy we have been fighting for the last three years, and now we have him in our grasp!"

"HE IS NOT THE ENEMY!" Jon shouts "Oberyn Martell is the one who started all this, he is the one we should be fighting"

"What happened to him?" Lyanna asks.

Jon sighs "he slipped away during the battle," Jon says, his voice heavy with regret and disappointment.

"But Daemon Blackfyre is dead," Daegar says "The Red Viper has no king to back"

Jon nods "Any lords who sided with him will be looking to surrender," Jon says "Our father's killer is on his own"

"Where would he go?" Ser Barristan asks "Dorne?"

Jon shakes his head as he looks at the map on the table "the whole reason for this war is Oberyn's revenge, If he runs back to Dorne he might never get another chance, He'll go to King's Landing"

"It makes sense," Darron says with a nod "He escaped with couple-hundred men and he must have left a Garrison at king's Landing, enough to hold the city"

"Then we march on King's Landing," Jon says "That sound good to you brother?"

Daegar simply nods "I'll ready my men," he says.

As he starts to leave Jon calls out to him "I would like a chance to talk alone" he says "When you are ready"

Daegar stares silently at his brother before leaving, Jon sighs and turns to his mother and the two knights 'I need time to think" he says, Lyanna nods, Barristan and Darron bow before turning to leave but Jon grabs Darron's arm "Not you" Jon says "We need to talk about Jamie"

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **Dragonstone….**

Naerys smiled brightly as she held baby Visenya in her arms, the small tufts of silver hair on her daughter's head had grown to cover her head, the small child cooed softly in her mother's arms, Naerys could never understand how her mother loved Daegar so much, the seven knew that Daegar was not an easy child to raise, he was stubborn, quick to anger and never seemed to listen to anyone, but now Naerys understood a mother's love.

Naerys sighed sadly, all she wanted was for Daegar to meet his daughter, she wanted to see the look on her brother's face and she wanted them to be a family, Gods know she doesn't deserve it she had done horrible things since her father died, Stealing the throne from Jon, murdering Margery Tyrell, bringing the high sparrow to power and getting Renly Baratheon killed. Her father always said that she and her brothers would bring the realm peace…how disappointed he would be.

"Princess!" a voice calls behind her, she turns to see the Assassin who saved her Jaran standing with a smug look on her face "We are here"

 **Minutes later….**

Naerys stepped off the small ship cautiously with Visenya in her arms and Jaran following closely behind a group of Targaryen soldiers had made their way onto the beach, Naerys walked forward cautiously before her father died Jon was his heir and therefore the Prince of Dragonstone despite that he had not spent much time on the ancestral Targaryen home, mostly preferring to stay in King's Landing, So the men here should not have much loyalty to him.

"The soldiers step towards her with their spears pointed, a strong and tall looking man stepped forward, his silver hair was tied back and his beard was trimmed neatly his eyes were a violet purple"

"State your name and purpose here!" the man orders.

Naerys answers by pulling back her hood revealing her mismatched eyes and long silver hair, the soldiers gasp upon seeing her the silver-haired man quickly bows "Princess Naerys" he greets "I apologize I did not expect-"

"No need Ser," Naerys says "But my daughter is cold may we discuss this inside?"

"Of course," he says walking beside her as they walk "I am Monford Velaryon the lord of Driftmark, You're brother the king put me in charge of Dragonstone when the war started"

"And you have no loyalty to my other brother?" she asks.

Lord Velaryon shakes his head "Prince Jon never spent much time here, despite being the prince of Dragonstone, but prince Daegar visited regularly" he says "As far as I'm concerned Daegar Targaryen is king I follow"

Naerys smiles "I thank you for your loyalty to me and my brother"

"When we heard the capital had fallen we feared the worse," The lord of Driftmark says "But I'm certain the king will re-take it"

Naerys sighs "I hope you are right my lord.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Jon's camp, The Crownlands….**

Jon sighed as he finally got a chance to sit down for the first time since he got back, he unsheathed Blackfyre and looked at the beautiful design of the blade, he then grabbed the Dagger that Daemon Blackfyre used against him, he winced as the memory brought a fresh wave of pain in his shoulder.

Someone entered the tent, Jon looked up to see Daegar standing before him "Marvelling at your prizes brother?" his tone was sarcastic, but his face was serious as always.

"Father always wanted to bring this sword back into the family," Jon says quietly.

Daegar scoffs "And it was a snake like Baelish who managed to do it"

Daegar sits in a chair and leans close to his brother "I saw you're General storm out your tent" he says.

Jon shakes his head "I told him about Jamie" Jon says sadly "He did not take it well"

"I heard reports of what you did at Casterly Rock," Daegar says with a snort "I didn't know you had it in you"

Jon glares at his brother "Neither did I" he says "But this war has pushed me over the edge more times then I can count, our father dying, our mother almost being killed and of course You"

Jon takes a deep breath "Why did you betray me, brother?"

Daegar hesitates "You are a bastard," he says "The throne is mine by right"

Jon shakes his head "No that's the story you told yourself!" he snaps "I want the real reason!"

Daegar looks away as Jon stands in front "What

Daegar jumps to his feet "BECAUSE YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME!" Daegar screams with such a rage that Jon nearly fell back Daegar takes long hard breaths "The day you became the prince of Dragonstone was the worst day of my life, father sent me to live in the Stormlands to train with so many lords I can't even remember their names, mother said nothing in my defence even when I begged her not to let him, they made me dye my hair and dress like a commoner while you slept in a nice warm bed not having a care in the world"

"They wanted you away from the court," Jon says "They wanted you to become familiar with the common people"

Daegar shakes his head "They wanted me away so that they could focus on you!" he sneered "You, their first-born son"

"You think I took them away from you," Jon says with a scoff "So you decided to take something away from me"

Daegar nods "That is why I did all this," he says quietly "I needed you to feel what I've felt all my life"

"Don't you dare blame me" Jon says with a glare "This war is all your fault if you had just done what was asked of you none of this would have happened and we could have marched straight to Dorne and ended it within the year"

"No Jon" Daegar snaps "that never could have happened Because I will **never** be your servant"

"And you would never have been," Jon says "You are my brother, becoming king never would have changed that"

Daegar hesitates before letting out a strained laugh "I almost believed you brother" he says "You've always had a talent for talking your way out of things"

"That is not true," Jon says.

"Isn't it?" Daegar asks, his eyes wide with anger "You broke a parley with the Lannisters and slaughtered men, women, and children and the only one who leaves you is Jamie Lannister, I execute a man who has been terrorizing the realm the three years and my men look at me like I'm a monster"

"You didn't just execute Daemon Blackfyre Daegar," Jon says "You burned him alive with wildfire, have you forgotten how our Grandfather got his name?"

Daegar opens his mouth to speak but then turns away from his brother "I was trying to prove he was a liar and a fake" Daegar says defensively "Dragons don't burn"

"We are not dragons Daegar," Jon says resting a hand on his brother's shoulder "We are men just like everyone else and we die like everyone else"

Daegar shrugs Jon off "I need to prepare my men" he says before leaving.

Jon watches as he goes before sitting back in his chair and sighing.

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **King's Landing….**

Oberyn dismounted his horse as he entered king's Landing, it took all his strength not to collapse from exhaustion, he his men had ridden day and night to get to the capital a quickly as possible, he and Daemon Blackfyre went into that battle with 4,500 men and now Oberyn returned with only 200.

"Prince Oberyn!" a man in gold painted armor shouts, Oberyn recognizes him as the captain of the golden company "What happened?"  
"That battle did not go as expected," Oberyn says "It appears Rhaegar's sons have finally found common ground"

"Fuck the gods," the captain says "What about the king?"

Oberyn can't help but smirk "Gone"

"Then we are well and truly fucked," The captain says "Should we ask for peace?"

Oberyn glares at the man "Why would we do that?" Oberyn demands "We have the red keep and when have men to hold it"

"We can't stay here forever!" the captain shouts

"We don't have to," Oberyn says "Just long enough for Illyria of bravos and Arya Stark to get to Lyanna Stark,


	54. At The Gates

**At The Gates**

 **Darron Flynn**

 **The Crownlands….**

Darron rubbed his face and groaned in frustration as he sat by himself around a small campfire, the night had fallen and most of the camp had gone to sleep save for a few sentries who patrolled the camp, But Darron couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Casterly Rock and what Jon had done to drive Jamie away, the two men had spent three years together sleeping in mud and shit, when they said goodbye Darron didn't realise it was forever.

It all made sense now, why Jon sent him away with the knights of the Vale, why Jon had refused to let Jamie in on the war council, why he summoned Smalljon Umber to take command of his armies, it was all for the massacre at Casterly Rock.

"Can't sleep?" A gruff voice asks, Darron raises his head to See Lord Randyll Tarly standing before him.

"Never can the night before a battle" Darron answers, Grabbing his cup of wine and draining it down"

"So you sit here drinking yourself into a stupor" Tarly says with a disapproving tone.

"I have good reason to" Darron counters.

"We all do, yet you are the only one doing so instead of something important and worthwhile"

Darron sighs before smirking and tossing his cup to the side "Is there a reason you are here my lord"

"Your father was a Stonemason was he not?" Tarly asks.

"He was" Darron answers "A shit one as well"

"Tell me, how does the son of a stonemason become one of the greatest commanders Westeros has ever seen?"

Darron sighs "forty-three years ago During the war of the war of the Ninepenny Kings, my father and I were conscripted to fight in the royal army, I was only fifteen years old but we were only militia which meant we got to stay in Westeros guarding it, months passed and I thought I was going to get home without a scratch, but before I knew it we were rounded up, placed in a fleet and sent to the Stepstones"

Darron looks at Lord Tarly for any kind of reaction but the old man just stares at him with steel-cold eyes "My father was killed and I was terrified, I was so close to Maelys the Monstrous I could see him, I was going to run but then I saw Barristan Selmy cut through the golden company and straight to Maelys Blackfyre" Darron smiles at the memory "And I followed, I killed four men to help Ser Barristan, I even managed to cut Maelys himself"

Darron sighs "You know the rest, Ser Barristan killed the rebel leader and became a hero but he remembered me, he took me as a squire and spent the next five years training me, eventually I was knighted and given a family name, when Robert Baratheon's Rebellion started Ser Barristan recommend me to Rhaegar and I became a commander in his armies when the war was over Rhaegar gave me a holdfast and asked me to be the head of his armies and I accepted"

Tarly nods "You are a impressive man" he says "But have you considered if you are fighting for the right side"

Darron stares at the man before snickering "So that's what this little visit is about, trying to convince me to change sides"

Tarly smirks "When this war is over my king will take the throne and he will remember those who served him" he says "Some of the kingdoms will be absent a Lord paramount and in need of a new ruling family, You could be one of them"

Darron tilts his head to the side "A tempting offer" he admits before sighing loudly "But for better or worse, I'm afraid I will have to stick with my king"

Lord Tarly scoffs "Why?"

"Because I swore to Rhaegar that I would serve him and his heir to the day I die," Darron says "And no offer you make will make me break that promise"

"You have a daughter don't you Flynn?" Tarly asks.

Darron's heart skips a beat but he maintains his composure and simply nods.

"I would keep her in mind," Tarly says "Daegar Targaryen is not someone to be taken lightly"

With that, he stands and walks away leaving Darron to his thoughts.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

Daegar stared solemnly over the body of Loras Tyrell, the knight of flowers was still dressed in his armor, his neck was hideously twisted out of place and his face was bruised and swollen. Daegar rarely called any man his friend, most the lords who had sided with him only did so for their own selfish agenda, Mace Tyrell did so to make his daughter queen and himself had of the king, Randyll Tarly seemed to be loyal but only because his liege lord commanded him to but Loras had served him continuously and faithfully, never refusing an order and always following Daegar despite the heavy risks.

Daegar turned to the man riding the cart Loras was in "Have his body taken to Highgarden" he says "If anything happens I will hold you personally responsible.

The man nods before cracking his horse's reins and riding off. Randyll Tarly steps next to Daegar "He was a good lad" the man says "A loyal and brave knight"

Daegar nods "He was exactly the kind of person I needed at my side," Daegar says "He didn't deserve this fate"

"Most people rarely do," Randyll says "But this is war and people die in war"

Daegar turns to fully acknowledge the mand "Did you have any luck with Ser Darron?"

Randyll shakes his head "No, the man is nothing if not loyal"

"No matter," Daegar says "It would have been useful to have him on our side but we don't need him"

"If I may your grace," Randyll says "The Red viper's days are numbered, even the gods themselves can not save him now, your brother is the problem now"

"Do you suppose I have not considered that?" Daegar demands "But most of our men were destroyed against the Blackfyre king we have no choice other but the grand council"

"The grand council is a sham" Tarly says "Your brother is King Rhaegar's designated heir, he has the bigger army, he has three of the seven kingdoms backing him and now he has Blackfyre the ancestral sword of the Targaryen kings, Forgive me your grace but you don't stand a chance against him"

Daegar sighs "Then what do you purpose Lord Tarly?"

The gruff man steps close to Daegar "Your brother is known to put himself in the heart of battle" he says "When we attack king's Landing put me close to him, I'll gut the pretender and win you this war, his followers will think it was one of Oberyn Martell's men and the seven kingdoms will be yours"

Daegar hesitates the offer was tempting but there was one problem. "No," he says flatly.

Tarly sighs "You grace I-"

Daegar raises his hand to cut him off "This is a war between brothers "Oberyn may have killed my father but I started this war….and I will be the one to end it" Daegar takes a deep breath "When the Red Viper is dead I will be the one to earn my throne, I will be the one to kill my brother"

Before Randyll can answer a soldier interrupts them "Your grace, two riders are approaching" he says.

"Do you know who they are?" Daegar asks.

The man shakes his head "It's a woman and a young girl" he asks "they are asking for your brother.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon marched through the camp with his mother and Ser Barristan following closely behind, they eventually came to the place where their visitors were waiting, Jon instantly recognized the two figures, the first was his cousin Arya, she had grown since the last time she saw her and Jon couldn't help but smile at seeing the young girl again.

Then there was the other woman, the woman who had betrayed him but also saved his mother's life, Jon cringed at the memory of Jamie rushing into his tent, his mother in his arms and covered in blood, Illyria of Bravos was dressed in black leather breeches, her upper-body was dressed in sleeveless brown leather garment with straps to hold many small knives, her wavy light-brown hair covered the left side of her attractive face but Jon knew it was just to cover the scars he had left.

Arya practically charged at Jon before bounding into her arms and hugging him tightly, Jon smiled widely as the young girl pulled away "are you okay" he says softly, Arya nods before hugging him again.

Jon's smile disappears as he turns to Illyria "Where is Robb?" he asks.

Illyria frowns and shakes his head "The Red Viper has him" she says.

Jon frowns deeply, white-hot anger begins to build up in his chest "What happened?" he growls

Arya turns to the Bravosi, a look of hate on her face "She let him be taken" the young girl snaps.

"Oberyn knew we were coming" Illyria says defensively "We were surrounded, he could have had us killed right then, but instead he let us go, if I didn't accept they would still have Arya and Robb"

Jon sighs, his anger slowly begins to subside 'Why would he let you go?" Jon demands "When he had all of your right in his grasp?"

"Because he had a message to deliver" Illyria says "And he let me take Arya because he needed to be sure I would get it to you"

Jon steps close to the woman "Well what was it?"

"It's not for you" Illyria states, her eyes turn to fix on Lyanna and she reveals a opened and scrunched up letter and offers it to Lyanna.

Lyanna hesitantly takes it and begins reading, a small gasp leaves her lips.

"What's it says?" Jon asks .

Lyanna shakes her head "Not here" she says "Later"

Jon nods before turning to Illyria "You did what I asked of you" he says "Your free to go"

As he turns away, the Bravosi reaches out and grabs his arm "Your Grace wait" she says, Ser Barristan says steps forward, his hand falls to the hilt of his sword but Jon raises his hand to stop him and turns to face Illyria "I know I betrayed you" she says "And I know you may never forgive me, but if you will allow it I would like the chance to earn your trust back because there is nothing left for me in bravos anymore, I feel my fate lies with you and Westeros"

Jon hesitates, "For all that it is worth" Illyria continues "I did and still do consider you to be my friend"

Jon sighs "You can stay for now," he says "You might still be useful"

The bravosi smiles happily "Thank you, your grace"

Jon nods but notices the disapproving glare from Arya "Come with me" he says.

 **Minutes later….**

Jon walked with Illyria through the camp and towards the large war tent, there he found Daegar already inside, Jon notices Illyria instinctively go for her blade, but Jon grabs her arm stopping her, Daegar gives them a smirk "I didn't realize we were having guests brother"

Illyria looks at Jon "Forgive me your grace" she says "But last I checked we were fighting against your brother, not with him"

"Circumstances have changed that," Jon says before turning back to his brother "Daegar this is-"

"Illyria Of Bravos," Daegar says cutting in "The water dancer Oberyn Martell hired to spy on you"

Jon sighs "I see you kept yourself well informed," he says "Your men are ready?"

Daegar nods "We are ready when you are"

"Good," Jon says "Because tomorrow we take our home back"

Daegar's face darkens "And we find out which one of us will rule it," he says quietly before leaving the tent.

Illyria turns to Jon "Do you really think you can trust him?" she asks "after everything he's done"

Jon glares at her "I trust him about as much as I trust you" he says before storming off, Daegar was right, tomorrow was the day the fate of the seven kingdoms would be decided.

 **Oberyn Martell**

 **King's Landing….**

 **The Next Day….**

Oberyn sighed contently as he went through the familiar motions of strapping on his armor, the leather was painted orange and red to reflect the colors of his house, the buckles were shaped like a sun, the armor was flexible enough to allow him to move around easily but strong enough to protect him from arrows.

The red viper grabbed his spear, the weapon was made to look like two snakes coiling around each other, the blade was wavy a curved and the butt of the weapon was made of metal to allow for maximum damage.

Oberyn took a long sip of his cup of wine as he walked onto the balcony, he looked over at the city, a wide smirk appeared on his face as he watched a large army appear on the fields of King's Landing, thousands of soldiers covered the fields, hundreds of banners were flying over the army, among them were the Tullys of Riverrun, the Tyrells of Highgarden, The Starks of Winterfell and of course the red dragon banners of the Targaryens.

Oberyn lets out a laugh soon he would finally have his long-awaited revenge for his sister and her children, soon the Sons of Rhaegar Targaryen would be dead "Now it ends" he says quietly to himself taking another sip of his wine.

 **It's the beginning of the end my friends….well kind of, the next chapter will be long and action-packed.**


	55. Now It Ends

**Now It Ends**

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **Outside King's Landing….**

Jon sighed as he began strapping on his armour it was painted grey and black with one of the shoulders decorated with a Wolf's head and the other with a dragon's head,.The breastplate is made from many layers of squared metal sheets. It covered everything from the neck down and ending at his groin. his upper legs are covered by a pointed, half covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have several metal rings attached to the outer sides, He also places on a simple black circlet as a crown

Jon turned to his brother, his armor was lighter but far more ornate The shoulders were decorated with three large, dragon claw-like spikes on each side, curved towards the back,the breastplate was painted black and mimicked the scales of a dragon with the three-headed dragon sigil of their house placed in the centre, the fingers of his gauntlets were shaped like claws, he wore a circlet that looked like a dragon biting its own tail.

Daegar noticed Jon staring at him and stretched out his arms "How do I look?" he asks.

Jon smirks as he strapped his new valyrian steel dagger to his belt and place Blackfyre in its sheath "Like a king"

Daegar nods "So do you"

Before the brothers can say anything more someone else enters the tent, they turned to see their mother Lyanna standing before with an amused smile on her face "Since the moment you could walk you two have spent your lives trying to outdo each other" she says "From riding to hunting to jousting to fighting, and now it appears you are trying to prove who has the better armor"

"I want to stand out," Jon says solemnly "I want the red viper to know the sons of Rhaegar are coming for him"

"As do I," Daegar says and Jon can't help but look surprised the two brothers had never agreed on anything.

Lyanna's smile disappears "I fear that he is counting on it" she says before revealing a letter, Jon had all but forgotten about the letter Illyria had brought with her and now the sight of it suddenly made him uneasy.

"What is it?" Jon asks nervously but Lyanna only hands it to him, Jon sighs and unfolds it, Daegar steps closer to his brother so he can read it himself.

 _Queen Lyanna Stark of Winterfell,_

 _Twenty years ago you and your husband Rhaegar Targaryen committed an unforgivable crime, you ran off with a married man and caused a war that doomed thousands including my sister Ellia Martell and her two children your husband further insulted my sister when he took you for his wife and left her in the clutches of Aerys Targaryen, the mad king._

 _Rhaegar has paid for his crimes with his blood, you, however, have escaped justice for far too long and that ends today, when your sons take the city you three will come to the Red keep alone, there you will finally answer for you crimes, if you do not accept or I see anyone else I will kill your brother and nephew._

 _Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne_

Jon finished reading and furiously crushed the letter before banging his fist on a wooden table "Well?" Lyanna asks "what are we going to do?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Jon says.

Daegar scoffs "I disagree," he says.

Jon storms furiously towards him "They are your family just as much as they are mine"

Daegar sneers "Are they?" he says "I've never even met Robb Stark, and our uncle never said more than seven words to me, he was too focused on you I suppose"

Jon sighs "If we storm the Red Keep, Oberyn could kill them and easily slip away and we might never get another chance to avenge our father, but if we do what he wants then at least we might have a chance.

Daegar hesitates and crosses his arms before sighing "Fine" he grumbles.

Jon frowns but Lyanna smiles happily and places each of her hands on the brother's cheeks, she hugs her sons tightly and they hug her back but make sure not to touch each other in the process "My strong brave boys" Lyanna says with Joy "I could never have asked for anything else in life"

When she leaves Jon turns to his brother "Daegar listen to me" he says "Whatever the outcome of today is and whatever you feel about me, if I die I need you to promise me that you will take care of our mother and keep her safe.

Daegar stares at Jon for a moment before nodding "And if I die I want you to find our sister and my child"

"Wait, what?" Jon asks shock and confusion overtaking him.

Daegar takes a deep breath before continuing "I don't know where Naerys is" he says "But if she's alive she would have given birth to our child and need to know that they are safe"

Jon shakes his head in disappointment "So the rumors were true"

Daegar grabs Jon roughly by his collar "Don't blame me Jon" he says angrily "We don't choose who we love but I need you to promise me"

Jon sees the desperation in his brother's eyes and nods slowly "I promise"

Daegar takes a breath relief and nods gratefully, as he releases him, Jon swears he heard a "thank you" leave his brother's lips but before he can say anything Daegar steps away

"You do not deserve a woman like Lyanna Stark as your mother," Daegar says before a small smile breaks his lips "And neither do I"

Jon chuckles softly "On that brother, we agree"

 **An hour later….**

Jon and Daegar march into their large war tent, upon entering Jon can't help but notice the divide among the lords and commanders, on the left side of the large war table, was Jon's supporters including Lord Galbert of house Glover, Lord Roland of house Crakehall, Lord Gregor of house Forrester and of course Ser Darron Flynn and Ser Barristan Selmy was here as well.

On Daegar's side was Ser Tanton of house Fossoway, Lord Paxter of House Redwyne, Lord Axell of House Florent and Daegar's commander Randyll Tarly.

All the men bowed to the two Targaryens respectfully "Give us a report" Daegar orders.

Lord Redwyne smiles proudly "our armies have set up a good siege your grace," he says," he says "the whole city is surrounded and there's no way out for the Dornish, I would say victory is certain"

Lord Crakehall interrupts him "And I would say that Lord Paxter is too arrogant as well as arrogant," The old man says "We don't have enough ships to take the bay, The red viper could easily escape"

"He could but he won't," Jon says "Oberyn's been waiting for this day to come for twenty years"

"Oberyn's only advantage is the city," Ser Darron says "If we divide our army into four and have each take a different path, we'll surround the Red keep and overwhelm them"

Jon nods before turning to his brother "you and I can command a division each then has two of our commanders handling the rest"

Daegar nods in agreement and turns to Randyll Tarly "I believe you can handle this my lord"

The gruff man nods "It would be my honor, your grace"

Jon regards Ser Darron "You already know my decision"

The knight smirks "I am the natural choice of course" he says "But we still need to take the gate if we're going to have any hope of taking the city

Jon nods "Lord Forrester!" he calls the aging lord steps forward, the white ironwood tree of his house painted on his surcoat, "I want you to lead the siege, You and your men will destroy the cities defenses while the rest of us take it"

The man nods "Glady Your grace"

"Get your men ready my lords," Jon says.

Daegar steps next to him "When the sun rises we end this fucking war"

 **The next mourning….**

Jon takes a deep breath as he sits on top of his horse and waits for the Forresters to bring down the gate, Twelve men man the large battering ram while another fifty hold up their shields to protect them from the dornish archers on the trebuchets are fired every few minutes, the large boulders slam against the walls making a loud sound that pierces Jon's ears.

Eventually Daegar grows tired of waiting and orders his men up the wall, Hundreds of men climb their wooden ladders desperately trying to get to the top before they are thrown back down, as Jon watches the poor men being thrown to their death he turns to Daegar and is shocked by the calm look on his brother's face, The gods knew Jon had been ruthless in this war but he had never been able to send so many men to the deaths, and Daegar's unfazed expression almost made him tremble.

Just as he about to say something, the gates smash open and the men finally get up the ladders and being butchering the archers, the army cheers as Jon draws Blackfyre and points it at the city, Thousands of men pour into the gates and then the slaughter begins.

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **Minutes later….**

Daegar grunts in pain as he is thrown from his horse, the steed was struck down by a muscular man wearing a golden painted helmet and wielding a large double-bladed war axe, a black heart was painted on his breastplate by the way he ordered the men of the golden company Daegar guessed that he was their commander.

He cuts down three men before the young prince gets to his feet and cleaves a fourth in half, Daegar almost meets the same fate as the commander swings his axe at his chest, Daegar manages to jump away at the last minute, Daegar then charges the commander and bashes his shoulder against him making Blackheart stumble back.

Daegar and the commander circle each-other, the golden man raises his axe giving the silver-haired man a good look at it, he realizes that the blade of the axe is made of Valyrian steel "Does it have a name?" Daegar asks.

Blackheart hesitates before shaking his head "What kind of pompous cunt names an object?"

Daegar smirks "fair enough"

The commander swings his axe ferociously at Daegar who stays on the defensive, dodging and blocking his blows, Daegar kicks the man in the back of his leg forcing him to one knee, he then bashes his sword against the Commander's helm, Knocking him to the ground, The Blackheart manages to roll away and stumble to his feet.

The blackheart tears off his crushed helm revealing an ugly and scared face, but with a fierce fire glowing in his eyes "I heard your brother was the fighter and you were the bitch" he says "Cleary those were only rumors"

Daegar smirks proudly "My brother was trained by one man, I was trained by a hundred," he says raising his sword "And I am the blood of the dragon". He then charged into a final attack.

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **An hour later….**

Jon grunted as he pulled his sword from his opponent's chest, he turned to see his men finish off the rest of the golden company and the dornish army, those that surrender are disarmed and thrown to their knees, the army surrounds the red keep waiting for either Jon or Daegar's order to enter.

The sound of cheering fills Jon's ears and he turns to see the soldiers of the reach marching towards him with Daegar leading them, His brother's face is bruised and covered in sweat but he had a proud look on his face, in one hand he held a crushed golden helmet, in the other he held a large valyrian steel battle-axe."It took you long enough" Jon says.

Daegar scoffs "I was a little preoccupied," he says.

Jon motions towards the helmet in his brother's hand "who's is that"

Randyll Tarly steps forward to answer "That is the helmet of Myles Toyne the Blackheart, captain of the golden company" he says "Your brother faced him in single combat, they fought for at least an hour before he beheaded him with his own axe" a small smirk appears on the Lord's face "King Rhaegar would be proud"

"Would he?" Jon replies making Daegar frown.

Before either of them can say anything, Ser Darron brings forth their mother, who hugs her sons tightly before turning to gaze at the red keep "Now it ends" she says softly.

"You can't go in there alone," Ser Darron says "The red viper will kill all three of you, the second you step foot in the keep"

Jon shakes his head "he'll want to gloat" Jon says "If he sees anyone else enter he'll kill my uncle and cousin"

"He won't see me," Illyria of Bravos says, stepping forward.

"He saw you last time" Jon counters.

Illyria shakes his head "Last time he was expecting me" she says, a look of determination appears on her scarred face "he won't expect me this time"

Jon nods "Fine, but stay here until we go in"

Illyria bows and takes a step back, Jon turns to his brother and mother "Now it ends"

 **Minutes Later….**

Jon, Lyanna, and Daegar tread carefully as they make their way through the red keep for the first time in his life the massive fortress seems to be empty, Jon keeps his hand on Blackfyre as they reach the large doors that lead to the throne room"

Jon turns to his mother "Stay behind us" he says, he then turns to his brother who nods, the two open the door and enters the throne room.

Just like the rest of the keep the great hall is empty except for the dragonglass throne and three figures. Robb and Ned Stark were on their knees, their hands bound behind their back and in between, them stood the red viper himself, a large smirk planted on his face "Welcome your graces" he says "You have no idea how good it is to see the sons Rhaegar again"

Jon shook his head "Was it worth it?" he asks "All the people who have suffered and died, was it worth your vengeance"

Oberyn's smug expression falters "Anything is worth getting justice for my sister"

"Killing my husband wasn't enough?" Lyanna demands, stepping out from behind Jon.

Pure hatred fills Oberyn's eyes "there she is," he says "It's incredible that one small woman can be the cause of such death and chaos.

"Don't blame our mother" Daegar says, his hand falling to his sword "Your murdered our father, you started this war, You have no one to blame but yourself"

Oberyn turns to face the silver-haired man "Daegar Targaryen" he spits "The second-born son, did you know your father spat you and your sister into your mother's belly right after his true wife and children burned at the hands of your grandfather?"  
Daegar's fists clench, Jon grabs his shoulder to keep him back "Did you call us here just to trade insults?"

"No" Lyanna says "He called us here so he could hear my apology" she takes another step towards Oberyn "I did not know your sister and I did not know her children but they have haunted me every night for twenty years, I was a stupid child who was in love with the strong and handsome prince, the grief over my husband was nothing compared to the shame and guilt I felt when Ellia and her children died, If I could trade my life for theirs I swear to you that I would but I can't so I can tell you that I am truly sorry"

Oberyn hesitates before speaking "I believe you" he says quietly before stepping away and drawing a knife to Ned's throat "But I didn't do this to hear your apology"

Jon and Daegar draw their swords "Father!" Robb calls fear and panic in his eyes.

A small smirk appears on Ned's face as he looks up at Oberyn "I expect I'll see you again soon" he says, his eyes then move to Lyanna "Don't blame yourself Lya, you've done that for enough of your life" his eyes again travel to Robb "No father could ever be more proud of his son Robb I know I leave the north and our family in good hands" finally his eyes meet Jon's "Be a better king then your father"

In panic, Jon rushes forward to try and help his uncle, but Oberyn moves to fast and slices the Lord of Winterfell's throat with the dagger.

Robb and Lyanna let out a cry of grief as Ned's body slumps to the ground, Daegar draws his sword and rushes the Red Viper along with his brother, Oberyn raises his spear and deflects the brother's attacks with such speed that Jon can hardly keep up, out of the corner of his eye Jon notices his mother leading Robb out of the throne room, Oberyn takes advantage of the distraction and swings the blade of his spear upwards cutting the side of Jon's face and almost cutting through his eye.

The young man stumbles back and falls, as his vision slowly returns he raises his head to see Oberyn knock down Daegar by sweeping him off his feet with the spear, "Is this all the sons of the dragon are capable of?" Oberyn demands, he allows the brothers to get to their feet, the three jump back into battle, the three skirmish for another few minutes before Oberyn knocks them down again "pathetic" Oberyn spits "I thought you two were worth seven kingdoms, IS THIS WHAT MY SISTER DIED FOR!"

Taking advantage of his rage Daegar and Jon rush the Red Viper, Jon cuts into his stomach and Daegar cuts into his chest, Oberyn stumbles away as blood pours from his wounds, Dagear maneuvers behind him and cuts at the back of his legs forcing him to his knees, Jon then kicks Oberyn's spear away before pressing Blackfyre to his throat.

Oberyn lets out a laugh as he covers his wounds "Go on then" he says "It doesn't matter I've already ripped apart your family"

Jon hesitates he looks up at Daegar who nods in encouragement "Go on dragon" Oberyn spits.

"No," Jon says pulling Blackfyre away "I won't give you the satisfaction, You'll die as all traitors do at the hands of the Royal executioner"

A look of anger appears on Oberyn's face but before he can react Jon bashes the hilt of Blackfyre against his face knocking him unconscious"

"So you can't even bring yourself to avenge our father," Daegar says in disgust.

Jon ignores him "It's over Daegar," he says "The war is won"

Daegar shakes his head "No" he says "It's not over until I am king"

Jon shakes his head a pleading look on his face "Please brother no" he begs softly.

Daegar raises his blade "Sword up brother" he says "It's time to decide which one of us is Rhaegar's heir"


	56. The Blood Of The Dragon

**Here it is my friends the moment everything has been leading up to this I've had this chapter planned for six months and I am so thrilled to finally be here I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing, this chapter is purposely shorter because I don't want to ruin it with unnecessary filler Now let's get on with the story**

 **The Blood Of The Dragon**

 **Daegar Targaryen**

 **The Red Keep, 14 years ago….**

A young Daegar and Jon grunt as their wooden swords clash, the two brothers use all their strength furiously as they try and overpower each other, despite Jon being nearly a year older, Daegar had always been physically stronger and quickly got the upper hand, as he pushed his brother back Jon suddenly stepped to the side making Daegar stumble forward and fall flat on his face.

As Daegar spat out the dirt that got in his mouth Jon laughed hysterically "I win" he exclaimed proudly.

Daegar jumped to his feet and marched furiously over to his older brother "You cheated!" he snarls.

Jon smiles cheekily "The rule is the first one who falls to the ground loses," he says "You fell so you lost.

"You didn't knock me down, You tricked me" Daegar exclaimed "That's cheating"

Jon's smile disappears replaced by an angry scowl "Why do you always have to be such a sore loser?"

Daegar answers by tackling his brother to the ground, the young boys wrestle furiously on the ground punching and kicking each other until a large figure comes and pulls them apart "Alright that's enough!" Jaime Lannister shouts as he holds the two boys apart by their shirts.

The boys immediately stop struggling and start trembling as they see their mother standing before them, her face red with anger.

The boys attempt to hide behind Jamie as their mother begins yelling at them "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she screams, neither of the brothers is brave enough to answer so she continues "I thought I was raising two good boys who were aware that they were brothers, not whatever you little beasts are"

Daegar had never been one to fear anything but the sight of his raging mother was enough to make him curl up in fear.

A few more minutes passed of Lyanna ranting at them until a familiar tall and handsome figure steps from the shadows, Jamie finally lets them go so he can bow to Rhaegar as he steps towards them, the hand of the king Arthur Dayne follows at his side "What's going on here?" he asks.

Lyanna turns to her husband "Ser Jaime and I caught Jon and Daegar fighting again"

An amused look appears on Rhaegar's face which he quickly hides "Come on Lya" he says soothingly as he takes his wife's hand "Is yelling at them really the answer? Boys will be boys after all"

Lyanna snatches her hand away and clenches her teeth "How about I yell at you instead?" she threatens.

The color drains from Rhaegar's face, Arthur Dayne snorts trying to contain his laughter at the sight of it earning a scowl from the king who then turns to Jamie "Ser Jaime please escort the princes to the throne room"

"Right away your grace" Jamie says before leading the boys away, Daegar takes one final glance to see his father holding back his mother as she tries to hit him.

 **An Hour later….**

Daegar and Jon wait silently for there father in the throne room, Jamie had attempted to make conversation with them a few times but the two boys were far too nervous to speak, eventually the massive doors open and their father steps through, he walks towards them and sits on the Dragonglass throne "Thank you, Ser Jamie," he says "You can leave now"

Jamie nods and bows before leaving, the brothers look up at their father nervously, the king runs his hand through his long silver hair and sighs wearily "What am I to do with you boys?" he mutters "You fight at least three times a week and you argue every day, a bit of sibling rivalry is normal but this is getting ridiculous"

"He started it" Jon exclaims as points at Daegar "He hit me first!"

Rhaegar sighs and rubs his head "Jon I am well aware of your tricks" he says "You know that your brother is quick-tempered and you know how he reacts when he is provoked" he stands and steps towards his eldest son "One day you will be king of the seven kingdoms and I will tell you right now that is not an easy job, you will need help"

Rhaegar turns to Daegar "You are that help Daegar" he says "You might not be king but you will be just as important in securing peace for the seven kingdoms, a real and lasting peace"

"Why can't I be the king and Jon be the help?" Daegar asks "What makes him better than me?"

Rhaegar shakes his head "He's not better than you" he says "But he is older and by the laws of gods and men that makes him the rightful heir"

"But I'm just as strong and smart as him!" Daegar complains "Maybe even more so"

"That is not true!" Jon yells.

Daegar snarls at him "How would you know?"

"ENOUGH!" Rhaegar yells making the two boys jump "This is exactly the kind of thing I am talking about, If you continue to fight like this then there will be no lasting peace you two need to support each other or the realm will break"

"It broke once before, didn't it? Jon asks "Before you were king"

Rhaegar nods slowly "It did," he says quietly "Because of my father and do you know what happened?"

The two boys shake their head "The seven kingdoms suffered" Rhaegar says "thousands died including my first children, Your siblings"

"Why don't you ever talk about Aegon and Rhaenys?" Daegar asks.

Rhaegar shakes his head sadly "Because I miss them" he answers "And because it's my fault, they died because I was selfish, which is why I need you two to start acting like brothers, I need you to be better than me can you do that?"

Jon and Daegar nod and Rhaegar hugs them both "Promise me that when the time comes you will not fight, you will stand by each other and face any enemy you have together"

The brothers hesitate slightly before nodding "We promise" they both say.

 **Present Time….**

Daegar and Jon grunt as their steel swords clash, the two brothers use all their strength furiously as they try and overpower each other "Why are you doing this?" Jon demands, instead of answering Daegar breaks the clash and boots his brother in the chest making him stumble back.

the young silver-haired man swings his sword ferociously at Jon who stays on the defensive mostly parrying and dodging the attacks "Come on brother!" Daegar yells in frustration "You always said you were the better fighter, so why don't you prove it!"

"Because we don't have to fight anymore!" Jon replies as he dodges another of Daegar's attacks "Oberyn is defeated everything can go back to the way it was!"

Daegar lets out an almost hysterical as he continues swinging at his brother "If you believe that Jon, then you're a bigger fool than I thought"

Jon finally begins to fight back when he parry's Daegar's next blow and cut a gash in his arm "As that all you got" Daegar yells as he bashes Jon's face with the hilt of his sword "Where is the dragon who chased the Kraken out of the North?" he demands, punching Jon in the throat "Where is the dragon who made the rooster kneel in the Riverlands?" Daegar punches him again "Where is the dragon who slaughtered the lions in Casterly Rock?"

Jon blocks Daegar's next blow and kicks him back, Daegar smirks as he sees the look in his brother's eyes, he was ready to truly fight him now "Fine" Jon mutters raising Blackfyre "Have it your way"

Jon swings Blackfyre at Daegar who blocks it knees his brother in the stomach, the armor mostly absorbs the blow but still makes Jon hunch forward, Daegar raises his sword to bring down on Jon's back but before he can Jon uppercuts Daegar in the chin, making him stumble back

As the brothers clash swords again Daegar loses his grip and drops his blade, he quickly grabs Jon's sword arm with both hands and twists it until Jon gives a cry of pain and drops Blackfyre to the ground, with his free hand Jon pummels his fist into Daegar's face knocking him to the ground.

As Jon straddles his younger brother's chest he wraps his fingers Daegar's neck and begins squeezing "This is all your fault!" Jon yells, spit flying from his lips "If you had just done what was asked of you none of this would've happened!"

The intensity in his brother's eyes scares Daegar, His vision starts to blur and he starts to lose strength as he begins to choke to death, at the last moment Jon seems to realize what he's doing because the look from his eyes disappears and he releases Daegar.

Daegar takes the opportunity and punches his brother in the side of the head, he then flips his brother over and begins pummeling him in the face, he continues to do so over and over again until Jon's face is reduced to a bloody mess.

Daegar gets to his feet leaving his brother broken and bloodied on the ground, he walks over to Blackfyre and picks it up, then he walks back to Jon and stabs the blade into his thigh making Jon scream in agony.

Daegar pulls the blade out of Jon's leg and raises it above his head ready to bring it down on his brother's neck and end it once and for all, but then he finds himself hesitating, he stands there for a few moments just listening to Jon's weak moans of pain and he knows he can't do it, Daegar groans in frustration as he lowers his sword, he then lets out a laugh "Even after all that has happened, it seems I can't kill you after all brother" he says.

Daegar then hears the sound of footsteps and the drawing of a blade behind him, he turns to see the water dancer Illyria of bravos standing a few meters away from him "Why don't you try your luck against a former first sword of Bravos?" she asks, twirling her rapier in her hand.

Daegar smirks "I have no problem hower striking down a scum sucking bravosi whore" he says raising Blackfyre, Daegar makes the first move swinging his blade at the bravosi, who easily dodges it and slashes Daegar in the leg making him cry out in pain, she then kicks him in the back making him stumble forward.

He regains his balance and charges her again swinging Blackfyre wildly at her, she easily deflects all his blow and Daegar can tell that she's getting cocky, she suddenly charges and knees him the jaw knocking him to the ground.

As Illyria stalks towards him Daegar finally sees his chance, he kicks his legs out sweeping the bravosi's feet from under her and knocking her to the ground beside him. The water dancer stumbles to get her feet but Daegar manages to first, kicking the back of her leg and keeping her on her knees, he then grabs her by the collar and punches her four times in the face before lifting her to her feet and headbutting her to the ground.

Daegar wipes the blood of the Bravosi out of his face before retrieving Blackfyre and stalking towards Illyria "Because you've made this so difficult!" Daegar calls to Jon not caring if he can hear him or not and keeping his eyes of Illyria "After I kill your bravosi pet, I'm gonna kill all your friends and allies outside, then I'll march north and butcher every last Stark and Tully I can find"

Daegar raises Blackfyre, ready to end the bravosi's life "You can't stop me brother" with those words Daegar feels a hand grip his shoulder, he is spun around to come face to face with a sudden piercing pain erupts in his chest and spreads to his whole body, Daegar takes a long hard gasp as the wind is knocked out of him, he gasps trying to get his air back but no matter what he does he feels like he's suffocating.

Daegar looks down to see his brother's hand gripping the hilt of Daemon Blackfyre's Valyrian steel knife, the blade had cut through Daegar's armor and was buried deep within his chest, Daegar looks back up to meet his brother's eyes which a wide and full of shock, an impressed smirk crawls up on Daegar's lips as the two fall to their knees, He then collapses into Jon's lap as he pulls the blade from his chest.

Daegar's vision begins to fade as he reaches out to his brother who takes a hold of his hand "Remember your promise Jon" he gasps desperately "Find our sister, keep her safe" Jon only nods in response.

Daegar finally lets himself relax for the first time in his life, his limbs go numb and his gasping becomes weak and slow, with the last of his strength he whispers in Jon's ear in " _Iksi se ānogar hen zaldrīzes lēkiar_ " and then he finally fades away.

 **Jon Targaryen**

Jon takes long ragged breaths as he holds Daegar's corpse in his arms, his purple eyes looking up lifelessly at Jon, Illyria of bravos steps next to Jon "What did he say?" she asks.

Jon shakes his head "It was in valyrian, I couldn't understand"

Illyria scoffs "The monster got what he deserved," she says harshly.

Jon looks at his hand which was now covered in Daegar's blood "He was my brother" Jon says softly.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **A few minutes later….**

Lyanna paces around the corridor nervously as she waits to see who will come out of the great hall, Oberyn or her sons, at that moment the doors to the great hall open and Jon limps out.

"Jon" Lyanna gasps in relief, her eldest child was beaten and bloody but he was still alive, Illyria of bravos steps out soon after him, Lyanna's smile disappears and feeling of dread overcomes her as she notices the look on Jon's face, it was look of pure shock and grief, it was a look that said he was broken.

"Where's Daegar?" Lyanna demands, her voice breaking.

Jon opens his mouth to speak no words seem to come out but that alone is all the answer Lyanna needs "No" she gasps, she has to lean against the wall to keep herself from collapsing

"What have I done?" Jon asks as his mother begins sobbing, his voice tinged with grief.

Lyanna shakes her head as she stumbles towards her son "No, no, no, no" she sobs, she wraps her arms around her, he finally breaks down and begins sobbing against his mother's neck.

 **And that concludes the main part of our story, but we are not done yet, there are still some chapters to come as well as a sneak peek to the future of this fanfiction…..**


	57. A Father's Gift

**Well he's gone….it was never a matter of if I was going to kill Daegar, only a matter of when and how, he was far from a perfect character but I really enjoyed writing him, when I first started planning this story he was the first Idea for an OC I put to paper and I grew to genuinely care about him and killing him was harder than I thought but even without him I am still excited to continue this story now let's get on with it.**

 **A Father's Gift**

 **Naerys Targaryen**

 **Dragonstone, A week later….**

Naerys sighed as she walked through the large fortress of Dragonstone, her whole life she had kept herself preoccupied with her schemes, flattering a lord, setting up a spy network or holding balls and feasts, all of it was to gain allies for the day she and her brother would take the seven kingdoms.

And now all she could do was sit and wait every day for weeks waiting for news about the war, she didn't even know if her brothers were still alive let alone if they were winning , the last raven she received carried word that they had united and killed Daemon Blackfyre and were marching on King's Landing.

She eventually finds herself in the treasury, her father had emptied it when she was baby to rebuild king's landing after the mad king burned it to the ground, he had tasked Jon as the prince of dragonstone to fill it's treasury again but her elder brother was never one for economics and so the large vault remained empty.

The large room was only lit by the torch she held, something was calling her here, she didn't know what but since she arrived she had a strong urge to go to the treasury, The silver-haired woman followed her urge until she came to the end of the vault about fifty meters inside, she lit up the back wall with her torch to find three small lockers, each of them had names carved into their doors, the names read _Jon, Daegar, and Naerys_.

She ran her hand along the locker with her name, which was decorated with dragon markings and found that there was a keyhole at its center, her hand immediately went to her the pendant around her neck, Rhaegar had given her and her brothers one each when turned ten he had told them never to take them off because one day they would need them, she tore the pendant off and inserted it into the keyhole, sure enough it fit, she turned it and the door open, she had to do a double take when she saw what was inside.

"Ah there she is!" a familiar voice calls she turns to see Jaran and Lord Monford Velaryon walking towards her, the assassin's usual smug look was somewhat strained "The most beautiful woman in all of Westeros"

Lord Monford gives the man a disgusted look before bowing to Naerys "My lady" he says grimly "We have received news of king's landing"

Naerys's mismatched eyes open wide "What is it?" she demands "What does it say?"

Lord Monford gulps "King's landing has been taken," he says "We do not know if he is dead but Oberyn Martell was defeated by your brothers but after it was done it appears they turned on each other and…."

"Tell me!" Naerys says angrily.

Lord Monford sighs "Your brother the King is dead"

"No! Naerys exclaimed, her eyes watering with tears, her hands trembled and her knees buckled.

As she started to collapse, Jaran rushed forward and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright, "Easy princess" he says and for once there was no sarcasm in his voice.

Tears ran down Naerys's face as she struggled to breath "He can't be gone" her voice was barely understandable through her crying "H-he can't be, It-it's a mistake!"

"My lady I know it's hard," Lord Monford says "But your brother Jon is already heading here with a fleet, we must get you out of here lest you and your daughter meet the same fate as your twin"

"You don't know Jon!" Naerys protests "He would never harm me, let alone my daughter"

"With all due respect my princess it's been a long time since you last saw him" Lord Monford says He's not the boy you once knew "He ordered the deaths of all the Lannisters at Casterly Rock, men, women and children alike and now he's killed his own brother, don't think he'll spare you just because your his blood".

Naerys shakes her head "But where would we go?" she asks "All my allies are either dead or captured"

"Not all," Jaran says gesturing to himself making Naerys scoff

"And I suppose you have a great fortress to Hide me in," Naerys says sarcastically

Jaran smirks "I don't," he says "But an old friend of mine does have a place to hide you and he owes me a favor"

"And why would you use this favor on me?" Naerys asks suspiciously.

"Because then you'll owe me a favor princess," he says "And trust me, when the time is right I will use it"

"I suppose I have no choice" Naerys sighs, wiping the tears from her face "Who is this friend of yours?"

Jaran's smirk grows wider as he turns to Lord Monford "I believe you know him quite well my lord" he says making the Lord of the tides raise his eyebrow in suspicion "His name is Aurane Waters"

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **A week later….**

Jon marched up on the deck of his flagship, every step was a struggle with the injury he received from Daegar, but he ignored the pain, he had other things on his mind, "Your grace" a voice says, Jon turns to see Darron Flynn stepping up next to him "This is a bad Idea, Your grace, he says "Your still injured, let me lead this battle"

"No" Jon says immediately "She's my sister, I need to make sure she's safe" he gestures to the other men stationed on the ship "These men are angry, they've been constantly fighting for the last three years and my sister is partly to blame, if they get to her before I do, then they will hurt her"

Ser Darron nods "Very well your grace"

Jon looks out to the sea, Twenty ships followed his own, How many men do we have again?" he asks.

"Two hundred and twenty your grace" he replies "I sent another hundred to take the Island of Driftmark but it's still more than enough to take Dragonstone with its current garrison"

Jon nods in agreement "Get them ready" he says "tonight we take the Targaryen home back"

 **That night….**

Jon drew Blackfyre as his men charged onto the beach of Dragonstone, he could not run because of his injured leg but he marched as quickly as he could, there were only half a dozen guards stationed at the gate and they immediately dropped their weapons and surrendered when they saw Jon's men charging towards them, the gates were thrown open and the men charged in yelling but again there were only a few dozen stationed inside most surrender immediately while only a few tried to fight back and they were easily cut down.

There should be more than this, Jon thought to himself as he climbed the stairway to the large castle when he got to the keep a couple men charged him, Jon deflected the first one's blade and smashed the pommel of Blackfyre into his face, knocking him to the ground, he then decapitated the other one with his blade, as the remaining man tried to recover, two of Jon's men-at-arms stepped forward and subdued him, "Where is Naerys Targaryen?" Jon demanded.

"Fuck you!" the man replied, Jon shook his head, he was in no mood for this, The Targaryen man simply nodded to his two men and they lifted the guard up and threw him, kicking and screaming, over the edge and to the rocks below.

"Take the Castle!" Jon orders, his men bring up a small battering ram and begin bashing the doors down, the doors slam open with a loud thump and the men charge in yelling and waving their swords around.

 **Minutes later….**

Jon walked around the keep as the fighting calmed down his leg was in agony now and he use Blackfyre as a cane, he turned another corner half-expecting to see his sister there but once again it was just his men searching the rooms.

"Your grace" a voice calls, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We've taken the castle, the garrison has either been killed or captured"

"And what about my sister?" Jon asks.

"The soldier shakes his head "we've searched the whole castle, your grace, it doesn't seem like she's here"

Jon clenches his teeth in frustration "Keep searching!" he orders harshly.

The man bows and quickly leaves, a second later Ser Darron walks up to Jon "Did you find Naerys?" he asks desperately.

Darron shakes his head "No your grace" he says "But we did find someone else" he gestures to two of his soldiers who drag forward an old man that Jon does not recognize.

"Who is he?" Jon asks as they force the man to his knees.

"His name is lord Lyos Goyer," Ser Darron says "He's the steward of Dragonstone and he knows where your sister is"

Jon turns to the old man "Is that true?" he demands.

Lord Goyer scoffs "Yes it's true" he spits "That bitch you call a sister arrived here weeks ago begging us for help, then as soon she heard that you were coming she and Monford Velaryon took a dozen men and abandoned the rest of us here to die"

"Where did she go?"

The old man sighs "I don't know" he says "But they were heading south away from Westeros"

"Fuck the gods!" Jon shouted as he smashed his fist on a nearby column, he then sighed and turned back to his men "Take him away" he orders.

As the men begin luring the man away Jon suddenly calls "Wait!" they stop and turn back to him "My sister had a child, was it a boy or girl"

Lord Goyer smirks "It was a Bastard girl born of incest" he replies "I believe that her name was Visenya"

Jon nods and allows his men to drag the steward away, Ser Darron steps forward a moment later "Your grace, there is something else you should see"

The knight took Jon to the treasury which practically just a large and empty room but at the far end of the large vault were three small lockers in the wall with Jon, Naerys and Daegar's names carved above them.

Naerys's one had already been open but Jon and Daegar's were still locked, Jon immediately saw the keyhole and immediately realized that the keys were the pendants Rhaegar had made them wear many years ago.

The Targaryen king had taken Daegar's after he was killed and so he inserted both the keys at the same time and unlocked it, the doors immediately opened and Jon couldn't help but gasp when he saw what was inside.

They are patterned in such rich colors that at first, he thinks they are encrusted in jewels when Jon lifts one he expects it to be made of some fine porcelain but it was much heavier than that as if it were made of solid stone. The surface of the shells were covered with tiny scales, one of them was deep green in color, with burnished bronze flecks, the other was black as the midnight sky.

Jon was lost for words and Darron looked at the eggs in awe "How long have they been here?" The stormlander asks.

"My father gave us these pendants ten years ago" Jon replies in disbelief "But they couldn't have been here that long the-they couldn't have"

"Good king Rhaegar," Darron says with a small chuckle "He was always full of surprises, but even I never expected him to find dragon eggs "

Jon shakes himself out of his trance "Right now it doesn't matter" he says "I need to get back to King's Landing, Have you heard from Driftmark"

Ser Darron nods "The men we sent there found the castle abandoned, they must have left with your sister"

Jon nods "Good," he says "I want you to take half our men and ships and sail for Claw Isle, the other half will remain here as a garrison, tell Lord Ardrian Celtigar that I demand his unconditional surrender if he refuses then he will meet the same fate as the Lannisters.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **King's Landing….**

Lyanna sat in her old room alone, it was a strange and unpleasant feeling being back in the place where she used to sleep next to Rhaegar, she used to sit in this room for many nights eating her dinner either alone or with Ser Jaime while she waited for her husband to come to bed from his many long nights with the small council and now knowing that her husband was not coming made her heart sink.

Lyanna's thoughts went to the man in the black cells, of course, there were many men in the black cells but only one truly matters, Obara and Nymeria sand were dead, Doran Martell and Tyene sand would eventually join them but Lyanna didn't because care there was only one of her husband's murderers that she was interested in and he was sitting in the black cells right now.

Her gaze traveled to the steak knife on her table, every minute that red viper continued to breathed only made her angrier, Of course, Jon would execute him as soon as he got back but that wouldn't be for at least another week and Lyanna knew she couldn't stand it for that long.

Lyanna grabbed the knife and hid it behind her back, she made her way down towards the black cells, ready to get her own revenge.

 **Minutes Later….**

Lyanna finally made it to the large door that descended into the black cells only one northern soldier guarded it "Your grace what are you doing here?" he asks.

Lyanna barely glanced at the man instead keeping her eyes on the door, "I need to see The Red Viper" she mutters.

The guard shakes his head "You grace I can't allow you to do that"

Lyanna stares daggers at the man "My son, my pride and joy just died, I held his body in my arms, the dress I was wearing is stained with his blood, so I warn you not to refuse me again or else I will destroy your life"

The guard pales and steps aside "Very well your grace" he says nervously "But I will have to tell the others what you are trying to do"

"That's fine" Lyanna replies "I only need a few minutes.

She steps past the man and descends into the black cells.

 **So yeah…..dragon eggs, not much else I can say about that right now but as you've probably guessed this story is not quite over yet….**


	58. Long Live The King

**Long Live The King**

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **King's Landing, The Black Cells….**

Lyanna wandered slowly in the black cells as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she makes her way over to a cell darker and more filthy than the others, when she peered inside she could only barely make out the figure of a person.

The figure stood upon seeing and let out a strained "I wondered if you would come or not" it says.

Lyanna shakes her head slightly "How could you doubt it" she says emotionlessly.

Oberyn Martell steps into the dim light, his hands chained to the wall behind him "You don't look well my queen" he says mockingly "In fact, you look much like I did when I found out about the burning of king's landing and the death of my family"

"You got what you want," Lyanna says with a tear falling down her cheek "You've taken everything from me"

Oberyn nods in understanding "Your son's turned on each other" he says "And I suppose your brave and noble son struck down his little brother?"

"Why couldn't you have just killed me?" Lyanna sobs "You hate me, not my children"

"You are right" Oberyn agrees "I don't hate your children, they did nothing wrong, but they are the product of your crime, to punish you I needed to take them away from you"

"And Rhaegar?" Lyanna demands "Did you have to kill him as well?"

Oberyn scoffs in disbelief " Of course I did" he says "He set aside my sister for you, he more than anyone deserved to die"

Lyanna takes a shuddering breath as she opens the cell and steps inside, the knife still was still hidden behind her back, "What did you know of the man?" she asks, stalking towards him, "Did you know of how he would play with his sons every night after his meetings?, or how he would sing to his daughter as she slept in his arms?, did you know the husband?, the father?"

She cups the red viper's cheek "He was not a perfect man" she admits "but he was mine….HE WAS MINE!"

She drives the knife into Oberyn's neck, a look of shock and terror appearing on his face she does, as she tears the knife out blood spurts from the red viper's neck and onto her face, she stabs him again "HE WAS MINE!" she screams "HE WAS MINE, HE WAS MINE, HE WAS MINE!"

Oberyn desperately fights against her as she drives the blade into his neck over and over again, the blood drains from his body as he collapses to the ground, Lyanna straddles him and continues to stab him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hears someone shouting "Your grace!, Your grace!", someone pulls her away from the red viper's corpse, she looks up to see the face of Barristan Selmy and Rodrik Forrester.

"Fuck the gods!" Rodrick exclaims as he glances at red viper's corpse, as Lyanna begins to calm down she looks over to see what she had done, Oberyn was covered in so much blood she couldn't even recognize him, his head was practically severed from his body and his skin had already started to pale from lack of blood.

A grim smirk appears on Lyanna's face "That was for you, my love"

 **Jon Targaryen**

 **A week Later….**

"Why did you do it, mother?" Jon asks wearily as he rubbed his forehead, he and Lyanna were sitting at the dining table in his chambers.

Lyanna didn't answer at first, instead of taking time to finish her wine, "You know why" she answers eventually "He had to die"

"He did" Jon agrees "But I should have been the one to do it"

Lyanna smiles softly and places her hand on her son's hand "You've torn down everything Oberyn built, you got justice for your father, all I did was end it"

"It's far from over mother," Jon says, solemnly "Euron Greyjoy and the Iron Islands are still in rebellion, Doran Martell and Tyene Sand need to be brought to justice and I still need to find Naerys"

Lyanna shakes her head "There is nothing else I would love more than to see my daughter again especially now that she has given birth to my first grandchild but she won't want to see us, not now"

"Because of me" Jon mutters.

Lyanna cups his face "Jon listen to me" she says strongly, "What happened was not your fault, he chose his own path, you had no choice"

Just then, Brynden Tully enters along with Ser Barristan, Varys the spider and Grand Maester Edwyn the man that delivered Jon when he was born.

The new hand of the king looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, Jon had heard about what happened at Winterfell with the Children Of The Stranger, but The Blackfish still insisted on being the hand of the king, "Your grace they are waiting for you" he says.

Jon nods before standing, he and Lyanna make their way through the red keep escorted by the members of the small council, Taking a deep breath Jon stepped through the doors into the large throne room, at least a hundred lords and ladies occupied the great hall.

As Jon sat on the Dragonglass throne, Grand Maester Edwyn called out "All hail his grace, Jon of the House Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.

A forced smile spread across Jon's face as he spoke "The traitor Oberyn Martell and the rebel Daemon Blackfyre are dead, their fellow conspirators will soon be put to the sword as well but today I will accept oaths of fealty from the great Lords of Westeros" six men step forward in front the throne.

As of now, the kingdom of westerlands was in a state of chaos since their liege lords had been declared enemies of the realm, the new warden of the west would have to be someone both loyal and strong.

"Lord Roland Crakehall!" Jon called "I hereby name you the Warden of the west, and grant the Lannister's former seat of Casterly Rock, Will you swear fealty to me and serve me faithfully as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands?"

The old man kneels "You grace, on my honor, I swear to serve you faithfully to the best of my ability"

Jon then turned to the Blackfish's nephew "Lord Edmure Tully!, do you swear to serve me faithfully as Lord Paramount of the Trident and the Riverlands?"

"I swear my fealty to you, your grace," the head of House Tully says as he kneels "I will serve you as your true and loyal servant, just as my father served your's"

The Reach was next, Loras Tyrell was killed fighting Daemon Blackfyre and Mace Tyrell's body was found hanging from the walls of the red keep, Olenna Tyrell still lived but she was only a member by marriage and therefore not an heir, So Jon needed to pick a new lord, someone that the lords of the reach would follow.

"Lord Randyll Tarly!, I name you Warden of the South, and grant you the seat of Highgarden, will you serve me faithfully as Lord Paramount of the Reach?"

The old man hesitates before kneeling, Jon knew that the man would've preferred to serve his brother, but the gift of one of the seven kingdoms would surely be a good compromise, sill Jon would have to keep an eye on him.

"I swear my fealty to you your grace," Lord Tarly says reluctantly "I will serve you faithfully as the Warden of the South"

With Renly Baratheon executed by the faith militant and Stannis Baratheon banished to the wall the Stormlands needed a new lord Jon had a few suitable options but he knew which one he wanted.

"Ser Darron Flynn!" Jon calls "I hereby grant you the title of Lord, I also grant you the right to create your own heraldry and I grant you the seat of Storm's End, Will you serve me faithfully as The Lord Paramount of the Stormlands?

The knight kneels with a smile "I swear my fealty to you, your grace, he says "My life, my sword, and my loyalty is yours from this day until the end of my days"

Jon gives the man a genuine smile before turning to the scrawny man next him, "Lord Petyr Baelish!, by right of marriage you are the Lord Protector of the Vale until Robin Arryn comes of age, on behalf of your stepson do you swear to serve me faithfully as the Warden of the East?"

LIttlefinger gives the king a smirk as he kneels "Your grace, on behalf of my lord and stepson, I swear to serve you faithfully"

Finally Jon turns to his cousin Robb Stark, the young man had just watched his father die in front of him and now he also had to deal with the news of his mother's death and his brother's kidnapping but he had no time to mourn as he was now the new lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

"You have already lost too much because of your loyalty to me" Jon calls to Robb, "I don't need to hear your oath to know that it is true"

"And yet I will still say it!" Robb calls, surprisingly strongly as he kneels, "I swear my fealty to you, your grace, I swear that I will never abandon you, that I will always stand by your side even in the darkest moments, I swear this by the old gods and the new"

Jon gives his cousin a proud nod as he rises "Ser Barristan Selmy, step forth!" Jon calls.

The old knight steps in front of the throne and kneels "Remove your helmet Ser" Jon orders, the man does so, removing his crested helm, "You served my father faithfully and unconditionally for many years, this war, unfortunately, saw us on opposite sides but you proved your loyalty when you brought Lord Crakehall into the fold, having said that I would like to offer you your old position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, if you'll have it"

The knight seems to kneel deeper "Your grace I am not worthy" he says "I will spend the rest of my days doing your bidding and earning forgiveness for my betrayal"

Jon smiles softly "There's nothing to forgive Lord commander", he then turns to the foreign woman standing in the crowd "Illyria of Bravos, step forth!"

The water dancer looks surprised as she makes her way to the throne and kneels "Three years ago you snuck into my camp claiming to want to serve me!" Jon calls "But then you betrayed me and you gave my own cousin Arya Stark to the red viper"

Jon sighs "But you were also the one to get her back and you saved my life against my brother when he turned on me, so I give you this as both reward and punishment"

He turns to Varys the spider who silently hands him a sealed scroll, he then offers it to the Bravosi who takes it, "Illyria of Bravos, you are charged with finding any remaining Lannisters who are still hiding in the realm, you will hunt them down and bring them to king's landing alive if possible, you will be given your own company of soldiers to help you with this task, you will also be given the authority of the king to exact justice on anyone who may be harboring them"

The woman looks up at her king "Your grace, for my betrayal, you would have every right to kill me, I will take this as an act of mercy and I swear to you I will not rest until it is done"

Jon looked down at the great lords of Westeros, "You have all given me your oaths, now I give you mine" he says standing from his throne "I swear to you that I will not rest until I have brought about my father's dream, I will not rest until I have left a lasting peace in the seven kingdoms, one that will last forever"

The crowd clapped and cheered at their king's words, but he knew he would have to prove it to them, and he would...no matter what it took.

 **Darron Flynn**

 **A day later….**

"Lord of the Stormlands," Darron said quietly to himself "How the fuck did I get this far?"

He sat in his quarters sipping and fine arbor gold he had been gifted, now that he was a lord everyone seemed determined to get in his good graces, though he thought it was pathetic he couldn't complain about the gifts.

A knock at the door breaks him out of his thoughts, his usher opens the door and steps in "My lord, his grace King Jon is here to see you"

Darron nods and stands from his seat as the king comes in, dressed in fine clothes with the Targaryen sigil on his breast "Your grace" Darron greets with a bow.

Jon smiles at the man "My lord" he replies "I trust you have prepared for your journey to storm's end?

Darron grins "I have," he says "Though I still need to write to my daughter, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees her low-born father has been made a lord"

Jon chuckles "When things have calmed down I would like to meet her," he says "Have you decided on your heraldry yet?"

Darron nods "House Flynn of Storm's End. Sigil: five swords encircling a black dragon on a field of gold. Words: Our Lives, Our Swords, Our Loyalty".

"A good choice" Jon comments.

Darron smirks "The sigil represents the defeat of the Blackfyre king, It also gives recognition to House Baratheon as the previous rulers of the Stormlands"

The King sighs "unfortunately this is not just a friendly visit" he says "You know about my mother killing Oberyn Martell?"

Darron nods "I do"

"Sadly that was not the end of it" Jon says "House Martell still rules in Dorne, as long as they do we will never be at peace, Because the stormlands stayed out of the war, they still have a strong army"

Darron nods in understanding "You want me to invade Dorne" he says with a sigh "That is not a simple task your grace, even Aegon the conqueror couldn't do it"

"I'm asking a lot I know" Jon replies "But you will have every resource I can offer and I wouldn't task you with this if I didn't think you could do it"

Darron smiles "You have my word my king, however long it takes, I will bring Dorne to its knees.

Jon smiles back and shakes his hand, good luck my friend "Good luck my friend"

 **Jon Targaryen**

After his talk with the new lord of the stormlands, Jon made his way to the training grounds for the first time in three long years he could take a proper breath, this war had cost him everything, his father, his brother and his honor and it was all for a throne that he had grown to hate.

His father had always taught him about the burdens of being king, but Jon never took him seriously, after all, how hard could it be to sit on a chair and listen to people's complaints, Jon snickers at his own stupidity. Now the throne was his and all he could think about was the brother he murdered.

Jon finally arrives at the training grounds to see dozens of knights sparing, a memory of he and Daegar as teenagers sparing fills his mind causing him to smile.

One of the knights turns to him "Care to spar with us your grace?" he asks.

Jon shakes his head with a smile "No" he says softly "I think I'll just watch for a while".

 **Oberyn is finally gone, I had a lot of different ideas on how to kill him and while this way might not be the most exciting I think it was the most meaningful… on another note, I have decided to actually start answering my reviewers (like I should have done from the bloody start)**

 **Nanold: Daegar grew up in the shadow of his older brother, who was always more Stark than Targaryen, while Daegar was far more Targaryen this is the basis of why he believed he should be king and only grew over the course of seventeen years, so no Daegar was never going to accept Jon as his king as for the dragon eggs, obviously they will be renamed when they hatch but for reference, Jon got** Drogon **and Rhaegal and Naerys got Viserion.**

 **BlandGardener: Yeah my grammar is not the best as this is my first real story I've written but I will probably do some edits once I'm done**

 **EagleDragon15: Fair enough but it's mostly intentional as I do like darker characters plus it's not like any of these guys are in a good place.**


	59. The War For Winter

**This chapter is going to be out early, but it is also going to be a lot shorter, the reason for this is because this is a sneak peek for what's to come and it's a transition to the next phase of the story… I haven't decided if I'm going to split it into a sequel or if I'm just going to continue writing on this one but you guys will find out soon, now let's get on with the story.**

 **The War For Winter**

 **Stannis Baratheon**

 **Beyond The Wall….**

Stannis shuddered as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, the cold winds of the north made his face blue and numb, I am Stannis of the House Baratheon rightful lord of Storm's end, he thought to himself, But Instead he's spent the last twenty years at the night's watch, protecting the realm from what seemed like nothing, yet he still did his duty… that's all he ever did.

"I thought we were coming north to fight wildlings" a voice grumbled, Stannis turned to face his companions, Grenn, Eddison Tollett and Samwell Tarly,

"We are" Stannis answers "But to fight wildlings we need to be alive, and to be alive we need warmth, and to be warm we need to find something to burn, so find something to burn!"

Grenn grumbles and continues searching the snow, he pulls some feces from the snow and shows it to Edd "Is this goat?" he asks.

Edd examines it and shakes his head "Moose" he answers before throwing it in his basket.

"People shouldn't live anywhere you need to burn shit to keep warm"

"You see a tree around ranger?" Stannis asks.

"No Ser" Grenn answers

"Well if you do, your welcome to cut it down, until then keep your mouth shut"

The four continue searching in silence until Sam breaks it "If you step back and think about it" he says "The thing about Gilly that's so interesting-"

"Oh just bloody kill me" Grenn groans and Stannis couldn't help but agree with him, the plump fool had not stopped talking about Craster's daughter since he met her.

"No truly" Sam continues "The thing about her that I find so interesting is after all that Craster has done to her she's still got hope that life might get better"

Edd shakes his head "The thing about Gilly that you find so interesting is she said six words to you"

"And the thing about you that I find so interesting" Sam counters "Is absolutely nothing!"

Stannis had ignored the disgraced son of Randyll Tarly up until now but his constant talk of the wildling was irritating "Remember your vows Tarly" Stannis warns "You're a man of the night's watch now"

Before Sam can answer the blast of a horn catches their attention "It's Qhorin Halfhand!" Sam exclaims, "They're back!"

Stannis almost smirks but then the sound of another blast raises causes him to clench "Two blasts is wildlings" Grenn comments as he draws his.

"We can't fight them alone, let's go" Stannis orders but as the men begin to leave they freeze at the sound of a third blast, Sam stares in the distance in shock, Edd and Grenn look to Stannis for assurance but even he doesn't understand.

"Go!" Stannis orders "RUN NOW!"

The men dart forward, running as fast as they can in the snow as the wind picks up, Stannis stops in his tracks as he realizes that Sam is not with them, he turns to see the plump boy at least twenty meters behind them, desperately trying to catch up "Seven hells" Stannis groans before running back towards the boy.

He reaches Sam and grabs him by the collar "MOVE!" he shouts as he drags Sam forward "NOW!", but it's too late, a sudden blizzard surrounds the two men and dark shapes begin to circle them.

Stannis desperately looks around for something that can help them but the best he could find was a large boulder for them to hide behind, seeing no other option Stannis and Sam rush behind the rock.

Stannis bites his lip as dozens of figures walk past them, they were dressed as wildlings, their skin was grey and sickly, a few were horribly mutilated with their bones visible under their skin and their flesh was torn from their bodies, one thing that they all had in common was they were very much dead and yet they kept walking.

The dead men didn't seem to notice them and Stannis thought that they might be ok, but then another figure came into view, this one was a horse, the skin was torn from its face and its body was literally frozen in some areas, but what really got Stannis's attention was the figure mounted on top of it.

The creature had a humanoid appearance but was much taller, it had long wispy-white hair and a white beard, it's skin was a pale-grey and stretched tightly along its frame, it held a strange spear made of ice which seemed to emit an icy mist, Sam gasped at the creature causing Stannis to quickly cover his mouth his hand but it was too late.

The creature turned to face them revealing it's worst trait, its eyes, it's horrible glowing eyes which were colored an icy blue, It stared at them for what felt like forever, Stannis felt Sam sob into his hand and he himself felt like sobbing too.

This is what evil is, Stannis thought to himself, This is what it looks like

Finally, the Monster turned away from them, only to raise its spear and let out a terrible blood-curdling scream.

 **The Dark Sister**

 **Dagger Lake; in Esoss**

The dark sister spun her sword in her fingers as she sat upon her large stone chair, waiting was such a boring use of time, in all her years she had always had something to do, building up her now massive web of spies, murdering her enemies and finding ancient and finding lost artifacts.

She turned to admire her sword, the blade that the Targaryens had lost generations ago, the blade that gave her the nickname "Dark Sister", she let out a small snicker she had heard about the effort King Rhaegar had gone to try and find the sword when all she needed to do was pay a single silver coin to a very old man and follow up on an old rumor and now she held the ancestral blade of House Targaryen

"My lady!" a gruff voice called, she turned to face her oldest and only friend, a knight known as Old Jon "News frown Westeros my lady, the war is over"

"And?" The Dark Sister demanded, practically shaking in anticipation "Which one of Rhaegar's children came out the victor?"

"Daegar Targaryen is dead my lady" Old Jon says "Naerys Targaryen has fled and Jon Targaryen rules at King's Landing"

A wide grin appeared on The Dark Sister's face "Then our time has come" she joyfully remarks, "Gather your things old friend, "It's time we went home".

 **Confused? Don't worry, all will be explained soon**

 **BlandGardener: That is super heartwarming to hear...seriously I felt like a giddy teenager after reading your review, thanks for making my day.**

 **Guest: It will be explained in more detail but the boring answer is...he never got the hang of it, as for it not been recognizable in the GRRM universe, that's kinda the point of a fanfic, to change things.**

 **cheryl pollock: House Dayne isn't a fan of House Targaryen right now since their civil war got Ser Arthur killed.**

 **In a couple days I will make an announcement on whether or not I'm going to split the next phase into a sequel until then I'll see you guys later.**


	60. AN

**Ok so first off I just wanted to say thank you for all the incredible support you guys have been giving me throughout this fanfic I could not appreciate more I also want to thank my critics who have made sure to that I improve and make the story as good as I a first-time writer possibly could.**

 **Now enough with the mushy stuff I want to make an announcement, I am finally ending this fanfic, after two and a half days I have decided to mark this story as completed and move on to a sequel The War For Winter which I will start publishing chapters in about a week.**

 **You can expect the return of all the characters from this one, as well as some new ones and of course DRAGONS!.**

 **I will also spend more time proofreading my chapters to help fix the immersion problems I know some of you guys were having it will also be written in more detail so you guys won't get confused.**

 **I hope you will all join me but until then take it easy, I'll see you guys soon….**


End file.
